One in the Same
by katertrina
Summary: Isaac Lahey and Katarina Mitchel are so very similar. Similar childhoods, similar personalities, similar views, even the same interests. With them being so similar of course the two teens would end up together, and of course she gets dragged into the supernatural world. Just how similar will these two become now?
1. Chapter 1

I walked home from another unsuccessful day of finding a job, terrified of what was going to happen when I arrived there. I've been looking for every single job opening at the mall and around town but I've always come back empty handed. I needed to find one soon or else I'll have to suffer the consequences, and they certainly scared the crap out of me. I opened the door to my decent house in the nice town of Beacon Hills and instantly smelled alcohol and nicotine. Yep, you guessed it. There was an alcoholic living with me. No it's not my dad, it's my mom. My dad walked out on us for another family when I was 8. Mom went crazy, not like mentally crazy, but she couldn't cope so 9 years later vodka and scotch have become her best friends.

I tried to sneak up the stairs to avoid telling my mom about my failure of a job hunt, but to my bad luck one of the steps creaked loudly and I knew I was gonna get it.

"Katarina get down here now," slurred my mom. She was wasted. Oh Jesus.

"Hey mom…" My heart was pounding and I could feel the beads of sweat running down my neck.

"Did you find a job?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and hesitantly answered, "I-I've spent the whole week at the mall looking for something and around town too, b-but nothing's available…I swear I'll try tomorrow."

"You lazy excuse for a human being! We've got bills to pay and grandpa's will money isn't going to cover it for much longer!" she screeched. She got up off the couch and drunkenly made her way over to me. I slowly backed up to the dining room, fear taking over every inch of my slim body.

"Please I'll try again tomorrow and I'll beg—," I said as my mother's fist connected with my cheek. I fell to ground curling up in a ball against the wall, letting out a couple of tears and holding my cheek.

"You bet your fucking ass you will!" she said as she kicked me in the stomach. I was pulled up by my hair and punched in the face again. I fell to the ground trying to crawl away but she kicked me in the back and once more in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Now go upstairs and don't come down until tomorrow." With that said, she went back to her drinking festivities and left me bruised and battered in the corner.

I trudged up the stairs and went to the bathroom to check the damages the she-devil caused once again. My whole right cheek was bruised and stood out way too much as it was turning a purplish color and there was one giant ovalish bruise in the center of my torso. Trust my mom to have good aim. This wasn't the worst beating, but it still hurt like hell. I tried covering up my cheek with foundation and concealer but the purple still showed through. I decided that I'll wear the makeup and just let my black hair cover the bruise at school tomorrow.

I plopped down on my bed, too lazy to start my homework. My mom and I weren't the closest when I was young, but we still had many good memories together. It all went downhill when dad left us. First she wouldn't talk to me and isolated herself in her room. The only interaction I got from her was when she called me down for dinner. She would always take her plate to her room leaving me alone and wondering why my mommy didn't talk to me anymore. Then when I was 11 she started partying and coming home at 3 in the morning piss drunk. I had to learn how to do everything myself and I took the bus or walked to school. When I was 15, and just starting high school, that's when she became an abusive drunk crazy woman.

She'd come up with an excuse to beat me and just kick the crap out of me. She blamed me for my father leaving, for not paying the bills, just ridiculous stuff that she should've been doing. It's been 2 years now and I still am so afraid of her. I started to cry thinking of all the pain I've endured for the past 2 years and wishing my life was different. I cried myself to sleep, not even bothering with doing my homework. It seemed so irrelevant right now.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Noooooooo…" I groaned, turning over to turn off my obnoxious alarm. I sat up; wincing at the pain the bruise on my stomach was making, and got ready for school. Covering up my cheek bruise, rather well if I say so myself, I quietly made my way out the door and to Beacon Hills High School. I had little friends here. Scratch that I had no friends. I didn't want anyone to find out about my home situation and I was much more comfortable being by myself. I didn't feel like living up to a social status or pleasing other people. It was too much work. Maybe my mom was right, I am lazy.

Making sure that my hair covered my cheek, I made my way into school and to my locker. I was a decent student with decent grades. I didn't take a lot AP classes but my GPA always stayed in between 3.5 and 4.0. I was always quiet in class, only talking when I was called on, and I was really awkward when we did group things. I wasn't the most social person you could say.

"Hey Katarina!" I looked to my right to see Stiles Stilinski making his way to his locker next to mine. His brown eyes were bright and his smile lit up his face.

"Hey Stiles," I said with a small smile. Stiles was the only person who would talk to me, but we never hung out. We just talked in the morning before 1st. He was really funny and it was easy to talk to him. He was also spazzy which I found weird sometimes, but he always made me laugh.

"How's it goin'?"

"It's going good. You?"

"I'm awesome. Hey did you do the English homework? Totally forgot to do it."

"Sorry dude, I didn't do any homework. I…fell asleep."

"I thought you were a good child Mitchel. You've let me down." Stiles said with a pout.

"Why don't you just ask Scott?" I asked pointing to where Scott McCall was making his way to his locker to the left of mine. Yes I split up the two best friends at our lockers, but hey they could deal.

Stiles laughed, "What makes you think Scott would have it?"

"What do I have?" asked Scott, opening his locker.

"The English homework. Stiles and I didn't do it." I answered. I talked to Scott in the mornings sometimes, but only because him and Stiles were best friends.

"Oh crap I forgot about that, and I was gonna do better this year too! What is wrong with me?" Scott slammed his head against his locker door.

"Dude it's only 1 assignment. Don't stress," said Stiles patting Scott on the back.

"Welp gotta go to class guys. See ya in English." I made my way to the chemistry room and sat in my usual seat in the back corner of the classroom. Everyone else filed into the room and finally Mr. Harris came in. I didn't like this guy. He was creepily strict and always had his poker face on and was no fun at all.

"Alright class, settle down. Greenburg sit down. Today we are switching lab partners. I don't care if your partner is your mortal enemy, you will not complain. First, Erica and Jackson, Greenburg and Danny, Melissa and Janet…" I sat there waiting for my name to be called which took a while. Danny wasn't so happy sitting with Greenburg, but hey who actually liked the guy.

"And finally Isaac and Katarina." Isaac? Who's Isaac? I looked around the room for someone who might look like an Isaac. I was never good with names. I decided to stay in my seat and let this Isaac guy come to me. I liked the corner.

"Katarina?" I looked up to see bright blue eyes. I mean like _bright_. They were like glowing. And it didn't help they were beautiful too. Hot damn.

"Uh..y-yeah. You're Isaac?"

He flashed me a bright smile, "Yeah." Hot damn this boy was beautiful.

"H-hi." I said also flashing him a smile. Oh damn why am I so awkward. I can't even say a simple hello to him without stuttering like crazy. I could feel my cheeks turning red and my heart was pounding like crazy. Guess who likes Isaac?

"Hi," he said with a smirk as he sat down. Mr. Harris explained the lab and everyone got to work.

Working with Isaac was really easy. He knew what he was doing and he was pretty funny too. I haven't laughed that much in a long time and it felt rather refreshing. I felt so comfortable with Isaac.

"Do I have any other classes with you Isaac?" I asked, trying to make conversation because we were one of the first pairs done, and I just really wanted to see him again.

"I think we have English together. I'm not sure about the others."

"Are Scott and Stiles in English with you?"

"Yeah."

"That means we have English together," I said smiling at him, "How come I've never seen you around school before?"

Isaac visibly tensed up, "I uh…I like to stay in the background," he said hesitantly.

"Me too."

"Yeah I know. You always sit in the back and sit alone at lunch."

"What?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he said, "Oh n-no I don't stalk you or anything. No no no I just…I notice these things…oh god."

I laughed at his flustered expression, "It's not weird or creepy Isaac. Okay, a little weird, but nothing to worry about. Thank you noticing me. I guess." My hair was bugging me so I tucked it behind my ear.

Isaac's eyes widened in shock, "Why is your cheek purple?"

Holy crap. I quickly covered my cheek with my hair and looked down, "Uh…I..I tried opening my locker but it wouldn't open and when it did I hit myself in the face." That seemed like a reasonable answer. Right? How in the hell did I forget that there was a giant bruise on my face? I looked up at Isaac hesitantly and noticed a scratch underneath his right eye. How did I not notice that either? I've been staring at his face for like an hour. In a non-creepy way of course.

"Why is there a scratch underneath your eye?" I asked quietly.

"Uh…shaving gone wrong..?" I didn't believe him, but I guess he didn't believe me either.

"Right…" I said and then for the rest of class, which was 5 minutes, I looked down at my desk fidgeting with my pen and occasionally sneaking glances at Isaac, only to find that he was doing the same thing as me. I jumped out of shock when the bell rang causing me to drop my chemistry book from where it was sitting on my lap. I reached down to get it and another hand grabbed it at the other time and I felt an electric shock from where our hands touched. I looked up and saw Isaac with a confused look on his face. I guess he felt it too. He grabbed the book and handed it to me and I muttered a quiet thanks and quickly walked out of the classroom. That was too weird.

"Katarina!" I turned around to see Isaac running to catch up to me, "Can I walk with you to class?"

"Uh yeah sure." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We made our way to Ms. Blake's classroom and I sat in my seat in the back of the classroom. Stiles sat to my right and Scott behind me. Isaac decided to sit next to me on the left even though that's where Greenburg sat. Yeah I had almost all my classes with that guy. Not the greatest schedule.

"You know Greenburg sits there right Isaac?"

"He can move," he answered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes with a small grin on my face.

Scott and Stiles entered the room and Stiles had a confused look on his face, "Where's Greenburg?"

"Sitting somewhere else."

"Why is Isaac sitting there?"

"Would you rather it be Greenburg?"

"Bu—yeah true."

Scott tapped me on the shoulder, "Why is Isaac sitting there?" he whispered.

Sighing I turned around and answered his question, "Would you rather it be Greenburg?"

Scott opened his mouth to say something but closed it and sat back in his seat.

"Exactly." I said turning back around. See nobody liked Greenburg.

Ms. Blake came in and we started class. When Ms. Blake asked about the homework, Scott, Stiles, and I started to laugh quietly.

"Ms. Mitchel, Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall. Do you have something to say?" asked Ms. Blake.

"No sir. I mean ma'am! No ma'am," answered Stiles. I face palmed myself and heard Scott laughing behind me. Sir? Really Stiles?

Class continued and I was working hard on an assignment. I was trying to get things done quickly so I would have more time job hunting and not get my ass kicked.

"Katarina," Scott whispered.

I leaned back in my chair, "What?" I whispered back.

"Isaac's been staring at you."

I looked over at Isaac and he immediately looked down blushing.

"So what?" I asked Scott.

"I think he likes you. Look he's still looking at you."

I looked over again and caught Isaac's gaze and smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to "focusing" on his work still looking at me from the corner of his eye trying to be sneaky. I chuckled quietly and got back to work. Isaac is so cute. Like a puppy. Even though I hated dogs and animals. Which is weird. Nevermind.

"Katarina," Stiles whispered.

"What?" I whispered back slight annoyed. Trying to get my work done people.

"Isaac's staring at you."

"I know Stiles. Your idiot best friend told me."

"I resent that," whispered Scott. I turned around and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender and went back to his work. This is why I don't hang out with Stiles and Scott.

"He likes you Katarina."

"No he doesn't. We just met today."

"So? He still likes you."

"Katarina and Stiles what on Earth are you whispering so loudly about?" asked Ms. Blake, glaring at us.

"Scott and Stiles are distracting me Ms. Blake."

"Scott and Stiles stop talking and get back to work."

"I wasn't distrac—,"

"Back to work Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles sighed and I stuck my tongue out at him. Isaac chuckled next to me and I turned to him and winked. Wait, hold up. I don't wink at boys. Or people in general. What the hell. Isaac smirked back at me and we both went back to work.

Lunch time. I bought 2 ham sandwiches as usual, one for lunch and one for dinner in case I get in trouble and don't get any dinner. I made my way over to my usual table, sat down and began to people watch. Hey people watching is fun. Lydia Martin walked in the cafeteria practically owning the place, and as usual Stiles tried to talk to her but of course he got ignored. Poor kid. He's been head over heels in love with Lydia since forever. Everyone knew that except for Lydia. Gotta give him props though cause he never gave up. Lydia sat at the 'popular' table with her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore, lacrosse captain. Haha lacrosse. Why can't we be a normal school?

I never liked Jackson. He's arrogant and his ego kinda just irks me. I looked over to where Scott and Stiles were sitting and surprisingly Scott's girlfriend Allison Argent was sitting with them. She usually sat with Lydia as they were best friends. Not sticking to the status quo I see, Allison. Good for you. I liked Allison. She treated Scott right and they were cute together. Plus she wasn't a bitch. That's always good. My people watching was interrupted when the chair in front of me slid back and Isaac sat down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, sounding harsher than I intended. His face fell a bit, "Oh no not like that. I meant like w-why are you sitting here? Oh god that sounded mean too I'm sor—,"

"I thought I would sit to keep you company, but seeing as you don't want my company," said Isaac as he started to get up.

"No wait! You can sit sorry I just, nobody's done that before and…yeah. Thank you for keeping me company Isaac," I told him with a smile.

"No problem Katarina," said Isaac smiling at me.

"Can I ask you something? Can I call you Ice?"

Isaac looked confused for a moment before answering, "What?"

"Like as a nickname. Isaac's a cool name but I like nicknames so can I call you Ice?"

"Why?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Is-aac. Ice-aac. Ice."

"Oh yeah I see, I see," said Isaac laughing, "You're weird you know that?"

I looked down at my lap, "Yeah I know. That's why people don't talk to me; they don't get my humor." I thought I had a great sense of humor, but people think otherwise. I loved puns and word play jokes.

Isaac put his finger under my chin and made me look at him, "I think it's charming." I smiled at him. Thank you God someone understands me.

"How do you spell your name?" asked Isaac.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote my name in capital letters on it and handed it to him.

"That took you forever. All you had to do was write your name," Isaac chuckled.

"Hey my handwriting sucks so I have to take my time."

"Alright then. I shall call you…Tar," he said. He showed me the piece of paper with the letters T-A-R in my name circled.

"Oh my god Ice. You suck at nicknames. Why don't you just be like everyone else and call me Kat?"

He looked at the paper again, "Oh…yeah I could've done that." I laughed at him.

"So how come you always sit alone Kat?"

"I'm not good at holding conversations. I always overthink it so to avoid humiliating myself in front of people I choose to not talk to them."

"You're doing a pretty good job talking to me. And you talk to Scott and Stiles. Why don't you sit with them?"

"We're not really friends. I mean we talk at our lockers, but that's only cause we're next to each other. And Scott, Stiles, and Allison always look like they're in deep conversation so I don't want to disturb that."

"Understandable, but don't you have friends of your own?"

"Uh…not really. No."

"What are you talking about? There's one right in front of you."

I smiled, catching on to what he was talking about, but I decided to mess with him, "Isaac move so I can see them."

"Oh ha ha you think you're so funny huh Tar."

"Don't ever call me Tar ever again." Isaac laughed at me while I rolled my eyes. We fell into a comfortable silence as we ate.

"So tell me why your cheek has a giant bruise on it," Isaac blurted out. I tensed up not really sure what to say. Nobody could know about what happens at my house.

"Tell me why your cheek has a cut on it," I rebutted.

"Shaving."

"Locker."

"I don't believe you Katarina."

"Me either Isaac."

"Okay fine I won't force you to answer."

"Thank you," I said smiling at him.

"But you know you can trust me, cause we're friends now."

"Of course. You can trust me too." I think I just made my first friend at Beacon Hills guys.

"Where do you usually sit Isaac?"

"I uh…sit over there," he pointed to the corner diagonal to mine across the room.

"Hey you sat alone too. Why?"

"I guess people don't like quiet people. I think I intimidate people."

"But you're like a little puppy dog Ice! I mean look at that face," I said pinching his cheeks.

"Ew stop it! I'd rather be tough and intimidating than cute and adorable."

"Well you don't have to sit by yourself anymore. You have the awesome privilege of sitting with _the_ Katarina Mitchel. Consider yourself lucky," I said with a smirk.

"No no no, you should consider _your_self lucky because you have the amazing privilege of sitting with _the_ Isaac Lahey."

"Ugh just go away." We both laughed and I started to stare at his beautiful blue eyes. He stared back at me and we were kind of held in this trance.

"Your eyes are really pretty," I blurted out, blushing after realizing what I had just said, "Sorry."

Isaac laughed, "You have beautiful eyes."

I blushed, "But you have blue eyes and my eyes are brown. It's so boring."

"But brown reminds me of chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate."

"It's also the color of poop. I'm pretty sure no one if fond of poop. Unless they belong on My Strange Addiction. Hey Ice what's brown and sticky?"

"Uh…what?"

"A stick." The bell rang and I got up to throw my trash away, but Isaac grabbed my arm stopping me.

"You're ridiculous," he said laughing.

"You bet'cha," I winked at him.

Isaac walked me to my next class and practically ran to his class not wanting to be late. I really liked Isaac. He made me feel comfortable and made me forget about everything crappy that's been happening in my life. He was also fun to look at with his blue eyes, beautiful smile, perfect cheekbones, his curly dirty blond hair, and his jawline. Oh my god his jawline was just amazing. I don't understand.

I was at my locker at the end of the day eavesdropping on Scott and Stiles' conversation from the sides of me.

"Scott I'm coming over tonight right?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah I'll be home after work. My boss has been looking for extra help, but we haven't found anyone yet so I have to do a little extra work."

"Wait your boss is hiring?" I asked. Finally something!

"Yeah. He's been looking for a few weeks."

"Where do you work?"

"Animal clinic." My face fell. Animals? I hated animals. They freaked me out, "Do you want the job?"

I did need the job, but I hated animals. I really needed the job. I desperately needed it, but I _hated_ animals.

"Yeah I do." Oh fuck.

"I can take you there. It's a pretty close walk."

"Alright thanks Scott." I packed up my backpack and waited for Scott to finish packing. I looked around for Isaac, wanting to see just one more glimpse of him, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Let's go Kat."

We walked out the front doors and I saw Isaac sitting against a tree doing some homework.

"Bye Isaac!" I yelled.

He looked up startled and saw me waving at him and smiled brightly, "Bye Tar!"

"I hate you!"

"Hate you too!" I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh even more. Scott and I began walking to the animal clinic.

"You know he totally likes you," said Scott.

"Who?"

"Duh, Isaac. You can be clueless sometimes."

"Isaac and I are just friends. We only met today."

"Yeah and you practically spent the whole day together. I saw you guys at lunch. It was so cute," he said pinching my cheek.

"Shut up, we were just having lunch."

"Yeah but he was giving you the 'look'."

"The look?"

"Yeah, the look I give Allison all the time."

"Aww wittle Scott loves his Allison," I said pinching his cheek this time.

"I'm just saying Isaac really likes you, and I bet you really like Isaac too."

"N-no I don't. He's just a guy that I met today and became my friend who also happens to be really cool."

"You so like him."

"Shut up McCall." We arrived at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic finally. It was safe to say I was pretty freaking nervous. I wasn't good with animals so what the hell was I doing at an animal clinic. I wasn't gonna get the job, but I could not deal with another beating.

"Hello Scott, Scott's friend," said the vet, who I assumed owned this place.

"Hey Dr. Deaton, this is Katarina. She wants to work here."

"Yes I do. You have no idea how much I need this job." I tried not to sound too desperate, but I seriously needed this job.

"Are you good with animals?"

"Kind of…I can tolerate them. If they get too wild it freaks me out."

"Well you'll just be doing what Scott does and assist me. Scott can train you and you'll get $4 an hour. You'll work the same hours as Scott, does that seem fair?"

"Hold up…did I just get the job? No interviews? I'm not really good with animals."

"Congratulations Katarina, you're my new assistant, and you'll learn to love animals," said Dr. Deaton.

"Oh my god thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me!" I exclaimed running up to the Dr. and giving him a gigantic hug. He practically just made my life a little less awful.

"What about me? I told you about the job," Scott said with a pout.

I gave Scott a hug, "Thank you Scott," and kissed him on the cheek.

"Woah Katarina, I have a girlfriend."

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes and slapping him on the arm.

"Can you start next Monday?"

"I'll be here," I said thanking the Dr. once more and bidding goodbye to Scott as I made my way home. I was debating on how I should tell my mom about the job. I couldn't be excited about it because she'll be annoyed and beat me up because I was "too perky". I think I should just come right out and say it, and then when I'm done race up to my room and let the news sink in. That sounds good.

"Mom," I said opening the front door of my house, "I got a – OH MY GOD." My mom and some man were going at it on the living room couch. Jesus Christ I did not need to see this at all.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M DEALING WITH YOU LATER!" screeched my mom. She probably wanted to go back to having fun with her new friend. I raced up the stairs and slammed my door shut. How I wish my door had a lock on it. Mom didn't believe in locks.

I tried my best to ignore the…festivities going on downstairs and started on my homework. An hour later I was struggling on my Trig homework when the door burst open and the guy from downstairs was staring at me with drunken eyes. I didn't like where this was going.

"Your mom was having difficulties thinking of a punishment for you cause you disturbed our fun session. So I helped her think of something." He slowly stumbled over to my bed and knocked all the books off it.

"G-get out." I stammered trying to sound confident, but inside I was trembling with fear. I was having a 6.7 earthquake in my mind and my heart was pounding 100 miles per hour.

The man pinned me down on my bed and held my arms above my head and straddled my waist. I started kicking with my legs trying desperately to get out of this nightmare.

"Stay still you little slut!" ordered the man squeezing my wrists so hard I thought they were going to break.

"Get off of me!" I shouted letting my tears fall and kicking like my life depended on it, which it did sadly. The man punched me in the face giving me another bruise and slapped the same area he punched me making the pain 10 times worse. He held my tiny wrists in one of his hands while the other snaked down to my jeans undoing the button and sliding the zipper down.

"NO NO NO GET OFF OF ME PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" I begged, but he punched and slapped me again.

"SHUT UP!" He started to undo his pants and was about to take them off, but I kneed him where the sun don't shine and he fell off of the bed cursing at me. I quickly ran to my window, opened it, and jumped out before the man or my mom could catch me. I had no idea where I was going but I wasn't going back to that house.

I ran for 10 minutes straight, when I finally had to stop and catch my breath. I realized I was at the baseball field at the local park. Rubbing my arms, I tried to keep warm as I had forgotten to bring a jacket and didn't realize how cold it was. I walked around the field trying to clear my mind of the horrible event that just happened. I was physically and emotionally drained and I let out a sob I've been trying to hold in the whole time. I sobbed hard, so hard that it sounded like I was gasping for breath. Tears were running down my face endlessly.

Someone was running towards me but I didn't hear it over my sobs and suddenly I felt a body collide with mine bringing us both to the ground. I was too shocked to get up and the person who tackled me began to speak frantically.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going are you okay did I hurt you did you break anything oh my god I am so sorry." The voice was familiar, one that I've heard all day long.

"Isaac?" I asked in a small voice.

"Katarina? What are you doing out here? Are you okay? Why are you crying? What happened to your face?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ice. How can you see me? It's pitch black out here."

"I have good eyes." I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, providing some light to see him. Once I saw his bright blue eyes, I became a little less hysterical.

"Oh my god what happened to your face?" asked Isaac, as he gently caressed my face brushing lightly over the bruises with his thumb, worry and concern written all over his face.

"I…my m-mom..the m-man..I," I started to sob, unable to say what happened. Isaac took me in his arms and we sat on the grass with my head on his chest as he stroked my hair and gently told me to calm down.

"Katarina you're shivering like crazy. Do you want my jacket?"

I sat up straight and shook my head, "You'll just be cold."

Isaac took off his jacket and helped me put it on, "I'm a man. I can handle cold." His jacket was huge, but it was warm and smelled like him making me feel extra comfy.

"Thanks Isaac." My breathing had turned back to normal and the tears were slowly stopping. Isaac's arm caught my attention as it was bleeding and had bits of glass stuck in it reflecting the light from my phone.

"Oh my god Isaac, there's glass in your arm."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"No we need to get you to the hospital. You could bleed to death!"

"You can take me later. Right now I just want to sit here and listen to you tell me what happened to your cheeks."

"Only if you tell me why you have glass in your arm."

"I promise."

Knowing I could trust Isaac with my secret, I took a deep breath, "I walked home ready to tell my mom that I got a job at the animal clinic cause she's been…nagging…me about getting a job. I opened the front door and caught her…having fun with some man on the living room couch. She screamed at me and told me to go up to my room and she would deal with me later. I was just doing homework and the man burst into my room and told me that I was getting punished. He crawled onto my bed and I started kicking him but he punched me twice and slapped me. He was about to…um…he was about to...t-to…," I stopped and started to cry again. Isaac hugged me again and started to stroke my hair while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Shh it's okay Katarina."

"I-I got away and then I came here," I whispered. Isaac hugged me tighter, "What happened to you?" I asked looking up at him.

"I uh…I was having dinner with my dad. He asked me about my grades, he's really strict about them, and I'm doing pretty well in school. Well except for chemistry. I was afraid of what he would do when I told him I had a D so I tried to convince him that I had enough time to bring it up. He didn't buy it though so I told him. He was calm about the whole thing and told me that I had to clean the kitchen as my punishment. And then…he threw his plate to the ground and I curled up against the wall and he threw a glass bowl at me and I jumped and fell on the glass. I knew he was going to do something worse after so I bolted out of the house and came here."

I looked up at his face and both of us were crying. I slowly brought my hand to his face and wiped his tears away and kissed his cheeks, "You don't deserve this Isaac."

"None of us deserve this, especially you Katarina."

I took his arm and adjusted my phone to shine brighter so that I could see, and carefully began to pick out the pieces of glass in his arm with my nails.

He flinched in pain, "Here hold my hand and squeeze every time it hurts." He nodded. I tried not to hurt him as much as possible, but I guess he didn't feel any pain cause he wasn't squeezing my hand. Instead he intertwined our fingers and started rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Alright one more piece. And…done. Your arm is glass free Ice," I said smiling up at him, "but you still need to go to the hospital." Isaac pouted and I laughed at his face.

"This feels nice," said Isaac, gesturing to our hands.

"It does. Your hands are really warm."

"Your hands are really small."

"Your hands are really big."

"Well I'm a guy."

"And I'm a girl," I said smirking.

Isaac lay down on the grass and motioned for me to do the same, "What are you doing? Get over here," Isaac said, opening his arms. I smiled and cuddled into his side laying my head on his chest while his arms wrapped around me. We lay together silently admiring the stars and thinking to ourselves. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers laying them on his chest while rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand.

"My dad hit me with a wrench when I gave him the wrong tool when he was fixing his car," said Isaac. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand letting him know that he could talk to me. He squeezed back relaying the same message.

"My mom burned my arm with a hot pan when I tried to make dinner for us but I ended up making a mess out of everything." Isaac squeezed my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"My dad throws glass at me, he almost blinded me once." I kissed his cheek.

"My mom beats me up like a rag doll."

"My dad does too."

"My mom locks me in the garage."

"My dad locks me in a freezer."

I gasped and looked up at him, "Isaac…" I whispered while stroking his face with my free hand and feeling my heart break for him.

I whispered one last confession, "My mom got a stranger to rape me as a punishment." I lay my head back down on his chest.

"I don't like the thought of a man was touching you like that."

"Then don't think about it," I said squeezing his hand, "I feel like years and years of secrets and pain have been lifted off my chest. It feels…refreshing,"

"Mm," Isaac whispered in agreement, "I feel sort of free."

"Is your arm okay?" I asked.

"I think it stopped bleeding. So no hospital for me."

"Isaac, when did this all start for you?"

"My mom left us when I was 8 and my brother was never around so it was just me and my dad."

"My dad left when I was 8 too. Only child."

"Katarina?" asked Isaac.

"Hmm?" I responded looking up at him.

Isaac angled his head and leaned down quickly, capturing my lips with his. I was caught off guard, but kissed him back. His lips were soft and it was like he was letting all his pain go in that kiss. I let go of his hand and tangled it in his hair, his hands stroking my back. I stopped to catch my breath and gave him a short peck on the lips.

"That was my first kiss," I confessed.

"Mine too."

"We've only known each other for a day and already I've told you my biggest secret and kissed you. What are people gonna think?" I joked.

"You make me feel free Katarina. It just took a day to know that I can trust you and tell you anything."

"You make me feel safe Isaac," I whispered, kissing him again.

"We should thank Mr. Harris for pairing us up together."

"Thank you for sitting with me at lunch and walking me to all my classes."

"I don't want to go back," said Isaac.

"Me neither."

"We should go camping."

"What?"

"We should camp here for the night."

"And where will we get all the things we need?"

"Sneak back into our houses and meet back here."

"Are you sure?" His plan seemed crazy, but I did not want to go back to that house for the night.

"Yes."

"Alright let's do it."

We got up and started walking towards the street while holding hands. My mind was coming up with many reasons on why this idea was bad, but I trusted Isaac and ignored the thoughts.

"Be quick okay?" Isaac warned.

"Don't worry." I reassured, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

We parted ways and I ran to my house, climbing up a tree that led to my window which was still open and climbed in. I packed my backpack and a small duffel bag with an outfit and toiletries just in case and snuck down the stairs quietly to get to the garage where our tent was. Thankfully my mom and the disgusting man were passed out on the couch so I snuck in the garage, grabbed what I needed quickly and made my way back to the baseball field to meet Isaac. I turned on my flashlight to see if Isaac was already here, but couldn't find him. I decided to start pitching the tent while waiting for him.

"Katarina?" asked a voice.

"Isaac?" I turned on my flashlight and found him walking towards me.

"You started the tent without me?" asked Isaac with a pout.

"You can help me do the rest," I said giving him a kiss, "You brought the sleeping bag right?"

"Yep. It's extra roomy."

"Your backpack?"

"Yes, even though I would much rather ditch. It's Friday anyways." I rolled my eyes at him, "How are we going to get ready anyways? Like showers and stuff?"

"Stiles' house is close by. We could ask him."

"But his dad's the sheriff."

"He'll probably be at work."

"And if Stiles says no?"

"We make him change his mind." Stiles was pretty easy to convince. Well…I think he is.

We finished pitching the tent and organized our stuff inside. Well, I organized my things. Isaac just threw his bags in and went inside the sleeping bag, "Men," I muttered to myself. I set my phone alarm for the next morning and slipped in the sleeping bag cuddling up to Isaac.

"We're crazy," I said.

"Hey that's what makes us cool."

"Says the only 2 kids in school that sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria."

"People are too mainstream."

"You're ridiculous," I chuckled, kissing him and intertwining our fingers.

"This has been the best day of my life. Minus the glass in the arm."

"Me too. Minus me almost getting…"

"You don't have to say it."

"Oh yeah I got you band aids and wipes Ice." I reached over to my bag retrieving a small first aid kit. Isaac sat up and I began to wipe his cuts with an alcoholic wipe.

"Ow that hurts!" Isaac complained.

"Stop being a baby!" I finished wiping his cuts and took out 3 band aids and patched him up.

"Thank you Nurse Mitchel."

"You were a good patient Mr. Lahey," I laughed and kissed him once more.

"I'm glad I met you Ice."

"Me too Tar."

"Oh my god Isaac I told you not to call me that!"

"It's more original that Kat. I mean, how boring is that?"

"My name backwards is Aniratak."

"My name backwards is Caasi."

"That's a girl's name."

"Your name backwards sounds like a physical disorder."

"My name backwards sounds like a dinosaur."

"You're weird."

I looked up at Isaac and smiled, "You find it charming." Isaac laughed and we kissed for a while and laid together in silence.

"Are we…together Katarina?" Isaac asked breaking the silence.

"Do you want to be?"

"More than anything."

"So…yeah. We're together."

"Good. I like that."

"Me too."

It was weird how 2 broken, bruised, and battered people literally ran into each other and found a spark. It was weird how fast I trusted Isaac and how safe and comfortable I felt with him after meeting only today. It was weird how we met and how fast things were going and what brought us together, but to be honest, I wouldn't have had it happen any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Marimba tone*_

"Noooooooo. I hate Marimba," I groaned turning off the alarm on my phone.

"Please don't hurt me," Isaac whimpered. I looked up at him and he was sweating and looked scared even with his eyes closed.

"Isaac," I whispered, "Isaac you're okay. No one's hurting you. It's just a dream." I caressed his cheek and tried to calm him down.

"No! Don't make me go in there!" he screamed. He was having a nightmare about the freezer.

"Isaac it's just a dream you're okay," I continued to whisper in his ear.

"NO!" Isaac screamed waking up and gasping for breath.

I crawled over to him and brushed his curly hair away from his face. It broke my heart seeing him like this. Honestly, how cruel can a person be? Locking their child in a freezer for God's sake.

"Isaac you're okay it was just a dream," I said looking into his eyes. He looked back at me and calmed immediately. He pulled me into a tight hug and we sat there for a while, Isaac burying his face in my neck as I was drawing patterns on his back with my fingertips.

"You okay Ice?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"We have to go to Stiles' now."

"Okay." He let go of me and leaned in to kiss me but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Morning breath Ice. I don't trust it," I said giggling. Isaac pouted and I laughed kissing him on the cheek, "Later." We packed our small bags and took down the tent and started making our way to Stiles' house, holding hands.

"You look good in my hoodie babe," Isaac said winking at me.

"Babe, huh?" I wasn't used to all these affectionate names. I've never had a boyfriend before and I being awkward, it was gonna take a while to get used to all these things.

"Can I not call you that?"

"You can. No one's ever called me that before so it's kinda weird."

Isaac looked at me shocked, "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Have you had a girlfriend?"

"Uh…no.." Isaac answered looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"You're cute," I laughed kissing his cheek. We walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying the quietness of the neighborhood.

"You think we should tell people about our parents?" I asked. I've been thinking about this for a while, but I didn't have a thought out plan of what happened after I told the police or something. Who was I going to live with? My family isolated my mom and I when my dad left us so I'm pretty sure none of them would want to take me in. I didn't want to move away from Beacon Hills. This was my home and I wasn't ready to leave yet, especially now that I have Isaac.

"Things would get a whole lot more complicated if we tell. We're 17 so we can't live by ourselves. I've got no family to stay with, there's that whole foster care thing, but I don't want to do that."

"But I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm tired of being scared in my own house," I whispered. I hated being scared. It made me feel weak and I was tired of being weak. My mom has beaten me down for too long and I was sick of it, but I didn't know how to stop it because I know my mom is stronger than me. I was stuck.

"I know, me too."

"What do we do Ice?"

He stayed quiet for a while thinking of an answer, "Try to stay out of trouble and hope for the best?" That's all I've been doing, staying out of trouble and hoping for the best, but it never worked.

"I guess…" I wish we had options! I wish we could stand up to our parents, but I knew that both our parents were stronger than us and we were scared.

We made our way up to Stiles' house and fortunately his dad's police cruiser was out of the driveway meaning that he was at work. I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell just in case Stiles couldn't hear. He better be awake. The door opened revealing Stiles looking like he had just woken up.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked slowly.

"Can we use your shower?" I asked sweetly shooting him a smile.

"Why?"

"Cause we went camping," answered Isaac.

"And you can't use your own showers?"

"We got locked out of our houses," I lied, "Please Stiles?"

"Uh…yeah sure. I guess. Come on in."

"Thanks Stiles you're the best!" I said entering his house. It was small but cozy, perfect for 2 people. The kitchen table was piled with files and papers everywhere; the sheriff was probably working on a case.

"So why were you guys camping on a Thursday night?" asked Stiles.

"Can we not take a spontaneous camping trip?" questioned Isaac.

"Okay…I don't want to know anymore. So there's one bathroom. Who wants to use it first?"

"You should go first Stiles. It's your house," I suggested.

"No you should go first. I'll just chill on the couch and uh…sleep."

"Alright thanks," I said grabbing what I needed and going up the stairs to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I dried myself with one of the towels and wrapped it around my body. I brushed my teeth and was about to dry my hair when I realized Stiles had no hair dryer.

"Stiles! You suck! You have no hair dryer!" I yelled out the door.

"I have no hair!" he yelled back. Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"You still suck!" I towel dried my hair as best as I could, brushed all the knots out and changed into a new pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with Isaac's grey hoodie and my beloved combat boots. Making my way downstairs I saw Isaac and Stiles passed out on the couch. Isaac looked so peaceful when he slept. He looked younger and happy which made me happy.

"Isaac," I whispered kissing his cheek to wake him up, "It's your turn."

"Don't you look cute?" Isaac smirked. Standing up he leaned his head down to kiss me, but I stopped him again.

"Brush your teeth first sweets."

"You and your hygiene," he said rolling his eyes and going to the bathroom.

I sat down on the couch next to Stiles watching him sleep in a non-creepy way of course. He was curled up in a ball and was smiling and kissing the air. Oh my god he was dreaming about Lydia! He kept fidgeting on the couch and kissing the air and laughing.

"You're dirty," he said sleepily continuing to kiss the air. I burst out laughing and Stiles woke up startled.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"You were dreaming about Lydia weren't you?" I asked trying my best to contain my laughter.

Stiles got flustered and answered, "N-no I wasn't. No no no I wasn't dreaming about having fun with someone at all. Nope."

"You so were Stiles! You were kissing the air and were like 'You're dirty.'" I started to mock him and laughed at him again.

"Shut up! I bet you were having fun all cuddled up next to sweet Isaac in a small tent last night!" He began to mock me, "Oh Isaac you're so sweet and strong and your hair is so soft. You're soooo h-o-t hot."

I punched him in the arm. "Ow! Alright, alright no need to get all defensive over your little boyfriend," Stiles said rubbing his arm.

"Shut up," I said blushing.

"Hey you didn't say "We're just friends"…oh my god you guys are dating!" Stiles exclaimed, acting like he had just solved a huge mystery case.

"Shut up!"

"I told you he liked you!"

"Shut it Stiles!"

"Isaac and Katarina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S—," Stiles sang, but I put a pillow over his face to stop him.

"Are you in 3rd grade or something?! Seriously Stiles."

"What's going on here…?" asked Isaac. His hair was wet and made him look like a dog that just got out of a bath. It was cute.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said taking the pillow off of Stiles' face.

"You're girlfriend tried to kill me," Stiles said getting off of the couch. I glared at him mentally telling him to shut up.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Don't do anything I wouldn't do kids," Stiles said winking and make his way up to use the bathroom.

"Katarina my teeth are clean. Can I please kiss you now?" asked Isaac. He was so cute.

"I don't know, can you?" I asked giggling. Grammar is important yo.

"Ugh. May I?"

"Yes, yes you may."

His lips touched mine softly at first and I felt fireworks erupt throughout my whole body. The butterflies were there too. It was one of those kisses that every girl dreamt about, those totally cliché ones although when you're actually kissing it's not that cliché. I tangled my hands in his damp hair and straddled his waist. His hands were running up and down my waist and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"I really like you," said Isaac resting his forehead against mine.

"I like you too much," I said kissing him again.

"Alright kids let's—oh my god okay I didn't need to see that." Trust Stiles to ruin a perfect moment.

"Stiles you suck," Isaac said.

"Let's get going kids before you do something that will haunt my nightmares."

The three of us walked to school, Stiles cracking jokes about Isaac and I while Isaac literally had to hold me back from trying to kill Stiles.

"Don't let him get to you babe," Isaac whispered in my ear, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand which was intertwined with his.

"This is why I don't hang out with him," I whispered back. "This is why I don't hang out with you Stiles!" I yelled.

He turned back to look at me as he was walking ahead of us, "You wish you were cool enough to hang out wi—OW!" Isaac and I began to laugh as Stiles walked into a stop sign pole and fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" screamed Stiles. His forehead had a thick red line from where he hit the pole. Karma's a bitch right?

"Karma's a bitch Stiles," I said as Isaac and I helped him up.

"Why is it always me?" Stiles muttered. Because you're Stiles that's why.

We arrived at school and Stiles ran off, probably to find Lydia and at least try to get her to say hi. My locker was near the front doors so Isaac and I went to my locker first. People started to stare at us as we were holding hands. Some girls were looking at us and gossiping like little 4th graders. I didn't know people would notice if we were together. There's really nothing to gossip about. This is why I didn't make friends with any of these people, they were all ridiculous. Scott was at his locker and when he saw Isaac and I his jaw dropped.

"Uh…hey Scott. You alright?" I asked.

He started to smile and his whole face lit up, "I TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOU!"

I groaned and bumped my head against my locker.

"What?" asked Scott.

"Stiles has been bugging her about it all morning," answered Isaac. Isn't he sweet?

"I still told you so Katarina, but I'm happy for you guys. Just know that I told you so."

"Shut up McCall," I said annoyed.

"I gotta go to be my locker babe. I'll see you in class alright?" Isaac gave me a quick kiss and walked off to his locker.

"Awww Katarina loves her wittle Isaac," Scott said pinching my cheek.

"Aww wittle Scott thinks he's so funny," I said pinching his cheek extra hard.

"Ow! Jesus Christ. Katarina is bitter when she's in love."

"You and Stiles are exactly the same," and with that I walked quickly to the chemistry room to meet Isaac. The time I've spent with Isaac has hands down been the best day and a half of my life. I've never had that much fun with someone and I've never _ever_ felt that happy with someone. I actually wanted school to last as long as it could so I could avoid going…back. I entered the classroom and saw Isaac already sitting at our spot.

"Hey ba—," I cut him off with a kiss, "Wow. I like those hellos."

I didn't respond, but took his hand in mine and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I'll tell you later." I didn't feel like talking right now. We didn't have enough time to talk anyways. I tried not to think about going home, but this was reality and that meant I had to go back. First period I stayed quiet and Isaac tried to comfort me even though he didn't know what was wrong with me. 2nd period I sat in Scott's seat and told Isaac to sit in front of me. I just needed to be hidden. Scott and Stiles walked in looking confused once again.

"Please," I mouthed to them. Scott sat in Greenburg's seat and Stiles sat in his regular seat, none of them questioning why we kept switching seats on them. Class started and during the first half I was hard at work, but then thoughts of going home and my mom and what happened yesterday started taking over my mind and I began to start having a small panic attack. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I felt sweat rolling down the back of my neck. Tears blurred my vision and I couldn't focus on my work anymore. I needed Isaac. I slid my hand down his arm and pulled his arm towards mine linking hands with him.

He turned around and his eyes filled with concern as he saw my unshed tears, "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"C-can you just hold my hand?" I whispered back.

He nodded, "Breathe okay?"

Isaac rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb and I concentrated on my breathing. Everything was going to be okay when I got home. I was going to tell my mom I got a job and she would just grunt and go back to drinking her head off and I'll just stay in my room and nothing will happen to me and I'll be bruise free for a day. There will be no random guys sexing up my mom and none of them will try to rape me. Everything will be fine.

Isaac walked me to my 3rd period class. He was afraid to leave me alone, but I assured him that I would be fine. He met me after class and we walked together hand in hand to get lunch. Those girls that were gossiping about us came by our table.

"How adorable, the 2 losers found each other," the head Barbie snickered and her minions laughed as well. Isaac shot them a look which was pretty scary and they scampered away. My hero.

"What are they, in 4th grade?" I said pissed off. Another reason why I didn't like people: they were ridiculously immature.

"Are you going to tell me what wrong?"

I sighed, "I…I'm scared of going home. Like what if she brings home another guy and sends him up to 'punish' me again? What if I can't get away this time? What if he does som—," I couldn't talk anymore and I felt like I couldn't breathe again. I looked up at Isaac with tears in my eyes.

He came over to my side of the table and grabbed both our bags, "Let's go outside okay?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand. He led us outside to a nice shady area and we sat against a tree. I sat in between his legs and rested my back against his chest and intertwined both our hands.

"You're going to be okay alright? You are brave and strong and beautiful and none of this should be happening to you. You're gonna be alright," Isaac whispered softly in my ear. I nodded not really believing him, but taking great comfort in his words.

"Are you scared Ice?"

"Terrified actually, but knowing that I'll be seeing you tomorrow makes me feel like I can live through the night."

"Tomorrow's Saturday though."

"We're going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh are we?" I teased looking up at him.

"Yeah, we are."

"But you didn't ask me."

"Seriously Tar?"

"Seriously."

"Okay. Katarina Mitchel, will you go on a date with me, Isaac Lahey, tomorrow evening at 7 at the baseball field?"

"I don't know. I might be busy tomorrow and I don't really like base—,"

"Katarinnaaa," Isaac whined.

"Yes I will go out with you Ice," I said and kissed him long and hard. We sat together for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"I'm still scared Ice," I said softly.

"How about if something happens you call me and we'll talk all night long until you get annoyed with my voice."

"I don't have your number though."

"I put it in when we were at Stiles'."

I took out my phone and looked for his name, "I want to put a picture for your name." I took a picture of him pretending to kiss the camera and set it as his contact picture. Isaac set a picture of me posing the same as him as my contact picture as well.

_RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

"Let's go Ice," I said as I got up. Isaac got up and pulled me into a kiss and swung his arm around my shoulders and walked me to class. I felt a lot better the rest of the day and didn't have another panic attack. Whenever I felt like I was going to have one I thought of Isaac and it instantly calmed me down.

I was at my locker at the end of the day listening to Scott and Stiles talk about ridiculous things as usual. I was spending as much time as I could at my locker, packing each book slowly and going through the list of things I needed 10 times. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me and a head rested on my shoulder.

"Hey babe," Isaac whispered in my ear.

"Hi Ice," I responded turning around to kiss him.

"Get a room!" yelled Scott.

"Stiles doesn't need to see this again."

"Hey babe," said Scott as Allison came over to us.

"Hiya," giggled Allison kissing Scott.

"Get a room McCall!" I yelled.

Scott broke the kiss and flicked me in the forehead, "You're mean McCall."

"Hi Katarina," Allison said. Woah, she knew my name?

"Uh…hi Allison."

"Are you and Isaac together?" she asked.

"Yeah we are."

"You guys are cute together."

"Um…thanks..? Well we gotta get going. Bye guys." Allison Argent _never_ talked to me and I never talked to her. I guess it was cause I was right there. Isaac and I made our way outside of the school. We held hands and I started to swing them as we walked to my house.

"Do you have to be home at a certain time Ice?"

"At 4."

"Can we walk really slowly then?"

"Course we can," Isaac said smiling at me.

"Isaac what do you do for fun?"

"I'm on the lacrosse team."

"What?! How come you never told me?" My boyfriend's an athlete. How cool.

"You never asked," he said laughing.

"I wanna see you play!"

"I'm not that good though."

"You're lying, I know you are."

"We'll see," Isaac said laughing, "What do you do for fun?"

"I do hip hop."

"You're a dancer then?"

"Yeah, I used to do ballet, tap, and jazz when I was younger, but my mom stopped paying for classes so I started taking free classes at the community center on Sundays." I absolutely loved dancing when I was little. I was quite good at it too. I was in all the advanced classes in my studio, but then my mom turned…you know…and then I stopped. I fell in love with hip hop at the community center.

"I wanna see you dance!" Isaac yelled, mocking me.

"I'm not that good though."

"Lies. It's all lies Tar."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Tar?"

"You ruin my fun sometimes."

"Ice."

"Yeah?"

"Ice."

"What?"

"Baby."

"What are you tal— oh I get it." I giggled at my joke and at Isaac's cluelessness. This is what my life should've been like. Joking around with my sweet boyfriend and not having a care or fear in the world. I shouldn't be stalling to get home and I shouldn't even be afraid of going home.

"You're ridiculous Tar."

"Yeah but it's charming!" I said winking at Isaac. We were a block away from my house and I started to walk even slower.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't wanna leave you," I said intertwining both our hands and resting my head on his chest.

"We're going to see each other tomorrow okay? Everything is gonna be alright."

I nodded my head and began walking the last block to my house. My heart was pounding like crazy and I could feel my hands trembling. Isaac's grip on my hand tightened to try to stop the trembling. I stopped right in front of my house and kissed Isaac hard, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself as close to him as I could, afraid to let him go.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" said Isaac softly.

"Yeah.." I whispered back, giving him a one last quick kiss and walking up to the front door. I looked back at Isaac and he nodded at me. I turned around and once again saw my mom and some guy doing it on the couch. I gasped and clamped my mouth shut with my hand, afraid that if she knew I was here she was going to punish me again. So I kept my hand on my mouth and quietly went up the stairs and into my room. I prayed that my mom had not heard me and that she would leave me alone.

I plugged my headphones into my iPod and started listening to music to block out what was going on downstairs. I started on my homework as well really focusing on getting the work done quickly. I texted Isaac letting him know that I was okay and hoping he got home safely and he was okay too.

Isaac and I have only known each other for 2 days and it feels like we've been dating for months. I know I've said that a million times, but it seriously freaks me out. We only met yesterday in a school that we've attended for 2 years and then we become lab partners and suddenly we're dating? And just today I begged him not to go and I didn't want to leave him. How clingy and desperate did that sound? I know that what I feel for him is real though. I need Isaac. He makes me happy and he's my safety in human form. I think he needs me too. At least I hope he needs me. He has it worse than I do though. He gets locked in a fucking freezer. What kind of human being locks their child in a freaking freezer? How much humanity has been lost for someone to do that?

I just don't understand how parents can go from loving their child to completely hating them enough to physically and emotionally damage them for life. I don't understand the pleasure of torturing your child and beating them and finding ways to ruin their life. I don't understand why Isaac's father would lock him in a freezer. I don't understand why my mom would send up her one night stands to try to rape me. I don't understand any of this! But I don't understand why the kids who go through all of this don't tell people, me included. I know the police can take my mom away and that I'll be better off if she's gone, but then I would have to go in the foster care system for a year until I turn 18. I don't like moving or changing scenery. I like it here in Beacon Hills. My whole life was in Beacon Hills. Isaac was in Beacon Hills. But if you think about it, the only reason why I'm not turning my mom in is because I don't want to leave this town. I am enduring all the pain and fear and anxiety because I don't want to get out of my comfort zone. It's absolutely ridiculous! I collapsed on my bed emotionally drained from all that thinking and homework.

And then the door burst open once again, and it all went downhill from there. This guy was muscular, but totally utterly completely wasted. And he was only wearing a beer-stained tank top and a pair of boxers.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled, sounding more confident than I was feeling. I got off my bed and made my way to the window trying to open it to make my escape, but the man was quicker than I was, which was surprising as he was drunk, grabbed my waist and threw me down onto my bed. I tried to get to the window again but he had me pinned down, I couldn't even kick my legs. I was so screwed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed letting my tears fall as I frantically tried to get out of another nightmare.

"You look just like your mom, a slutty bitch," he sneered with a grin.

"Get off of me!" I knew it wasn't going to do anything but it was all I had.

"Got a mouth on you huh bitch?" he said slapping me and literally ripping my white t-shirt open exposing me. I cried even harder as he started groping my breasts praying for something to stop him. His hands crept down to my jeans and he started to undo them with one hand, the other holding both my wrists above my head.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac help me," I cried.

"Shut up!" he yelled, punching me in the face.

My jeans were off now leaving me only in my bra and panties. I tried to get my legs out from under the man and started kicking and twisting as the man began to lick down my body. I managed to get one leg out and kneed him in the crotch. He let go of me and rolled over on the bed holding his crotch and cursing. I pushed him off the bed, grabbed Isaac's hoodie, a pair of shorts, and my phone and jumped out the window. I put on my clothes and took out my phone calling Isaac. He didn't answer his phone.

"I-Isaac," I stammered leaving him a message, "I need you. I really need you please." I tried to control my breathing and tears, but I was having a hard time doing that. "It happened again. I need you Isaac. I-I need you I need you. Meet me at the field when you get this message please Isaac I need you. I need you," I said ending the message.

I started walking to the field wrapping my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. I put up Isaac's hood trying to find comfort in his scent. I hope he's okay. I hope he comes soon. I walked to the middle of the outfield and lied down pulling Isaac's hoodie tighter around myself and silently crying. I curled into a ball hoping that if I made myself small all my problems would disappear. That guy had gotten so close to…to…you know. My mom probably told him about me and how much of a horrible daughter I was and how I needed to be punished and sent him up. God I hate her so much. I hated her with a fiery passion. I want her to rot in hell and die in there and come back to life and die again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed ripping out a handful of grass and throwing it.

"Why. Is. My. Life. So. Fucked. Up!" I yelled while ripping out handful after handful of grass and throwing it everywhere. I collapsed onto my back and started to cry again.

"Katarina?"

I jumped to my feet and looked around for the voice I knew so well and found my Isaac standing 20 feet away from me.

"Isaac…" I whispered and took of sprinting towards him and attacking him with a hug wrapping my legs around his waist. I started to sob uncontrollably and he sat us down on the grass while rubbing my back soothingly.

"I came as soon as I got your message."

"I-I need you Isaac."

"And I'm right here okay? I'm not going to leave. Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself, "She…s-she had another guy over and she didn't even know I was home so I just went to my room and did homework and stuff like yesterday. A-and then the guy comes into my room and I try to go out through the window, but he grabbed me and threw me on the bed and started taking my clothes off and touching and licking me and hitting me. And then I kneed him there like the other dude and went out the window," I said finishing in a whisper.

"You're going to be okay babe. I won't let anyone touch you ever again alright? You're safe with me," Isaac whispered in my ear.

"I was calling for you even though I knew you couldn't hear me," I said hugging him tighter. Isaac unwrapped my arms from around his neck, grabbed my face and kissed me. I instantly melted into the kiss and slid my hands up to touch his face. He hissed when my hand touched his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong," Isaac said.

I pulled out my phone and shone the light on Isaac's face. There was a huge purple bruise on his left cheek similar to mine which was connected to his black eye.

"Ice what happened?" I asked while lightly running my thumb over his bruised cheek and eye.

"My dad is dead," Isaac blurted out. I froze in shock.

"Did…d-did you…"

"No! No no I didn't uh…kill him."

"What happened?"

"My dad…was drunk when I came home. He started blaming me for my mom leaving and my brother dying in war and he threw bottles at me and punched me and when he went to grab more things to throw I ran out of the house and biked to a friend's house. I guess he was following me in his car cause I heard him calling my name and then hissing noises and my dad started running and screaming and then…complete silence. I uh…went outside and saw my dad's car with the door ripped off and a body inside it covered in blood."

"Oh my god…" I didn't know how to respond to something like this. I mean, his dad just got murdered. It was a lot to process.

"Isaac are you okay?"

"I don't know whether I should be relieved or what. I mean, he was a horrible person, but death seems too harsh of a punishment. I don't know what to think."

"No one deserves death."

"This is just all too…overwhelming. And scary."

"You know it's okay to cry. It won't make you weak or a pussy."

"I know," Isaac said sighing. I got off Isaac's lap and lied down on the grass pulling Isaac down with and cuddling into his side.

"Where are you gonna stay now?" I asked.

"At my friend's. He's gonna help me…change my life."

"Who's this friend?"

"His name's Derek. Derek Hale."

"That creepy dude who lives in that house in the woods?" Derek Hale was accused for killing our school janitor a few months ago, but he was proven innocent and let go. That doesn't change the fact that he's still creepy.

"He doesn't live there anymore and he's not that bad. He's a pretty decent guy."

"Can I…can I go with you Isaac?" Going with Isaac seemed like the best thing to do right now. I couldn't go back to my house where my mom was waiting to punish me with strange men and I couldn't go into foster care. I needed Isaac too.

"I don't know if Derek would be okay with that…"

"Please Isaac I don't want to leave you. I need you."

Isaac sighed, "Alright I'll ask him. I'll beg if I have to."

"Thank you Ice," I said kissing him on the cheek. I didn't care that this plan wasn't fully thought out and was kind of spontaneous and irrational. I was going to be safe away from my mother and with Isaac. So I threw all caution to the wind.

We walked hand in hand to Derek's apartment, Isaac leading the way. We didn't talk the whole way, enjoying the peacefulness and each other's company. Derek's building was in a part of town I have never seen before. It seemed kind of sketchy and dark. We made our way up to Derek's. The door was basically a wall that you slid open and it was unlocked for some reason.

"Derek?" Isaac called out.

"What?" said a deep voice. Derek emerged from the shadows glaring at Isaac, and when he noticed me slightly hiding behind Isaac he turned his glare on me. See? This guy is creepy.

"Who is she?" Derek asked.

"This is Katarina, my girlfriend."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if she could stay here with us?"

"No," Derek snapped not even thinking about it.

"Come on, please Derek? She's in the same situation as me."

Derek's face stayed emotionless. He stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking, "Fine. She can stay."

"Thanks man," said Isaac.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly. Derek focused his intense glare at me and nodded. I heard Isaac whisper something under his breath, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"You two can take the couch. I'm going to bed."

"Oh hey Derek? Can I borrow some clothes?" Isaac asked.

"Why can't you wear yours?"

"Katarina's gonna wear them."

"I am?" I asked.

"She's already got clothes."

"She doesn't have a shirt."

Derek sighed in frustration and walked into a corner and came back with a shirt and sweatpants.

"Thanks man," said Isaac. Derek didn't respond and walked into what I assumed was his room.

"I'm comfortable in this Isaac. You didn't need to do that."

"You're freezing cold. You need warm clothes," he said while going off somewhere to change. He came back in Derek's clothes which fit nicely and handed me his humungous clothes. I walked off into a dark corner and changed keeping Isaac's hoodie on.

"Isaac these are too big!" My body looked like it was buried in clothing.

"You look cute babe," Isaac said winking.

"Shut up," I said whacking him with his sleeve, "I'm gonna smell like you now."

"I don't smell that bad."

"Says you." I climbed onto the couch and faced Isaac, cuddling into his chest and intertwining our fingers.

"What are you gonna do about the police when they find your dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just see what happens when the time comes."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified, but hopefully everything will work out."

"Hmm," I responded nodding my head.

"Are you scared?" asked Isaac.

"Hell yeah, but I've got you to protect me."

"I'll always be here when you need me."

"Thank you," I said giving him a short kiss.

Isaac whispered something under his breath again and this time I heard "Please don't". Please don't what? I guess I would find out when the time came.

I lied there awake while Isaac drifted off to sleep. It's been 2 days since I met Isaac, went camping with him, and became his girlfriend. One day since I jumped out of my window, met him at a baseball field, and agreed to live with him and his creepy friend. What the 3rd day held in store for us, I had no clue.


	3. Chapter 3

Why is this couch so hard? Why is it so cold? Damn this couch is like rock hard. Derek sucks at picking out furniture. Why do the cushions feel like concrete? Why does my hip hurt so much? I opened my eyes and realized that I was curled up in a ball. On the floor.

"Isaaaacccc," I whined reaching up and slapping him lightly in the face.

"Ow," he replied sleepily. I sat up and tried to wake him up again.

"Isaac!" I whispered loudly punching him in the arm.

"What?" he asked groggily finally waking up.

"You pushed me off the couch!"

"No I didn't."

"You so did!"

"Maybe I did…"

"You're a selfish sleeper and the floor is really cold."

"Well then come back up here," Isaac said smiling and opening his arms. I rolled my eyes smiling at him and went to rejoin him on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Isaac pulled out his phone, "11."

"I think I need to go back home and get my stuff. I can't wear these giant pieces of fabric forever."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Uh…yeah sure. You can climb a tree right?"

"It's like you have no confidence in my physical abilities."

"I was just asking. No need to get all defensive Ice," I said kissing him on the cheek, "Do you have to go back to your house?"

"I think so, but what if there are police there?"

"We'll just have to be extra quiet?" I actually didn't know what to do. I was gonna play it by ear and just see how it goes. This stuff is too complicated anyways.

"We?"

"Yeah I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Positive. Now I'm going to look for the shower because I feel weird," I said getting up, Isaac was probably going back to sleep. I walked around the huge loft looking for the shower, but it was nowhere to be found. I tried to find Derek instead, and turning a corner I saw him doing pull ups on a bar in the entrance of his room.

"Hey Derek, where's your shower?"

"Over there," he said nodding his head to a door continuing to do his pull ups. His face was still emotionless. This dude was weird, but hella fit. Like seriously I can't even do one pull up, or push up, and this dude's doing it like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Thanks," I said opening the door to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around myself and started looking for a toothbrush. I found a pack of new toothbrushes in a drawer, took one out and brushed my teeth. Towel drying my hair and putting on Isaac's clothes I made my way back to the couch and saw that Isaac wasn't there.

"Isaac?" No response. I walked around the loft again trying to find Isaac. Derek disappeared too cause when I got out of the bathroom his pull up bar was empty.

"Please don't turn her Derek," I heard Isaac say. I followed his voice to a room underneath the staircase. How Harry Potterish. The door was closed so I pressed my ear against the door and tried to listen to the conversation.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't turn her," Derek said harshly.

"Because she's fragile and I don't want her getting hurt."

"If I turn her she'll be able to protect herself."

"Why do you want to turn her anyways Derek?"

"There's safety in numbers."

"Turn anyone you want, but not her. I don't want this life for her."

"But you're okay with it being you?"

"I can protect her this way."

"What if she wants it?"

"She won't."

"Are you sure about that?" Isaac stayed silent. I decided to walk back to the couch in case one of them opened the door and saw me eavesdropping. What the hell does Derek want to turn me into? Oh god is he a pimp? Is Isaac protecting me from becoming a hooker? No that wouldn't make sense. Isaac wanted to protect me and he certainly wasn't a pimp. But what did Derek mean by safety in numbers? And what happens to me if I 'turn'? Why would I want this…transformation or whatever it was? I knew this Derek guy was creepy.

"You okay?" I jumped, startled by Isaac's voice interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said carefully. I decided not to question Isaac about the conversation. He'll tell me when he's ready.

"I'm gonna take a shower and we can go get our stuff okay?"

I nodded, "There are toothbrushes in the second drawer." Isaac nodded and left.

Turn me into what?

"Do Scott and Stiles play lacrosse too?" I asked Isaac as we walked to his house first as it was closer.

"Yeah. Scott is co-captain and Stiles just sits on the bench."

"Coach is funny. I like him."

"Try saying that again when you're out on the field and not in Economics class."

"I still wanna see you play."

"We're having practice after school on Monday. You can watch."

"Shoot I start work that day. Lemme ask Scott cause we work the same hours."

"You work with Scott?"

"Yeah at the animal clinic."

"That's good actually. Very good."

"Not really. I don't like animals."

"Then why do you work there?"

"Cause it was the only job available in this whole freaking town. Seriously this town is too small. Nothing ever happens."

"You'd be surprised on what really happens around town."

"What happens?"

"What? Oh nothing." Isaac's been acting a little off since he had the conversation with Derek. I was getting more curious, but I thought it was a bad idea to ask.

"Um..okay."

"This is me," Isaac said when we arrived at his house. It was a small house, similar to the size of mine and it had a nice little lawn in the front. This seemed like a nice neighborhood. The house across the street seemed extra nice.

"Hey Ice who lives over there?"

"Jackson lives there."

"Dayum. Living the fancy life I see. I guess that explains his ego."

"His dad is a lawyer."

"So where's your room?" I asked.

"That window right there," he said pointing to a window that was open on the second story.

"Great let's start climbing," I said going over to the tree and started climbing.

"Do you need help Tar?"

"Don't call me that, and I'm fine Isaac. I've climbed trees before."

"I don't want you falling and breaking something."

I climbed through his window and stuck my head out, "It's like you have no confidence in my physical abilities," I said mocking him from earlier, "Now are you coming up or what?"

"Yes ma'am," Isaac said smiling up at me. Once he joined me in his room, I took a look around. Not too messy for a teenage boy. It was surprisingly neat and simple, the white walls bare and just a bed and a desk were in the room.

"Your room is so neat Ice. You're not a stereotypical teenage boy with a messy room."

"I'm glad I can impress you," he said walking towards me and grabbing my waist.

"I'm very impressed," I said going up on my toes to kiss him as I was a few inches shorter than him. He kissed me back and started to slide his hands up and down my waist.

"Let's get you packed," I said breaking the kiss and resting my forehead on his.

"You ruin my fun sometimes," Isaac said breathlessly.

"So I've been told," I giggled. Isaac grabbed his duffel bag and started to pack his clothes and other necessities while I sat on the chair at his desk and spun around.

"Are you going to help me?" Isaac asked.

"I'm busy spinning, and I don't know what you want to bring."

"You're weird," Isaac said laughing.

"You find it charming," I said in a sing song voice.

"Alright I think I have everything," Isaac said holding a full duffel bag.

"Your school stuff Ice."

Isaac groaned and grabbed his backpack, "You're like a mom."

"Someone needs to be the responsible one here."

"Let's just go okay?"

"Aye aye captain," I said saluting him and climbing out the window and down the tree. Once I made it to the bottom Isaac threw his bags down.

"Watch it Lahey you almost killed your girlfriend!" I shouted as one of the bags almost hit me in the head.

"Sorry sweets! You're so tiny I couldn't see you," Isaac said laughing as he climbed down the tree and walked over to where I was standing.

"I don't like you anymore," I said pouting at Isaac.

"Are you sure about that?" Isaac asked pulling me close to him and leaning his face down close to mine.

"Positive," I said as he kissed me. I could never be mad at Isaac. I mean just look at his face!

We were back at Derek's looking out window after we had gone to my house to get my things. Isaac teased me about my various One Direction posters scattered across the walls. I'm sorry but I am a teenage girl. I was in my own clothes with the exception of Isaac's grey hoodie which practically belonged to me now.

"Where's Derek, Ice?"

"I don't know. He goes out on his own a lot." Add that to the list of reasons why Derek Hale is slightly creepy.

"How'd you guys meet?"

"I met him when I was at work."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah I worked for my dad at the graveyard. I dug the graves and Derek was…visiting a…family member and we…started talking." It sounded like Isaac wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I didn't want to pry so I just accepted it.

I turned to look at him, "You. Worked at a grave yard. Digging graves. Holy fuck that's so creepy Ice!"

"I never said it was a good job."

"And Derek was just there visiting in the middle of the night? Okay the guy seriously creeps me out."

"He's a good guy I swear." I nodded choosing to believe Isaac. I mean he let us stay here and I didn't really know him yet.

"Hey Ice, why do you always stand with your hands in your pocket and your head cocked to the right? Doesn't your neck hurt?" I've been dying to ask this question since the first time I met him in chemistry. It's a legit question.

"Why do you cross your legs when you stand?" Isaac asked.

"It's comfortable."

"Exactly," Isaac smiled.

"We're still going on our date tonight right?"

"Yep, but I'm changing the location."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh no no no you are not going all cliché on me. I hate surprises."

"Well you're just gonna have to endure this one," Isaac smirked.

"I don't like you anymore," I pouted.

"You will when we get there."

"HELL YEAH! That's 3 strikes in a row sucker!" I yelled dancing around excitedly after getting another strike. Yep, Isaac's surprise date was a night of bowling and so far I was whooping his ass.

"Katarina people are staring at you."

"Well I want people to know about how I beat my boyfriend in bowling."

"You did not beat me. We're only half way through the game."

"Let's bet! If I win you have to carry me all the way back to Derek's."

"And if I win?"

"If you win…if you win…" I couldn't come up with a prize for Isaac. I just wanted him to carry me home.

"If I win?"

"I'll do all of your most difficult homework assignments for 2 days."

"But I'll still have to do homework."

"I am not doing all your homework and mine."

"Fine. We have a deal," Isaac said as we shook hands.

"Get ready to carry me home Ice."

After the last 5 frames, Isaac had a score of 120 points and I had 122 points. We were on our last turn and we both knew I was gonna win. Hell yeah. Isaac went up to the lane ready to make his last shot. He rolled the ball straight down the middle of the lane knocking all of the pins except for 2: the 7 and 10 pins. I mentally cheered knowing I was gonna win.

"You can do it Isaac!" I called out to him. I still had to support my boyfriend. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? A crappy one that's what.

Isaac looked back at me and winked. He aimed for the 7 pin and carefully rolled the ball down the lane. The ball rolled perfectly, but halfway down it fell into the gutter. Isaac gripped his hair in frustration and walked back to where I was sitting.

"You did good Ice," I said kissing him, "You don't have to carry me home if you don't want to."

"No we made a bet."

"You're the best," I said kissing him again.

I walked up to the lane, bowling ball in hand, and took a deep breath. I swung my arm back and let the ball roll perfectly down the middle of the lane and knocked all the pins down.

"WOOOOOO!" I yelled putting my arms in the air. I ran over to Isaac and gave him a long kiss catching him off guard.

"Your limo is waiting outside Miss Mitchel," Isaac joked, "and congrats on that wonderful last strike."

"Thank you sweets," I said kissing him on the cheek and we made our way out of the bowling alley.

"Get on," Isaac said while bending slightly readying himself to carry me on his back.

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, "Go forth my trusty stead!"

"You're weird."

"You find it charming," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I enjoy your humor though."

"Yes! Finally someone who understands me."

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time, you know that?" Isaac said quietly.

"Yeah me too," I said nuzzling my face into his neck, "but are we going too fast? I mean we met 3 days ago and got together after 1 day. It all seems rushed although these past 3 days have been amazing."

"Well I was doing what I felt was right, and this feels really right. Doesn't it?"

"It does. It does a lot and it's scary how much it does, but I want to do this."

"I like you Tar. A lot," Isaac began to blush.

"I really like you Ice," I responded kissing his cheek. We stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk and I played with his curly hair. It was really fun to play with okay?

"Are you tired Ice? I can walk the last few blocks."

"Are you kidding me? You don't weigh anything Tar."

"Well aren't you just so strong?" I said sarcastically.

"You know it." I laughed at him shaking my head.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right Ice?" I asked thinking about Isaac's Derek's conversation.

"Of course."

"That's good."

I trusted Isaac a lot, but I felt like he was hiding something big from me. I guess I'll just have to be patient. I hate being patient.

"Isaac stop poking me that tickles," I whispered. It was Monday morning and Isaac and I were sitting in chemistry listening to Mr. Harris' voice drone on and on about inertia. Well I was listening. Isaac just sat there distracting me.

"But I'm booorrreeeddd," Isaac whispered back.

"Well then pay attention." Isaac sighed and tried to listen to Mr. Harris speak. He gave us an assignment to work on and Isaac immediately started to talk to me. This boy needs to focus more I swear.

"Remember to ask Scott about work."

"Oh yeah, thanks babe." Today the lacrosse team had an after school practice and I wanted to see Isaac play. Scott was on the team too so I was gonna ask him about work.

1st period ended and Isaac and I made our way to English, me sitting behind him again. Stiles entered the classroom followed closely by Scott. Scott entered the room and he looked confused, like he was wondering if he was in the wrong room or something. Stiles sat next to me and when Scott walked down the row to sit in front of Isaac, he gave Isaac a weird look.

"Do you know why Scott's acting weird?" I whispered to Isaac.

"Uh…no. No clue." I instantly knew he was lying. He kept eyeing Scott weirdly and he wasn't telling me something. It was frustrating me.

"Hey Scott, are you going to work after your practice or what?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. I'll have Stiles drop us off."

"You'll have Stiles do what?" asked Stiles.

"Drop Kat and I off at the animal clinic," answered Scott.

"What you're not even going to ask if I can or can't?"

"Nope."

"Well alright then," Stiles said leaning back in his seat.

"Thank you Stiles," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah whatever," he muttered back.

Ms. Blake gave us a few worksheets to do and said that we could work together. Isaac immediately turned around to face me and Scott turned around to face Stiles.

"Hi partner," Isaac said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him and began working. Stiles and Scott were whispering to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Not that I was trying to eavesdrop or anything. Those 2 had interesting conversations. Apparently Isaac was listening to their conversation cause he tensed up and looked kinda angry when Scott said something. Damn he had really good ears.

"Are you okay?" I whispered touching his face.

"Uh yeah. I uh...just need help with this one," he said pointing to a question on the worksheet. I swear he wasn't telling me something, but I helped with the question anyways.

"Isaac what's your jersey number?"

"14."

"Hey like Troy Bolton." Don't judge me okay? Like who doesn't like HSM?

"Oh god," Isaac groaned putting his face in hands, "Please, please, please don't compare me to that beloved Wildcat. I do not need to be compared to a supposed basketball star whose main conflict in life was choosing between singing or basketball, which in the end by the way he did both."

"Well you certainly know a lot about Troy Bolton," I smirked.

"Ha ha you're so funny."

"So I've been told." I have been told though, by Isaac himself.

Isaac's happy mood suddenly went away and he was tensed up again.

"Are you sure you're okay Ice?" I asked concerned. What the hell was going on with him?

"Yeah I'm fine," he responded focusing his gaze on my desk.

"Hey look at me," I said softly lifting his chin, "You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Absolutely. I'm sorry for acting weird."

"It's okay," I said going back to my work. He looked sincere when he told me he would tell me if something was wrong, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was still hiding something.

"Let's go! Line it up! Faster. Make daddy proud," yelled Coach. Haha make daddy proud. That's funny Coach. School had just ended and I was sitting on the bleachers watching the lacrosse team practice. Scott was at the goal and Isaac was in line getting ready to run a drill. Isaac looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back. I wasn't sure if I could cheer or not. Coach would probably yell at me.

Coach blew his whistle and threw a ball to the first player in line. He started running towards the goal, but Scott left his spot and tackled the guy to the ground sniffing him and then helped him up. What the hell?

"McCall," Coach yelled, "usually the goalie stays in the vicinity of the actual goal." Yeah that's what I thought, and I wasn't a big fan of sports.

Scott nodded and went back to his position. Coach started the drill with the next player in line, and once again Scott ran towards the kid and hit him making the guy do a complete flip on the air and landing on his back. What the actual hell is wrong with Scott?

"McCall! The position's goal keeper not goal abandoner!"

Coach began the drill again with the next player in line and once again Scott sprinted towards the dude and hit him making the guy fly through the air and land on his stomach and again Scott was sniffing him.

"What the hell is wrong with you McCall?!" I yelled fed up with Scott's weirdness.

"Yeah what she said," Coach said pointing to me. Coach went over to Stiles and pulled him by his helmet talking to him, probably asking what the hell was wrong with Scott.

Coach threw the ball to Danny. He was in most of my classes and seemed like a cool guy. He was also gay, but he was the coolest dude ever so nobody gave him crap. Danny seemed kind of hesitant about running, afraid of what Scott was going to do to him, but ended up running anyways. To no surprise Scott tackled him to the ground and started to sniff him. Jesus Christ lacrosse was the weirdest game ever. And poor Danny.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually had someone commit suicide. Got it?" I started to laugh loudly at Coach's comment. I think I was the only one in the entire school who laughed at his humor. I'm telling you Coach is funny.

Jackson was up next with Isaac behind him, but then Jackson walked off the field and sat on the bench. Jesus Christ Scott was scaring everyone. Isaac walked up getting in a starting position and was breathing heavily, like he was angry or something.

"You better not hurt him Scott!" I yelled. Ain't no one is tackling my Isaac.

Coach threw the ball to Isaac and he started running and Scott left his position once again and started running towards Isaac. It was like Isaac knew what Scott was going to do and their bodies collided and they landed in crouching positions. None of them got up right away, but instead were kind of staring each other down, snapping out of it when Coach blew his whistle. I looked up and saw Stiles' dad and some other cops walk down the field to Coach. I stood up and looked at Isaac and he stared back. They must've found his dad's body. The police took Coach and Isaac to the side talking to them and I ran down the bleachers going over to Isaac.

"What's going on?" I asked worried, looking at the police and Isaac.

"Who are you?" asked one of the cops.

"I'm his girlfriend," I answered taking a hold of Isaac's hand.

"We need to ask Isaac a few questions," Sheriff Stilinski told me. I looked up at Isaac afraid of what was going to happen.

"Just go stand with Stiles and Scott alright? I'm gonna be okay," Isaac said quickly kissing me. I nodded hesitantly and walked slowly over to where Scott and Stiles were standing taking a quick glance at Isaac.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked reaching Scott and Stiles.

"Isaac's dad died," Scott answered.

"How'd you know?" So far only the police and I knew what happened to Isaac's dad.

"My…dad told me…" Stiles answered.

"Wait you knew about his dad?" Scott asked surprised.

"Duh, I'm his girlfriend. He told me." I looked over at Isaac and saw the police escorting him away.

"Isaac!" I yelled starting to run towards him, but he looked back at me and shook his head telling me not to follow him. I stopped where I was and felt my heart drop to my stomach. They were taking him away from me. I turned around to see that Scott and Stiles had followed me.

"Why are they taking him away?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Do they think he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"No way. Isaac did not kill his father, he even told me himself. Isaac wouldn't do something like that." I didn't care what anybody else said; Isaac did not kill his father, end of.

"If they think he's a suspect they can keep him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like overnight?" asked Scott.

"During the full moon," Stiles replied.

"What the hell does a full moon have to do with anything?" I asked.

Stiles and Scott looked at me like they had just remembered that I was here. They exchanged looks with each other.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh…nothing. I just…wanted to point out the weather…?" Stiles said. I looked at Stiles like he was a complete idiot, which he was sometimes, now being one of the times.

"That is completely irrelevant Stiles!"

"Not really," Scott said under his breath, but I heard him.

"Are you a moon enthusiast too?" I asked, the sarcasm in my voice clear. My boyfriend was just taken by the police. I think I have a right to be bitchy.

"Wait, Isaac's a teenager so that means your dad can't hold him right?" Scott asked.

"They need evidence, or a witness," Stiles replied.

"Jackson lives across the street from Isaac," I told them.

"Wait…Danny!" Stiles yelled calling Danny over to us, "Where's Jackson?"

"He's talking to your dad in the principal's office," Danny answered.

"Well let's go then!" I yelled, eager to do something to get Isaac out.

"Alright, alright calm down," said Scott.

"My boyfriend is at the police station as a suspect for murdering his father which he did not do so don't you tell me to calm down McCall," I snapped letting my anger out.

I let the boys change in the locker room and stood outside, the three of us heading to the principal's office when they were done. The door was closed so we had to sit outside. Scott pressed his ear against the glass and tried to listen to the conversation inside.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Sheriff's asking Jackson if he knew if Isaac's dad was hitting him."

"Hell yeah he did! You should've seen the bruises," I said. I was feeling nervous and my hands were shaking. I was starting to fall apart without Isaac, but I had to be strong.

"Jackson knew but he didn't tell anyone cause it wasn't his problem," Scott reported back.

"Oh my god he's such a dick!" I whispered loudly. Add this to the list of reasons of why I hated Jackson Whittemore.

"Stiles' dad said that the kids who are beaten up are the ones who don't deserve it," Scott said. That made me tear up. Mr. Stilinski was my new hero.

"Stiles I really like your dad," I said quietly.

"Then how come you don't like me?"

I groaned, "Not the time Stiles."

Sheriff Stilinski walked out of the room and Stiles tried to hide himself underneath a magazine, which failed because that was obvious at all. The sheriff looked embarrassed of his son. I would be too.

"Hi Scott," the sheriff said playing along with Stiles' 'disguise'. "Wait you're Isaac's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, I'm Katarina."

"Can I ask you some questions? It'll be quick."

"Uh…sure," I said getting up, "Scott can you tell the Dr. I'll be late?"

"Actually we'll wait for you," Scott answered.

"Wha—,"

"We need her Stiles," Scott said cutting Stiles off. I walked into the office and sat down.

"So did you know that Isaac's father was abusing him?" asked the sheriff.

"Yeah, he told me everything."

"But you didn't tell anyone?"

"I asked him about it, but he was scared of what was going to happen. He didn't want anyone knowing."

"So why did he tell just you then?"

"I saw the bruises on his face and made him tell me the truth."

"Did you know about Isaac's father being murdered before all of this happened?"

"Uh…yeah…Isaac told me."

"And you didn't report it to the police?"

"Isaac was scared."

"Alright then, I guess. Did you know when the murder happened?"

"Um…late Friday night…" I answered hesitantly. It seemed ridiculous that Isaac and I kept this secret for 2 days.

"Well that's all I have to ask I guess. Thank you, you were way more helpful than Jackson."

"No problem Sheriff, but one more thing. Isaac didn't kill his father. He told me himself and I believed him. Isaac wouldn't do something like that. No child hates their parent enough to kill them," I said walking out of the office.

"Alright kids you guys need to leave," said Sheriff Stilinski. We walked out the front doors of the school just in time to see Isaac leaving in the back of the police car. Isaac saw me and I started to cry as I watched the car drive away, feeling my heart drop even lower in my stomach.

"He's gonna be okay Katarina. We're gonna get him out," Stiles said to me.

"Do you always take part in solving your dad's cases?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm his son."

A black car suddenly pulled up to school and the window rolled down revealing Derek Hale behind the wheel.

"Derek?" I asked surprised. What the hell was Derek doing here? I mean I knew Isaac and Derek were friends but it was still weird. "You guys know Derek?"

"You know Derek too?" asked Stiles.

"I live with him and Isaac."

"Wow okay…"

"Get in," he commanded to the three of us.

"Are you serious?" Scott yelled, "You did this. This is your fault."

"You turned him in?" I asked harshly. Some friend. I told you Derek was creepy!

"You don't know the whole story so don't make assumptions," Derek said in a harsher tone. "Just get in the car and help me fix this."

"No I have a better idea," said Scott, "I'm gonna get a lawyer cause he will get Isaac out faster than we can before the full moon." What is with all this full moon stuff?!

"Not when they search the house."

"What?"

"Whatever she," Derek said pointing to me, "and Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

"His dad locked him in a freezer," I whispered to Stiles.

"What?" he asked shocked. I simply nodded.

"So get in the car," Derek said impatiently. Scott and Stiles went in first and I followed but Derek closed the door on me. "Not her."

"I wanna help too!"

"You can't help. Just go back to my place and stay there."

"Derek we need her," Scott argued, "she could help us."

Derek sighed frustrated, "Get in."

"Scott what about work?" I asked. My first day on the job and I had to ditch it to save my boyfriend. I was making such a good impression.

"I called Deaton already, he said it was fine."

Derek started the car and drove. "Where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"His house," answered Derek. Oh sweet Jesus.

15 minutes later we arrived at Isaac's house, this visit seeming creepier than the last time I came here with Isaac. The door was unlocked and we entered the dark house starting to search it ourselves.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" asked Scott.

"I don't know yet," Derek answered.

"Well then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"He didn't kill his father," I snapped punching Scott in the arm.

"Okay, okay I believe you," Scott said rubbing his arm.

Derek led us to a door that had a staircase and no lights so Scott turned on a flashlight he grabbed when we went to Derek's. Scott, Derek, and Stiles walked in first, and I went in last clinging onto Stiles' jacket for safety.

"This is creepy," Stiles whispered to me.

"No shit Sherlock," I whispered back. Thank you Captain Obvious. Or according to Victorious, Katherine Obvious.

"What's down here?" asked Scott.

"A motive," Derek answered.

The room was narrow and had a lot of junk stuffed on the shelves against the wall. It was messy and unorganized which made the room even creepier. Suddenly Stiles tripped and crashed into a shelf knocking the things off it. We all glared at Stiles as he steadied himself. I knew what we were all thinking, "What an idiot."

"Sorry, sorry."

"What are we looking for?" asked Scott. I started to analyze the room. It was really long and was kind of disguised as a basement, but knowing what Isaac's father did to him I assumed that something worse was around the corner. Figuratively speaking of course, there actually were no other paths in this room.

"A freezer," I suddenly realized, "Isaac's dad locked him in the freezer."

"Maybe that's why Isaac killed his dad," said Stiles. I grabbed his arm spinning him to face me and gave him a death glare.

"Isaac did not kill his dad, we've already established this."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, no need to get all defensive," he said shrugging his arm out of my grip.

"Guys look." Scott was on the ground tracing scratch marks with his hand. It looked like someone had scraped the ground with their nails.

"Found it," Stiles said pointing to a dusty white box with a lock on it. I gasped, my heart breaking for Isaac as I saw how small the freezer actually was. Hearing about it was one thing, but actually seeing it was a whole 'nother story.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Scott gently grabbed the lock, shocked at what Mr. Lahey did to Isaac.

"Open it," commanded Derek.

Scott opened it slowly and the inside was full of scratch marks and a little bit of blood. I gasped covering my mouth and stepping back as tears filled my eyes slowly falling down my face. Mr. Lahey was a psychotic monster.

"You okay Katarina?" Stiles asked softly.

Unable to speak I slowly shook my head. I wish Isaac was here. I needed him here. I wanted to hug him and kiss and him and never let him go back down here ever again. I just need Isaac.

"This is why he said yes isn't it?" Scott asked. I had no clue of what was going on anymore.

"Everyone wants power," replied Derek.

"We're gonna help him, but you can't just go around turning people!"

"I can if they're willing too."

"Did you tell him about the Argents?" asked Scott. Allison's family?

"Yes and he still asked for it," replied Derek.

"Then he's an idiot!" I kinda hated Scott right now.

"You're an idiot too, dating Argent's daughter. Yeah I know about your little secret."

Stile's phone started to ring, "It's Allison," he said picking up the phone.

"What does Allison have to do with this?" I asked but no one responded.

"I'm at Isaac's with Derek, Scott, and Katarina," Stiles said to Allison.

"What guy?"

"She said they sent out a guy dressed as deputy to the police station," Stiles said to us.

"They who?" I asked, but again got no response.

"They're sending him to the police station for Isaac," Stiles said to us and Allison.

"What was it?"

Stiles looked at his phone of a picture Allison sent him, "It's wolf's bane. They're gonna kill him." Stiles hung up.

"What?!" I cried looking at all 3 of them, "What the hell is going on and who is going to kill Isaac?"

"I told you we shouldn't have brought her," said Derek.

"She was gonna find out sooner or later," argued Scott.

"Find out what?" I asked fed up with all these secrets.

"You'll see later, but right now we gotta go save Isaac," Stiles said. We all rushed out of the house and into Derek's car, heading towards the police station. All I thought about was saving Isaac. I couldn't even think about anything else other than saving Isaac from these mysterious murderers.

"Hey did you slow him down?" Stiles said into his phone, probably talking to Allison.

"Alright, we're heading down to the station."

"It's not a very good one, but we don't have time to come up with a new one," Stiles said hanging up the phone.

"Allison slowed the guy down. You know what you're doing right Scott?"

"Yeah." I guess the guys had figured out some plan without me knowing even though I was with them the whole time. I figured it was best not to ask questions and stayed quiet the entire ride.

"The moon's up," Derek said.

"Well then drive faster," Stiles commanded. Derek glared at him through the mirror on top of the dashboard and Stiles stayed quiet. Scott started to moan and hold his head.

"Scott are you okay?" I asked. He started to breath heavily and then rested his head against the seat.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Well that was weird. We arrived at the station and saw a female cop standing at the desk.

"So my dad keeps all the keys to cells in a password protected lock box in his office. We just need to get through the front desk," said Stiles.

"I'll distract her," said Derek reaching to open the car door.

"Woah," Stiles said grabbing Derek's arm, "you're not going in there."

"I was exonerated."

"Well you're still a person of interest."

"I'm innocent."

"You? Yeah, right," Stiles said jokingly.

"Guys will someone just go in there and distract her so we can bust in there and save Isaac from people who want to kill him?" I asked frustrated. The boys exchanged looks and then got out of the car, "Finally."

Derek went in first and started to sweet talk the lady as the 3 of us snuck in. I've known Derek for about 3 days and seeing him flirting with someone was really awkward. Scott and I followed Stiles to his dad's office and Stiles bumped into an officer. I looked down at his leg and saw a broken arrow stuck in it and blood staining his pants.

"Aw shit," Stiles said. The man grabbed Stiles covering his mouth, but Scott punched him knocking him out cold.

"Why does that man have an arrow stuck in his leg?" I asked.

"Allison," Stiles replied not giving any explanation. We finally arrived at the sheriff's office and Stiles quickly punched in the code and got the keys. The 3 of us ran towards the holding cells when suddenly the alarms went off. Entering the holding cell room there was one cell with the door completely ripped off.

"What the—," I didn't get to finish my question because suddenly Stiles was tackled to the ground by someone who looked like a wolf with glowing yellow eyes. I jumped back against the wall and muffled my screams with my hand as Scott ripped the beast off of Stiles. It started to attack Scott who also looked like a wolf, when suddenly Derek entered the room with red eyes and fangs and let a loud growl, the beast immediately curled up into a ball against the wall.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked from a corner.

"I'm the alpha," Derek responded his eyes still a bright red color.

Looking at the beast, I sensed something familiar about it. The scared eyes, the curly dirty blond hair, the jawline. It was Isaac.

"Isaac?" I whispered quietly taking a step forward, my voice shaky as tears ran down my face and my body trembled in fear.

"Don't get too close," Scott warned.

The beast transformed and when it looked up at me, I was looking into Isaac's eyes. Gasping out of fear, I stepped back to the wall and slid down it, my legs too weak to support me.

Isaac was a werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear. That was the only word that could describe how I felt right now. I couldn't even move; that's how scared I was. Everyone stayed quiet watching Isaac and I as I just stayed pressed against the wall with my hand covering my mouth, tears running down my face. I had just seen Isaac, my boyfriend, having razor sharp fangs, claws that could kill you in one scratch, glowing yellow eyes full of anger, and the face of a beast that could haunt my nightmares. On top of that he had just tried to kill Stiles and Scott. I did not like this version of Isaac. I was terrified of him.

Isaac stood up and slowly started walking towards me. My heart started pounding even harder than it already was. I was scared that he would turn and try to kill me, so I pressed myself further against the wall and started frantically shaking my head.

"Katarina," Isaac whispered, "I won't hurt you." He sounded like he was pleading with me, desperate to make me understand that he wouldn't hurt me. For a second I wanted to just run up to him and hug the crap out of him, but then the image of his transformed face flashed into my mind and once again I was scared of him.

"Maybe you should let her take all of this in. Alone," Scott suggested.

"I know what I'm doing," Isaac snapped, causing me to jump at the harshness in his voice. I definitely did not know this Isaac. "I'm sorry," he said softening his tone for me, "Can I just talk to her alone. Please?"

"I don't think that's the best—,"

"It's okay," I said cutting Stiles off, finally finding my voice, although it sounded barely above a whisper.

"Be careful," Derek said warning Isaac. Isaac nodded and the 3 other guys left the room, probably guarding the door outside.

"I knew you were keeping something from me, but I didn't realize it was this big."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to drag you into all of this."

"Isaac I'm your girlfriend and I'm with you 24/7. Of course I was going to find out."

"I was gonna try to keep you out of it as long as I could."

"Why'd you do it Isaac?"

"I just wanted to be stronger. I was fed up with my dad and it seemed like the only thing I could do at the time, but then I met you and I knew I could protect you better."

"You didn't have to turn into a freaking werewolf to protect me Isaac."

"I'm sorry it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"I didn't like you like that. You looked like you wouldn't be satisfied until you killed someone and you almost killed Stiles. It was like I didn't even know you. You changed into this blood thirsty monster and my Isaac was gone."

"I know I wasn't myself. You know how werewolves turn on the full moon?"

"Yeah, I watched Vampire Diaries."

"Uh…okay. Well on the full moon we kinda…go out of control and go on this killing frenzy. Derek was gonna help me control my…wolf side but then this whole thing happened."

"Derek?"

"Uh…yeah. He's a werewolf too, an alpha actually. Scott's one too."

"Scott…and Derek…are werewolves," I repeated letting this information sink in. Holy fucking hell werewolves actually existed. My boyfriend was a werewolf. The creepy guy I was living with was a werewolf. The guy with the locker next to mine was a werewolf. I lived with 2 werewolves. What the actual fuck.

"Wait…does Allison know about Scott?"

"Yeah…she does. She's known for a while now."

"Isaac…Stiles said someone was coming to um…kill you."

"The Argents. They hunt werewolves."

"Allison's family hunts werewolves, but she's dating Scott?" What the hell this was like some cliché show on TV about supernatural beings and love, and I was a part of this now. But I didn't have to be. The only reason I was going to be involved in all of this was because of Isaac. If I wasn't with Isaac everything would be back to normal. But then there would be no Isaac, and even though I was terrified of him at the moment, I still needed him.

"Are you afraid of me?" Isaac asked softly. He looked sad and nervous, afraid of what I would answer.

"Are you sure you can control it?"

"I will do everything I can to keep it under control," Isaac said quickly his eyes lighting up.

"Then…I'm not scared of you." At least I hope I wasn't. I mean Isaac was still Isaac except on full moons where he turned into a killing machine, but he said he would control it. Scott and Derek were under control so that meant that Isaac could keep his wolf side under control. Right? Yes Katarina, oh my god stop doubting him. I stood up slowly finally being able to move my limbs.

"So…can I hug you?" Isaac asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah," I answered laughing at his cuteness. Isaac smiled brightly and ran over to me hugging me tight and spinning me around in the air making me laugh.

"Thank you for not freaking out and leaving me," Isaac whispered looking into my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered back. Isaac smiled again and leaned down to kiss me, which was what I needed after this freaking stressful day.

"You took that better than I thought you would Katarina. You looked like you were gonna pass out," Stiles said sticking his head into the room as Scott and Derek walked back in.

"Every time Stiles," Isaac growled resting his forehead on mine as I giggled.

"So uh…I guess you know now," Scott said to me.

"Yeah, I guess so. It explains why you were sniffing people at practice today, but dude that still looked so wrong."

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. It did," Derek answered.

"You were there?" I asked looking over at Derek.

"Yeah Derek likes to keep an eye on us. Most of the time that includes stalking us and standing in shadows, but you kinda get used to it," Stiles answered.

"So…do we just leave or is there like a process to me not becoming a fugitive?" Isaac asked.

"Let's just go and find out who killed your dad," Derek answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. We were so breaking the law!

"Yes," Derek snapped giving me a glare causing me to hide behind Isaac.

"Let's go before my dad gets here and makes everything worse," said Stiles. We quietly snuck out of the police station and into Derek's car. We dropped Scott and Stiles off at Scott's house and drove in silence to Derek's loft. Isaac and I held hands in the back seat, me gripping his hand lightly as I was afraid to touch him, still slightly scared about the incident earlier.

"You're scared of me," Isaac whispered. I flinched at how close he was to me. So much for telling him that I wasn't scared.

"No I'm not," I lied.

"You won't hold my hand and you flinch when I get close to you."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "It's just gonna take a while getting used to this werewolf stuff."

"Take all the time you need, but not too much time. I don't want you being afraid of me." I gripped his hand tighter and kissed his cheek showing him that we were going to be fine. The rest of the ride home was filled with silence. Isaac was holding my hand tight like he was afraid I was going to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere Isaac don't worry," I whispered into his ear. He gave me a small smile and kissed my hand that was in his. We were going to be absolutely fine.

"Hey Isaac?" I asked. We were back at Derek's and Isaac and I were just sitting together on the couch while Derek disappeared to his room.

"Yeah?"

"Was Derek gonna turn me into a…werewolf?"

Isaac tensed up, "What?"

"I heard you two talking about 'turning' me."

Isaac sighed running a hand through his hair, "Yes. Derek wanted to turn you, but I wouldn't let him. Derek's building a pack but seriously he could turn anyone he wanted to. It didn't have to be you."

"What happens when you…become one?" I didn't want to become a werewolf, trust me. I was just curious. Is it a crime to be curious? I don't think so.

"Tell me you're not thinking about asking Derek to turn you," Isaac said angrily.

"No! Of course not. I was just curious Isaac."

"Oh…sorry. Well uh…your senses are heightened. You can smell everything, your hearing radius kinda expands, you're stronger, faster, and you can heal fast."

"So Scott was smelling people to find you?"

"Yeah I guess although that was kinda weird."

"And the hearing? Like what weird things do you hear?"

"I can hear conversations about a mile away, and I can hear heartbeats."

"Dude that must be so annoying. My head would explode if I heard everything at once."

"It is, but it gets easier to kind of mute it. Or I just concentrate on your voice, that always helps."

"Really?" I asked smiling up at him.

"I like your voice. Oh and your laugh too, I especially like your laugh. Or sometimes when you find something really funny you laugh silently and start clapping your hands. I find that really funny."

"That's not funny! I look like a retarded seal." I did. I really did, but hey what was I gonna do about it?

"No you don't. You look cute," Isaac said smirking.

"What would you do if I wanted to become like you?" Isaac went from smiling to looking dead serious.

"You can't. I wouldn't allow it."

"Oh so you get to make the decision for me?" I asked slightly irritated. I know I said I didn't want to but ya know I always could change my mind and make the decision myself.

"I thought you said you didn't want to."

"Yeah but what if I change my mind one day? I want to make that decision not have my boyfriend make it for me."

"I don't want this life for you."

"But you want it for yourself?"

"Yes! I can protect you this way!"

"Protect me from what?"

"Your mom, the person that killed my dad, anything! I'm strong enough."

"You don't think I can protect myself? I've been dealing with my mom for years!"

"And so far you've been beaten up every day and almost raped twice!"

I glared at him, he knew I didn't like talking about the incidents, "I got out of it."

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Isaac said softening his tone.

"I understand that, but Isaac I think I can take care of myself. I don't need you as a bodyguard, I need you as Ice, the guy who makes me happy. Okay?"

"Fine…but as your boyfriend I have the responsibility of keeping you safe still."

"Alright then you can protect me from all the pricks that hit on me. Which means that you won't be doing anything."

"Why?"

"Isaac, nobody ever hits on me."

"I do."

"Well yeah you're my boyfriend, you don't need to protect me from yourself."

"Except when I uh…you know."

"You're going to learn how to control it. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you for not leaving me," Isaac said.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as he leaned down to kiss me. We kissed slowly at first, but then things got heated fast and suddenly I was straddled on his lap running my hand through his hair as his hands were roaming around my body.

"Wait, wait. Stop," Isaac said breaking the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly looking down at my hands.

"No! No you did nothing wrong. I just…when I get excited or really angry I can start to turn."

"Oh," I said turning red. I…excited him. How awkwardly funny.

"I'll control it next time, I promise."

"I know you will," I said getting off his lap and cuddling into his side.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives a special kind of joy right here," Coach said laughing and motioning towards his heart. I laughed loudly at Coach's comment causing everyone to stare at me.

"What? That was funny." We were rock climbing in P.E. today and Allison had just kicked Scott off the wall after using to wolf powers to cheat. Well I guess it wasn't cheating, but in a way it was.

"Alright, next two!" Coach yelled, "Stilinski, Erica!" Erica Reyes had a very…special condition. She had seizures a lot which caused our whole grade to make fun of her and make her an outcast. I thought she was nice although I didn't talk to her a lot. She kept to herself like I did, but on a higher level. Stiles immediately started to climb the wall while Erica looked kind of scared. I felt so bad for her. She started to climb, immediately having trouble. Half way up the wall she froze. I pushed through my classmates to the front next to coach wanting to help her.

"Erica, it's okay if you come down you don't have to go all the way up. You won't fall, there's a harness, I swear you won't fall," I said trying to lessen her fear and comfort her, but instead she started hyperventilating. People started to groan and I shot the class a dirty look.

Coach and I went up to the wall, "Erica, dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear," Lydia said to Coach. Now is not the time to be a freaking know it all Ms. Martin.

"Coach she's just scared," I said, "Erica it's okay to come down. You're wearing a harness and there's a cushion down here. You're not going to fall."

"I'm fine," Erica responded.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic," Allison said.

"Why does no one tell me this stuff? Erica you're fine, just kick off the wall. There's a mat to catch you."

Erica slowly let go of the wall and slid down. "Erica are you okay?' I asked. She nodded in response.

"You're alright. Shake it off," Coach told her. She started to walk past the kids in our class and most of them just gave her weird looks and started making fun of her.

"Knock it off guys," I said sternly. I hated it when people were bullied. I followed Erica as she left the gym, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not good with heights. Um…thanks for doing what you did in there. No one's been that nice to me before."

"Those kids in are class are bitches and dicks. Well, minus Allison, Scott, and Stiles, but a majority of them are bitches and dicks. That's why I don't have so many friends."

"I see you with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all the time though."

"Scott and Stiles are next to me at my locker and always talk to me so I just kinda go along with it. Isaac's my boyfriend."

"That must be nice. Having a boyfriend I mean."

"Yeah, sometimes it is," I said laughing, "Erica? Do you wanna sit together at lunch?"

Erica looked shocked, "Are you doing this cause you feel sorry for me?"

"What? No, no way. I really want us to be friends. You seem like a cool girl and us outcasts have to stick together."

"Well uh…okay. I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Awesome," I said hugging her. I wasn't usually the hugging type and include people type, but it felt nice. Making people feel better and included felt really good. Erica walked off and I went back into the gym getting weird looks from people, but I didn't care.

Class ended and I went into the locker room to change. I realized that I left my sweater back in the gym and left to go get it. Entering the gym I saw Erica trying to climb the wall with no harness and she was hyperventilating. Not wanting to shock her I left the gym to find help only to find Scott and Stiles arriving at the door.

"Erica she—,"

"I know," Scott replied running into the gym and catching Erica just in time. I ran into the gym along with a bunch of other people and crouched down next to Scott.

"Turn her on her side," Allison instructed as Erica was having her seizures. Coach came in and called the ambulance, and 15 minutes later Erica was driven to the hospital.

"How'd you know she was in there?" I asked Scott.

"I sensed it. How'd you know?"

"I left my sweater in the gym and found her."

"You know, what you did for her was really nice."

"There are enough dicks in our class and I certainly do not want to be considered as a male reproductive organ."

"Okay…wow. You just made that really awkward."

"I know, it's my specialty," I said laughing and walked to the cafeteria. I guess I was sitting alone today since Erica was at the hospital and Isaac was hiding at Derek's. Aren't my group of friends interesting? After getting my food, I sat down, but instead of sitting at my usual table, I sat down at where Isaac told me he used to sit. I felt like a change of scenery was needed. I took out my phone and decided to text him telling that I missed him and made a new friend out of Erica. And that I was gonna make him do his homework so that he wouldn't be behind. I bet he regrets dating me now.

I started to eat and people watch, going back to my regular lunch routine because Isaac wasn't here. I looked at the table next to mine and saw Stiles talk to a guy. I think his name was Boyd? Or was that his last name? I don't know. Stiles handed Boyd money and Boyd gave him keys. So Boyd was one of those guys. You know, the guy who can get you anything, but for a price? Stiles left and I saw Boyd's emotionless expression turn sad for a second. He was lonely. I decided to go sit with him as I was on a roll with making friends today. I sat down in front of Boyd and smiled at him.

"What do you want?" Boyd asked.

"Hi I'm Katarina," I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. He just stared at it though and I awkwardly took my hand back.

"What are doing?"

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna be friends."

"Why?"

"Because you were sitting alone and I was sitting alone and you seem like a pretty cool dude and I like to think I'm a pretty cool girl so why not be friends?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Well you're about to have one."

"Uh…obviously you're not gonna leave…so…I'm Boyd."

"Hi Boyd. Quick question: is Boyd your first name or last name?"

"My name's Vernon, but people call me Boyd."

"That's a cool name. People, well the few people that talk to me, wait scratch that. Stiles and Scott call me Kat. Isaac calls me Tar. I like your nickname/last name better."

"You're friends with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac?"

"Stiles and Scott are more of acquaintances. We're locker neighbors. Isaac is my boyfriend."

"I heard about his whole situation. That must suck."

"Yeah, I don't even know where he is. He won't call or text and it worries me, but I guess I'll have to deal," I lied. I made up this whole cover story to protect him as only Scott, Stiles, and I knew what really happened and where he was.

"I uh, I'm sorry?" I guess Boyd didn't know what to say, but honestly what do you say to that? I wouldn't know and I'm the one who made it all up.

"It's okay. Hey Boyd, what's brown and sticky?" I asked. This was my all-time favorite joke.

"Is this gonna be racist?" Racist? This joke isn't- oh wait it could be. Jesus Christ I was not making a good impression.

"No! Oh my god I am in no way racist or anything. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh…then what?"

"A stick," I answered cracking up at my own joke. Don't judge me okay? It was hilarious. Even Boyd cracked a small smile. I was making progress.

"That was totally lame."

"You have your sense of humor, I have mine," I said as the bell rang ending lunch. "Welp I'll see you tomorrow Boyd. Sit over there okay?" I asked pointing to Isaac and I's table.

"Uh yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Guess who just made her 3rd real friend at Beacon Hills? I was getting quite good at this.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled as I entered Derek's loft. I had just finished working with Scott at the animal clinic, but since it was a slow day, Dr. D let us leave early. Greatest boss ever.

"Hey babe how was school?" Isaac asked as he got up off the couch and walked over to me.

"Great!" I responded hugging him, "I missed you though."

"I missed you too. Being a fugitive is boring," Isaac complained.

"You're not even supposed to be a fugitive."

"Tell that to the police."

"Well anyways, did you get my text?"

"Yes I did. I can't believe you made friends without me."

"I can't depend on you all the time Ice, and I'm practicing my social skills."

"Well how was lunch with Erica?"

"She ended up in the hospital after getting seizures from falling off of the rock climbing wall. Scott caught her so she isn't hurt or anything. She's epileptic by the way."

"You make the weirdest friends."

"Hey at least I have friends."

"I have friends! You're my friend. My girl_friend_."

"Well I have 2 more than you so ha."

"2?"

"Yeah I made friends with Boyd. You know him?"

"Yeah, he's the creepy guy who sits alone."

"You basically just described yourself Ice. And Boyd is not creepy. He can actually be quite funny."

"Well I'm glad you made friends, but don't forget about me here all alone is this boring apartment," Isaac said pouting.

"I would never," I said laughing and pulling him in for a kiss. I really need this. After our really good make out session we settled on the couch and I was cuddled into Isaac.

"Where's Derek?" I asked.

"He's at the hospital visiting someone."

"Oh okay." Hospital reminded me of Erica. I hope she was okay. Wait…Derek's at the hospital and so is Erica. Derek wants people in his pack, people who would benefit from the bite. Erica was perfect for the job. Oh fuck.

"Derek's gonna turn Erica!" I shouted.

"What?"

"They're both at the hospital, Derek's building his pack, she would totally benefit from the bite. He's gonna turn her!" I said freaking out.

"Why are you freaking out? He's only making her life better."

"But he can't just go around turning people!" I said repeating what Scott had said the other night.

"You can't really tell Derek what to do. He doesn't listen to anyone, he just does his own thing."

"I know, but this just doesn't feel right. There are other ways to help her."

"Well it's her decision to make, we can't really do anything."

I sighed and fell back into Isaac's side, "This just doesn't feel right."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Boyd!" I said setting my lunch down as I sat in front of him. Chemistry and English had been so boring without Isaac and Gym, well let's just say I'm not the most athletic girl. I was glad I was finally spending time with a friend.

"Hey Katarina," Boyd said giving me a very small smile. I guess he didn't smile much.

"How was your mor—, what'cha looking at Boyd?" I asked following his gaze. Actually Boyd wasn't the only one looking, the whole cafeteria was. Erica had walked in looking completely different. I mean _completely_ different. Her hair was perfectly healthy and curled, she had a white tanktop and black leather jacket on with a black leather mini skirt, leopard print high heels, and her lips were coated with bright red lipstick. She looked completely confident, not to mention bad ass as well. All eyes were on her and every guy's jaw was dropped, even Boyd's. She walked up to some table and took a bite out of a guy's apple and then just left the room.

"Wait here Boyd, I'll be back in a minute," I said running out of the cafeteria to talk to Erica and also seeing Scott and Stiles getting out of their seats and running.

"Erica!" I yelled down the hallway.

"Hey Kata—," Erica said as I pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay…?"

"Are you sure that you'll be able to handle all of this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about Derek and the whole werewolf stuff. Are you absolutely sure that this was a good idea?"

"Yes I'm sure. I feel so much better now! I won't have any more seizures and I just feel like I'm on top of the world. I've never felt like this before," Erica said looking really happy.

"Well…you've already made up your mind so I can't talk you out of it…so…I'm glad that you feel happy with yourself."

"Thank you for understanding. You're the best friend I've ever had," Erica said hugging me.

"Glad I could help. And by the way, you look drop dead gorgeous!"

"Thank you! Now I have to get going, Derek's picking me up."

"I'll walk with you." Although Erica seemed so happy with this new life of hers, I was going to blame Derek for anything that happened to her. He turned her, so if she got hurt I was gonna blame Derek first. Erica and I walked out the front door of the school to see Scott and Stiles and Derek in his car. Scott was glaring at Derek and Derek was smiling back at him in a teasing way.

"See you tomorrow Katarina," Erica said as she got into Derek's car and drove away.

"You're friends with Erica now?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah she's really nice."

"You do know Derek turned her right?" Scott asked.

"I figured. I don't like what he did to her, but she seems so happy and confident now. I couldn't ruin that by lecturing her. She made the decision and we can't really talk her out of it anymore, but if anything happens to her, I'm blaming Derek."

"I don't like what he's doing," Scott said.

"I don't either, but how can you stop him?" I asked and walked back to the cafeteria to see Boyd staring off into space.

"Sorry Boyd, I was talking to Erica."

"She's the blond girl with the leather jacket right?"

"Yeah. Didn't she look amazing? I should ask to borrow that jacket from her."

"Yeah…she looked great," Boyd said with a small smile.

"Oh my god…you like her don't you!" I asked excitedly. This is so cute.

"N-no I don't. I just thought she was pretty."

"You sooo like her Boyd, I can see it in your eyes."

"No I don't."

"Well you can meet her tomorrow. She's sitting with us."

"I don't like her."

"Whatever you say, Boyd. Whatever you say," I said smiling teasingly at him. He so liked her.

"Seriously Scott?" Scott and I were at the animal clinic and Scott had just dropped a glass of something.

"Sorry," he said bending down to clean it up. Dr. Deaton bent down to help him while I got the broom and pan thing that you scoop the dirt onto.

"Why do I get the feeling you've got a lot on your mind?" Dr. D asked Scott.

"Sorry, it just slipped through my fingers, everything is slipping through my fingers." Poor Scott. This Derek thing must be really stressing him out.

"Now that sounds like far too world weary a thing for a teenager to say," Dr. D said.

"You got it Dr. D. That was really deep," I said.

"Sorry," Scott apologized.

"You might want to try a different perspective. This is just the entropy at work," Dr. Deaton said picking up the lid to the container. "This," he said picking up a piece of glass, "is more of the natural way of the universe, but it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart." He threw the glass into the pile, "It's just changing shape."

"Wow…Dr. D you are a very wise man. That was really nice," I said. Add this to the list of reasons why Dr. D was the best boss ever.

"Thank you Katarina," he said smiling at me and standing up.

"But for better or worse?" asked Scott.

"Exactly," Dr. D answered. Oh my god my boss was so cool.

"Hey Doc," said Scott, "when are we gonna talk about the thing we never got a chance to talk about?" Katarina is now curious.

"Ah yes," Dr. D replied, "we never did get a chance to talk about that did we?" Scott shook his head. "Now is definitely a good time."

"Thank God," Scott said looking relieved.

"What do you think? $2?"

"$2?" Scott asked confused.

"Alright, $2.50 more an hour. Seems like a pretty good raise." The thing was a raise. How boring.

"Take it Scott. That's a pretty good deal," I said.

"It's not exactly what I was…$2.50 more an hour?" Scott asked. So the thing wasn't a raise? Katarina is curious once again. And what a lucky butt, getting a raise. But to be fair, I just started working here.

"Done," Dr. D said shaking hands with Scott, "and remember to clean the cat cages you two," he said leaving the room. I went over to Scott and helped him clean the rest of the mess he made.

"Lucky, you got a raise."

"You just started working here."

"I know, but I'm still jealous. Hey what's the thing you were talking about?"

"Um…well I got hurt a while ago and Derek took me here and Doc knew what to do, but we never talked about it."

"Wait, he knows about you?"

"I think so."

"This town is weird."

"You have no idea."

"Welp let's get to cleaning those horrid cat cages," I said sighing. Cats were the worse.

"Maybe if you do them by yourself you'll get that raise Katarina."

"You think you're so funny McCall," I said glaring at him. Cat cages here we come. Someone tell me why I took this job again?

"Isaac stop! This feels weird!" I said laughing as Isaac was tickling me like crazy. I was home from work and Isaac and I were messing around. I was lying on the couch and he was straddling me and laughing at me.

"No this is too funny," he said continuing to tickle me.

"Please Isaac I can't breathe!" I said laughing tears running down my face. Isaac finally stopped and bent down to give me a quick kiss. Not even a second after I pulled his head back down and gave him a real kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran his hands up and down my waist. It was one of those kisses again, the fireworks and the butterflies. I enjoyed these kisses. A lot.

"You're amazing," Isaac said breathing heavily as we stopped to catch our breath.

"No I'm not," I said blushing.

"You are though. You're amazing, incredible, perfect. You're just…I think…I think I'm in love with you." I froze. What did he just say? Isaac, Isaac Lahey, my Ice, is in love with me. He is in love. With me. Me. Katarina. The chick who is so awkward that awkward turtles don't even exist anymore. The girl with the weirdest sense of humor ever. The most imperfect girl you will ever meet. Isaac Lahey was in love with that. Holy fuck.

"You what?" I whispered.

"I love you. I know we've only been together for a few weeks, but those few weeks have been the best weeks in my entire life. You make everything easier and you make me happy and I've never felt like this for anyone ever before," Isaac said. He wasn't kidding. His eyes said everything. His bright blue eyes were brighter than I've ever seen them and when I looked into them all I saw was love, and then I realized something.

"I-I love you too Isaac," I said giving him the biggest smile I've ever smiled.

"Wait, you what?" Isaac asked shocked, expecting me to laugh at him or something.

"Isaac I love you," I said still smiling, Isaac also smiling, his face lighting up.

"That is so good," he said kissing me hard. It was filled with passion and I couldn't help but smile into it. Everything just felt so right with Isaac. I was bursting with happiness. If I were to explode right now there would be happy faces all over the walls. Okay that's taking it a little too far, but point is I was happy and in love. I, Katarina Mitchel, am in love with Isaac Lahey. Holy fuck.

Things got heated real fast, and let's just put it at this: Isaac and I had fun. A lot of fun.

So last night wasn't a dream. It actually happened which was good, but what wasn't good was that I had to spend 8+ hours away from Isaac. Not fun. It was lunch time at school and I was headed to my table when I saw that neither Boyd nor Erica were there. Boyd was always first at the table and Erica said she was going to sit with us today. This making friends thing was harder than I expected it to be. I looked around the cafeteria for the two but couldn't find them, although I did see Scott and Stiles looking over at the table, so I decided to ask them about Erica and Boyd.

"Do you guys know where Erica and Boyd are? We were supposed to sit together," I asked the two boys.

"We think he's with Derek," Stiles answered.

"What?!" Uh uh no way. Derek was not turning my other friend into a werewolf.

"We gotta convince him not to get the bite," Scott said.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We," Scott said pointing to himself and Stiles, "are gonna stop him. You are going to stay here."

"Excuse me? I want to help too!"

"It's too dangerous," Scott said.

"Well how come Stiles gets to go?"

"Cause Stiles is the brains of this operation," Stiles answered.

"I want to help. He's my friend!"

"It's too dangerous," Scott repeated grabbing his things and getting up, "Katarina just please stay here. Please."

I sighed frustrated, "Fine, I'll stay." Haha no I won't. These two couldn't get rid of me that easily. The two boys walked quickly out of the cafeteria and I waited a few minutes before following them. They were heading towards Stiles' jeep. How the hell was I gonna follow them now? I looked around and saw Danny talking to someone outside. He had a car right?

"Danny!" I yelled, "You have a car right?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?" he asked confused.

"I need you to give me a ride and follow Stiles."

"What? Why?"

"Please Danny it's important!"

"Uh…okay I'll drive you."

"Oh my god thank you so much Danny you're the best." We got into Danny's car and followed Stiles' car to the ice rink where Boyd worked. "Thanks Danny!" I yelled running out. Stiles had left way before we arrived, but I knew they were at the ice rink when I saw the familiar road. I snuck into the rink quietly and hid behind the skating rink wall. I carefully took a look inside the rink and saw Boyd on the Zamboni while Scott tried to talk to him.

"Boyd!" Scott called, "I just wanna talk." No answer from Boyd.

"Come on Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moon, I mean everything."

Boyd stopped the Zamboni, "He told me about the hunters." What the hell Boyd, people are trying to kill you! A reason why you don't want to become a werewolf!

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Boyd didn't answer him. Come on Boyd use your head. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone every day." Um, excuse me? Did you forget about a girl named Katarina who sat with you at lunch for the past 2 days? That's not considered alone my friend, or at least I thought he was my friend.

"You've been sitting with Katarina for the past 2 days! She's a much better friend than Derek!" Thank you Scott. I am better than Derek. Come on Boyd use your head!

"That really hurts Scott," Derek said joining the 2 boys on the ice followed by Erica and Isaac. Woah woah woah Isaac? What the hell is he doing here? Oh yeah he's part of Derek's pack. Oh god please don't do anything stupid Isaac. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hm…in a word, transformative," Erica answered and then growling. I thought she was supposed to be my friend, but at this point I felt like Derek and Erica were the bad guys. And Isaac was a part of this too. Oh fuck.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great," he answered. This did not sound like the Isaac I was in love with. This sounded like his evil twin brother or something. What the hell was going on with him?

"Kay, hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said.

"Go home Scott," Derek suggested. Erica and Isaac started to walk towards Scott, when suddenly Scott punched the ice breaking it and transformed to his wolf side.

"I meant fair for them," he growled. Erica and Isaac began to fight Scott. Isaac was thrown against the wall where I was and I jumped in shock, covering my mouth to hide my scream. I hate seeing Isaac in his wolf form, but I also hated him getting hurt. Why was he attacking Scott? I thought they were on the same side. Scott was winning this fight. He kicked Erica against the Zamboni slammed Isaac against the ice, slashing at his stomach and punching him. I started to cry for two reasons: 1) Isaac wasn't Isaac anymore and 2) Isaac was getting hurt. Erica and Isaac were knocked out and Derek was smirking. He didn't even care that they were hurt. God I hated this crazy bastard.

"Don't you get it?" Scott growled, "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his power, it's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott yelled throwing Isaac and Erica to Derek.

"It's true," Derek said, "It is about power." He slowly walked towards Scott, letting his claws out. His eyes turned red and his fangs came out turning into his wolf form. Derek started beating the crap out of Scott, head butting him and slashing his chest and punching him in the face. Scott barely had enough energy to fight back. Scott slammed into the ice, coughing out blood. Derek stood on his neck, choking him.

"STOP!" I yelled not even realizing that I had left my hiding spot and ran onto the rink. Derek took his foot off of Scott and turned to glare at me with his red eyes. I stepped back in fear.

"Katarina what the hell are you doing here?!" Isaac asked now conscious and running towards me, back to his human self.

"Don't. Touch me," I yelled, furious at him for fighting on the wrong side and terrified of him.

"What?" Isaac said, his voice barely a whisper. I let a few tears slip out.

"You knew how I felt about what Derek was doing, yet you still help him turn innocent kids into monsters."

"I'm a part of his pack, I have to help him," Isaac pleaded.

"I saw you turn into that, that thing willingly and try to kill my friend. That's not the Isaac I fell in love with. I don't even know you anymore."

"Katarina please," Isaac begged grabbing my wrists. I tried to get them out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Let go of me Isaac."

"Katarina please, I love you," Isaac begged. I made the mistake of looking into eyes. They were filled with pain and nothing but pain. It broke my heart.

"Isaac let go of me," I said more firmly.

"I love you so much," he said his voice cracking as more tears slid down my face.

"Let go of me and leave," I said not looking at him. Isaac let go of my wrists and walked out with Derek and Erica. Remembering that Scott was injured, I quickly ran to him and looked at his wounds.

"Oh my god Scott are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he answered. Boyd got down from the machine and walked over to Scott.

"Don't," Scott growled, "You don't wanna be like them." I let more tears slip as I realized that Scott considered Isaac a them, a bad guy.

"You're right," Boyd said lifting up his sweater revealing a nasty looking bite mark, "I wanna be like you."

"Boyd, I thought we were friends," I whispered.

Boyd's expression softened, "I'm sorry Katarina, I just couldn't resist."

"Derek's going to get you into trouble, just know that," I said to Boyd helping Scott up and leaving the rink.

"I thought I told you to stay at school," Scott said hissing in pain.

"I thought I told you I wanted to help."

"Well thank you. Now we gotta go to Deaton's."

"How? We have no car. And where's Stiles?"

"Stiles went to Boyd's. And how'd you get here then?"

"Danny drove me."

"We're walking then."

"Are you sure you can make it? Those scratches look really bad."

"Yeah I can feel myself healing, let's just go now." I swung Scott's arm around my shoulders and held his waist supporting him and walked all the way to the animal clinic.

"Holy fucking hell what is that?" I asked looking at the body on the table with claw makes all across the chest.

"I don't know yet. Scott what's wrong?" asked Dr. D.

"It's not healing, why isn't it healing?" Scott asked pointing to his chest.

"It's because it's from an alpha."

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"He will be, it'll just take time for it to heal."

"Dr. D are you a witch or something?" I asked.

"I'm a veterinarian."

"You're a very cool vet Dr. D," I said smiling at him.

"Scott I'm going to get you some bandages," Dr. D said leaving the room.

"Thanks for stopping Derek, Katarina," Scott said quietly.

"I didn't want anyone else getting hurt," I answered.

"Are you okay though?"

"Honestly, no."

"I'm sorry about hurting Isaac."

"It's fine…I guess…I don't know, you had to defend yourself. I just didn't expect him to attack you."

"Derek's good at manipulating people."

"Uh…Scott? How did Allison take it when she found out you were a werewolf?"

"Uh…she took it pretty well. She wasn't scared or anything after she found out. She kinda just accepted it."

"I wish I could accept it, I really do. It's just…every time Isaac turns he always wants to hurt someone. It's like the Isaac I knew totally disappeared and this new animal side comes out."

"I'm sorry he dragged you into this, but maybe if you give him another chance he'll realize who the good guys and bad guys are."

"I don't know…I wish he was like you Scott. You try to fix everything and you think about morals than just how do I get rid of this person."

"It's harder than it sounds."

"But you're doing the right thing Scott."

"Thanks," he said smiling at me. "Katarina…do you need a place to stay?"

"Uh…I can't exactly go back to Derek's. He probably wants to kill me."

"Why are you staying with him anyways?"

"I um…my mom…let's just say Isaac and I were in the same situations." I figured I should just let Scott know. I mean it didn't matter anymore, I was away from my mom and I guess she was happy about it cause she hasn't tried to contact me in any way.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's all in the past don't worry."

"Derek was gonna turn you wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but Isaac convinced him not to. That's one thing he did right."

"So since you can't go back to Derek's, you should stay at my place for a while."

"Are you sure Scott? I don't want to bother you or anything and I'm pretty sure Allison wouldn't be happy with a girl living in your house."

"I swear it's fine. You need a place to stay."

"Um…well okay. Thanks Scott."

"Don't mention it."

I really liked Scott's house, it was small and comfortable. Mrs. McCall was really nice too, and funny. She was really funny. I made Scott call Allison for me to ask if she was okay with me staying at Scott's place, which she was fine with. I was lying on the couch letting everything sink in. Yesterday, Isaac and I were in love. Everything was great, perfect even. Today I saw my boyfriend try to kill my friend willingly and broke up with him, all because of Derek Hale. I lost my boyfriend and 2 friends in one day, thanks to Derek Hale. Everything was Derek's fault and guess who was number 1 on my list of people I hate now? Derek Fucking Hale.


	6. Chapter 6

"Isaac don't!" I yelled sitting up. Oh Jesus I was starting to have nightmares, and yes they were about Isaac.

"You okay sweetie?" Mrs. McCall asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, just…bad dream. What time is it?"

"8:30, you passed out pretty early. You want to move up to Scott's bed?"

"Where's Scott?"

"He went back to the animal clinic, said he needed to talk to the doctor about something." Hm…maybe they were having the talk. And I want to know about that body that was in there. I bet Derek did it. Crazy murdering bastard.

"Um…okay. Thanks Mrs. McCall," I said heading up the stairs.

"Call me Melissa honey."

"Thanks Melissa," I said smiling at her. Melissa was so cool, she reminded me of what a mom should be like. I found Scott's room and plopped onto his bed. Now I couldn't go back to sleep. Great. I was so used to sleeping next to Isaac that it felt so weird to sleep alone. How could things go bad so fast? I mean seriously with Isaac and I things moved fast, and sometimes it was good and most of the time it was bad. I hated it when things were complicated. I hated that Isaac and I were not together anymore. I hated that I made friends and then suddenly they were taken away from me. I hated that I always had to live off people. I hated that Isaac was a werewolf. I hated that Derek turned him into one. I hated Derek in general. I'm only 17. The only things I should be stressing about is my boyfriend not calling me or something and prom. Not werewolves and who's murdering people.

My phone rang once again. Oh sweet Jesus another text from Isaac. He has been texting me all night telling me he was sorry and that he loved me. I really wanted to forgive him and take him back, I did, but I just couldn't get the image of his wolf side out of my head. His growls kept echoing around my head and now whenever I thought of Isaac all I saw was the wolf in him. Not my Ice, just a wolf, but I knew that I still loved him. I just needed time to get the images of him out of my head and he needed time to figure out which side he was on, Scott or Derek's. After another 10 minutes, I passed out emotionally drained.

"Woah!" I woke up startled and saw Scott standing in the doorway of his room.

"Sorry! Your mom let me go in here. I'll just go back downstairs."

"Uh…no it's okay. You can stay, I'll just take the floor."

"Scott it's your bed, I'll stay on the couch."

"No no it's okay, I swear. I need to talk to you anyways."

"Uh…okay, thanks. Talk to me about what?"

"The body back at the animal clinic. It was one of the Argent's hunters. The thing that killed it, Doc thinks it's not like me. It's something else, and Stiles saw it when he was getting his car fixed. He said it looked reptilian and that it knew him."

"Did that thing kill someone?"

"Yeah…the guy that worked there. Got crushed by Stiles' jeep, I had to pick him up. And Doc said that the thing cut people at the back of the neck with a paralytic toxin so your whole body is paralyzed. It had 5 claws too, that's how he killed the hunter."

"So there's a giant lizard who paralyzes people and then slashes them to death running around town?" What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"Yeah."

"Holy fuck."

"Exactly."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know."

"Can I help?"

"No, it's way too dangerous."

"Come on Scott! I can be like Stiles! The detective and whatnot."

"No we don't need another person getting hurt."

"Please Scott?"

Scott took a second to think and then sighed, "Fine, but you stay with Stiles alright?"

"Yes sir," I said saluting him. Yeah, I'm officially on Team Good and Moral. Both of us got ready for bed when a thought randomly came into my mind.

"Hey Scott, you know who kinda reminds me of a lizard?"

"Who?"

"Jackson. Just a random thought, I don't think it's important."

"So sorry about the other day, I'm trying. Uh…we'll get through this, uh…I know because I love you. I love you more than- oh my god you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate," said Stiles. Scott, Stiles and I were sitting on the stairs after school and Stiles was giving Scott advice about what to say to Allison. They were supposed to secretly meet up last night but then the whole lizard thing happened and Scott had to bail, and apparently Stiles is their messenger.

"Come on!" Scott complained.

"That's actually really good Stiles," I said, "Who knew that underneath all of that sarcasm there was actually a romantic in you."

"Well, what can I say?"

"Look you're the only one we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes, kay? Message complete," Stiles answered.

"Scott don't worry too much about it," I said.

"Alright now tell me about your guys' boss," Stiles said.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted, like a book," Scott answered.

"So…a bestiary?" I asked. Hey, I used to like mythology guys.

"Yes exactly," said Stiles. See? I can be a Stiles of the group.

"A what?" Scott asked.

"A bestiary," I answered.

Scott began to laugh, "I think you mean bestiality."

"No you idiot!" I yelled smacking Scott on the head. Idiot.

"It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures," Stiles said.

"How am I the only who doesn't seem to know about this stuff?" Scott asked.

"You're my best friend and kind of a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine," Stiles answered.

"I just like mythology," I added in.

"Okay, if we could find it and it could tell us what this thing is…"

"We need that book," Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

"Wow okay, you guys spend way too much time together." Next thing you know, they'll be finishing each other's sentences.

"Okay Katarina go talk to Allison, I'll stay here, Scott pretend you're walking to class. Katarina will pass on the information to me and then I'll pass it on to Scott."

"There has got to be a better way to do this," I said. I didn't really feel like running around.

"Nope," Stiles said. I groaned and walked over to Allison who was sitting at a table outside.

"Hey Allison."

"Uh…hi Katarina."

"So I know about everything and Stiles and Scott sent me over here to ask you if your family owns a bestiary."

She started to laugh, "Don't you mean-,"

"Ew no I mean bestiary. Ew please don't fill me in on what you and Scott do ew oh god." Jesus Christ those two were meant for each other. Bestiality, what the hell was going on through their minds?

"Okay um…can you describe it?"

"Yeah it's a book. It might be old and worn."

"Would it be bound in leather?"

"So you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Okay thanks let me go tell Stiles," I said running to the front of the school.

"She knows where it is. Her grandpa has it," I said to Stiles. Man, I hate running.

"Great. Telling Scott," he said running off. Stiles runs funny.

"Where does he keep it?" Stiles asked coming back from finding Scott. He looked really tired. I ran off to Allison.

"Where does he keep it?" I asked her catching my breath. Man I needed to get into shape.

"In his office," she replied.

"In his office!" I told Stiles as I reached him. He took off running immediately. Damn I was hella tired. Stiles came back with an inhaler and took a puff.

"Why the hell are we running around when they can text each other?" I asked. This was ridiculous.

"I don't know but drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years. Don't know why they can't do it. And Scott said to ask her if she could find the book."

I took off running towards Allison, "Stiles suggests using disposable cell phones instead of having us run around."

"My parents check every text, call, and email I send out, trust me they'd find out Scott and I are still dating."

"Jesus…okay can you find the book?"

"Not without his keys."

"Can you get them?"

"I'll try and give them to you at the lacrosse game."

"Alright thanks," I said running back to Stiles who looked like he was going to pass out. "She said she was going to try to get the keys to the office and give it to us at the game."

"Okay I'm gonna tell Scott," Stiles said running off. Being involved required so much exercise. Why did I sign up for this again?

"Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate." Coach yelled frustrated. I was sitting on the top bleacher in the corner at the game and we were getting beaten badly. Seriously I think the guy tackling everyone on the other team was taking steroids. Allison was sitting a few benches down with her grandfather. Boyd and Erica were here too, what the hell? Suddenly Allison's grandfather got up and took of his coat handing it to Allison. Damn Allison, very sneaky, but very good. I liked her. Allison took the keys out of one of the pockets and looked back at me. I nodded smiling at her. That was too cool.

Meanwhile, on the field, that steroids dude was knocking everyone from our school to the ground. Alright someone do a drug test on this kid! I looked over at Allison and saw her hand the keys to Stiles who walked by the bleachers. He looked up at me and signaled me to come with him so I got off the bleachers and we made our way to the school.

"Wait, stop," Stiles said. "Wait here." We stopped behind Lydia's car and Stiles went to go find out why she was crying.

"Hey Lydia what's wrong?" Stiles asked but she rolled up the window. "Lydia what's wrong?" he asked knocking on the window.

"Just go away," she cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Look I don't need anyone seeing me cry."

"Aw come on Lydia. Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry alright? Especially you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I think you look really beautiful when you cry," Stiles admitted.

"Awww Stiles," I said quietly. He was such a sweetheart. An awkward sweetheart. He even convinced Lydia to roll down her window. She so liked him, even if she didn't know it. Stiles just kinda grows on you.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," said Lydia.

"Lydia if you trust me on anything, you can trust me on this. There is nothing that you can say to me that'll make you sound crazy. Literally nothing." You got that right Stiles. Although Stiles and Lydia were being so cute right now, we had a mission to complete.

"Stiles we gotta go!" I whispered.

Stiles sighed, "Can you just give me 5 minutes?" Lydia gave him the are-you-kidding-me look. "I know I'm sorry but just…stay here um…continue crying…or not crying if you want. Whatever works for you. Just stay here and I'll be right back okay? And then we can talk, about anything yeah?" No response from Lydia. "Okay just 5 minutes," Stiles said and left the car.

"That was cute and all I really want you two to be together but let's go," I said to Stiles. We ran into the school and unlocked the principal's office immediately rifling through every drawer.

"Oh my god where is this book!" I yelled frustrated.

"It's not here," Stiles said taking out his phone and texting Allison.

"Hello Stiles," we looked up to see Erica standing in the door way, "Katarina."

"Erica what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Derek sent me to get you two," she responded with an evil glint in her eye. And I was actually considering being friends with her. She lunged forward and grabbed us both by the ear dragging us to the pool where Derek was standing with a basketball in his hands.

"Let go," I told Erica. She let go of us and went to stand next to Derek. Where was Isaac?

"Stiles, Katarina," Derek greeted.

"Derek," I said giving him a glare. I was mentally stabbing him in the head. I hate you Derek Hale! Gahhh anger.

"What'd you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked Stiles.

"Uh…several alarming EPA violations that's I'm seriously considering reporting." I facepalmed myself. Seriously Stiles? Do you have to be sarcastic now? I just…I don't understand.

Derek snickered and then punctured the ball with claws. "Holy God," Stiles said.

"Fucking hell," I whispered.

"Let's try that again," Derek said.

"Stiles just tell him," I said angrily.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um…skin was dark, kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay cause I really have someone I need to talk to."

"You've got your information, now let us go Derek," I said firmly.

Derek gave Stiles a look telling him to be more descriptive.

"Alright, eyes. Eyes are um…yellowish and slitted. Um…has a lot of teeth. Oh and it has a tail too." Derek and Erica started to look up. Man these two are weird. "Are we good?"

"Yeah can we go now?" I asked impatiently. Erica started to look scared. What the hell? I turned around and looked at where they were looking and saw the lizard thing. Holy crap. "Stiles," I whispered, my heart pounding like crazy. This thing was big and it's claws were like 2 inches long. Holy fuck.

"What? Wait have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Stiles," I whispered again, "turn around." Stiles turned around the creature let out an ear deafening roar and jumped down to the ground pushing Erica against the wall and knocking her out. Derek growled at it.

"Run!" he yelled. I started to run, but stopped when Stiles wasn't following me.

"Derek you're neck," Stiles said. Across his neck was a thin cut. Oh geez. Derek started to collapse, but Stiles and I caught him in time. We started to drag him away from the creature.

"Stiles the emergency exit!" I yelled.

"Call Scott," Derek said.

"I'll go get him, Stiles you help Derek."

"No no I need you he's too heavy for me." Oh come on Stiles!

"Fine, fine just call Scott!" Stiles took out phone, but dropped it. Oh my god Stiles seriously?! He bent down to pick it up, surprising both Derek and I and we both fell into the pool, me being too weak to support him by myself. Damn you Stiles. I swam to the bottom of the pool and put Derek's arm around my neck and swam to the top.

"Stiles!" I said trying to breath, "I can't hold him up for long." Derek was really heavy, like really heavy, but it was all muscle not fat. Oh god what was I doing? This is so irrelevant right now! Stiles looked at his phoned and then back at us. Come on Stiles! He finally jumped into the pool and swam to us putting Derek's other arm around him.

"Where'd it go?" Stiles asked breathing frantically.

"I don't know," I answered. Treading water is tiring guys, especially when you're trying to keep a paralyzed person from drowning. Stiles and I looked around the pool looking for the lizard thing.

"Do you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No," Derek answered.

"Maybe it took off," I said. I was losing a lot of energy, I don't think I was gonna be able to hold Derek any longer. A loud roar broke through the room. I guess I spoke too soon.

"Maybe not," Derek said looking at me.

"Shit." The lizard was slowly crawling around the edge of the pool eyeing us. I accidentally made eye contact with it and it looked like it knew me. What the hell? It dipped one of its claws into the water and drew his hand back like it was burning or something.

"Did you see that?" asked Stiles, "I don't think it can swim." The thing continued to circle us, just staring us down.

"Okay I don't think I can do this much longer," Stiles said gasping for air.

"Me either Derek." Stiles looked towards his phone and I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Stiles go ahead I think I can hold him," I told him.

"Don't even think about it Stiles!" Derek yelled.

"Will you just trust me?"

"No!" Derek yelled.

"Katarina and I are the ones keeping you alive have you noticed that?"

"And once the paralysis wears off who's gonna be able to fight that thing you guys or me?"

"So that's why we've been holding you up for the past 2 hours?"

"Seriously? 2 hours?!" I asked. I thought it was 4! God someone come help us already. Or the paralysis needs to wear off sooner!

"You guys don't trust me and I don't trust you. You kinda need me to survive so you are not leaving me with her," Derek said.

"Derek I swear I can hold for the few seconds it takes for Stiles to swim over there and get the phone."

"I don't trust you," Derek said to me.

"Gahh come on!" I yelled frustrated. Stiles looked at me and I knew from the look on his face that he was going to go for it. I nodded prepping myself to carry Derek by myself.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled as he swam away. I didn't expect Derek to be so heavy so we went under, but I found enough strength to kick us back up and barely stay there.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized to Derek. Stiles was a few feet away from the edge, but stopped swimming because the lizard thing was near the phone.

"Stiles just go!" I yelled running out of energy. Stiles quickly swam and grabbed the phone just before the creature hit the edge of the pool.

"Got it!" Stiles yelled trying to keep the phone out of water. Stiles swam back and put Derek's arm around his shoulders. Thank God.

Stiles called Scott, "Scott!"

"Dammit! He hung up!" Stiles yelled.

"He what?!" I cried. Damn you Scott. Damn you, damn you, damn you! Stiles let his phone fall to the bottom of the pool.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"Derek is the paralysis wearing off yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet." I was extremely tired now and my grip on Derek started to slip. When we got out of here I was going to kill Scott. The lizard let out another roar making me scream. I was starting to freak out.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" I yelled frantically.

"No we're not okay Katarina? Just breathe we're going to be okay," Stiles said trying to calm me down. I took a few deep breaths, but they didn't help. I let out a few tears not wanting to show Derek and Stiles that I was weak. Someone better be coming to get us.

"I can't stay up any longer. I need something to hold onto," Stiles said. I looked over and saw a diving board with handles near the base.

"Stiles the diving board," I told him. We started to swim dragging Derek along with us. I managed to grab onto the handle and tried to hold Derek up when I saw that Stiles' hand slipped and he went under along with Derek as the arm holding him gave out.

"Stiles!" I screamed. A hand dipped into the water and pulled both Stiles and Derek out. It was Scott and he was in wolf form. About time. He helped me out of the pool and I collapsed next to Stiles completely exhausted. Scott let out a growl but was tackled by the lizard and thrown against a mirror.

"Scott!" I screamed. Thankfully Scott was okay and got back up holding a piece of glass as a weapon. The lizard looked into the piece of glass and started staring at its reflection. A few seconds later it bounded up the walls and disappeared through the glass on the ceiling.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked a little breathless.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, fine," Stiles answered.

"I guess so," I said.

"I'm gonna get Erica," Derek said and went over to where she was lying.

"Not even a thanks? We just practically saved his ass," Stiles complained.

"I know where the bestiary is," Scott said, "it's on a USB on Gerard's keys."

"Let's go get it then," Stiles said and we ran to the principal's office taking the USB and opening the files on Scott's laptop. The whole book was in a different language.

"Is that a different language?" asked Stiles.

"How are we supposed to find out what this thing is?" Scott as slamming his hand against his car.

"It's called a Kanima," Derek said walking towards us with Erica.

"You knew the whole time," Stiles said a little pissed.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott said.

"Or who," Derek responded.

"What else do you know?" I asked Derek.

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"Shape shifter yes, but it's not right."

"Not right?" Erica asked.

"It's an abomination," Stiles said. Derek nodded and motioned for Erica to leave.

"Derek," Scott called, "We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?"

"Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!" Scott yelled.

"I know one thing," Derek said glaring at Scott, "when I find it, I'm gonna kill it," Derek said walking away with Erica.

Scott sighed and turned around and looked at Stiles and I, "Do you need a ride home Stiles?"

"Nah, I'm gonna find Lydia and try to talk to her. Katarina, thanks for helping me, Scott, I'll see you later," Stiles said running off.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked Scott getting into the car.

"No, I'm kinda tired."

"Same."

"I need to pick my mom up at the hospital first and then we'll head home."

"Sounds good." I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes letting myself relax. I am never going swimming again. Ever.

"Do you mind going in and getting my mom? I'm just gonna stay in here," Scott asked leaning back in his seat.

"Sure," I said getting out of the car. I walked into the hospital and found Melissa at the reception desk. "Hey Melissa. Your ride's here."

"Hey sweetie. Give me a minute okay?" she said grabbing her things and making last minute checks on everything. "Alright let's go."

"How was the rest of the game?" I asked her, "I missed the last part."

"We won. Coach pulled a random kid into the game and Scott scored the winning goal."

"You must be proud."

"I am, but something really weird happened on the field. That large kid from the other team tackled him and I swear to god Scott's leg broke. I could hear bone crack from where I was sitting, but when I got to him he was standing up looking completely fine."

"No way, that's not possible," I said pretending not to know that Scott could heal.

"That's what I thought, but as long as he's okay I guess it's fine," Melissa said as we reached the car. "Hey there," she said greeting Scott who looked like he was about to throw up, "You okay?"

"Yeah fine," Scot said quickly. He wasn't fine though. We all got into the car and went home. I followed him up to his room and leaned on the door frame.

"You weren't fine."

"Well now I am," Scott said changing his shirt.

"Spill it Scott."

Scott sighed and plopped down on his bed running his hands through his hair, "Allison's grandfather threated me and my mom."

"What?" I asked. I never liked our new principal. Every time he spoke his voice shook in a creepy way and it just creeps me out.

"Yeah."

"I never liked that guy."

"No one does."

"Creepy old bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"You got that right."


	7. Chapter 7

I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning on Scott's couch for the past hour, but my mind wouldn't shut up. I kept thinking about Isaac, the Kanima, Gerard, Boyd, Erica, Derek, everything and everyone. It was driving me crazy. I missed Isaac like crazy and I was seriously considering getting back together. I would talk to him about how Derek was doing the wrong thing and that he should follow Scott and then we'd be happy again. Who the hell could the Kanima be? Why is it killing people? Why did it look like it knew me? Argh stupid supernatural creatures trying to kill everybody.

"I am going crazy," I said to myself. I couldn't stand, or sit, being on this couch anymore so I grabbed a jacket and walked out of the house. I decided to head to the baseball field because it was peaceful there and the stars were brightest in that spot. It was also Isaac and I's spot, but I wasn't going to think about him just yet. I arrived at the baseball field and saw someone already there, lying down on the grass and looking up at the sky. It was definitely Isaac. I knew he knew that I was here. Walking towards him as quietly as I could I plopped down next to him on the grass and looked up at the stars.

"Hi," I said starting the conversation.

"Hi."

"How have you been?" I know it's only been like 2 days, but hey I wasn't good at conversations.

"Crap," Isaac answered honestly.

"Hey, me too," I said being slightly sarcastic, "I almost got killed by a giant lizard that has paralytic toxin on its claws and treaded water holding a very heavy werewolf for 2 hours straight. Not the best day, but hey I survived."

"I've been practicing my fighting skills with Derek and so far I've broken my tailbone 5 times and had my arm twisted so that it broke."

"I think I win," I said smiling. We stayed quiet for a few minutes just looking at the stars.

"I'm sorry I attacked Scott that day. I'm sorry I thought what Derek did was right, but he's my alpha so it's kinda second nature for me to follow him," Isaac whispered.

"Morals should come before loyalty."

"I think things should be different now though. Derek said that we had to work with Scott to stop the Kanima. Is that what it's called?"

"Yep, Kanima."

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. One tiny little scratch from it and you're down, but I think it doesn't like water and it doesn't like looking at its reflection, but hey I wouldn't want to either if I looked like that."

"You always have to find some humor in these situations don't you?" Isaac asked laughing.

"It's either a) be as sarcastic as you can or b) become a total mess who can't deal with all of this supernatural shit. I choose to follow Stiles' way."

"So you're helping Stiles and Scott now?"

"Yeah, but Scott said I have to stick with Stiles. We make a pretty good team actually."

"Just be careful okay?"

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good," Isaac said smirking. We stayed quiet for a while because as usual I didn't know what to say. Saying something normal would just sound weird with the situation we're in. I'm just too awkward for this stuff.

"I missed you Ice," I whispered looking at him. He looked back at me with hopeful eyes.

"I missed you too Tar."

"I love you," I said my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew Isaac heard. He rolled onto his side and lowered his head towards my ear.

"I love you too," he whispered capturing my lips in his. God I missed this. I missed running my hands through Isaac's hair. I missed his muscular torso. I missed him. Isaac broke the kiss catching his breath.

"Just to be clear, this means that we're back together right?" Isaac asked.

"Duh, you idiot," I said kissing him again. And all was right in the world of Katarina. Well except for the Kanima but right now that thing was totally irrelevant. It was all about me and Isaac. We stopped after a few minutes to catch our breath and I cuddled into his side and we watched the stars again.

"Isaac, I wanna try something," I said sitting up.

"What?" he asked doing the same.

"I want you to turn."

"Turn?"

"Yeah. Show me your wolf side and keep control."

"Why?"

"Because I'm confronting my fear."

"Uh…okay," Isaac said. Hair started to grow on his face and arms and he whipped out his claws and opened his eyes that were now a bright yellow. He scanned my face for any traces of fear, but I wasn't scared. This side of him was under control. This was my Isaac. He actually looked like a cute mutated puppy. How cute.

I caressed his face and studied all his wolf features. His eyebrow ridges were mutated and his fangs were about an inch long. His eyes, although they were yellow, definitely were Isaac's eyes. When I thought of Isaac as a wolf, I thought of him as a completely different person. Sort of like Jekyll and Hyde, but I failed to realize that Isaac was Isaac, wolf or human. And that's when I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I moved my hand off his face and took his hand, studying his claws. I then slowly intertwined my fingers with his, not scared of the claws. Isaac started to take his hand back, but I gripped it tighter.

"You're not going to hurt me," I said smiling at him.

"Still afraid?"

"Nope. You look kinda cute actually," I laughed.

"Cute? I'm supposed to be terrifying not cute!"

"You look like a little mutated puppy and it's adorable," I said pinching his cheek, "Just one question: where the hell are your eyebrows?" Out of all the werewolves I've seen, and by that I mean Scott and Derek, Scott was the only one with eyebrows and that made me curious.

"How am I supposed to know? Here I am with glowing eyes, fangs and claws, and all you worry about is where my eyebrows went?" Isaac said laughing.

"I'm serious! Did they like move to the hair on your face or on or arms or something?"

"You're ridiculous," Isaac said turning back into his human self.

"You find it charming," I said and kissed him. Remember how I said Isaac and I were going to be fine, but then a few days later we weren't? Well this time we were going to be fine, and I meant it.

"Isaac? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I saw him at our chemistry table, hugging him. I missed him at school.

"I'm not a fugitive anymore."

"What how?"

"Jackson bailed me out."

"Jackson. Jackson Whittemore, willingly got you out of being a fugitive?" I didn't really know Jackson, but I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't do this willingly.

"Yeah, told the Sheriff this morning."

"What did you do to him?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"I didn't do anything! Derek had Erica bring him to an old abandoned subway station where we hang out cause Derek thought Jackson was the Kanima. He made Jackson taste the toxin, but it turned out he wasn't it, so I asked him if he could do me a favor."

"Asked or forced?"

"Forced…" Isaac mumbled looking guilty.

"I don't like Jackson, but please don't scare the poor kid. Or hurt him."

"Try telling Derek that."

"Scott will change his mind, trust me. Why did Derek think it was Jackson anyways?"

"Derek gave him the bite cause he asked for it, but his body started to reject it and he's still alive. Derek said the bite could either turn you or kill and since Jackson's not dead he has to be something. But the poison affected him so we're back to where we started."

"Does Derek have any other suspects?"

"Lydia."

"Lydia?" Damn was everyone involved in this supernatural stuff? Next thing you know sweet old Danny will be involved in this.

"Derek says she's immune to the bite. I have no idea how that's even possible, but it's a good theory to go off of."

"Is Derek gonna try something?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"I have a feeling he will." Oh fuck. Chemistry passed by really quickly now that Isaac was back. People were giving us weird looks when we walked together to English, but hey who cares. Isaac wasn't a fugitive anymore so he had the right to do anything he wanted. Except kill people and all those bad things. Isaac and I entered the English classroom and sat in our usual seats in the back of the classroom. Scott came in and spotted Isaac. He looked shocked. I ran up to him to explain everything before things got bad.

"Okay Scott please don't freak out he's not wanted anymore."

"How?"

"Jackson. Just please don't do anything, I swear I'm trying to get him on our side. I'll keep him in line I promise."

"Fine," Scott said sighing and taking his seat next to Isaac.

"Thanks babe," Isaac said to me as I walked by his desk to my own. Now to deal with Stiles.

Speaking of, Stiles ran into the backdoor of the classroom and straight to Scott, "I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson and I got really terrible horrible very, very bad news."

"I think I already know," Scott said pointing to Isaac.

"Stiles please don't freak out, I promise that I'll keep him in line," I begged him.

"But- and he- wha- okay fine," Stiles said sighing and taking the seat next to mine.

"Thank you." This was turning out very well.

"Alright I only found one thing online called the Kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers," Stiles said as we walked to our next class together. Isaac already left to a different class and I shared next period with Scott and Stiles.

"That thing was so not a jaguar," I said. When I think Kanima, I think lizard not jaguar.

"And I'm not exactly a murderer," Stiles said to me.

"You did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it wanted to kill you and it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop 'til your dead," Scott said to Stiles.

"Dude not cool," I said shaking my head at Scott.

"You know sometimes I begin to question this 'friendship'," Stiles said. We walked into the Economics class, my favorite class because it was taught by Coach, and I sat behind Stiles while Scott sat next to him. Jackson walked into the class and sat behind Scott and next to me. Oh great.

"Hey, testicle left and right," Jackson called to Scott and Stiles. I gave him a 'WTF' look at his choice of words. Boys are gross. "What the hell is a Kanima?" All 3 of us turned to look at Jackson in shock.

"How the hell did you hear about that?" I whispered to Jackson who shot me a weird look. "I know everything." Unfortunately I didn't get an answer because Coach started class.

"Alright listen up," Coach said, "quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might wanna start their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even sure if I could pass it. Okay I need a volunteer to come up to the board and answer the first question."

"Coach I already have a study group," Scott called out.

Coach laughed, "Yeah right McCall, with who?"

"Stiles and Katarina." Stiles and who now? I mean I knew I was doing pretty well in this class, but I didn't have time to help. Jesus Christ Scott.

Coach started to laugh loudly, "Mitchel I believe, but Stilinski?" Coach started laughing again and called Lydia up to the board.

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked bringing back the conversation about the Kanima.

"I'm familiar with the sensation," Stiles answered.

"Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think it was you?" Scott asked.

"How should I know?"

"Does he think it's Lydia?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know. All I heard was her name and something about chemistry," answered Jackson.

"Derek thinks it's these two cause Jackson rejected the bite and Lydia's immune. Isaac told me," I said remembering what Isaac had told me. Chemistry? Isaac didn't have chemistry with Lydia so he couldn't be involved with this.

"Katarina!" Coach yelled, "Do you have anything you want to share with the class?"

"I um…," Holy shit, "just an undying admiration for my Economics teacher. Seriously Coach you're really funny," I said in a rush. I hated teacher confrontation.

"That's really kind of you," Coach said smiling at me. "Now shut up! Shut it!" Coach yelled making me jump. Not my favorite teacher anymore. "Anybody else?" Coach asked the class.

Scott pulled Stiles by the sleeve, "How do we know it's not her?"

"Because I looked into the eyes of thing and what I saw was pure evil, and when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see 50% evil. Alright maybe 60, but no more than 40 on a good day."

"Stiles I know you're in love with her and everything, but that's not a very good argument," I whispered.

"I'm aware of that," he whispered back, "but I swear it's not her. It can't be alright? Lydia's fine.

"Lydia?" Coach asked. She was standing at the board crying her eyes out with make up running down her face.

"Are you sure about that Stiles?" I asked him. Lydia did not look fine.

"Okay then, anyone else wanna try answering? This time in English?" Coach asked as everybody started to laugh. Lydia had written the same phrase all over the board. My mind immediately started to read it backwards cause I'm weird.

"What is that, Greek?" asked Scott.

"Guys, it's English. Someone help me," I said to Scott and Stiles.

"Yep," Stiles said showing me a picture he edited of the board. Sweet Jesus. I quietly crawled over to Lydia's desk wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Lydia are you alright?"

"Who are you?" she asked with attitude. Figures she wouldn't know who I am.

"Friends with Stiles and Scott."

"I'm fine," she snapped. Well damn, I won't be asking you about your well-being anymore, I thought as I crawled back to my desk. So much for making friends.

"Update me on what happens in chemistry okay?" I asked Scott and Stiles as class ended.

"You're sure Isaac isn't involved with this right?" Scott asked me.

"He has chemistry with me 1st period. So yes I'm sure," I answered walking to my next class, which I had with Isaac.

"Do you know what's happening to Lydia in chemistry?" I asked Isaac as I caught up to him in the hallways.

He sighed, "Erica told me that Derek wanted to test her. I swear I'm not helping her or anything, but Boyd is."

"I know Isaac, and thank you for not helping her," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You wanna ditch class and spy on them?" asked Isaac.

"How'd you know?" I responded smirking. Okay usually I wasn't the type to cut class, but this seemed more important than math at the moment. We hid in a closet until the hallway was empty and walked to the chemistry class. The doors were closed and the thankfully there were no lockers outside of the classroom so I got to peek into through the blinds. Isaac was going to listen in.

"Alright Scott and Stiles see Erica and Boyd. Oh good they're sitting with Lydia. Oh hey Allison's in this class too. Maybe we should switch to this class Isaac, everyone's in it."

"Tar, focus."

"What is Harris saying to Stiles?" I asked Isaac.

"He just called him stupid," Isaac said as we laughed quietly. Stiles was sometimes pretty stupid.

"They're gonna switch partners in this lab," Isaac reported.

"Out of all days why today?" I said annoyed. "Why is everyone raising their hands?"

"Harris is assigning a partner to Erica."

"If I was still her friend I would've found that very cute."

"Haha…hormonal little hands," Isaac laughed. I shot him a look, "Sorry. She's partners with Scott."

"That's good. Right?" Right?

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Scott's telling her to stop what she's doing and let him talk to Derek."

"Ice she's like all up in Scott's face. Oh god she's seducing him! Her hand…ew come Erica have some morals. He's with Allison," I whispered loudly. I felt like I was watching a soap opera and yelling at the screen. Wow, Erica is very violent. She just practically forced Scott to look at her. Yikes.

"They're switching," Isaac whispered.

"What did Allison say to Lydia?"

"Not to talk to Erica."

"Stiles is with Boyd."

"He's threatening him. Said that if he hurt Lydia he was gonna make his werewolf ass into a fur coat."

"Ew. Very descriptive and very disturbing Stiles."

"You know I asked Lydia out once in freshmen year."

I looked at Isaac amused, "No way."

"She laughed at me. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain."

"Unrequited love is a bitch."

"But hey, I have you now so it doesn't even matter."

"Well aren't you just cute?" I said smirking at him and then looking back in the classroom.

"Switching," said Isaac.

"Red alert Boyd's sitting with her." Oh Lord help us all.

"They're finished. They just made rock candy."

"The toxin's on the candy!" I whispered loudly. Damn Derek was clever. Boyd was handing Lydia the crystal and she was about to eat it when Scott stood up.

"He's trying to stop her."

"Well he's not doing a very good job. She's eating it."

"And?"

"Nothing's happening."

"What?" Isaac asked looking through the window.

"She's perfectly fine." She failed the test.

"Derek's outside." Damn he could see that far?

"Dammit," I said walking away from the window and down the hallway in case anybody saw us as class was about to end.

"Do you think he's gonna kill her?" Isaac asked following me.

"No clue." Things just got a little bit more complicated than they already were. The bell rang and kids started to pour of classrooms.

"Katarina!" Scott yelled running down the hallways towards Isaac and I, "I need to talk to you. Just you."

"I'm sorry Ice, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll try to stay away from Erica and Boyd," Isaac said giving me a quick kiss and walking away. Scott dragged me into a closet where Stiles and Allison were waiting.

"I saw what happened in chemistry no need to update me anymore," I informed. They all looked at me confused, "Isaac and I ditched class."

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said.

"Waiting to kill her?" asked Allison.

"If he think she's the Kanima then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles said looking pissed. Poor Stiles.

"It can't be her," I said. As much as I thought Lydia was a little bitchy, no one deserved to die.

"Stiles she failed the test, nothing happened to her," Scott argued.

"It can't be her."

"It doesn't matter cause Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've gotta figure out a way to protect her." Allison said.

"I don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school," Scott said.

"What about after school?" I asked. Allison and Scott both sighed of frustration.

"What if we could prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison suggested.

"By 3 o'clock?" asked Stiles.

"There could be something in the bestiary," I said.

"Oh you mean in the 900 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles snapped.

"Actually I think I might know someone who might be able to translate it," Allison said.

"I can uh, I guess I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens you guys let me handle it okay?" Scott asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked a little offended. The 3 of us could take care of ourselves. Stiles and I did pretty well at the pool.

"You guys can't heal like I do," Scott answered and looked at Allison, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"So you can heal right away, big deal," I snapped. Actually it was a pretty big deal.

Allison reached into her backpack and took out a black crossbow, "I can protect myself."

"That is so cool! Listen to the woman Scott," I said. I wish I had a crossbow or something cool like that. Stiles nodded agreeing with me.

"What?" Allison asked. I sensed an emotional moment coming so I took a few step backs dragging Stiles along with me to give them some sense of privacy. "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Scott repeated, "Seriously if anything goes wrong you call me. Okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can."

"They're so cute," I whispered to Stiles.

"A little too sappy for my liking, but whatever."

"You're just jealous Stiles." He scoffed and rolled his eyes picking up Allison's crossbow. "Stiles put that down!" I whispered harshly slapping his arm.

Allison nodded agreeing to what Scott asked of her. "We have until 3," said Scott turning towards the door.

"Stiles!" I yelled as he accidentally shot an arrow at Scott's head, Scott turning around just in time to catch it.

"Ah…sorry. Sensitive trigger on that," Stiles said handing the crossbow back to Allison.

"Idiot," I muttered slapping his head.

"Katarina, stay with Stiles," ordered Scott.

"Yes sir," I joked saluting him.

"Aw come on Scott," Stiles complained.

"Let's go Stilinski," I said dragging him out of the closet. Haha…

"Alright we need to go find Lydia and stick by her till the end of school."

"She's leaving her locker," I said pointing towards her.

"Hey Lydia. Where ya heading to?" Stiles asked as we caught up with her. He was really sticking to her his 'stick by her' thing cause he was like invading her personal bubble.

"To the library," Lydia replied looking both uncomfortable and slightly disgusted of Stiles.

"Oh great, great. Katarina and I were just heading there too. What a coincidence."

"Yeah…I apologize for…him." We walked into the library, Stiles following closely behind Lydia and I lingering in the back wondering that the hell I was gonna do with Stiles. I decided to text Isaac while keeping an eye on Stiles.

**To: Ice**

** Manage to stay away from Boyd & Erica?**

Isaac replied right away.

**Fr: Ice**

** So far. Not sure about staying away from Derek though.**

** To: Ice**

** Just try your best okay? If he finds you just go with him.**

** Fr: Ice**

** Gotcha. I love you Tar. Be careful okay? Don't want you getting hurt.**

** To: Ice**

** I promise. Love you too Ice. X**

"I'm gonna go get Jackson and Allison will meet us here in a minute," Stiles whispered to me.

"So Karmen, what's going on between you and Stiles?" asked Lydia.

"My name's Katarina and I'm with Isaac."

"Who?"

"Isaac Lahey? He asked you out in freshmen year but you told him to come back when his bike had an engine not a chain?"

"Oh him…he's cute," she said with a smirk on her face. I'm not getting angry, not one bit.

"Thanks."

"Hey Lydia, Katarina," Allison said walking towards us. Thank God. Stiles came back over with Jackson looking slightly pissed off, but hey he was always pissed.

"Alright the study group's all here. Let's go," Stiles said as he, Jackson, Allison, and I formed a circle around Lydia and escorted her out of the library walking down the hallway quickly.

"If we're doing a study group why don't we just stay in the library?" asked Lydia.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else," Stiles answered.

"Why don't they just meet us in the library?"

I groaned, "So many questions."

"Oh that would've been a great idea! Too late," said Stiles.

"Okay hold on," Lydia said.

"Lydia shut up and walk," Jackson said pushing her forward by the waist. Thank you Jackson. Okay that sounded weird. We all piled into Stiles' jeep, while Allison took her car, and drove to Scott's.

"If we're studying at Scott's house then where's Scott?" Lydia asked as we walked up the stairs to the front door.

"He's meeting us here," I said slightly annoyed at Lydia. Does she have to ask so many freaking questions?

"I think he's meeting us here. I hope," Stiles said. We entered his house and Stiles locked the multiple locks on the door, all of us giving him weird looks. When did those get there?

"Uh…there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood," Stiles explained. Then he grabbed a chair and put it under the door handle.

"Oh Stiles," I said face palming myself.

"And a murder," Stiles added.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Yeah it was pretty bad."

"Lydia follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute," Jackson suddenly said.

"Seriously?" Lydia asked sighing in annoyance, "What is going on with everyone?"

My phone suddenly rang showing that I got a message from Isaac.

**Look out the window. I'm so sorry. I tried to stay away but they found me and dragged me here. Be careful. Love you.**

I opened the curtain on the window slightly and saw Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd waiting outside across the street. "Love you too Ice," I whispered knowing that he could hear me.

"Guys?" I said quietly, "They're across the street."

"Dammit," Stiles cursed.

"I'm calling Scott. Stiles give me your phone," Allison said.

"It's me," Allison said into the phone, "You need to get here now. Right now."

"He's on his way," she reported back giving Stiles back his phone.

"I thought you said Isaac wasn't involved in this," Stiles said to me.

"He isn't. He tried to stay away from them but they dragged him along. It's not his fault," I said getting defensive of my boyfriend. After 30 minutes of waiting around in silence, Stiles and Allison checked the curtains again.

"They're right outside," Stiles reported back.

Allison took out her phone, crossbow ready in her other hand. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think I have to call my dad," Allison answered sounding like she was about to cry.

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott-,"

"I know," Allison said cutting Stiles off, "What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us kay? They're here to kill Lydia."

"Let's just wait a little longer for Scott to get here, but for now all we can do is wait," I suggested. Allison ended up not calling her dad.

"I got an idea," Stiles said, "Just shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"Yeah Stiles, are you serious? My boyfriend is out there!"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it or at least give it a shot right?"

"Okay," Allison agreed. Was there really nothing wrong with just waiting for Scott? Apparently not.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit I guarantee you they'll take off. So just shoot one of them," said Stiles.

"Except for Isaac. Allison please shoot any one of them, but Isaac. He didn't do anything," I pleaded.

"Don't worry Katarina I wasn't planning to," she replied.

"Thank you so much."

"So which one then?" Allison asked.

"Derek, yeah preferably in the head," Stiles replied.

"As much I as would enjoy seeing Derek get shot in the head, I'm pretty sure that if Scott can catch an arrow Derek can too," I said.

"Just shoot one of the two then," Stiles suggested.

"You mean just Erica then?" Allison asked.

"No I mean Erica and Boyd," Stiles said looking out the window, "Where the hell is Boyd?"

"He's not there?!" I whispered loudly. Oh come on! Allison got ready to shoot Erica when suddenly she was punched and fell to the ground. He went on to Stiles easily knocking him and made his way over to me.

"Boyd please don't do this. I swear Lydia isn't the Kanima."

"I'm sorry but I have orders to fulfill," Boyd said grinning wickedly showing his fangs as his eyes turned yellow.

"Boyd ple-," I begged but he punched me in the face hard and then left as I fell to the ground. I suddenly heard Isaac growl loudly from outside.

"Allison, Katarina go get Lydia," Stiles said still on the ground. We ran upstairs and found Lydia walking out of Melissa's room.

"Lydia get back," Allison ordered, "Someone's trying to break in okay?"

"Go!" I yelled at Lydia but she didn't budge, "Lydia go!" She ran into the room locking the door.

Allison and I went into Scott's room and I locked the door, while Allison get her crossbow ready. The window was open and I saw a liquid dripping down the pane and a quiet hiss come from outside. The Kanima.

"Stiles! It's here!" I yelled as Allison aimed at the window. Suddenly the door flew open and Erica walked in, Allison changing her target to her.

Erica laughed and sighed, "This might make me sound like a bitch, but I've always wondered what it was like to steal someone's boyfriend."

"Bitch doesn't even come close," I said bravely. I felt kind of bad because Erica used to be my friend, but then she changed into this boyfriend stealing she-wolf bitch.

"Clever, but I thought we were friends Katarina," Erica said fake pouting.

"We were. And then you turned into this crazy boyfriend stealing she-wolf bitch."

"Stealing someone's boyfriend, I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott. Or Isaac," Erica said looking at me. I was fuming at this point. Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch!

"You know what?" she continued, "I don't think it's gonna be all that hard, because why would he be waiting around for 10 minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he wants?" Allison finally shot an arrow at Erica, but she caught it. Curse you wolf powers.

"You didn't really think that would work did you?"

"Actually I did," Allison replied. Erica opened her hand and the arrow was soaked with paralytic toxin.

"Very nice," I said going over to Allison and giving her a high five, "Take that you psychotic bitch." I said as Erica fell to the ground. "Dude you've got to teach me your tricks."

"You should come over sometime then."

"Seriously?"

"You can't depend on Isaac all the time to protect you."

"You are one bad ass chick Argent." Allison smirked and bent to down to Erica.

"I thought you were psychic," she whispered, "bitch." Allison and I smirked at each other knowing that we had won even though she did most of the work. I was like her Stiles and she was my Scott. Oh dammit I was like Stiles. We walked down the stairs to see Scott throw Boyd and Erica out onto the pavement. Well look who finally decided to show? We all went outside to face Derek and Isaac.

"Are you okay?" Isaac mouthed to me. I nodded in response giving him a small smile.

"I think I'm getting why you keep refusing me Scott," Derek said, "you're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack, but you know you can't beat me," he said smiling.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott said sirens blaring in the background. Derek's smile faded. Haha take that beotch. Suddenly there was an all too familiar hissing sound from the rooftop. We all looked up and saw the Kanima on the roof. It turned towards us and let out an ear deafening roar and then ran off.

"Get them out of here," Derek said to Isaac motioning towards Boyd and Erica. And then Lydia walked out of the house. Holy fuck.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked angrily.

"It's Jackson," Scott whispered.

Holy fuck, I knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm gonna kill it," Derek growled taking off towards where the Kanima ran off.

"Derek wait!" I yelled, but he was already gone.

"We need to go after him," Scott said, "Allison take Lydia home, Katarina and Isaac get Boyd and Erica home." Scott and Stiles went in the jeep and drove off.

"Come on Lydia," Allison said. Lydia reluctantly got in the car and left.

"Well Scott sucks. We don't have a car how are we supposed to get them home?" I asked. I kinda wanted to go with Scott and Stiles, but I'm pretty sure Isaac wouldn't let me.

"We carry them."

"How about you carry them both and I walk along as moral support?" I asked smiling brightly and batting my eyelashes. I wasn't a freaking werewolf, don't expect me to carry someone.

"How about we wait until the paralysis wears off and then take them home?" Isaac suggested.

"How about we leave them here and then when they can move again they'll walk themselves home?"

"Tar, I know you don't like them, but they're my friends."

"Ice, they were my friends too and I used to like them. Until they joined Derek's little pack."

"I'm part of Derek's pack and you still like me," Isaac said smirking.

"That's cause you're trying to be the good guy."

"Well me trying to be the good guy is basically me doing nothing to help with this whole thing."

"I'd rather you do nothing than hurt someone or get hurt yourself."

"I should be saying that to you sweets."

"But I didn't hurt anyone or get myself hurt," I said proudly.

"Boyd punched you in the face."

"You heard that?"

"Hell yeah. I wanted to go in and rip his head off, but Derek didn't let me."

"My almost hero," I said smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright let's get these two home," Isaac said putting Boyd's arm around his neck and dragging him along effortlessly.

"Isaac how am I supposed to do this?" I asked looking down at Erica. I'm 5'5 and 120 lbs. I don't think I could carry a grown human being.

"Bridal style," Isaac said stopping and turning back to me.

"You say it like it's so easy."

"Come on Katarina, you're stronger than you think." I sighed and bent down putting her arm around my neck and picked her up struggling a bit. She was actually pretty light.

"See? I knew you could do it," Isaac smiling and began to walk.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes and walking next to him.

"You think they could talk?" asked Isaac.

"We can talk," said Erica.

"How ya guys doing? Feeling good?" I asked sarcastically, making Isaac laugh.

"Paralyzed," Boyd answered angrily.

"Welp, that's what you get for punching me in the face and you for just generally being bitchy to Allison," I said to the both of them.

"I thought you were supposed to be nice," Erica said to me.

"And I thought we were all friends, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry," Boyd apologized quietly.

"Look you guys made your choices so what's done is done."

"But thank you for making the effort to be friends with us," Erica said. I nodded my head at her not wanting to say anything. At least they appreciated me a little.

"So…Jackson's the Kanima," I said slowly. Isaac and I had dropped off Erica and Boyd and now we were chilling on the couch at Derek's.

"Yep," Isaac said letting out a breath.

"Is Derek gonna actually kill him? Cause as much as I don't like Jackson I don't want him dead."

"Nah I don't think so. Jackson's too strong for him."

"But that doesn't mean Derek won't put up a fight."

"Derek will survive; he always finds a way to."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, "Got a text from Scott. They've got Jackson locked up in a police van in the woods and they want me to come up tomorrow. Oh sweet Jesus, this isn't going to end well."

"How are you gonna get there? You have no car."

"I'll ask Mrs. McCall to drive me."

"But that means you won't be staying the night," Isaac said pouting.

"I don't Derek would like that anyways."

"He'll learn to deal with it," Isaac said pulling me into him.

"As much as I would love to stay with you Isaac, I don't love the idea of Derek killing me in my sleep."

"I'll protect you."

"Well aren't you brave?" I asked laughing and kissed him.

"The bravest," Isaac answered kissing me sweetly. My hero.

"Okay fill me in boys," I said reaching Scott and Stiles in the woods. I had to get up early to find this place, which took forever by the way.

"Jackson went to that club Jungle and the Argents were there and he paralyzed Danny and like 5 other people," said Scott. Danny got hurt? Oh hell no. I thought they were best friends though.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"In there," Stiles said pointing to a white van that said prison transport. Well damn.

"Well how long are you gonna keep him in there?"

"We haven't…thought of that yet," Stiles said.

"Well what are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"Feed him," Stiles said.

"I wanna see him!" I said walking to the van.

"Are you sure about that?" Scott asked grabbing my arm.

"Dude he's locked up in there right? I'll be fine. If Stiles can go in I'm pretty sure I can too."

"Fine," Scott said releasing my arm.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Stiles asked.

"I don't hate you I just think you're an idiot sometimes."

"Well I- okay I'll take that," Stiles said going into the van. I followed him in and sat on the bench across from Jackson. His hands were handcuffed to the ground as were his feet.

"Morning Jack-,"

"Let me out! Now!" Jackson yelled lunging at Stiles and cutting me off, making the both of us jump.

"Dude chill out," I said calming down.

"You know I put those pants on you alright buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day so don't this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?" Stiles asked.

"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson asked pissed.

I looked at him shocked, "Dude you turn into a 6 foot lizard that goes around paralyzing people and yesterday night you paralyzed your best friend."

"You're killing people. To death. Yeah, and until we can figure out a way to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. Sorry," said Stiles.

"Maybe while you're in here you can think about controlling yourself or something," I suggested.

"Now, do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" Stiles asked taking out the sandwiches out of his bag.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" asked Jackson.

Stiles tossed the ham and cheese to Jackson, "Not if they think nothing's wrong." Stiles pulled out Jackson's phone and showed him a text sent to his parents. "Yeah."

"Look Jackson, I know being locked up in here sucks, but we're doing this for you alright? You're not my favorite person ever, but I know that you're not a killer, that thing you turn into is," I said getting out the van, Stiles following suit.

"So…do we just leave him in there or something?" I asked.

"Can you stay with Stiles and watch him?" Scott asked.

"What? No way, I am not ditching school." I never ditched. Ever. Except for that one class with Isaac, but that was important.

"I can handle Jackson by myself. He's chained up," Stiles said.

"I'd feel better if the two of you were here," Scott said.

"What if something happens?" I asked.

"Then call me," Scott replied.

"Fine I'll stay," I answered sighing. This better not become a regular thing.

"Thank you. I'll be back after school," Scott said running off to school. I don't see why he didn't just take Stiles' car. I texted Isaac telling him I was on Jackson duty so that he knew I was okay. I missed him. I've been spending so much time with Scott and Stiles, that I never really had time for Isaac. Seriously we've been together for what, a month? And we've only been on one date. Not cool.

A few hours later, Stiles and I went back into the van and sat across Jackson.

"So tell me about the thing I turn into," asked Jackson looking bored and angry. As usual.

"Well uh…you have scales," Stiles said.

"Scales? Like a fish?"

"What? No like a lizard. You're reptilian," I answered.

"And you're claws have this liquid that paralyzes people," Stiles added.

"And you have a tail," I said.

"I have a tail?" Jackson asked looking at us like this was the biggest bullshit he'd ever heard.

"Yeah you do," Stiles said talking like this was the most normal conversation in the world. Which it wasn't.

"Does it do anything?" Jackson asked.

"Not that I know of," Stiles answered.

"I guess you can like…grab things with it. Maybe people?" I added in.

"Then I'll use it to strangle you both," Jackson said angrily lunging at us.

"Woah why me? I didn't do anything to you," I said. I was just telling him things he needed to know. Geez.

"Oh wow you still don't believe us," Stiles said, "The night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?"

"I went home."

"Oh hell no," I said getting a little irritated.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles asked.

"Yes you idiot. What the hell else would I do?"

"You freaking attacked us and Derek at the school and trapped us in the pool for like 2 hours!" I yelled. I know he didn't remember, but that was a horrible night.

"You also killed a mechanic, right in front of me by the way that was lovely, and one of Argent's hunters."

"Oh and last night you tried to kill Danny, you're _best_ friend," I added angry that Danny got hurt. He didn't do anything and he shouldn't be involved in this. Danny was too cool for this crap.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson asked.

"Well that's what Scott's trying to figure out right now," Stiles replied.

"Well maybe he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson yelled. Damn he had the shortest temper ever.

"Jackson yelling isn't going to make this better!" I yelled. Him yelling wasn't going to make it better. I however could yell.

"Alright well tell me this, on the night of the first full moon what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. Nothing happened," Jackson answered calming down.

"Maybe you turned into the Kanima," I said.

Jackson glared at me, "Why are you even here?"

"Cause I'm helping you," I said raising my voice a little. This kid just couldn't understand what was happening to him and it was frustrating me.

"Let's just leave him alone for a while kay?" Stiles asked me.

"You go ahead. I'll be out in a minute," I told Stiles. Stiles left the van leaving me with Jackson glaring at me.

"Look I know this hard to believe or whatever but you're turning into a monster who kills people okay? This thing is turning you into a murderer and you don't even know it, so unless you want dead people on conscience, that is if you have one, let us help you okay?" I said and left the van.

"What now?" I asked Stiles.

"We're keeping him overnight I guess."

"Give me his phone. I'll text his dad." I opened a new message and began typing. "Should I say he's coming home late or he-,"

"Wait," Stiles said cutting me off, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked hearing rustling leaves.

"That," Stiles answered. I looked towards the back of the van when suddenly Stiles screamed making me scream. It was just Allison.

"Stiles you scared the crap out of me!" I yelled slapping him.

"They know," Allison said with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They know Jackson's missing."

"No they can't I've been texting Jackson's parents since last night. They don't have a clue," Stiles said.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

"Aw crap! Stiles!" I groaned. Great, now we were going to get in trouble. Just great. Stiles started to hold the phone as if it were burning and dropped it, opening the passenger door of the van turning on the police radio. They were coming here.

"We gotta go," Stiles said getting in the driver's seat and Allison and I getting in as well.

"Where are going?" I asked.

"Somewhere very far from this," Stiles said dialing a number on Jackson's phone then throwing it out the window. I texted Isaac updating him on what was happening. Still didn't want him worrying about me.

"How the hell did they find out Jackson was missing?" I asked.

"I don't know," Stiles answered.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble," I said groaning.

"Should I text Scott?" asked Allison.

"Yes," Stiles answered. We are going to be in so much trouble.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima then he definitely won't remember stealing Danny's tablet," Scott said. We were at the new location and Scott had met us here after visiting Danny at the hospital. Apparently Jackson taped himself on the full moon and had Danny fix it on his tablet or something.

"Why would he steal the thing when he doesn't even know what's on it?" asked Stiles.

"What if someone else took it?" I asked.

"Then someone else knows who he is," Allison replied.

"Which means someone could be protecting him," said Scott.

"Well like the bestiary says the Kanima seeks a friend right?" Allison asked.

"Hold on, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then erases part of it so he wouldn't know?" I asked.

"Who would do that?" asked Stiles.

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison replied.

"No there's something else, you said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers," Scott said to Stiles, "What is that's actually true?"

"No it can't be. It tried to kill all of us remember? I don't know about you guys but I haven't murdered anyone lately." Stiles said.

"I don't think it was actually trying to kill us. Remember yesterday when we saw it on my roof? It just ran off," Scott said.

"It didn't kill Stiles at the garage," I added.

"Well yeah but it tried to kill Katarina, Derek, and I at the pool."

"Did it?" asked Scott.

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out," Stiles answered.

"What if was trying to keep you guys in?" Scott asked.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked.

"Same here," I added.

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything that's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him," Scott said.

"Know thy enemy. Just something my grandfather said," Allison said.

"Alright I got it, kill Jackson. Problem solved," Stiles said.

"Stiles we are not killing Jackson! He doesn't know what he's doing!" I said slapping his arm. No one deserved to die.

"He risked his life for us against Peter you remember that?" Scott asked Stiles. Who's Peter?

"Yes but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us. It's funny."

"It doesn't mean he's still not worth saving. No one deserves to die," I argued.

"It's always something with him though," Stiles argued back.

"Stiles he doesn't know what he's doing!" I yelled.

"So what?"

"So I didn't either!" Scott said. "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" Scott asked Allison. Allison nodded. What? Oh damn Scott. "I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

"That's his own fault," Stiles said.

"No, you're wrong. He has us, and we are going to do everything we can to save him alright?" I said.

"If we can save him, we should try," Scott said agreeing with me.

"And Stiles, it isn't his fault that he has no one. Nobody knows about his situation except us so we're responsible for what happens to him," I said. I don't care if I didn't like Jackson, we were going to save him.

"I'm sorry for suggesting that we kill Jackson," Stiles said. We were driving to Lydia's, while Allison and Scott kept watch, so Stiles could apologize for ditching her and I was being dragged along. I wanted to hang out with Isaac, but Stiles didn't let me saying that we had to stick together in case something happened. Stiles sucks.

"Violence isn't the answer." Wow that sounded really wise. I like that.

"You know, we make a good team," Stiles said smiling.

"You do most of the work though. I just kinda stand there waiting for you to come up with some kind of theory and then do whatever you tell me to do."

"Everyone needs a sidekick. I'm Scott's sidekick."

"Yeah, but I'm like not even a sidekick. I feel like you guys drag me everywhere cause I begged Scott to help out."

"That is so not true, Katarina. You're kinda like the mom of the group. You think about morals first, you practically saved Derek's life at the pool and probably talked some sense into Jackson. You even tried making friends with Derek's pack. Hell, you even got Isaac to not follow Derek."

"But Scott does that too."

"Well then he's the dad of the group. Point is you help us."

"Well thanks Stiles," I said smiling at him, "you're not so bad yourself, although you could tone down the sarcasm once in a while. Especially when we're in danger. Which is like all the time."

"Hey I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Well sometimes it makes things worse. Like the thing Derek did with the basketball? That was your head."

"Well I don't have any super natural powers so I'm just going to stick with what I've got okay?"

"I don't have any powers either, but do you see me irritating the enemy with witty comments? No."

"No, you just yell at them and use bitchy sarcasm, so yes I do see you irritating the enemy with witty comments."

"Oh god I do don't I?" I groaned falling back against the passenger seat.

"Hey, it's not our fault we got dragged into this mess without any super powers."

"It kinda is actually."

"How?"

"You chose to help your best friend and I chose to stay with my boyfriend."

"I couldn't exactly ditch my best friend."

"And I couldn't leave Isaac. I promised him I wouldn't," I sighed.

"What's it like having a boyfriend and 2 former friends on the other side?"

"Complicated. Isaac wants to do the right thing, but since he's Derek's beta he's obligated to follow Derek. Seeing Erica and Boyd try to hurt you guys isn't the best, cause I know they are good people. I've seen it, but they just wanted to change their lives and couldn't resist Derek's offer so now…they're like this."

"You know you're doing the right thing by helping us right?"

"I know," I answered smiling at Stiles. We were a good team.

"Come on Lydia, please. I told you I was sorry," Stiles begged knocking on Lydia's door to her room. Once she saw Stiles she shut the door in his face and hasn't opened it since. It started to get annoying so I went down the hall and called Isaac.

"Hey babe," he greeted, answering on the second ring.

"Hi. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Isaac said laughing, "how's it going?"

"Jackson's being stubborn, Scott and Allison are watching him, and I'm with Stiles as he tries to get Lydia to forgive him after ditching her at the last game. So yeah it's going good. You?"

"Erica, Boyd, and I are sitting here watching Derek going crazy researching about the Kanima."

"So he made it out huh?"

"I told you he would."

"Yeah," I said sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…I just miss you. It feels like I haven't seen you in a week."

"Why don't you come over tonight?"

"Derek scares me, and I feel like Scott and Stiles are gonna drag me along with them all night."

"Well if you get a free moment meet me at the baseball field okay?"

"Sounds like a date."

"Maybe it is."

"Then I can't wait."

"Alright she's not talking. Let's just go," Stiles said looking disappointed.

"Ice I gotta go. Love you."

"Be careful Tar. Love you too."

"Who's Ice?" Stiles asked as we left Lydia's house and drove back to Jackson.

"Isaac."

"What?"

"Don't judge me Stilinski."

"Wasn't judging you."

"Sorry things didn't work out with Lydia."

"I was expecting it anyways."

"Well don't give up. She'll come around sooner or later."

"No, she's in love with Jackson."

"Once she finds out he's a freaking lizard I'm pretty sure she'll love him just a little less, and then you can sneak in there and annoy her 'til she finally cracks."

"You really don't like me do you?"

"You're a cool dude Stiles, but sometimes your timing with the sarcasm makes me wanna strangle you."

"You're not the only one who wants to strangle me," Stiles said as we arrived at the woods.

"I'm gonna go check on Jackson," I said going to the back of the van only to find both doors gone and no Jackson inside. Fucking hell. "Stiles?"

"Yea- oh crap," he groaned joining me. We walked over to Allison's car and saw the two topless in the backseat. Seriously not the time. I knocked on the window and pointed towards the van.

"Guys might wanna take a look at this," Stiles said. They got dressed and we went to the back of the van.

"I have to tell my father," Allison said. Scott started to freak out and walk away.

"Scott," Allison called, "he's going to kill someone."

Scott let out a breath and nodded, "Okay tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott I gotta tell mine too," Stiles added.

"It's all my fault," Scott said.

"No it's not Scott," I said.

"We have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this," Allison said.

"You're right," Scott replied.

"How are you going to get your dad to believe all of this?" I asked Stiles.

"I don't know."

Scott turned around, his eyes glowing yellow, "He'll believe me."

"Okay I'll go tell my dad, you three go tell Stiles' dad," Allison said getting in her car and drove off.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Stiles?" I asked.

"I have to."

"It'll be okay," Scott said getting into the jeep. This was going to be a long night.

"Can you buzz us in I gotta see my dad," Stiles asked the cop at the desk. Stiles opened the door and stopped, looking unsure of what he was about to do. He looked back at Scott and I and we nodded in encouragement. Walking in we saw Jackson sitting on the couch with a police jacket on and his dad leaning against the desk. Oh fuck.

"Scott, Stiles, perfect timing," Sheriff Stilinski said. Wait, Jackson didn't tell them I was involved? I looked at Jackson and he nodded his head mouthing 'You're welcome'. I gave him a glare in return.

"Have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David Whittemore, esquire," Sheriff said.

"That means lawyer," Jackson unnecessarily added in. I glared at him again and he smirked in return. Gah dickhead!

"You three, go into the other room while I sort things out with Mr. Whittemore. Jackson you can go home," Sherriff said pointing to the next room.

"Allison's calling," Stiles said taking out his phone.

"Put her on speaker," I said.

"Lydia translated the pages and the Kanima doesn't seek a friend, it seeks a master. Someone is controlling him. If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing the he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him," Allison said.

"Or he doesn't remember," Scott added.

"What if it's the same thing that happened to Lydia when she took off in the hospital?" Stiles asked. A while back Lydia ran off into the woods completely naked for 2 days and when she was found she had absolutely no clue why or what she was doing. This made me not like Lydia even more cause I thought she was crazy, but I can tolerate her now cause I know it's not her fault, but some supernatural craziness.

"Well wouldn't he have to forget everything? Like the murder?" I asked.

"Getting rid of the blood," Allison added.

"What about the video? Someone had to help him forget that," Stiles said.

"The person who's controlling him," I said.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked.

"He said on the night of the first full moon nothing happened to him and he doesn't remember what happened at the pool after the game," I answered.

"He still thinks that he's becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing," Stiles added.

"So should we try and convince him he's not?" Allison asked.

"Stiles and I have tried telling him he's killing people, but he's too stubborn to listen to us," I replied.

"But we should if it will help us find who's controlling him," Scott said.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" asked Allison.

"Yeah it's us, he'll talk to us," Stiles answered.

"Stiles we locked him in a van for a day. I don't know which Jackson you're talking about, but this Jackson doesn't really seem like the forgive and forget type," I said.

"We gotta try," Scott said.

"Alright boys come with me," Sherriff Stilinski said. Stiles hung up the phone and the two boys left.

"Can I come too?" I asked.

"What?" asked Sherriff.

"Please?"

"Uh…sure, I guess." We walked into an interrogation room where Mrs. McCall and Mr. Whittemore were already here, and I went to go stand next to Melissa while the boys sat at the table.

The sherriff took out a clipboard and began reading it, "You will not go within 50 ft of Jackson Whittemore." Oh sweet Jesus Christ Jackson got a restraining order against them. Just what we needed.

"You will not speak to him, you will not approach him, you will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically," the sheriff finished putting the clipboard onto the table.

"What about school?" asked Stiles.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 ft distance," the Sheriff answered.

"Well what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only 2 stalls available and they're only right next to each other?"

"For the love of God," I whispered face palming myself. Not the time Stiles, so not the time.

"I'll just hold it," Stiles said after getting no response. The Sheriff took Stiles into another room to talk and Melissa and Scott went in the hallway, leaving me to stand in the door way and watch.

"It's not just this," Melissa began, "although a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think you'd reach this soon. It's everything on top of it, the completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg for Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry mid-term you missed."

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked. I am so glad I had that test before Scott's period did. If Melissa was my mom I'd be dead.

"Really Scott? Really?" Melissa asked disappointed, "I have to ground you. I am grounding you, you are grounded."

"What about work?"

"Fine. Other than work, and no TV."

"My TV's broken."

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school." I uh..I actually needed that computer too. Melissa rolled her eyes at Scott.

"Then uh…no Stiles," Melissa said looking at Stiles who had joined me in the door way. Oh my god. The ultimate punishment.

"What? No Stiles?" Stiles asked.

"No Stiles!" Melissa yelled, "and no more car privileges give me your keys. Give them to me!" Scott gave the keys and Melissa struggled to get the key out of the chain.

"Mom let me help."

"No," Melissa replied still fumbling with the keys.

"Mom," Scott said grabbing her hands in his.

"What is going on with you?" she asked, "Is this about Allison?" I shook my head at Scott telling him not to answer that.

Scott sighed, "Do you really wanna know?" Stiles and I looked at each other realizing what he meant and both frantically tried to tell him not to tell.

"Yeah," Melissa answered. Scott didn't say anything. "Is this about your father?"

I looked at Stiles and he nodded his head. I didn't wanna tell Scott yes or no because I didn't know what the situation was.

"It is isn't it?" Melissa said bowing her head, "Okay you know what? We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car."

I ran up to Melissa stopping her. "You're a really good mom," I said tearing up. I know Scott was in trouble, but his mom did this because she cared about him. If I was the one in trouble, my mom would've beaten the crap out of me.

"Thank you sweetie," she said hugging me and then going outside. I ran back down the hallway and hugged Scott taking him by surprise.

"What was that for?"

"I know how hard this is for you and I'm supporting you," I answered, "but be grateful of your mom. She's doing this cause she cares about you."

"I'm the worst son ever," Scott said to Stiles and I.

"Well I'm not exactly winning any prizes either," Stiles said as we watched Mr. Whittemore having a tantrum about the restraining order and Stiles' bathroom question.

"Guys, you're keeping your parents safe by keeping them out of this whole mess," I said trying to comfort them. They nodded and sighed.

"Alright you guys need to take a break from all of this," I said.

"We don't have time," Scott said.

"We have tonight," I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stiles.

"We need to have some fun. I'm meeting Isaac at the baseball field tonight. You two are coming along and we're playing a game."

"We're grounded," said Scott.

"Don't worry about that," I said walking into the Sheriff's office.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, I was wondering if you could let Stiles go to Lydia Martin's house for a quick study session? We have a history mid-term tomorrow and we planned on doing a night study session. He's also my ride there," I said.

"I uh…I…I guess that's okay, but tell him he has to come home in 2 hours alright?"

"Thank you Mr. Stilinski!" I said going back to the boys. "Your dad thinks we're studying at Lydia's and you have to be home in 2 hours. So go now and drive to the baseball field and wait for us," I said to Stiles. "Now to take care of your mom. Come on," I said to Scott. We walked out to the parking lot and got into the car.

"Hey Melissa, I just remembered that Scott and I made plans to study at Danny Mahealani's house tonight so I was wondering if Scott could be ungrounded for 2 hours and maybe you could drive us there?" I asked. Danny's house was close to the baseball field.

Melissa thought about it for a minute and sighed, "2 hours?"

"Yeah," Scott answered.

Melissa sighed, "Tell me how to get there."

"Thanks Melissa," I said smiling.

**To: Scott**

**Do you have a bat and stuff?**

** Fr: Scott**

** Yeah.**

"Uh…mom can we go home first? I forgot something." Night of fun here we come.

"Hey Ice," I said running up to him and kissing him.

"What are they doing here?" he asked referring to Scott and Stiles.

"I thought that we could all take a break from all this supernatural stress so we're going to play a friendly game of baseball."

"Hey," Isaac said to the boys.

"Hey," they greeted back.

"Alright let's go!" I said excitedly. I have been waiting to do something normal with friends for forever. Since we didn't have enough players for an actual game we decided to just throw the ball around, Scott providing the mitts and ball.

"So," I said throwing the ball to Scott, "what do normal teenagers talk about again?"

"Boys, girls, sex," Stiles answered.

"Danny's hot," I said.

"Babe I'm standing right here," Isaac said.

"What? He's gay. I'm not gonna do anything."

"How is he by the way?" asked Stiles.

"Good. The paralysis wore off," Scott answered.

"Aren't Jackson and Danny best friends?" Isaac asked throwing the ball to me.

"Ow!" I yelled dropping the ball, "You and Scott throw too hard!"

"What? No we don't. Right Stiles?" asked Scott.

"I can't say. I've lost all feeling in my hand."

"Can't help the super strength babe," said Isaac.

"I don't like playing with you two," I said lying down on the grass, everyone following suit. All of us stayed quiet just looking at the stars.

"How are we gonna deal with Jackson?" asked Scott.

"I still suggest we kill him," said Stiles. I slapped him, "Hey Lahey control your woman." Isaac just laughed.

"I just know that Derek wants to find him first," Isaac said, "He said something about the way Gerard looked at him or something."

"Yeah, I was there. Gerard didn't even try to kill Jackson. He just stood there," Scott said.

"That's cause he's a creepy old man," Stiles said.

"No more Kanima talk. We're here to have fun and take a break," I said.

"Sorry," Scott said.

"So, how did you and Isaac meet?" Stiles asked me.

"Chemistry. We're lab partners," Isaac answered.

"So…you literally had chemistry between you guys," Stiles said laughing at his lame joke which also had Scott laughing. I started laughing at Scott's laugh, and when I mean laughing I mean the retarded seal laughing, and Isaac started to laugh because of me. Pretty soon we were all laughing our asses off and clutching our stomachs. After about 10 minutes of laughing at nothing, we finally calmed down.

"See? We needed that," I said quietly cuddling into Isaac's side.

"And then there's tomorrow…," said Stiles. Yeah, and then there's tomorrow.

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Scott said.

"Derek's locking us up in an old subway. Should be fun," Isaac said.

"Derek's crazy," I said.

"Scott and I got a restraining order from Jackson," Stiles said.

"Dude that's cool," said Isaac.

"Ice it's not cool," I said.

"Actually ice is cool," Scott said laughing.

"Shut up."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's everything Lydia can translate, and trust me she was very confused," Allison said from the other side of the bookshelf handing us her tablet with the translated pages of the bestiary. There were security cameras all around the school so we had to do have this discreet conversation.

"What'd you tell her?" I asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Allison replied.

"So like League of Legends? God that makes us so lame," I whispered.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said seriously.

"Lame," I said in a sing song voice making Scott snicker.

"Oh, great," Allison said.

"Does this say how to find out who's controlling Jackson?" Scott asked.

"Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderers," Allison answered.

"Yes!"

"Good job Stilinski, now shut up," I said.

"They call the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about a South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village," Allison said.

"Alright so maybe it's not all that bad," Stiles said.

"Executing murderers is one thing, but getting personal revenge is a whole different story," I said.

"Yeah, the bond grew strong enough to kill anyone the priest wanted it to," Allison said.

"All bad, very very bad," Stiles said.

"Here's the thing though, the Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf," Allison said.

"But it can't until it resolves that in its past which manifest it," Scott finished reading form the tablet.

"Okay if that means that Jackson could a few thousand hours of therapy I could've told you that myself," said Stiles.

"What if it had something to do with his parents?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, what happened to his birth parents?" I asked.

"Does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Maybe Danny or Lydia?" I suggested.

"What if they don't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me so I'll go talk to him," Allison said.

"What do I do?" Scott asked.

"You, my friend, have a chemistry exam to make up. Your mom told me to make sure you took it," I replied.

"If he does anything run the other way," Scott warned Allison.

"I can take care of myself," Allison replied.

"Allison if you get hurt while I'm busy doing some stupid test, somebody's gonna need to take care of me. If he does anything,"

"Like?"

"Anything weird, bizarre, anything."

"Anything evil," Stiles said sticking his head through the bookcase.

"Stop it Stiles," I whispered pulling him back by his jacket.

"Alright I'm gonna go find him," Allison said leaving the library.

"I guess I'm going with Stiles?" I asked.

"Please?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I guess," I answered sighing.

"Scott go take your test, we'll go talk to Lydia," Stiles said, the 3 of parting ways.

"Stiles can Isaac come with us too?"

"Yeah sure whatever." I texted Isaac to meet us at the library and 5 minutes later he arrived and we all went to look for Lydia.

"Why can't we go talk to Danny? I like him better," I complained.

"Cause Jackson was closer to Lydia," Stiles answered.

"Why are we talking to Lydia?" Isaac asked.

"The Kanima's supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't become one until it overcomes a personal issue. We think that personal issue for Jackson is his real parents so Lydia might know something," I said catching him up to speed.

"Lydia!" Stiles called as we walked to her at her locker.

"What?" she asked walking away making us follow her.

"We need to know what happened to Jackson's real parents," Stiles said.

"He said not to tell anyone."

"Lydia this is important, we need to know this," I said getting irritated with her already.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I can't tell you that," Stiles replied.

"Then I'm not telling you."

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?"

"What?" Isaac whispered to me.

"You learn to live to with it," I whispered back.

"Was that a question?" Lydia asked.

"It felt like a question," Stiles replied.

"Well this feels like an answer. No."

"Lydia come on! Just tell us what happened!" I yelled getting fed up with her. Isaac grabbed my hand squeezing it signaling me to calm down. I sometimes felt like a hypocrite telling Isaac to keep his wolf side under control when I exploded every 5 minutes.

"No," Lydia replied giving me a smirk. I lunged forward to rip her perfect strawberry blond hair out of her head, but Isaac had to hold me back.

"I didn't know you had a feisty side," Isaac whispered teasingly.

"She's fucking irritating," I muttered making Isaac laugh. Lydia walked away and up a staircase.

"Lydia wait!" Stiles called as we went up the stairs. Suddenly Erica had Stiles pinned against the wall with her claws out.

"Erica let him go," Isaac said firmly.

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Erica asked not letting Stiles go.

"Why are you bringing out the claws when there's a camera?" Stiles asked pointing to a security camera, "That's right. You wanna be cat woman? Well I'll be your Batman."

"Lame," I said in a sing song voice.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents they're about half a mile from here. In the Beacon Hills cemetery," Erica said running her finger across Isaac's chest and smiling at him as he gave her a death glare.

"Hand. Off. Now," I said angrily grabbing her wrist. She yanked her wrist out and walked away smirking at me. "Bitch," I said quietly knowing that she could hear me.

"Great. Who do we talk to now?" Stiles asked.

"We're going to Erica again. I'll make her talk," Isaac said walking off towards Erica and dragging me along, Stiles following suit.

"Erica," Isaac called out as we caught up with her in the hallway, "do you know how his parents died?"

"Maybe, if you guys tell me why you're so interested." I looked at Stiles expecting him to answer, but he didn't.

"It's him isn't it?" Erica asked.

"What? Him who?" asked Stiles.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson."

"Aw crap. We just basically killed Jackson," I said as we followed her towards the boys locker room.

"You can't tell Derek alright? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the alpha bite makeover you don't have the license to go around destroying people," Stiles said.

"Why not? That's all everyone else used to do to me." Erica asked turning around to face us.

"Not everyone," I muttered, but Erica ignored me.

"I used to have the biggest crush on you. Yeah, you Stiles, and you never even once noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now," Erica said to Stiles who was looking at the floor. There was water leaking out from the under the door of the locker room.

"What the-," Isaac said getting cut off when Scott came flying out the door with Jackson on top of him only wear shorts. Oh fuck he just violated his restraining order. Erica pulled Jackson off of Scott putting him in a head lock while Stiles and Isaac held back Scott.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris asked as Allison emerged from the locker room, "Hey! Enough, enough!" Scott and Jackson were trying to break free from their restraints.

"What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson calm down!" Mr. Harris yelled. Jackson was absolutely _fuming_. "Mr. McCall, you want to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

"You dropped this," a random guy said holding out Allison's tablet. I think his name was Matt? Yeah Matt, he liked photography. Mr. Harris grabbed the tablet.

"You, you, and you," Mr. Harris said pointing to Scott, Jackson, and Stiles, "actually, all of you. Detention. 3 o'clock," he said walking off. Fuck! I didn't even do anything!

"We can't be in detention together," Jackson said sitting down with Allison and Matt while the rest of us sat together, "I have a restraining order against them."

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No just us tools," Stiles said pointing to himself and Scott.

"Alright you two, over there," Mr. Harris said pointing to another table leaving Isaac and I to sit with Erica. Great. 30 minutes into detention and I was absolutely bored.

"Isaac," I whispered, "I'm bored."

"I'm not," Isaac whispered back playing with my hair looking even more like a puppy dog than he already did.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm braiding your hair what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks weird."

"I'm sorry I don't really have anything to practice on."

"Did you know that the Kanima seeks a master?"

"What does that mean?"

"That someone's controlling him. We're trying to figure out who it is," I said looking over at Stiles and Scott who were looking at Matt. Stiles caught me staring at them and nodded his head towards Matt mouthing 'I think it's him'.

"Controlling?" I mouthed back. Stiles nodded. I looked over at Matt and then back at Stiles giving him the 'are you serious' look. I guess he could have that crazy psychotic personality…I mean now that Stiles brought him up…there could be possibilities…but it could really be anybody. Suddenly Jackson started to clutch his head and groan.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said to Mr. Harris.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I just need some water," Jackson said leaving the room.

"No one leaves their seats," Mr. Harris said following Jackson. Scott and Stiles immediately went back to our table.

"So you know how Jackson's parents died?" Scott asked Erica.

"Maybe," she answered writing in her notebook.

"Erica tell us," I demanded.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18."

"So not only is he rich now, he's gonna be even richer at 18?" Stiles asked.

"Yep," Erica answered.

"Is there something so deeply wrong with that?" Stiles asked.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox," Erica said opening her laptop, "he keeps everything."

"Yes finally you're being helpful," I said getting a glare from Erica.

_Scott McCall please report to the principal's office._

"Why do you need to go to the office?" Isaac asked.

"No clue," Scott said getting up and leaving the room.

"Did you find it?" I asked Erica.

"Just give me a few minutes." Jackson returned to the room and sat in his seat. We all gave each other questioning looks.

"Found it," Erica said all of us crowding around her laptop.

"Look at the dates," I said.

"Passengers arrived to the hospital D.O.A. Estimate time of death 9:26 pm June 14, 1995," Isaac read.

"Isn't that Jackson's birthday?" I asked. Lydia always made a big deal of Jackson's birthday and every year he was always pissed off at her, but she never stopped.

"No it's June 15," Stiles corrected. Oops. Mr. Harris started to pack his bag and the rest of us packed ours and got up.

Mr. Harris started to laugh, which was really ugly by the way, "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done reshelving." Holy fuck that was a lot of books. "Enjoy the rest of you evening," he said leaving the room. Add this to the list of reasons of why I absolutely loathe Mr. Harris.

"Let's go," I said making Isaac pull a cart to the correct shelf.

"I'm not your slave," he muttered.

"But I'm too weak to pull that thing all by myself," I joked.

"Be glad that I love you."

"Aww I love you too," I said kissing Isaac on the cheek. Stiles, Allison, and Scott began to talk in the shelf next to our and I listened in from between the books while reshelving.

"Anyways, Jackson was born on June 15th, but his mom died June 14th which means that Jackson was born by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body," Stiles said.

"Isaac listen to this," I whispered pulling him close by the sleeve.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The report said it was inconclusive," Stiles replied.

"Wait his parents could've been murdered?" I asked from across the shelf scaring the three of them. "Sorry."

"Well if they were it would fall in line with the Kanima myth," Stiles answered.

"Seeks out and kills murders," Isaac slowly whispered again scaring the other three.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Derek."

"Wait so is Jackson looking for them or is it the person controlling him?" asked Allison.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him," Scott said scooting out of the shelf.

"He's not going to listen," Allison said trying to stop Scott. He walked by Isaac and I's shelf and stopped. I followed him out and saw that he was staring at a book. We walked towards it and saw Matt on the ground with a cut on the back of his neck. Oh crap. Scott bent down to check on Matt when suddenly I felt on a cut on my neck and fell the ground losing all feeling in my body.

"Isaac!" I cried as Jackson leapt off a shelf knocking books off everywhere and breaking the lights.

"Katarina!" Isaac yelled running up to me and cradling me to his chest. Erica was down as well and Scott, eyes glowing yellow and fangs sticking out, was facing Jackson who was half transformed. He pushed Scott and he landed on a book cart, literally getting the wolf knocked out of him and went to go protect Stiles and Allison. Jackson stood next to a chalkboard and started writing on the board looking possessed. 'Stay out of the way or I'll kill all of you' it read and he leapt out of the window disappearing.

"Isaac," I said starting to cry a little.

"It's okay I got you," he whispered into my hair holding me close.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Stiles yelled, "I think she's having a seizure." Erica. But I thought those went away when she turned into a werewolf?

"We gotta take these 3 to the hospital," Scott said.

"No, Derek," Erica begged.

"Will someone just call an ambulance already?" Isaac yelled.

"Isaac I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Isaac yelled. Scott and Stiles left with Erica while Allison called an ambulance.

"Katarina are you okay?" asked Allison.

"I don't know," I answered. Paralyzed. I never wanted to hear that word ever again or feel like this ever again. Every nerve in my body froze and I felt numb everywhere. This feeling felt very similar to when my mom used to beat me. Numb. Except to a higher scale.

"I'm gonna kill him," Isaac said furious.

"Isaac don't. He doesn't know what he's doing," I said reasoning with him.

"Didn't you see him? He wasn't fully transformed into the Kanima, he was half. He knew exactly what he was doing."

"Isaac, we all agreed that we were going to save him not kill him. So please don't."

He sighed, "Fine. But I'm still gonna beat the crap out of him."

"Paramedics are here," Allison said. Matt and I got lifted on to stretchers and carried outside, Isaac holding my hand the whole time. The whole ride to the hospital, Isaac held my hand pretty tightly as his knuckles turned white and stroked my hair making me feel a little better. Arriving at the hospital, I was wheeled down to a room and told to wait for a nurse to come in, Isaac sitting in the chair next to my bed still holding my hand as tight as he could.

"Um…could you please have Melissa McCall come down here?" I asked quietly to the paramedic that brought me here.

"Sure," he replied smiling.

"Thank you. Ice, why are you holding my hand so tightly?" I asked.

"You got hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you," he said quietly looking guiltily at the ground.

"Isaac look at me. I'm going to be fine okay? Everything is going to be okay."

"I love you. So much," Isaac said with so much sincerity in eyes that it was hard not to believe him.

"I love you too Ice," I said smiling at him. How did I get so lucky? Well lucky as in having Isaac. Not so lucky with the whole Kanima and the paralyzing thing.

"Hey sweetie. How you feeling?" Melissa asked coming into my room.

"I uh…I can't feel anything."

"I figured," Melissa said laughing.

"How long until the paralysis wears off?"

"I think you'll be back to normal in 2-3 hours. Let me just do a quick check up on you though to make sure everything's fine." She made me do that thing where you follow the light with your eyes and asked me if I could feel anything when she put pressure on my arm and stuff. I'm paralyzed of course I couldn't feel anything.

"Alright I'll be back in an hour to check on you okay?" Melissa asked.

"Thanks Melissa," I said smiling at her as she walked out.

"It must be nice to live with her," Isaac said.

"Yeah. Scott's lucky."

"Hey babe, what was your dad like?"

"I uh…I…I-I um…," I never liked talking about my dad. It was too painful.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

"N-no. I can do this. He…he was like any other dad, but he was kinda the best though. Every year at my dance recitals he would always write an ad for me in the program, and then buy me the biggest bouquet of roses. Like seriously those things were huge, and after the performance he'd always come running up to me and go on and on about how amazing I was. He'd always brag about me to his friends and he was just the best," I said smiling at all the good memories.

"But then he started fighting with my mom a lot when I was 8. He was less cheerful around the house. He even stopped coming to my shows. It was like one minute he cared about me and the next I was like a stranger to him. Then my mom found out he was cheating on her and they divorced and he started a new family and just left me at home with this horrible excuse of a mom," I said trying to control the tears running down my face. Isaac got of the chair and joined me on the bed, moving me so that I was in between his legs and resting against his chest and wiping the tears from my face.

"It was like he totally forgot I existed and he just abandoned me. Like I didn't even mean anything to him," I said full on crying by this point.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to talk about him," Isaac whispered.

"No, I had too. I've been keeping this all in for too long. It was about time I let it out."

"Well you don't need him. You're amazing and special and beautiful to me. You mean the world to me and I promise I will never ever abandon you. I love you too much to do that," Isaac whispered kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Ice. So much. You don't even understand how much. Like if you weighed it the scale would break into pieces and then I'd owe someone a new scale. If you read a book about it it'd be so long that it would need a whole shelf just for the one book, and you wouldn't even want to read it cause it was so long and reading it would take forever and you just don't have the time."

"I'd read that book no matter how long it takes."

"Reading's boring though, but thank you for being interested in my book."

"You're expression of love is very weird, yet descriptive."

"You find it charming."

"Sometimes I question why I do."

"Isaac," I whispered waking up. He was still on my bed asleep and was still holding onto my hand in a death grip which hurt. What the hell? I started to squeeze his hand finally realizing that the paralysis wore off.

"Isaac!" I said sitting up and lightly patting his face. It felt good to move.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Get up!"

"Why? I'm tired."

"We can leave now. I can move."

"I can move too."

"Dude why are you so weird?" I asked hitting him in the head with my pillow.

"Hey!" Isaac yelled finally waking up.

"Finally. Can you call Melissa for me? I wanna get outta here."

"Hey look you're moving," Isaac said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Ice," I said sighing.

"What?"

"Nevermind," I said hitting the nurse button on the side of my bed. Oh Isaac.

"How are you feeling?" Isaac asked.

"Sore. Really really sore," I answered stretching my arms and moving my legs. It felt so good to move again.

"Stiles and Scott texted you earlier asking if you were okay and Scott's following Jackson and Stiles is with his dad at his office."

"Those two make me feel like I should be doing something to help."

"You should be resting. You know the two of them will be fine." I sighed agreeing with him. It felt nice not having to stress out about this whole Jackson situation, but they were still my friends and I should be helping them. Yes I've finally admitted that Scott and Stiles were my friends and not just locker neighbors. Guess who's finally made 2 legit friends at Beacon Hills?

"Looks like the paralysis wore off," Melissa said walking into my room.

"I feel so free!" I said laughing.

"Well you're officially discharged, but I think you're gonna have to wait for me to finish my shift so I can take you home. I should be done at 10."

"Sure I don't mind waiting. Thanks Melissa."

"No problem sweetie. And I never wanna see you in here again unless you're bringing me food with Scott okay?" Melissa teased leaving the room.

"Yes ma'am," I said laughing. God Melissa is so cool. She gets me. "Isaac you can go home if you want."

"No way, I'm staying here."

"I was hoping you would say that," I said laughing and kissing him on the lips.

"Finally we can do this," Isaac said pulling me back in for a longer kiss.

"Alright let me put some clothes on and then we can go to the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Sounds good sweetcheeks," Isaac said winking.

"You're an idiot."

"How rude." I laughed and went to the bathroom and changed back into my clothes. My phone rang showing me that I got a text from Stiles.

**Fr: Stiles**

**Are you with Isaac right now?**

**To: Stiles**

**Yeah.**

**Fr: Stiles**

**Ask him about his brother Camden and his dad. **

**To: Stiles**

**Why?**

**Fr: Stiles**

**Because my dad and I are on to something. All of the people that have been killed are all 24 and were in Harris' class in 2006. If Isaac's brother was alive he would've been 24, but we don't know how his dad fits into this.**

**To: Stiles**

**Alright I'll ask. **

"Hey Isaac?" I asked walking out of the bathroom, "Did your brother and dad have something to do with Beacon Hills in 2006?"

"Yeah, my brother went there and my dad was one of the swim coaches. Why?"

"Stiles and his dad found out that all of the people who were killed are all 24 and were in Harris' class in 2006."

"Huh…my brother would've been 24 right now."

"Wait…your dad was the swim coach in '06? My mom was the swim coach too. I guess they worked together or something." Yep, my mom was a swim coach. She used to love swimming and would take me out all the time in the summer when I was younger, but then…well…you know. Holy crap what if she was gonna get killed like Mr. Lahey? He was the swim coach and he was killed. I know I hate my mother, but like I said no one deserved to die.

"Isaac what if she's gonna get killed?! I have to call Stiles," I said frantically taking my phone out and calling Stiles, putting it on speaker.

"What'd he say?" asked Stiles.

"My dad was the swim coach," Isaac said.

"Stiles my mom was the swim coach with Lahey. What if she's gonna get killed?!"

"But this doesn't make sense. All of those kids were in Harris' class. The only connection Lahey has to this is that Camden would be 24 and was in Harris' class."

"So…what? Was Lahey just a random murder?" I asked.

"My dad and I will find that out, but don't worry about your mom okay? I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Um…okay. Keep me updated Stiles," I said hanging up the phone. One less thing to worry about. Suddenly mine and Isaac's phones rang.

"Derek told me to go to the animal clinic," Isaac said.

"Same with Scott," I said.

"Is it close to here?"

"I think about 10 minutes." We walked to the reception area and told Melissa that I got called into work and that we were going to walk there. This must be really important if Dr. Deaton was involved.

"What is he doing here?" Scott asked as Isaac and I arrived and walked into the clinic with Derek.

"I need him. What is she doing here?" Derek asked.

"I need her."

"Well I don't exactly trust Isaac."

"Well I don't exactly trust her." Derek never called me by my name. It was always 'her'.

"Well you both need us for some reason so just deal with it okay?" I asked slightly irritated. Why were we here if neither of us were trusted?

"Where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asked impatiently.

"That depends," Dr. Deaton said leaning against the doorframe, "Your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?

"Kill him," said Derek.

"Save him," Scott and I said. Isaac stayed quiet.

"Save him," Scott and I said again, Scott giving Derek a look while I gave Isaac a look.

"Save him," Isaac said speaking up causing me to shoot him a smile. We walked into the work room and Dr. D took out a tray of herbs. Isaac reached out to touch something, but Derek slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch." I laughed at him and linked my arm with his. Dr. D took out some bottles looking at each one.

"So, are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asked.

Dr. D looked at him, "No, I'm a veterinarian." Isaac looked at me slightly confused and I just nodded at him pulling myself closer to him. Dr. D was a veterinarian, duh.

"Unfortunately I don't see anything here that would an effective defense against a paralytic toxin," Dr. D said.

"We're open to suggestions," Derek said.

"What about an…offense?" I asked.

"We already tried," Derek said, "it nearly took its head off. An Argent emptied an entire clip into it, it just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" asked Dr. D.

"I guess it can't swim," I replied.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No, he's the captain of the swim team," Scott answered.

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people," Dr. D said going to a drawer and taking out a coin-like object with a figure in the middle, "a puppet, and a puppeteer." He put the coin down on the table, "One killed the husband, but another had to kill the wife do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it," said Scott, "His mother died pregnant too. She was like murdered. I don't think he could let the same thing happen to someone else."

Isaac got this look on his face like he realized something, "How'd you know it's part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too."

"What if she gave birth before she died?" I asked.

"Someone still died," Isaac answered.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was," Isaac replied.

"Hold on," said Dr. D, "the book says they're bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if, something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?" He took out a bottle of black dust and sprinkled it in a circle around the coin.

"What is that?" I asked curious.

"Mountain ash," Dr. D answered.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"We can catch them. Both of them," Scott answered. Oh Jesus Christ help us.


	10. Chapter 10

"There's gotta be another way to get tickets right?" Scott asked as we got out of Stiles' jeep since Scott couldn't drive us to school anymore. The other night Scott had followed Jackson to this place where you bought tickets for this underground rave so now they were trying to get in.

"It's a secret show there's only one way," Stiles answered, "and it's a secret."

"Hey," called that Matt guy, "any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day?"

"Did you want to get suspended?" I asked.

"Dude just forget about it. No one got hurt," Stiles said.

"I had a concussion," Matt said.

"Well no one got seriously hurt," said Stiles.

"I was in the ER for 6 hours," said Matt.

"Kay, do you wanna know the truth Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now," Stiles said putting his hand and inch above the ground.

"Stiles!" I yelled smacking him, "I'm sorry about him. You're okay though right?"

"Yeah I'm fine now."

"That's good," I said smiling at Matt.

"But I didn't get any tickets either."

"Are they still selling?" asked Scott.

"No, but I managed to find 2 online. You should keep trying, sounds like everyone's gonna be there," Matt said walking away.

"I don't like him," Stiles said.

"Stiles you don't like a lot of people," I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Last time whoever was controlling Jackson had to kill somebody, but didn't finish the job. What do you think he's gonna do this time?"

"Be there to make sure it happens," Stiles muttered.

"Good Stiles," I said patting his head as the boys went to morning lacrosse practice and I walked to my locker. It was weird not having Scott, Stiles, or Isaac here. They were kinda like my escorts.

"Hey Katarina," Allison said walking up to my locker.

"Hey Allison, Scott's at lacrosse practice."

"Uh okay. That's cool I'll just talk to him later," Allison said looking really nervous and scared.

"Is everything okay between you two? Oh god are you gonna break up with him?! Oh Allison please do not break up with him that boy is so in love with you."

"Oh no no, I just…no I'm not breaking up with him. My dad's been…asking questions about the whole Jackson thing and I'm not sure if I should tell or not because what if they go out and kill him when we actually wanted to save him? It's just…complicated right now."

"Maybe you should just not tell him until you feel like it's the right time and we have all the information. Like we should have a plan to save him before you tell your dad or something?"

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't tell just yet. Thanks Katarina," Allison said smiling.

"No problem. Hey are you going to that rave thingy?"

"Yeah. Matt invited me."

"Matt?"

"Yeah, it was really weird but I didn't wanna be rude or anything."

"Does Scott know anything about this?"

"I'm telling him today. I just hope he doesn't freak out."

"Him and Stiles are trying to get tickets too. I hope I don't have to go, I hate raves. All the strobe lights and the freaking loud music. Not my thing."

"I'm pretty sure you'll have to go," Allison said laughing.

"And just when I was starting to like you," I joked.

"Alright nice talking to you. Gotta go to class, see you later!" Allison said laughing and walking off to her next class. I better not be going to that rave.

"We're going to the rave!" Stiles said as him and Scott joined me at my table for lunch.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, you, me, and Scott," Stiles answered.

"But I don't wanna go," I whined, "and how'd you get tickets?"

"Isaac," Scott answered.

"Isaac what?" Isaac asked as he sat down next to me giving me a quick kiss and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You got them tickets?" I asked.

"Yeah," Isaac said smirking at Scott and Stiles.

"How?"

"I uh…" Isaac started to say looking down guiltily.

"He beat up a kid," Scott said smirking.

"Excessively," added Stiles.

"You what?" I asked harshly frowning at Isaac.

"I…asked for the tickets…with my fist…," Isaac said smiling guiltily.

"Go apologize to him."

"Fine…," Isaac mumbled looking like a little kid who just got lectured and went to go apologize to the poor kid.

"He's whipped," Scott said while laughing with Stiles.

"But at least we have tickets now," Stiles said.

"Do I have to go?" I complained, "I hate raves."

"Yes we need your help," Scott said.

"Doing what?"

"We're planning something with Doc after school," Scott replied.

"And you're sure I have to come?"

"Yes," Stiles answered.

"I asked Allison to help you do all that girly stuff too," Scott said. Thank God for Scott. I was useless with fashion and makeup and hair. I just wore whatever I felt like wearing and nobody's given me crap for it. Yet.

"I'll pick you up," Stiles said.

"Allison's going out Matt so she'll be getting ready for that," Scott said.

"You're letting your girlfriend go out with another guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a great cover up for her parents, and she'll be safe."

"You are a weird boyfriend McCall," I said.

"Like your boyfriend isn't weird. He beat up a kid," Stiles said.

"And I just apologized for it," Isaac said returning to his seat and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek. Dammit I was going to the rave.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked Dr. D. Scott, Stiles, and I were at the animal clinic and we were planning on how to catch Jackson and his master. Muahaha.

"It's the same thing we use on the dogs, but a higher dosage," Dr. D said handing the Ketamine and the needle to Scott. "It'll slow him down enough to buy you some time."

"This," Dr. D said taking out the mountain ash, "is what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you Stiles. Only you."

"Only me? Not Katarina and I? Cause we usually work together, and wow this is a lot of pressure. Could you maybe find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?"

"It's from the mountain ash tree which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This whole office is lined with ash wood making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble," Dr. D answered.

"Why can't Katarina help me then? She's human."

"She's going with me for once," Scott answered. Yes finally I get to go with Scott. Happy days. Hopefully.

"Okay fine. So what do I just spread this around the whole building and then neither Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped," Dr. D answered.

"Doesn't sound too hard right Stilinski?" I asked putting my arm around his shoulders.

"That's not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder, it's just powder, until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire I don't think I'm up for that," Stiles answered.

"Oh come on," I said face palming myself while Scott gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"Let me try a different analogy," Dr. D said, "I used to golf and I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the power of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will," Stiles said.

"If this is going to work Stiles, you have to believe it."

"You got this buddy," Scott said patting Stiles on the back.

"Yeah you can't mess this up," I said. He won't mess this up right? Yeah he won't. Please God help us all.

An hour later I was dressed in a sleeveless white button up blouse where you tied it at the front, a black leather jacket where it cut off at the ribcage, a pair of ripped up jean shorts, and black ankle boots with a 4 inch heel and all thanks to the wardrobe of Allison Argent. She did my make up as well with a smoky eye look with a light pink lipstick. She even curled my long black layered hair and pinned some of my shorter hair back. Allison was a wizard and I felt like a biker chick or something. I also felt really uncomfortable. I've never dressed like this before, but Allison said I looked hot so I just went with it. Do these shorts have to be so short though?

"Woah," Scott said as I walked down Allison's driveway and into the jeep. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. Oh god dammit.

"You have a girlfriend whose house we are at," I said to Scott, "so close your mouth before I close it for you."

"Sorry I've just never seen you…look like a girl." Stiles had been quiet the whole time, not even a sarcastic comment on my outfit.

"Hey Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"My dad um…lost his job because of me," he answered quietly.

"Stiles it's not-,"

"No don't say that. I know it's my fault, he even said it."

"It's gonna be okay Stiles," I said leaning over the front seat and giving Stiles a hug. Poor kid. This is what he gets for helping us find all the answers to most of our problems?

Stiles nodded and started the jeep and 30 minutes later we were at the warehouse where the music was already playing and the lights were going crazy through the window.

"You got this right Stiles?" I asked handing him the bag of mountain ash.

"Yeah. Sure. I think so. Yes. This plan sucks," Stiles answered looking nervous.

"No, not here not now," Scott said running off.

"Scott!" I called out. He's seriously ditching us?

"What are we supposed to do? This plan officially sucks!" Stiles yelled.

"Okay Stiles you should start making the barrier, I'll go find Isaac and Scott," I said walking off towards the entrance with my ticket in my jacket.

"Wait don't leave me alone!"

"I believe in you Stiles!" I yelled back to him. The line to get in was really long, but luckily I found Isaac almost at the front of the line. With Erica. Great, she was here too.

"Isaac!" I yelled running up to him the best that I could with these freaking heels.

"Hey ba- woah," Isaac said taking a real look at me, and taking his time might I add.

"Don't say anything."

"You look hot," Isaac said still looking me up and down with a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, eyes up here," I said lifting his chin to look at me.

"Sorry, but you should dress like this more often. All the time actually."

"In your dreams Lahey," I said rolling my eyes. "Erica," I said greeting her.

"Katarina."

"I like your skirt."

"Thanks." Okay, well that was awkward. Not even a compliment back? How rude.

We entered the warehouse and I instantly got a headache. There were people all up against each other and the bass literally rocked my whole body and the lights were just making me dizzy. It's official I hate raves.

"Oh god this is horrible," I yelled to Isaac clinging onto his arm so I wouldn't get lost.

"Just hold onto me," Isaac yelled back pulling me closer to him. This is what boyfriends are for. Comfort and protection. The world was good to me so far.

"Isaac! Katarina!" Scott yelled standing in front of a brick column. We went over to him ditching Erica, not that I cared anyways and please don't judge me for not caring.

"I need you to inject Jackson with this," Scott said handing Isaac the needle that held the Ketamine.

"Why me?"

"Cause I gotta make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan."

"Wait the Argents are here? Allison told me that she wasn't going to tell."

"Well she did and now I gotta go fix all of this."

"How do you work this?" Isaac asked fiddling with the needle.

"You need to get this in the vein. Find him, pull back on this plunger right here. The neck might be the easiest, so find the vein and jam it in there then pull the trigger. Be careful."

"I doubt it'll slightly hurt him."

"No I mean you," Scott said, Isaac looking at him surprised that Scott cared about him, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"We got this Scott," I said, glad that he cared about Isaac. Isaac and I walked around the dance floor looking for Jackson. When I spotted him I walked closer to him and rested my back against Isaac and started to grind on him while getting Jackson's attention and staring at him with what I thought were sexy, seductive eyes. Damn this was really weird. I wasn't sexy I was awkward. Ew this feels really weird. Why isn't Erica doing this? Oh right because I didn't want her being all over my boyfriend. Hell no. Jackson closed the distance between the two of us and started to kiss my neck, Isaac following his lead. Oh damn, Isaac was really good at this. Argh Jackson go away you're ruining everything.

I ran my hand up and down Jackson's arm while staring at him and licking my lips. God this was so awkward. I felt Isaac's hands run up and down my waist making me giggle cause I was kinda ticklish.

"You are so beautiful," Isaac growled into my ear. I smiled flattered by the compliment, but focused on distracting Jackson. Jackson's hands were running up and down my thighs which felt really uncomfortable. Gah get off of me. Wait no I'm supposed to distract god dammit. I wrapped one arm around Jackson's neck pulling him close while I tapped Isaac's hand signaling him to take care of Jackson. Isaac was about to stick Jackson when suddenly Jackson sunk his claws into my thigh and doing the same to Isaac's stomach.

"He belongs to me," Jackson said in a creepy voice and walked away leaving the two of us on the ground. Come on we were so close!

"Isaac?" I yelled reaching out for him. Hey we weren't paralyzed! Wait, what? God it doesn't matter, we can move that's the important part.

"I dropped it. We have to get it," Isaac said crawling on the ground, me following suit. Isaac found it and stabbed Jackson and dragged him away while I followed slightly limping.

"Isaac my leg!" I yelled. There were five holes and blood was running down from each of the claw marks Jackson made. Damn you Jackson!

"Oh crap," Isaac said stopping in the middle of the floor looking at my wound.

"No don't stop! Just get him somewhere and then we'll worry about me later!" I yelled following Isaac and limping. Damn these heels too!

"Guys in here," Erica said finding us and leading us to a small room with a chair in it. Hey that's perfect. Isaac set Jackson down and immediately went to take care of my leg.

"Isaac it hurts," I whined letting my tears fall. It did hurt. It hurt like a bitch.

"You're okay Tar, you're gonna be okay," Isaac said soothingly. He took off his shirt and his tank top tying the tank top neatly and tightly around my leg and putting his shirt back on. "See you're gonna be okay," Isaac said hugging me tight and kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Ice," I whispered.

"Love you too. So much."

"What exactly happened to you two?" asked Erica.

"Jackson found out what we were gonna do and got us before we could get him," Isaac answered.

"I have Jackson germs on my neck," I said disgusted. I can't believe I let him do that. I can't believe that I grinded on him and Isaac. I can't believe I practically had a threesome on the dance floor. I hate raves.

"I kissed them all away though," Isaac said laughing a little.

"But still I can't believe I did that," I said scrunching up my face in disgust.

"You were damn sexy though. I liked it."

"Get a room," Erica said disgusted. The door suddenly burst open making us all jump and making me scream.

"No no no just me! It's just me. Freaks," said Stiles.

"Damn you Stiles!" I yelled.

"Dude what happened to your leg?"

"Him," I said pointing to a knocked out Jackson.

"He okay?" asked Stiles.

"Well," Isaac said walking up to Jackson and getting out his claws, "let's find out."

"Isaac I don't think- Isaac!" I yelled as Isaac tried to scratch Jackson across the chest, but Jackson caught his arm and twisted it making his bones break. I ran towards Isaac and dragged him back to where Stiles, Erica, and I were standing and carefully held his arm.

"Isaac you idiot! Are you okay?" I asked slightly freaking out.

"I'm okay it's healing," Isaac said.

"Kay no one is doing anything like that ever again okay?" Stiles said.

"I thought the Ketamine was supposed to take him out," Isaac said the pain still evident in his voice. I grabbed his free hand let him squeeze my hand to help with the pain.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're gonna get so let's hope whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight," Stiles replied. Suddenly Jackson's eyes flew open.

"Guys," I said timidly hiding behind Isaac.

"I'm here," Jackson said, "I'm right here with you." The creepiness in his voice made me cling on tightly to Isaac's arm and hide behind him even more. Add this to the list of why I hated Jackson Whittemore.

"I'm gonna try and talk to him," Stiles said.

"Stiles are you sure?" I asked in a small voice, clinging onto Isaac's arm like it was a lifeline.

"Yeah I got this."

Stiles cautiously went up to Jackson and knelt down in front of him, "Jackson is that you?"

"Us," Jackson replied, "We're all here." Us? I thought it was just a we as in 2 people.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We are the one killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far…"

"Deserved it," Jackson said angrily making me jump. Isaac wrapped his arm around me trying to comfort me as I wrapped my arms around his waist feeling scared shitless.

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break them if pressure's applied."

"Alright so the people you're killing are all murderers."

"All. Each. Every one."

"Who did they murder?"

"Me." What in holy hell?

"Wait what do you mean?"

"They murdered me," Jackson said getting angry, "They murdered me." Jackson's eyes were turning yellow and Isaac moved us closer to the door way along with Erica.

"Stiles," I whispered clinging onto Isaac tighter. He rejoined us back at the wall and I held his wrist to keep him here in case he wanted to talk to Jackson again. Plus I was just really scared. Jackson/the Kanima scared the shit out of me. Jackson's arm started to turn scaly and his claws were now out.

"Okay more Ketamine, the man needs more Ketamine," Stiles said frantically.

"We don't have anymore," Isaac replied.

"You used the whole bottle?" asked Stiles. Erica tapped Stiles on the shoulder looking terrified. Jackson stood up half transformed and let out an ear deafening screech and started to look like he was having an exorcism. Holy shit.

"Okay everybody out now," Stiles said as we all frantically rushed out of the room and stood against the door blocking it.

"Find something to move in front of the door!" Stiles yelled, but Jackson burst out of the wall instead. Shit.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I yelled starting to freak out. I was starting to have trouble breathing and I couldn't stop crying and I was feeling really claustrophobic and I just couldn't stop pacing. Fuck another panic attack.

"We're gonna die. Jackson's gonna kill someone. He's gonna kill us and then we're gonna die and holy shit what the hell are we doing trying to stop some fucking 6 foot lizard from murdering people?!" I yelled panicking.

"Katarina!" Isaac yelled grabbing my arms and stopping me from pacing, "You need to calm down. We're not going to die." Isaac moved his hands up to my face and wiped my tears and probably smudged makeup. I must look like a fucking mess.

"Just breathe with me okay?" Isaac said taking deep breaths, me copying him. I felt myself start to calm down a little and my mind started to think rationally again. I attacked Isaac with a hug and he hugged me back tighter, engulfing my whole body in his arms.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"We're going to be okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Isaac whispered soothingly.

"I love you Ice."

"I love you too Tar. So much," Isaac whispered back kissing me hard.

"Sorry to ruin this beautiful moment here, but we gotta go find Jackson," Stiles said. I nodded my head and grabbed Isaac's hand, the 4 of us going back into the warehouse. We walked around everywhere twice, but Jackson wasn't here at all. He couldn't have gone out; the mountain ash was keeping him in.

"Hey um so we kinda lost Jackson inside," Stiles said to Derek as he met us outside. I walked over to Stiles still holding Isaac's hand, but he suddenly let go. Oh crap the mountain ash. Isaac bent down to look at it and looked back up at Erica. They were trapped.

"Oh my god it's working!" Stiles said excitedly, "aw this is…yes! I did something."

"Stiles!" I yelled getting really angry and punching him.

"Katarina," Isaac called shaking his head telling me to stop. I gave Stiles one last punch. Idiot.

"Ow! You need to calm down woman."

"Scott," Derek blurted out. "Break it," he said referring to the mountain ash.

"What? No way!"

"Scott's dying!"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Oh my God I just know now break it!"

"Okay!" he yelled bending down and breaking the barrier. Derek ran in and went after Scott.

"Scott's dying," I whispered letting what Derek said sink in. Scott. Is. Dying. Scott, one of my only friends, is dead. Dying. Scott. No!

"Scott's dying," I repeated hysterically, "Everyone is dying."

"She doesn't look so good," said Erica.

"Katarina, babe, you need to calm down. Derek's getting Scott right now he's not gonna die," Isaac said grabbing my arms.

"But people are going to die Isaac! We can't do this, we're just kids!" I said looking into Isaac's eyes, my own eyes watering.

"God you shouldn't have let her get involved in all of this!" Isaac yelled at Stiles.

"Don't blame me, blame Scott!" Stiles yelled back.

"And Scott! Scott's dying!"

"She can't handle all of this, she's having a panic attack," Isaac said pulling me close to him trying to get me to calm down.

"You got hurt, I got hurt, Scott's getting hurt, everyone is getting hurt. Everyone's gonna die," I said as everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

"Freaking hell," I said, my head pounding like crazy. I opened my eyes and saw Stiles at his desk flipping through a book.

"Where's Isaac?" I asked. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh hey you're alive," Stiles said turning to face me.

"Why am I at your house?"

"Isaac's at Derek's preparing for the full moon and he's sorry for just leaving you here. Yesterday at the rave you passed out and I drove you here."

"Oh yeah…" I said as everything came back to me. Jackson, claws, stabbing, mountain ash, Scott dying. Scott dying! "Oh my god where's Scott?!"

"He's fine. Derek took him to Dr. D's and he's healing. I think he's looking for Jackson."

"Thank God," I said collapsing onto Stiles' bed, "What time is it?"

"6."

"PM? As in the next day 6 pm?!" Damn I slept through the whole day.

"Yep. You needed the sleep though; you passed out cause of stress."

"Do you ever pass out?"

"No, I'm kinda used to this stuff," Stiles answered like it was no big deal.

"Geez. Well what are you doing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because Isaac told me to keep you out of this. He doesn't want you stressing over any of this."

"But how can I not be involved? All my friends are involved in this!"

"Katarina, I know you wanna help and everything, but I don't think you can handle all of this."

"So I freaked out once. Okay twice, but I know I can handle all of this! I can help, and if you can deal with all of this then I can."

"Fine," Stiles sighed, "but if you boyfriend kills me I'm blaming you."

"Thank you!" I said running up to Stiles and hugging him. "Now what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out the connection between the murders," Stiles said continuing to flip through the yearbook.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" asked Mr. Stilinski.

"Homework," Stiles answered not taking his eyes off the book.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski."

"Glad you're okay Katarina," Mr. Stilinski said walking off. He walked back in with a confused look on his face.

"It's spring break." Crap.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" he asked walking into Stiles' room.

"Satisfying my own curiosity," Stiles answered.

"Mine too," I said smiling at Mr. Stilinski who closed the yearbook.

"We brought Harris in for questioning this morning. They brought him in."

"Wait why Mr. Harris?" I asked.

"His car was found at all the murders," Stiles answered. Damn that's creepy. Add this to the list of reasons to why I didn't like Mr. Harris. I have a lot of lists. "So what happened"

"We're gonna warrant arrest him for the murders."

"All of them?" I asked.

"Enough of them."

"With what proof?" asked Stiles.

"You remember the couple at the trailer? The tire tracks around there match Harris' car."

"Well that's not enough," Stiles argued opening the yearbook, Mr. Stilinski once again closing the book.

"Same car was also seen outside the hospital where the wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."

"Wait what quote?" asked Stiles.

"Something about imagination and knowledge."

"Imagination is more important than knowledge yeah I saw the same car parked outside the rave."

"That means you're a witness. You're gonna have to give a statement."

"But what about the concert promoter Kara? She wasn't in Harris' class right? And what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?" Stiles asked.

"It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris in the site of 3 murders. It's damning evidence," Mr. Stilinski answered.

"No it's not enough!" Stiles argued.

"I thought you hated this guy," Mr. Stilinski said.

"I don't hate him, he hates me. And if he killed them all then yeah lock the psycho up, but there's something missing," Stiles said flipping through the yearbook.

"Hey," Mr. Stilinski said stopping Stiles, "you don't have to solve this for me."

"Well I have to do something."

"Wait stop!" I said remembering something, "Isaac said Mr. Lahey was the swim coach." I took the yearbook from Stiles and flipped through it looking for the swim team. "There," I said pointing to Mr. Lahey's face, "and there's my mom, Heather Mitchel."

"All the names are here," Stiles said.

"What if my mom's next?" I asked.

"Alright I'll get this down to the station. You kids stay here and don't worry about this. Katarina we'll take care of you mom," Mr. Stilinski said grabbing the yearbook and leaving.

"What do we do now?" asked Stiles, "We can't just sit here."

"We are going to let the police handle this part while we help Scott with Jackson."

"Fine, fine," Stiles said sighing, "I'll text Scott."

"Stiles…why the hell is there a huge box in your room?" I asked finally noticing the bright yellow gift wrapped box in the corner.

"It's Lydia's birthday present." Oh yeah, today was Lydia's birthday. Apparently everyone was going to her party. Well everyone except me.

"Right, of course you're going to her party."

"No, we're going to her party."

"I am not going to that party."

"You said you wanted to help with Jackson and Jackson's probably gonna be there so you're going."

"I don't even have anything to wear."

"Well," Stiles said walking over to his closet, "I didn't know what to get her so I just got her a bunch of things including this." He took out a really cute light blue denim dress. What the hell Stiles had really good taste.

"Wow, you actually have really good taste Stiles," I said taking the dress from him. It was my size too. Stiles is a wizard.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles said excitedly showing off his humungous present that I secretly wrote my name on because I didn't feel like getting Lydia anything. We were at her house, which was really nice I'll admit. Lydia just stared at him confused.

"I'm coming in," Stiles said trying to get the box through the door, "You can grab the other side."

"Remember to try the punch!" Lydia called out walking away.

"Katarina help me!"

"No, you brought the box you get it in." Stiles groaned and threw his body against the box finally getting through the door and setting it next to the staircase. What an idiot. We walked around the house looking for Scott. It was like nobody was here.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked as we found Scott.

"No, have you seen Allison?"

"No," I replied, "but we should probably tell her what we found."

"Still kinda not sure what we found," Scott said.

"We figured out it had something to do with water," Stiles said, "You know the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool."

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima hated the swim team," said Scott.

"Hated it. Especially the 2006 swim team," I said.

"So it could be another teacher, maybe a student back then. Who are we missing? Who haven't we thought of?" said Stiles.

"Uh Jackson's not here," Allison said walking up to us.

"Yeah no one's here," I said looking at the empty pool area.

"Maybe it's just early," Scott suggested.

"Or maybe nobody's coming cause Lydia's turned into the town whack job," Stiles said.

"Well we have to do something cause we've completely ignored her for the past 2 weeks," said Allison.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the last 10 years," Scott said making me laugh.

"I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar yet," Stiles said.

"We don't owe her a party," Scott said sounding kinda angry at Allison.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" asked Allison.

"Normal?" I asked.

"Well she wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us," Allison replied. We looked over at Lydia and she was just standing there with a tray of punch in her hand trying to mask her disappointment. Man I felt bad for her.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here," Scott said.

"Yeah I also know some people who get this thing going. Like really going," said Stiles.

"You know people?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yes why do you always doubt me?"

"Who?" asked Allison.

"I met them the other night, let's just say they know how to party."

30 minutes later the house was filled with people. Packed even. The music was blasting and people were dancing and making out everywhere, just like the rave. I think there were drag queens here too. What kind of friends did Stiles have? Cause I wanna know.

"Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked Scott as we were sitting with a glass of punch in each of our hands. Apparently Scott had yelled at Allison for going to the rave and telling her family about Jackson and ruining the plan.

"Why should I apologize?" asked Scott.

"Cause you're the guy, it's what we do," Stiles answered.

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well you should definitely apologize. Anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done something wrong it means he's definitely done something wrong."

"Oh my god no no no," I said shaking my head at them, "Scott you yelled at Allison at the rave. She had no choice but to tell her family okay? It wasn't her fault. She didn't know we had a plan so you just basically yelled at her because you didn't tell her anything." Clueless boys.

"She could've told me about her plan," Scott said.

"Dude! You could've told her about your plan!" I yelled frustrated.

"I'm not apologizing," Scott said stubbornly.

"Is that the full moon talking buddy?" asked Stiles.

"Probably, why do you guys care anyways?"

"Because Scott something's gotta go right here. We're getting out asses royally kicked if you haven't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you're gonna be held back in school, I'm in love with a nutjob, and if on top of that I gotta watch you lose Allison and stalk her like mad I'm gonna stab myself in the face," Stiles said quickly.

"That's basically why you should apologize to Allison," I said.

"Don't stab yourself in the face," Scott said standing up.

"Why?"

"Because Jackson's here."

"God dammit," I said looking at the doorway to the pool area. He spotted us and stared us down, only looking away when Lydia gave him a drink. Oh come on can we not have one normal night partying?

30 minutes later, the party went crazy. People were making out everywhere and acting fucking weird. They all had a glass or punch and were like high and drunk at the same time. What the hell is in this punch? I had lost Stiles and Scott a while ago just walking around and texting Isaac and asking if he was okay or not. He never responded; probably busy trying not to kill people. My lovely boyfriend ladies and gentlemen. Man like everybody at this party had a glass of punch. I got rid of my 2nd glass a while ago. This party's really boring. Where are Scott and Stiles?

"Katarina!" Lydia called walking towards me with a tray of punch, "Have a drink."

Wow she knew my name. "Thanks, but no thanks. Not thirsty."

"Oh come on! Tonight is the night to have fun."

"Alright fine," I said taking the glass and walking away sipping it slowly cause there was really nothing else to do. Man what is up with the people here? I thought to myself taking a sip. Haha look that guy's making out with a tree. Hey maybe I should people watch. He he…look at the girl's eyes their so big. I wonder what's making her laugh so much. Her mouth is _huge_.

"Hey bitch!" said an all too familiar voice. I looked towards the doorway and saw my mom. With Isaac. They were both glaring at me evilly. What the hell?

"Thought you could run away with your little boyfriend huh?" she sneered walking towards me. I tried to back away but there was a column behind me. What is she doing here?!

"You think you could escape me?!" she asked slapping me in the face.

"You think your precious boyfriend will be there for you all the time?!" Another slap.

"You're mine you little slut!" she yelled punching me in the face. I fell to the ground covering my face trying to protect myself from her beatings.

"Isaac, you know what to do," my mom said. Isaac gave me an evil grin and slowly transformed into his wolf self. He brought his claws and growled at me with evil yellow eyes and walked towards me. I tried crawling away, but there were too many freaking people in the way. Holy crap this isn't happening.

"NO!" I screamed curling into a ball as Isaac growled at me again and lunged at me. Not feeling any claws or teeth sink into my skin, I uncurled from my ball and looked around not seeing my mom or Isaac anywhere. What the fuck just happened? I wiped my tears from my face and got up looking for Scott or Stiles. What the hell just happened?!

"Scott!" I yelled finding him and stumbled towards him, tears streaming down my face.

"Katarina," Scott running towards me and catching me as I almost fell.

"Isaac tried to kill me. He tried to kill me. My mom told him to kill me," I said sobbing.

"Nothing happened okay? You need to drink this," he said handing me a bottle of water. I took a big gulp and instantly felt calm. What the hell was in that drink?

"Where's Stiles?" asked Scott. I looked around and saw him sitting against a brick wall next to a small pool.

"Over there."

"Stiles look at me. Drink the water," Scott said kneeling down in front of him trying to get him to focus.

"Stiles drink it. Something's happening and I need you to sober up now. Come on Stiles."

"What do you think you're doing?" asked some random chick, "You looking for him to sober up fast, that's not the way to do it."

"You can do better?" I asked.

"I can do best," she said grabbing Stiles and dunking him into the pool making me crack up.

"How do you feel?" asked the girl.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl."

"He's sober."

"Oh my god thank you," I said still laughing like crazy, "You are so awesome."

"No problem," she said returning to her friends."

"We gotta find Lydia," Scott said.

"Katarina come with me," Stiles said grabbing my hand and dragging me along to find Lydia.

"Stiles what the hell is going on with everyone?"

"I don't know."

"Look that guy's been making out with that same tree for the past hour!" We circled around the house twice not finding her anywhere.

"She couldn't have just left her own party," Stiles said frustrated.

"Scott!" I yelled dragging Stiles over to him, "We can't find her anywhere. And that drink is doing something fucking weird to these people."

"Yeah whoever's been drinking that crap they're starting to freak out," Stiles added. God this was a fucking mess of a party. People were screaming and laughing everywhere and people started getting thrown into the pool.

"I could see that," Scott said.

"What the hell do we do?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know," Scott answered.

"I can't swim!" said Matt as he was thrown into the pool. I ran up to the douchebags who pushed him in and saw Jackson running to the pool as well.

"What the fuck do think you're doing? He can't fucking swim assholes!" I yelled pissed off and shoving one of the guys. He didn't even do anything he just kept laughing.

"You could've killed him!" I yelled pushing the other guy. I turned around to see Jackson help Matt out of the pool and he looked _pissed_. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Matt are you okay?" I asked quietly scared that he was gonna do something.

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked angrily ignoring my question. Jackson walked off and Matt followed stopping to give Scott an angry look and walked away.

"Cops are here!" someone yelled.

"Party's over!" someone said as everyone began to clear out of the house screaming. I ran over to Scott and Stiles and the three of us exited Lydia's house. Well this certainly has been the worst party ever.

"You guys go to the car, I gotta go check on Matt," Scott said running off.

"Hey Stiles?" I asked quietly from the backseat, "Did you uh…see anything after you drank the punch?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"So I wasn't the only one," I said sighing and collapsing against the seat. My phone rang and showed me that Isaac was calling.

"Hey Ice. Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine. I controlled it," he said with happiness in his voice.

"I'm proud of you sweets."

"And all because of you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. I thought about you when I was feeling the urge to kill something."

"Well thanks Ice, I love you too," I said sarcastically. This wasn't helping with the hallucination I had with him trying to kill me.

"No! Not like that! I meant I thought about you and how happy you make me and focused on you. It actually worked. Derek said you were my anchor."

"Anchor?"

"Like you keep me human, you help me control the wolf."

"Aw Ice, I'm glad I could help."

"I love you so much Tar."

"I love you too Ice."

"Hey you didn't tell me to not call you Tar. We're making progress."

"It's growing on me," I said laughing.

"Matt's controlling the Kanima!" Scott yelled into the jeep. Oh fuck.

"Hey Isaac, I gotta go," I said hanging up. This is going to be a very long night.

"So this kid's the real killer?" asked Mr. Stilinski. We were at Stiles' house trying to get his dad to believe us.

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

"No," Mr. Stilinski said.

"Yes," Stiles argued.

"No."

"Yes! Dad come on, everybody knows that police look for ways to connect victims in a murder okay? So all you need to do is look through the transcripts and figure out the class they all had in common."

"Yeah except for the fact that rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris' class."

"Alright okay, you're right sorry so then I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

"N-no, you know what? They're not dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything. Scott do you believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt."

"Katarina? You don't believe this right?" asked Mr. Stilinski.

"Sorry Mr. Stilinski, but it's Matt I swear."

"He took Harris' car okay? Look he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class they'd arrest him," Stiles argued.

"Alright fine," said Mr. Stilinski, "I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive. I mean why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles shouted, "Our swim team sucks! Haven't won in like 6 years."

"You suck Stiles," I said hitting myself with his pillow.

"Alright we don't have a motive yet. I mean come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Mr. Stilinski.

"We need to look at the evidence," Scott answered.

"Yeah but that would be in the station where I no longer work."

"Trust me they'll let you in," Stiles said.

"Trust you?" Mr. Stilinski said pointing at Stiles.

"Trust Scott?" No response from Mr. Stilinski.

"Trust Katarina?" Stiles tried for the 3rd time.

"Katarina I trust."

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski," I said smiling at him. Haha he didn't trust the 2 other boys.

"It's 2 in the morning," the receptionist cop said as the four of entered the police station.

"Believe me we wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important," Mr. Stilinski said.

"Look at the hospital stuff first okay?" Stiles said to Scott and I.

"Why?" asked Scott.

"Cause all of the murders were committed by Jackson except one," Stiles answered, "remember?"

"The pregnant girl," I whispered.

"Since Matt had to kill her himself someone from the hospital could've seen him."

"Guys," Mr. Stilinski said motioning his head towards the door. We walked into the sheriff's office and Mr. Stilinski put on the security tapes from the hospital when the girl died.

"I don't know guys, I mean look at this," said Mr. Stilinski, "there was a 6 car pile up that night, the hospital was jammed."

"Okay just keep going, look he had to pass one of those cameras on that floor to get to Jessica. He's got to be on the footage somewhere," Stiles said.

"Wait guys stop!" I yelled, "Mr. Stilinski can you please rewind it a few seconds? Right there," I said pointing to a guy in a leather jacket.

"That's him! That's Matt," Scott said.

"All I see is the back of someone's head," Mr. Stilinski said.

"Matt's head. I sit behind him in history he has a very distinct cranium," Stiles replied.

"Are you crazy?" asked Mr. Stilinski.

"Fine then look at his jacket. How many people do you know wear black leather jackets?"

"Stiles almost everyone owns a black leather jacket," I said.

"Okay can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming towards the camera," said Scott.

"Stop, stop. See there he is again," Stiles said.

"You mean there's the back of his head again."

"Mrs. McCall's talking to him," I said.

"Scott call your mom," Stiles ordered. Scott took out his phone dialing for his mom putting it on speaker.

"Mom this is really important I need you to remember if you talked to some kid at the hospital wearing a black leather jacket," Scott said into the phone.

"Scott, do you know how many people I deal with in a day?"

"This one's 16. He's got dark hair looks like a normal teenager," Scott said struggling to describe Matt.

"He looks evil," Stiles said into the phone. I smacked him making his dad chuckle.

"Scott I already talked to the police about this."

"Okay mom I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you," Scott said taking the picture, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember him?"

"Yeah I did, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott's what's going on?"

"It's nothing mom I'll explain later. I gotta go," Scott said hanging up the phone.

"We've got shoeprints alongside the tire tracks by the trailer site," Mr. Stilinski said taking out a file."

"If they match that puts Matt at the scene of 3 murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave," said Stiles.

"Actually 4," Mr. Stilinski corrected, "a credit card received for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" I asked.

"A few hours before you got there," Mr. Stilinski said to Stiles.

"Alright dad if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant."

"Alright," I said smiling and high fiving Stiles.

"Scott call your mom back and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I get a search warrant. Stiles, Katarina, go to the front desk and tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it," Stiles said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the front.

"Where is she?" I asked as the front desk was empty.

"Hello?" Stiles called out walking closer to the desk.

"Oh my god."


	12. Chapter 12

The lady from earlier dead on the floor blood drenching her body and the floor. We turned around to see Matt pointing a gun at Stiles' head.

"Matt," I whispered out of shock. Holy fuck gun gun gun gun gun.

"Move," he ordered turning Stiles around and holding the gun to his back. I couldn't move though, my feet wouldn't let me.

"I said move!" he yelled pointing the gun to me this time making me jump. I walked over slowly to Stiles and grabbed his hand, wishing that Isaac was here.

"Don't hurt her," Stiles said as we walked back to the sheriff's office.

"Matt," Mr. Stilinski said putting his arms up, "It's Matt right? Matt whatever's going on I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"Funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of how right you are."

"I know you don't want to hurt people," said Mr. Stilinski.

"Actually I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. One way is to try dialing somebody on your cellphone like McCall is doing. That, that could definitely get someone hurt."

"Everyone," Matt said demanding for our phones, "now!"

"Come on," Mr. Stilinski said as we took out our phones and placed them on the desk.

"Move," Matt said directing us towards a cell and making Stiles handcuff his dad to the wall.

"Tighter," Matt demanded.

"Do what he says Stiles." Stiles tightened the handcuffs and Matt pushed us towards the door making us walk to the front. We passed a hallway and saw that all of the officers here were dead.

"What are you going to kill everyone in here?" asked Scott.

"No that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." You sick bastard! I wanted to yell. We walked into the room where they kept all the files and paperwork.

"Get rid of all the evidence," Matt said to the boys, "or I kill her." He pulled me by my hair and pointed the gun to my waist pressing the cold metal into my skin. I looked at them scared with tears running down my face and nodded my head at them. Scott shredded the papers while Stiles deleted everything on the computer. I wish Isaac was here so that he and Scott could beat the crap out of Matt. I wish I was strong enough to beat the crap out of Matt.

"And we're done kay? So Matt since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it cause they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here right? I'll just get my dad and you'll give us Katarina and we'll go and you can continue your whole vengeance thing and enjoy the Kanima," Stiles said. Suddenly headlights flashed through the blinds.

"Sounds like your mom's here McCall."

"Matt don't do this," Scott said, "When she comes through the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt." Then we heard a door open and close.

"If you don't go now I'm gonna kill her first, then Stiles, and then your mom." Matt walked us back to the front room, still holding the gun to my waist.

"Open it."

"Please," Scott begged.

"Open. The. Door," Matt demanded pressing the gun harder into my waist. Scott hesitantly opened the door and for once I was glad Derek Hale was here. Derek Hale was here! I thought quietly sighing in relief.

"Oh thank God," Scott said voicing all our thoughts. Derek didn't answer, but instead got pushed to the ground paralyzed by Jackson who was half transformed. Dammit dammit dammit!

"This is the one controlling him?" Derek asked, "This kid?"

"Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh yeah that's right! I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas; it's like freaking Halloween party every full moon," Matt said letting go of me pushing me into Stiles as I hugged him tightly finally away from the gun wishing that Isaac was here.

"Except for you two," Matt said referring to Stiles and I, "What do you guys turn into?"

"Abominable snowman," Stiles answered, "but uh it's more of like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal."

"Tinkerbell," I answered quietly finally going along with Stiles' sarcasm at the worst times, "me and Peter are like this." I crossed my fingers together.

"Bitch," Stiles said as Jackson scratched his neck and collapsed on the ground paralyzed dragging me with him as I was still clinging onto him. I got up and crawled over to Scott hiding behind him trying to stop my body from shaking. Stupid damsel in distress beliefs!

"Bring me her," Matt said. Scott tried to stop Jackson from taking me, but Jackson threatened Scott with his claws. Jackson grabbed my and threw me over to Matt where he pushed the gun into my waist again.

"I have a name," I said feeling a little confident. Just a little.

"Get him off of me," Derek said as Stiles had landed on him.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to being this helpless.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you turn your little claws around and we'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch," Stiles said his voice cracking. Headlight flashed through the window again.

"Is that her?" asked Matt talking about Melissa, "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her."

"Then let go of Katarina," Scott said.

"Do what I tell you to!" Matt yelled pushing the gun even more into my skin.

"Scott don't trust him," Stiles said from the ground. Matt, still holding the gun to me, turned Stiles around and stepped on his neck choking him.

"Matt please stop!" I begged full on crying by now.

"Stop!" Scott begged.

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay, alright!"

"Matt please," I said watching Stiles' face turn really red. Matt took his foot off of Stiles.

"You take them in there," he said to Jackson referring to Stiles and Derek.

"You two," Matt said to Scott and I, "with me." Melissa walked into the station and looked around confused.

"Mom," Scott called Melissa finally seeing us and gasping, "just do what he says he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right," Matt said letting go of me and shooting Scott making both Melissa and I scream.

"Scott!" I yelled bending down to help him, but Matt just picked me back up and held the gun to my head this time. Scott was gonna be okay though. He was going to heal. Scott was not going to die. Scott was not going to die.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you," Matt said looking at Scott. Melissa started to walk towards Scott but Matt pointed the gun at her.

"Mom, mom, stop mom," Scott said from the ground.

"I said get back," Matt said.

"Scott," Melissa called.

"Mom do it."

"Melissa please," I begged not wanting her to get hurt.

"Get up McCall."

"Matt, Matt listen to me," Mr. Stilinski yelled from the cell.

"Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now get up before I shoot both of them!" Matt said putting the gun back next to my head. Scott got up and Matt made the 3 of us go to the cell locking Melissa in and going back to holding me as a hostage.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor," Melissa begged.

"You think so?"

"Hey, hey you listen to me!" Mr. Stilinski yelled.

"It's alright, I'm okay," Scott said leaning against the wall.

"No honey you're not okay."

"It doesn't hurt mom."

"Cause that's the adrenaline okay? Please let me just take a look at him okay? I can help stop the bleeding," Melissa begged.

"Melissa, trust me. He's going to be okay," I said to her, but she shook her head not believing me.

"They have no idea do they?" asked Matt.

"Please let me just take a quick look," begged Melissa.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Lady if you keep talking I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head."

"Okay, okay," Melissa said quieting down.

"Back to the front McCall. You too," Matt said to Scott and I, once again the gun digging into my waist. Why was Matt always pointing the gun at me? Why am I the target?!

"After you," Matt said to Scott.

"The evidence is gone," Scott said as we walked to where Jackson, Stiles, and Derek were, "Why don't you just go?"

"You think that the evidence mattered that much huh? No, I want the book."

"What book?" asked Scott.

"The bestiary," I said quietly.

"That's right sweetheart," Matt said making me cringe, "Not just a few pages, I want the whole book. The entire thing."

"We don't have it. It's Gerard's. Why do you wanna have it anyways?" asked Scott.

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?" I asked.

"To this," Matt answered lifting up his shirt revealing black scales crawling up his side. Holy fuck there were 2 of them. Matt grabbed Scott's phone and handed it to me putting the gun to my head this time.

"Alright you," Matt said to me, "text Allison. Tell her to bring the bestiary here."

"Don't hurt her," Stiles said from the ground as I opened up a new message and began typing with shaky fingers.

"What is she even doing here?" asked Matt.

"She's our best friend," Scott answered. I looked up at him surprised. Best friend? I thought I was just a friend.

"There, message sent," I said handing over the phone to Matt. Can someone just come and help us already?!

"Alright McCall, come with me," Matt said pushing me into another room holding the gun to my waist still, Scott following.

"You know I feel sorry for you McCall," Matt said looking at Scott's wound, "cause right now you're thinking how am I gonna explain this when it heals? And the sad part is you don't even realize how incredible it is that you are healing. Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die."

"Is that what happened to you?" asked Scott getting no response, "You drowned didn't you?"

"He shouldn't have let them drink," Matt said.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"Who was drinking?" asked Scott.

"The swim team you idiot!" Matt yelled pressing the gun harder into my waist, most likely leaving a mark. "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know that they had just won state. And Lahey was letting his favorites come over and have drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17 right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?" I asked. Saying his name made me wish he was here right now even more making more tears ran down my face.

"First edition Spiderman, or what was it? Batman? We were gonna make a trade, but then I'm over there and I hear music and everyone's having a good time and I see Shaun and he throws Jessica into the pool, and then Bennett goes in."

"Wait, Bennett? The hunter?" asked Scott.

"And then Camden, Isaac's jarhead brother, grabs me. He think it's funny."

"They threw you in," I said.

"I yelled that I couldn't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see all these bodies underwater, and I see Jessica's got her hand down Shaun's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara, and I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing," Matt said pushing the gun deeper into my skin making me whimper out in pain.

"All of a sudden I'm just, lying by the pool and Lahey is right there above me and he says 'You tell no one! This, this is your fault! What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? Nothing you tell no one. No one!'," Matt yelled still pressing the gun deeper and deeper into my side causing me to gasp in pain.

"You're hurting me," I cried.

"And I didn't," Matt continued ignoring my protest of pain, "I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath. My parents thought I was asthmatic, they gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes I…I was drowning. You know about that little white light they talk about you see when you die? I didn't see anything, just darkness. Everything was dark, but then came the Argent's funeral and everything changed." He pressed the gun even harder into me and I felt my skin rip and blood started to drip down my dress.

"Matt please let me go," I cried the pain taking over my whole body.

"Matt she's bleeding, let her go," Scott begged.

"I was taking some photos," Matt continued completely ignoring us, too engrossed in his story, "and just by pure accident Lahey gets in one of the photos. I looked into the screen of my camera and I just have this unbelievable rage that builds up inside of me and I just, when I look at him I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was." He pressed the gun harder into my skin making more blood pour out while I just stood there enduring the pain and looking at Scott for help.

"Einstein's right, imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology, like the Furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"I know what you're talking about so would you let me go?" I asked the pain evident in my voice. Blood kept pouring out of my side soaking my dress in blood. Dear God someone take this psycho away from me please!

"Was he the guy that stabbed out his eyes?" asked Scott.

"No that's Oedipus you dumb ass!" Matt yelled putting pressure on the gun making me scream out in pain.

"Matt let her go!" Scott growled.

"The Furies are deities of vengeance they have snakes for hair and blood for tears and they did the punishing for unpunished crimes now please let me go!" I said quickly beginning to feel tired, the pain just overwhelming me.

"Jackson is my Fury," Matt said, "and when I saw him the next night, there was like this bond that was meant to be between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage, I even paid for an oil change, and guess what? He didn't even recognize me. So, when he wasn't looking I took a shot of him with my camera and in a few hours he was dead. So I took more pictures, all I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life."

Suddenly the lights went out and the alarms started to go off and I moved away from Matt running over to Scott and hugged him, trying to keep quiet. Thank God for power outages.

"What is this?" asked Matt, "What is this? What's happening? What's going on?! McCall!" A light shone through the window and we saw the Argents outside with guns. They started to shoot, breaking the windows and I screamed in pain as Scott pulled us down under a desk, curling up against Scott as the gunfire went on.

"Scott, Scott my arm. My arm it's bleeding," I said crying. Suddenly the room was filled with smoke and Scott helped me come out from under the table.

"We have to get you out of here!" Scott yelled grabbing my hand and running out of the room. Jackson was waiting for us outside but Scott tackled him and we ran to Stiles and Derek.

"Take them!" Derek yelled getting up, his paralysis wearing off. Scott grabbed Stiles putting him under his arm and we ran through the station, locking each door behind us as Jackson was following us and kicking down each door. I started to get really tired, struggling to keep my eyelids open. We ran into room with a steel door and locked it.

"Scott, I'm really tired," I said panting and sliding down against the wall, pain taking over every inch of my body.

"Katarina I know this is so insensitive right now, but can you hold on for just a few minutes? I gotta go get Jackson," Scott begged.

"Okay," I nodded slowly. Scott set Stiles on a chair and left the room.

"Katarina are you okay?" asked Stiles.

"Blood everywhere," I breathed out.

"We need to get to my dad," Stiles said.

"How?"

"I'm sorry, but do you think you can carry me? I think I can move a little."

I slowly got up from the ground wincing in pain, and walked over to Stiles putting his arm around my shoulders and helped him walk to where Melissa and Mr. Stilinski were.

"Stiles I don't think I can do this," I said breathing heavily.

"Katarina you can do this, we're almost there." I took a deep breath and used all my strength to drag Stiles to cell, getting there to see Mr. Stilinski rip his hand along with the handcuff off the wall. Damn Mr. Stilinski. Melissa cheered as I dropped Stiles on the ground and collapsed along with him from exhaustion.

"Mr. Stilinski!" I croaked seeing Matt walk in, but he didn't hear me as Matt punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Matt, Matt please listen to me," Melissa begged, "my son has been shot and I've heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my son?"

"How totally clueless are you people?" asked Matt. Derek came into the room growling with his eyes glowing red, scaring Matt but making me so happy that I almost passed out from joy. Almost. But then Jackson had to come in too and the two started fighting while Matt ran out. Stupid freaking Matt and his stupid freaking Kanima! The Kanima hung on the cell bars in front of Melissa and she started to freak out.

"Melissa!" I yelled wanting to do something to help but I couldn't. I was too weak. And then Scott ran in and stabbed Jackson with his claws and he was fully transformed. Thank you Lord. Derek chased Jackson out the room and left Scott to deal with his mom. Oh boy.

"Scott? Scott are you okay?" she cried. Scott slowly got up and turned around revealing his wolf form to her. Melissa started to back away further into the cell, looking like she was trying to deny the fact that her son was a monster. Scott took one last look at her and then fled the room.

"Katarina are you okay?" asked Stiles still paralyzed.

"I don't know," I said panting, feeling really light headed. Mr. Stilinski finally woke up and took a look around the room looking very confused.

"Mr. Stilinski," I croaked, "You need to unlock Mrs. McCall."

"Oh my god Katarina did he hurt you?" asked Melissa as she was freed and came over to me looking at my wounds.

"Yeah, Stiles is down too," I breathed out not wanting to tell them about the Argents.

"Sheriff you need to call an ambulance now," Melissa ordered putting aside the fact that her son was a werewolf.

"Can you call Isaac Lahey as well?" I asked Mr. Stilinski as he walked out.

"Stiles are you okay?" asked Melissa.

"Don't worry about me worry about her."

"Katarina I need you to stay with me and put pressure on you waist okay? I got your arm," Melissa said calmly.

"Oh damn this really hurts," I said wincing as I pressed my hands on my waist trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're gonna be okay sweetie."

"They'll be here in 5 minutes," Mr. Stilinski said picking up Stiles and setting him in a more comfortable position.

"Melissa?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Don't treat Scott any differently."

"What?"

"Just…talk to him," I said closing my eyes.

"Katarina I need you stay awake," Melissa said gently patting my face.

"I know, I'm trying to." 5 minutes later I was put onto a stretcher and into an ambulance along with Stiles in the back, the paralysis almost completely gone.

"Stiles? Can you call Isaac for me?" I asked.

"Sure," he said taking out his phone and dialing the number I recited to him.

"Isaac, it's Stiles. I need you to meet me at the hospital. It's um…Katarina. If you could just let me-. I can expla-. Dude just let me-. Isaac!"

"Let me talk to him," I said, Stiles putting the phone on speaker.

"Isaac?"

"Babe, why the hell do I have to meet you at the hospital?" Isaac asked anger and concern mixed in his voice.

"How about I tell you later? It's a really long story."

"Are you okay though?"

"Define okay…"

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes…," I answered hesitantly not wanting him to worry more than he already was.

"What?! Tell me who did this to you and I'll-,"

"Isaac please don't yell. I just need you to meet me at the hospital. I just need you."

"I'm sorry. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Maybe less."

"I love you Ice," I said my voice getting thick with emotion.

"I love you too babe, so much. I'll be there soon," he replied hanging up.

"Aw Katarina, you got blood over all the dress I gave you, there's even a hole in it," Stiles joked making me laugh.

"I really liked it too. It was cute."

"I'm never ever getting you nice things for your birthday then. You'll just ruin it."

"You know Stiles, you were right about Matt. He is evil."

"I'm always right, it's just no one ever believes Stiles."

"I'll listen to you from now on Stiles, or should I say Abominable Snowman?" I asked laughing.

"Dude seriously Tinker bell? That's so lame," Stiles said cracking up.

"Hey, Peter Pan is cute. We're like this," I said crossing my fingers like earlier.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch me when I said that though."

"I decided to go along with it for once. I can't leave you hanging all by yourself."

"When Matt held the gun against you though…I just…I felt totally helpless, and you were standing there looking at us for help, and we couldn't do anything. We just stood there while you could've died with one pull of the trigger," Stiles said putting his head in his hands.

"Stiles, I didn't expect you and Scott to do anything. I know there was nothing you could do, so don't blame yourself okay?"

"I just think that you get hurt too much when you help us. I should've listened to Isaac and kept you out of this."

"I wanted to help. I agreed to come along with you guys. I know what I was getting myself into. I knew I was going to get hurt. We all do at some point, but we're just trying to save people."

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I have you, Scott, and Isaac to protect me, but I'm gonna learn how to protect myself too. I can't depend on you guys all the time. I hated being the damsel in distress."

"Oh god you are not a damsel in distress Katarina, you dragged me back to that room with a freaking bullet in your am and blood pouring out of your side." I cringed at the memory of the gun being pressed into my skin.

"Being held hostage by Matt isn't fun. He's fucking crazy. Like legitimately crazy."

"I don't understand why he dragged you everywhere with him though. It could've easily been me."

"I don't know, I guess he thought I was just some random girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. I mean he knows that you've been there with the whole Scott being a werewolf since the beginning, your dad's your dad, Melissa's Scott's mom, I was a random girl who happened to be there."

"But you're not just a random girl; you're like my little sister."

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah," Stiles said smiling at me as more tears ran down my face. "No, don't cry. Is your arm hurting? Oh my god can this thing go faster?" Stiles asked frantically banging on the window to the front of the ambulance.

"Stiles stop it! Happy tears you idiot!"

"Oh…well why are you crying then?"

"Cause I've always wanted an idiot for a brother."

"You think you're so funny."

"Laugh Stiles, you never laugh."

"Katarina!" Isaac yelled running down the hallway of the hospital I was being wheeled down.

"I'm sorry kid but she needs to go into surgery right now," said one of the guys pushing me.

"But I'm her boyfriend!"

"Isaac," I croaked out tired as hell, "I'll be out soon okay?"

"Fine," he said sighing, "I'll be right out here when you get out."

"I love you."

"Love you too babe."

I was wheeled into a room and placed on the operation table in the middle of the room. A doctor put a gas mask over my face and in 2 seconds I was out cold. I hate hospitals.


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes and just saw white everywhere. Gah why is everything so white? This hurts. I hate hospitals. I pushed myself up on the bed, wincing at the shooting pain from my arm and side, and sat up looking around the room. Isaac was fast asleep on the chair next to my bed looking really uncomfortable but really adorable at the same time. He looked so peaceful and his mouth was slightly open from snoring. Boy do I know how to pick them?

"Isaac," I called moving some hair out of his face.

"That feels nice," Isaac responded smiling, but still asleep. Aish I hate waking him up.

"Isaac, come on wake up," I said tapping his shoulder.

"No."

"Isaac I'm naked," I said covering my mouth to muffle my laughs.

"Where?" he asked sitting up and looking around the room.

"No where you horny bastard," I said laughing.

"Don't mess with me like that. It's not cool," he pouted.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5."

"PM? I've been asleep for the whole day?"

"Well they brought you in here at like 5 in the morning."

"Everything hurts," I said collapsing against the pillow.

"Can I know why you had to get a bullet removed from your arm and why you had to get 20 stitches on your waist?"

"We found out that Matt was controlling Jackson and he held us hostage at the police station. He had a freaking gun and decided that he was gonna hold it against me."

"He shot you?!"

"No, no let me finish. He kept digging the gun into my side whenever he got mad. He didn't ease off even when there was blood. The Argents were there with guns and they shot the room we were in and I got hit."

"Why the hell weren't Stiles or Scott protecting you?!" Isaac asked fuming from his seat.

"Isaac there was a gun held against me! They couldn't do anything," I said letting a few tears fall recalling the whole thing.

"No no don't cry," Isaac said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I was so scared Ice. I kept wishing you were there," I said crying harder. Isaac carefully climbed in next to me and held me against his chest.

"If I knew what was happening I would've been there in a heartbeat, but I'm here now and that whole thing is over. You're safe okay? I know I keep telling you that I won't let anything or anyone hurt you and you always end up getting hurt, but this time I swear on my life that I will not let you get hurt ever again," Isaac whispered running his fingers through my hair.

"It hurt so much Ice. He just wouldn't stop pressing the gun into me."

"He's gone now. I will never let that bastard touch you ever again."

"I love you Ice."

"You wouldn't believe how much I love you," he said giving me a long passionate kiss.

"You're gonna stay with me from now on," Isaac said.

"What?"

"School, work, I'm staying by your side. I'm gonna be there to protect you. You keep getting hurt and I'm always not there to protect you. I have to keep my promise so wherever you're going I'm gonna go too, including dealing with Jackson with Scott and Stiles."

"I like that Ice, but I'm gonna learn how to protect myself too."

"Why? You've got me."

"I can't depend on you or Scott or Stiles or even Derek to protect me all the time. I've gotta be like Allison and know how to protect myself."

"I can ask Derek to train you."

"Hell no! Derek would kill me. You know how weak I am."

"You're cute that's what you are."

"You're such a dork."

"Whatever, you still love me."

"Sometimes I question why I do."

It's been a week since the incident and I've been out of the hospital for 4 days coming out with 10 stitches on my arm and 20 on my waist. Melissa's been on my back about not overworking my arm and taking my medication. Speaking of the McCall's, their household has not been the same since Melissa found out about Scott. She's been ignoring him for the whole week and it was killing Scott. I tried to mention Scott in our conversations but she would either change the subject of stop talking, and this was killing Scott.

"Mom, we're gonna have to talk about this eventually," Scott said outside of Melissa's bedroom door. Spring break's been over for a week now and we were heading to school.

"Okay we're going," Scott sighed getting no response from Melissa.

"Uh, Scott you can go ahead, I'll catch up in a few," I said.

"You don't have to talk to her for me."

"Yes I do Scott. I know it's killing you. I want to help."

"Thanks," Scott said giving me a small smile and walking out the house.

"Melissa?" I called knocking on her door. She slowly opened the door and gave me a small smile.

"Melissa you're going to have to talk to him sooner and later. Sooner would be much better."

"I know and I really want to, but whenever I see him now I see that…thing and it terrifies me."

"I know how you feel. When I first found out Isaac was a werewolf I completely freaked out."

"There are more out there?"

"Oh crap, I uh…why don't you just let Scott explain it to you all. You know he misses you."

"I miss him too, but I'm just…scared."

"Melissa in the short time I've known you I've learned that you are anything but scared. You're the bravest woman I've ever known. You deal with sick and bloody diseased people for a job while others would faint at the sight out what you see every day. You are the bravest and coolest mom ever and you are strong enough to accept that fact that your son Scott is a werewolf."

"Okay I'll talk to him, but I'm just gonna need a little bit more time."

"Thank you Melissa."

"No thank you for talking some sense into me," Melissa said pulling me in for a hug.

"You're like the coolest mom ever Melissa, I wish I had a mom like you."

"Well sweetie I like to think of you as my daughter."

"Are you serious?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Of course I'm serious honey."

"You are the coolest!" I yelled pulling her in for another hug. "Thank you for taking me in and letting me stay this long Melissa."

"You can stay for as long as you want. Now I don't want you being late for school so get going," Melissa said laughing.

"You're the best Melissa!" I yelled running out the house with the biggest smile on my face and catching up to Scott.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Scott.

"I think your mom just mentally adopted me. Oh and she said she just needed a little more time, but she's definitely gonna talk to you soon."

"Okay, I guess I can wait a little longer. Thanks Katarina."

"Don't mention it. So, championship game's tomorrow, you ready?"

"Haven't thought about lacrosse in a while."

"Well you know if we don't win tomorrow Coach is going to kick your ass, especially since you're co-captain."

"There are just so many things that are more important than lacrosse right now."

"Well forget about those other things and just focus on being a teenager for one night. Just one night Scott."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh how's your arm and stuff?"

"They hurt like a bitch still, but I'll live."

"What have you been telling people?"

"To mind their own business. They don't need to know we got held hostage at a police station with a psychotic revenge freak and a lizard," I answered making Scott laugh.

"I'm glad we're friends. You keep Stiles and I sane."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"Uh…no not really."

"Allison?"

"We're not on speaking terms either."

"Anyone at all?"

"You."

"I live with you, idiot. And at least talk to Stiles, he's your best friend."

"I know and I will talk to him."

"Good Scott," I said patting him on the head. Something had to turn out good after all the crap we've been through.

School was a drag like always. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica haven't shown up to school at all. They've been hiding from the Argents. Isaac's been calling me and texting me apologizing that he had to go back on his promise, but if he was going to stay alive he had to do this, so I didn't mind. I did miss him like crazy at school though. We've all been trying to ignore Jackson, but every time I saw him I couldn't help but flinch. He scared me. He scared all of us. Stiles has been really jumpy and anxious and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. Scott's been talking to him again though so that's good. Allison's been ignoring Scott and she's even quieter than she already was. I've tried to talk to her a few times, but she always seemed distant so I stopped trying. Lydia's been as Lydia as ever and I guess that's good. She still annoyed me. How have I been? Well I've been trying to get everyone to act normal again, even though I get nightmares of Matt holding the gun against me and actually pulling the trigger. I every time people, other than Isaac, touch me, and I jump every time I hear something click because it makes me think of the gun. So…I guess we're all doing okay. Sort of.

"Scott?" I called knocking on his bedroom door. We came home from school a few hours ago and I was working on some homework and I needed to ask Scott for help. I didn't care if he was failing class, Scott was helpful.

"Scott?" I called again not getting a response.

"I'm coming in then," I said opening the door and walking into his room just as Scott got out of the bathroom and only in a towel. Oh freaking hell this is awkward. He suddenly froze in the doorway with a look of fear in his eyes. I turned to wear he was looking and gasped. The Kanima had its tail wrapped around Melissa's neck and was holding her in the air while Gerard was sitting in a chair in the corner. Holy crap.

"As you can see Scott, there have been some interesting developments lately," Gerard said, "I think we should catch up." Scott got his claws out ready to fight the Kanima.

"Come on Scott let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here."

"Let her go," Scott said quietly.

"Can't do that, but let her live? That's up to you."

"You're sick," I spat at Gerard. I knew he was creepy!

"This doesn't concern you young lady."

"What do you want?" asked Scott.

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone." Man Gerard must have been one clingy boyfriend back in the day. Freaking bastard.

"Let her go, and we can talk about anything you want."

"I want the same thing that I've always wanted. I want Derek and his pack."

"You have them all in hiding. How am I supposed to know where they are?" I didn't even know where they were. Isaac said that Derek told them not to tell anyone, so we were stuck calling and texting, but never seeing each other.

"I think with the proper motivation you could draw them out," Gerard said while Jackson tightened his grip on Melissa, "and if you hadn't noticed I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people. Why do you think I'm able to control him? Well you know the myth Scott, the Kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

"This is about Kate?" asked Scott. Who?

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter I came to avenge her." Jackson let Melissa go and she fell the ground and Scott and I ran to her as Gerard and Jackson left.

"Are you okay?" asked Scott.

"I don't know what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or what you are," Melissa replied catching her breath, "Well whatever he wants just give it to him."

"Uh…Melissa…it's just a little more complicated than that."

"Give him what he wants," said Melissa starting to cry, "Just give him what he wants."

"I don't know if I can," Scott said.

"Just…give me a minute kids," Melissa said running out of the room.

"Scott you cannot give Gerard Derek's pack. What about Isaac?" I asked mentally freaking out. Isaac belongs to me and only me and I am not handing him over to some creepy old man who wants to avenge his daughter who I still know nothing about.

"I know, I know," Scott answered running his hands through his hair.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" asked Dr. D as the bell at the front door rang. Scott and I were at the animal clinic for work cleaning some instruments while Dr. D was treating a dog.

"Yeah," Scott replied. Suddenly all the dogs started to bark and we all ended up going to the front.

"Isaac!" I yelled opening the little door of the desk area and attacking him in a hug.

"Hey babe," Isaac said hugging me tighter.

"It's okay Isaac, we're open," Dr. D said.

"I missed you," I whispered to Isaac as we walked into the work room.

"Missed you too," Isaac said giving me a quick kiss. Oh happy days. Dr. D continued to treat the dog with Scott while I stood with Isaac on the side. I was still scared of touching the dogs okay? Don't judge me.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," Dr. D replied, "One day he could tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not."

"He's not getting better is he?" Isaac asked. Dr. D shook his head. "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma," replied Dr. D. "It has a very distinct scent doesn't it?" he asked looking at us.

"I wouldn't know," I said sadly. I felt left out, and I wanted this dog to get better. It looked so sad on the table.

"Come here," Dr. D said to Isaac, "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improve strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?"

"Give me your hand," said Dr. D.

"Wait, babe come here," Isaac said.

"What? I can't heal anything."

"Just come here," Isaac said reaching out his hands towards me. I sighed and went over to him intertwining our hands. Isaac gave his other hand to Dr. D and placed it on the dog. All of a sudden, the veins in Isaac's hands turned black and then just disappeared.

"What…," I said unable to complete my sentence. What the hell just happened?

"What did I just do?" asked Isaac.

"You took some of its pain away," answered Scott.

"Only a little bit, but sometimes a little can make a difference," Dr. D added. Isaac brought out hands up to his face trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"It's okay," said Scott, "first time he showed me I cried too." Isaac laughed a little and smiled brightly at us. God I loved that smile.

"Aww Ice don't cry," I teased wiping a few tears from his cheeks. I looked over to the dog and saw that it was looking a little better which made me smile. I tentatively raised my hand over the dog trying to confront one of my small fears.

"Katarina you can't heal it like us," Scott said.

"Aish. Scott I know I'm just trying to pet it geez. Not everyone can be as cool as Isaac and have special healing powers," I said slowly putting my hand on the soft fur of the dog. I smiled at the softness of the fur and gently petted the dog. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

"I have special healing powers," Scott argued.

"Well I didn't say you were cool," I said sticking my tongue out at Scott. "But you my friend, you're cool," I said bending down and making eye contact with the dog. It made a whining sound which made us all laugh. "He thinks I'm cool too. Isaac we should get a dog."

"Where are we going to keep it?"

"You and all your details," I said getting up and lightly punching Isaac in the arm.

"Well I'm going to go work on some paperwork. Scott, Katarina, could you two please clean up?" asked Dr. D.

"On it Dr. D," I said letting go of Isaac's hand and getting to work.

"They're leaving. Tonight, during the game," Isaac said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Erica and Boyd."

"Why?"

"They're looking for another pack."

"So why are you telling me?" asked Scott.

"I'm not telling you I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?"

"Because I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you always seem to wanna do the right thing." Finally! Isaac trusted Scott.

"I told you he was on our side," I said to Scott.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do you wanna let me know what you're doing right now?" asked Isaac.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me."

"Wait were you thinking of leaving Isaac?" I asked going over to him and grabbing his hands.

"I uh…"

"Tell me you aren't gonna go with them," I said tearing up a little.

"I thought about it for a second, but then I remembered that they are running because they have no one. I have you and I need you. So I'm not going anywhere."

"I need you to okay? So don't you ever think about leaving because I will hunt your werewolf ass down and beat the crap out of you, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Isaac laughed kissing me passionately. I was never letting Isaac go, and if he needed to go he had better have a damn good reason to go.

"So, you two playing the game tonight?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't planning to. Good luck tonight Scott," Isaac answered.

"I'm not going. Can't even think of playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice last week were you?" asked Isaac.

"No I skipped it, why?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Jackson was there."

"What do you mean he was there?"

"He was there as if nothing had happened."

"That means the game tonight?"

"Yeah," Isaac answered, "he's playing."

"Scott you have to play tonight," I said starting to worry a little. What if Gerard has him kill somebody on the field? "Isaac you have to play too."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Isaac.

"Isaac, Scott can't face Jackson alone, no offense, so you're playing okay?"

"I'll think about it," Isaac said. Oh boy, we better win tonight. And I'm not talking about just the game.


	14. Chapter 14

"Melissa why are we in here?" I asked as I dodged the boys walking around in the boy's locker room. It smelled like sweat and I swear I was gonna throw up any second.

"Good morning," said Coach through a bullhorn, "in less than an hour aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world." What?"

"And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

"What?" Melissa asked me.

"Mankind, that word should have new meaning for all us today."

"What the hell is he talking about?" I asked Stiles.

"He does this every year."

"Seriously?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah."

"We're fighting for a right to live!" Coach continued making all the guys cheer.

"Wait is this,"

"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day," Stiles said answering Melissa's question.

"It's inspirational though," I said earning weird looks from Stiles and Melissa.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice," Coach continued.

"It's Coach's favorite movie," Stiles said to us.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't think he cares," Stiles replied.

"Today we celebrate our independence day!" Coach finished making all the guys cheer again. Well now I found Coach more weird than funny.

"Well-spoken Coach," Gerard said patting him on the back. Dear Lord. Melissa started to tense up and I grabbed her arm comforting her. Creepy bastard.

"I might've chosen something with a little more historical value but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight even with only one co-captain leading you." One?

"Now, I'm your principal but I'm also a fan so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them," Gerard finished, his voice turning dark towards the end.

"Holy crap," I whispered.

"You heard the man," Coach yelled, "asses on the field!" All the guys cheered one last time and starting filing out of the room.

"Why can't this just be a normal lacrosse game?" I complained as Melissa and I took our seats on the bleachers.

"I don't know sweetie, but keep your eyes open for anything weird okay?"

"Melissa, Katarina nice to see you here," Mr. Stilinski said sitting down with us.

"You know you're a cool parent Mr. Stilinski. Coming to watch the game even though your son is benched," I said.

"Both our sons actually," said Melissa. What?

"Scott's benched?" I whispered to myself.

"You'll know what it feels like when you're a parent," Mr. Stilinski said laughing. No no no Scott can't be benched. Oh Jesus Christ this is gonna be bad.

"Aw no why is my son on the field?" Mr. Stilinski groaned.

"Mr. Stilinski, Stiles is on the field!" I said excitedly.

"He's on the field. My son is on the field!" Mr. Stilinski yelled standing up and then sitting back down because everyone was giving him weird looks.

"GO STILES!" I yelled excited to see my best friend actually playing.

"Hey Katarina," said Lydia quietly.

"Uh…hey Lydia," I said surprised.

"Can I sit here?"

"Uh yeah…go ahead." Well this night just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

2 minutes into the game the other team had 2 points while we had 0. The referee blew the whistle and Stiles was passed ball and he actually caught it, but then he just stood there and got tackled by a huge dude from the other team. Mr. Stilinski, Melissa, Lydia, and I all bowed our heads down. Oh Stiles.

"He's probably just warming up," Melissa said crossing her fingers.

"Oh Stiles," I said biting my nails out of habit.

The ball was wide open and Stiles went to go get it, but his freaking stick kept getting stuck in the ground and once again he got tackled by a massive dude.

"Oh my god," I said face palming myself. My face was going to be sore tonight.

"He's just a little nervous, plenty of time to turn it around," Lydia said.

Once again Stiles had another perfect opportunity to catch the ball, but it ended up hitting his helmet, earning a lot of boos from the crowd. I looked at Mr. Stilinski who had his head in his hands. Poor guy. The game continued with us getting brutally beaten and I swear there was a handprint mark on my face. I looked up and saw a new player walk on to the field. Hey it's number 14, maybe he'll help. 14. Oh my god Isaac came.

"ISAAC!" I yelled standing up and getting really excited. He looked over at me and smiled raising his stick acknowledging that he saw me.

"My boyfriend is gonna kick some ass!" I yelled. Without hurting anyone in the process. I hope.

A new round started and Isaac tackled a guy from his team to the ground right away. What the hell?

"Ramirez! You're in," Coach yelled angrily telling another player on the bench to get on the field. The referee blew the whistle and again Isaac tackled someone to the ground. Okay when I said that my boyfriend was gonna kick some ass I didn't mean the asses of our people.

"Murphy, you're in," said Coach not looking happy. Every time I came to a lacrosse game something weird always happened. Aish. The game resumed and once again Isaac kept tackling people to the ground.

"Lahey!" yelled Coach, "Seriously what the hell is your problem?" Isaac just shrugged and went back to the game. Another round began and Isaac went in to tackle someone again, but then Jackson tackled Isaac to the ground and he stayed there.

"Isaac!" I yelled running onto the field not caring what the rules were.

"Isaac are you okay?" I asked frantically totally forgetting the fact that he could heal.

"Isaac you alright?" asked Scott joining me on the ground.

"It's not broken, but I can't move it," Isaac said referring to his leg, "I think he knicked me I can feel it spreading." A couple guys came over with a stretcher and carefully lifted Isaac onto it.

"McCall, you're in or we forfeit," Coach said handing a helmet to Scott. So they were just trying to get Scott on the field? Oh geez.

The guys started to take Isaac and I started to follow.

"No Katarina stay here, I'll be fine."

"No Isaac I'm not leaving you!"

"Katarina please."

"No!" I yelled stubbornly telling the guys to continue moving him. They moved him into the boy's locker room and just dumped him on the floor.

"Hey what the hell?" I shouted kneeling on the floor next to Isaac. I took his helmet off and moved his hair from his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Suddenly the lights turned off.

"Isaac?" I asked grabbing his hand, "What's going on?"

"Revenge sweetheart," said Gerard walking into the room with a few other guys. One of them was holding a sword. A freaking huge sword. Holy shit. "Boys."

"No, no Isaac!" I screamed as the men came over to and grabbed me by my arms dragging me to the side away from Isaac as I kicked and screamed begging them to let me go.

"Please Gerard he didn't do anything!" I begged trying to break away from the guys, "Scott doesn't know where Derek is! Please!"

"It was a good effort Isaac," Gerard said ignoring me, "it was." The guy handed Gerard the sword.

"Please Gerard ple-," I begged getting punched by one of the men.

"Don't hurt her!" Isaac yelled.

"This would be much more poetic if it were half time," said Gerard as he walked closer to Isaac dragging the sword on the ground. Isaac managed to get himself up on one of the sinks.

"Please don't do this," I begged crying.

"You know I don't get what you and my granddaughter see in these beasts. I get that you're a young girl, naïve, and so desperate to find love, but he," Gerard said pointing the sword at Isaac, "is just another body waiting to be cut in half."

Gerard kept get getting closer and closer to Isaac. Isaac looked over to me, the fear clear in eyes, and suddenly I got this sudden adrenaline rush, like some sort of strength and power.

"Get off me!" I yelled stepping on one of the guys' foot and kneeing him in the crotch. The other man still had a hold on me so I just punched him in the nose hearing cracking noises. Oh god that hurt like a bitch!

"NO!" I yelled running over to Isaac just as Gerard was about to swing and hugged him tight trying one last time to protect him. When nothing happened I turned around saw Gerard mid-swing looking at the mirror behind me. Over his shoulder I saw Scott with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Oh thank God," I said relieved. Scott fought the 2 other guys who were just getting back up as I clung onto Isaac for dear life not even noticing that Gerard escaped.

"Where is he?" Scott asked eyes still yellow and his fangs still out.

"I don't know. I-I don't know I don't know," I repeated hysterically.

"We gotta go!" Scott yelled running out of the locker room.

"Isaac he was gonna h-he was gonna we were gonna-,"

"Katarina!" Isaac yelled grabbing my face, "Look at me. We're okay. We're alive and we're okay. We're going to be alright." I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist not wanting to let go.

"I love you Isaac," I said crying into his jersey.

"I love you too. So much."

"You were so badass out there babe," Isaac said smiling at me.

"When you looked at me…I just felt…stronger, and then the next thing I know I'm punching a guy in the face probably breaking my hand."

"I'm pretty sure that was his nose babe."

"I don't know but my hand hurts like a bitch."

"Well I can help with that," said Isaac taking my hand, his veins turning black taking away the pain.

"It didn't even hurt that much," I said smiling up at him.

"Pain is pain."

"Okay we gotta get out there. Can you walk?"

"Sort of." I put his arm around my shoulder and together we walked slowly out to the field only to see that lights were off and people were running and screaming everywhere.

"What the hell?" I asked completely confused and scared out of my mind.

"The field. We need to go the field," Isaac said limping. We reached the middle of the field just as the lights turned back on. Jackson was on the ground with his eyes closed while Melissa listened for a heartbeat and Lydia was on the ground freaking out with Coach.

"He's not breathing," said Melissa, "no pulse." Melissa lifted up his shirt revealing blood.

"Oh my god there's blood," Lydia said sounding hysterical.

"Oh my god he did this to himself," I whispered to Isaac and Scott.

"His hands," Scott said pointing down at Jackson. They were covered in blood. What kind of sick plan did Gerard have? The Sheriff pushed his way through the crowd and began to look around.

"Where's Stiles?" he asked, "Where's Stiles? Where is Stiles? Where the hell is my son?!"

"Scott?" I asked hoping he knew where Stiles was or what was happening.

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna meet with a medical examiner to try and figure out what happened with Jackson and I've got an APB out on Stiles," Mr. Stilinski said to Scott, Isaac and I. We were in the boy's locker room after the game trying to process everything and get things solved.

"His jeep is still in the parking lot so that means…oh hell I don't know what that means," Mr. Stilinski said, "If he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if any one of you see him."

"We'll call you," Isaac said.

"And look he's probably freaked out from all the attention or something," Scott said.

"We'll find him. We have to," I said quietly clinging on tighter to Isaac's waist. I missed Stiles already. I needed to know he was safe and I needed him here right now so that I wouldn't go crazy. I needed Stiles.

"Yeah. I'll see you okay?" Mr. Stilinski said walking off.

"McCall," Coach said walking over to us, "We need you on the team okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah I know Coach."

"Okay, alright. I mean I know I yell a lot but it's not like I hate you guys. Well I kinda hate Greenburg, but that's different it's Greenburg. I'm just saying we- I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will."

"I know," Coach said walking away.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked.

"I think so," Isaac answered referring to the locker room being completely empty. Scott ripped open Stiles' locker and grabbed a few of his things.

"We're gonna find him by scent?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah we both are," Scott said handing Isaac a shoe.

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?"

"Isaac not the time," I said.

"We need to talk," Derek said suddenly appearing along with some other guy. Where do all these people come from?

"All of us," the guy said.

"Holy shit," said Scott, "What the hell is this?"

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station," Derek said.

"Scott?" I asked completely shocked. We all trusted him!

"Okay hold on he threatened to kill my mom! And I had to get close to him what else was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one," said the guy, "have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Okay ew ew ew.

"Shut up!" Scott, Derek, and I yelled. The way he was talking about Melissa was just gross. He had that look and ugh ew no thank you.

"Who is he?" asked Isaac. Yeah who is this creep.

"It's Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat," said Scott.

"Hi," said _Peter_.

"That's good to know," Isaac said hugging me tighter. I was serious when I said I wasn't gonna let go.

"Holy fuck what is up with this town?" I asked. Okay werewolves, Kanimas, hunters, creepy old men, and people who come back from the dead. What the hell.

"How is he alive?" asked Scott.

"Short version is he knows how to stop Jackson," Derek said, "and maybe how to save him."

"Well that's very helpful but Jackson's dead," Isaac said.

"What?" asked Derek.

"Jackson's dead it just happened on the field," said Scott.

"He did it to himself," I added.

"Okay why is no one taking this as good news?" asked Isaac earning a slap from me.

"Because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen, Gerard wanted it to happen," said Peter.

"But why?" asked Derek.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out, and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing," said Peter, "Quickly."


	15. Chapter 15

"They found Stiles," Scott said sighing in relief as we walked into Derek's old house. Peter had something here that could maybe help us with Jackson.

"What?" I asked feeling really relieved. Thank the Lord and everything that is Stiles!

"They found Stiles!" Scott said smiling widely.

"Okay that's good! Oh my god I've missed him."

"I told you I looked everywhere," Derek said to Peter.

"You didn't look here," Peter said opening a loose board on the staircase taking out a dusty briefcase.

"What is that, a book?" asked Derek.

"No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in?"

"Yeah Derek," I said laughing earning a glare from Derek. Geez can no one take a joke around here?

"A few days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything we had. Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones who keep records," Peter said walking to another room, Derek following suit.

"Hey mom I can't talk right now," Scott said answering his phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Okay we'll be there soon," Scott said hanging up.

"What?" asked Isaac.

"My mom said we needed to go down to the hospital. I don't know why."

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Hey Derek!" Scott called walking into the room Peter and Derek were in.

"Do you think it's gonna be good news or bad news?" I asked Isaac.

"It's always bad news babe. It's always bad news." Well way to be optimistic.

"Okay what the hell is this?" I asked as Melissa showed us Jackson's body which was covered in some sort of gel-like liquid.

"I thought you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?" asked Melissa.

"Doesn't look good," Isaac replied. Suddenly Jackson's head moved making us all take a step back.

"Uh mom could you zip it up please," Scott said to Melissa.

"Okay," Melissa said being really hesitant about touching the bag. She slowly started to zip the bag, but it got stuck underneath Jackson's chin. Suddenly Jackson hissed showing his black fangs.

"Holy crap okay zip it up preferably now," I said hiding behind Isaac. Holy crap what the hell was with the goo and the teeth and the hissing? I thought he was dead!

"Okay I'm zipping, I'm zipping," Melissa said frantically closing the bag as Jackson's head started to move again.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I'm calling Derek," said Scott taking out his phone.

"Jackson's covered in this uh transparent liquid thing and he's moving."

"Not sure if we have time for that," said Scott as we were all backed up against the wall and the bag Jackson was in was moving. "All right we gotta take him out of here."

"And take him where?!" I asked freaking out. Oh crap what the hell was going on?

"We're meeting Derek somewhere. Isaac take that end," Scott said taking the bottom end. The two of them lifted Jackson and the 3 of us went out the back door.

"Wait hold on," I said as I saw people walking by, "Okay go." I let the two of them take care of moving Jackson while I tried to stay away from it and refrain from touching the bag. This was disgusting. Suddenly Scott just dropped it causing Isaac to drop it and a pair of headlights came into view. Crap.

"Guys pick him up!" I yelled. The car stopped in front of us and Mr. Argent came out.

"You're alone," said Scott.

"More than you know," said Mr. Argent. I forgot about how his wife died poor guy.

"What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common Scott, but at the moment we have a common enemy."

"It's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

"I didn't mean Jackson."

"Gerard," I said.

"He's twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate and I'm losing her, and I know you're losing her too," Mr. Argent said to Scott.

"You're right," said Scott, "So can you trust me to fix this?" Mr. Argent hesitantly nodded his head.

"Then can you let us go?" asked Scott.

"No," said Mr. Argent, "my car's faster."

"Mr. Argent you are so cool," I said smiling at the fact that we had just made a new ally. Isaac and Scott loaded Jackson into the trunk and we got into the car, Scott sitting in the front and Isaac and I in the back.

"So…can I ask who Kate is?" I asked curious on what happened before I got involved in all of this.

"Kate was my sister. She's the one who burned down Derek Hale's house and killed his family. She got killed by Peter," said Mr. Argent.

"Wow, okay," I said leaning back into the seat, "A lot happens in this town." 15 minutes later we arrived at an old warehouse of some sort.

"I think he stopped moving," Isaac said as we opened the trunk.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Probably not," Scott answered. Great.

"Where's Derek?" asked Mr. Argent. And then we saw Derek come running on all fours which looked really weird actually. He looked like a really fast inch worm and it took everything in me not to laugh. He leapt into the air doing a flip and then landed in front of Scott and Mr. Argent.

"Well he sure knows how to make an entrance," I said letting out a giggle.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you," said Mr. Argent.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," said Derek, "Get him inside."

"Where are they?" asked Scott as we walked over to the bag Jackson was in.

"Who?" asked Derek.

"Peter and Lydia," Scott answered. Derek ignored him and stood over the bag unzipping it.

"Hold on you said you could save him," said Scott.

"We're past that."

"What about-,"

"Think about it Scott," Derek said cutting him off, "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No," said Mr. Argent, "no he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not," said Gerard making me jump. Holy crap this dude needed to go away. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead." I guess Derek took this as an okay to kill Jackson and he was about to slash his chest when Jackson's arm popped up and stabbed Derek with his claws. Mr. Argent took out his gun while Jackson slowly got up and threw Derek across the room.

"Well done to the last Scott," said Gerard walking towards him, "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

"Isaac!" I screamed as he got shot with an arrow that shocked you. I bent down on the ground next to him and ripped out the arrow.

"Allison?" asked Scott. Allison?! What the actual fuck that bitch!

"Come on we gotta get him out of here," Scott said putting one of Isaac's arm around his neck while I took the other. We carried him out while Mr. Argent was shooting Jackson, but that wasn't really doing anything from what I was hearing.

"Isaac, Isaac are you okay?" I asked freaking out like crazy.

"I-I'm fine. Just stay here and don't move okay? I gotta help," Isaac said transforming into his wolf side.

"No Isaac you're gonna killed out there!"

"I promise I'll be back. Please just stay here."

"Fine," I said giving him a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. Stay here."

Isaac, Derek, and Scott were all fighting Jackson who was fully transformed now while I just sat behind a box watching the whole thing and worrying my head off. I felt so helpless! So far all 3 of them had been slammed against the wall multiple times. Isaac got up and Allison walked towards him knives in hand.

"Allison stop!" I yelled running over to them, but she didn't listen and stabbed Isaac in the chest.

"Allison what are you doing?!" I screamed grabbing her arm to get her to stop.

"Get out of here Katarina!" Allison yelled as Isaac tried to swing at her but missed.

"Allison stop please!" I begged grabbing her from behind and trying to constrict her arms. I held on as tight as I could as she struggled. She was freakishly strong. Suddenly I fell to the ground feeling pain in my thighs. That bitch stabbed me! Twice!

"You bitch!" I screamed trying to put pressure on my wounds.

"You shouldn't be here!" she yelled back.

"Allison!" Scott yelled as Allison was grabbed by Jackson making her drop her knives and Jackson wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Not yet sweetheart," said Gerard joining the scene.

"What are you doing?" asked Allison.

"He's doing what he came here to do," said Scott.

"Then you know?" asked Gerard.

"What is he talking about?" asked Allison.

"It was that night outside the hospital when I threatened your mother," said Gerard, "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it."

"He's dying," said Isaac crawling over to me completely healed and putting me in his lap. He put his hand on my thighs and took away some of the pain. I buried my face in his chest completely scared and confused as to what the hell was going on.

"I am," said Gerard, "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"Holy fuck you psychopath!" I yelled. He was going through all of this bullshit just so that he could live maybe 1 or 2 years more?!

"You monster," Mr. Argent said as Jackson tightened his grip on Allison.

"Not yet," said Gerard.

"What are you doing?" asked Allison breathlessly.

"You'll kill her too?" asked Mr. Argent as Jackson tightened his grip again.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" said Gerard, "Scott."

Scott turned back to his normal self and walked towards Derek pulling him up by the neck.

"Don't," said Derek, "You know he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true," said Gerard, "but I think he already knows that don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek. In case you haven't learned yet there is no competing with young love."

"Scott, don't!" said Derek, "You know he's just gonna kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true," said Gerard, "but I think he already knows that. He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek, and in case you haven't learned yet there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott don't. Don't!"

"I'm sorry," said Scott as Gerard took off his jacket, "but I have to."

Scott lifted Derek's head up causing his mouth to open wide. Gerard rolled up his sleeve and placed his arm in Derek's mouth screaming as Derek bit him. I buried my face in Isaac's chest looking away from the scene and he held me tight. Gerard then raised his arm in the air smiling as if he had won something.

"Isaac what the hell is that?" I asked as black blood started to drip from the bite on Gerard's arm.

"What?" asked Gerard looking at his arm, "What is this? What did you do?"

"You once said Gerard always had a plan," Scott said to Derek, "I had a plan too." We've all been underestimating him just a little and he had a freaking plan the whole time.

"No," said Gerard taking out his container of pills. He crushed the pills in his hand turning them into black dust, "Mountain ash!"

Suddenly black blood starting to run out of Gerard's nose and eyes and he fell to his knees.

"Isaac what's happening?" I asked as Gerard started to twitch. Suddenly Gerard started gasping for breath and black blood spewed out of his mouth like a fountain. I buried my head even further in Isaac's chest looking away from the disgusting scene and Gerard collapsed to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

"Because you might be an alpha," said Scott, "but you're not mine."

"Kill them," Gerard said spitting out more blood. "Kill. Them. All!" and he collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Suddenly Allison elbowed Jackson in the face and was pushed to the ground. A familiar jeep came smashing through the wall. It was Stiles and Lydia.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked with his eyes closed. Jackson jumped onto the hood of the car and hissed causing Stiles to scream and the both of them got out of the car.

"Jackson," Lydia called standing close to him, "Jackson."

"Lydia!" yelled Stiles as Jackson raised his claws. She held up a key making Jackson stop and look at it. He just stood there looking at it like it was the most important thing in the world. Jackson's eyes turned from Kanima yellow to his regular blue eyes and took the key looking at Lydia the whole time. He stepped back looking at Derek, whose eyes were red, and held out his arms nodding. Derek lunged forward along with Peter coming out of nowhere and sunk their claws into Jackson lifting him up. They let him go and Lydia caught him as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Do…do you still?" Jackson asked Lydia.

"I do," Lydia answered nodding her head frantically and crying, "I do still love you." Jackson closed his eyes and collapsed against Lydia's body bringing me to tears. She slowly lay him down on the ground. Isaac grabbed my hand and nuzzled his face against mine, Scott grabbing Allison's hand. Never under estimate the power of human love.

"Where's Gerard?" asked Allison. What? I looked to where he lay and he was gone, just a pool of black liquid was left.

"He can't be far," Mr. Argent answered.

Lydia slowly stood up and turned to face us and Stiles walked towards her but stopped. Jackson's hands were moving, his claws scraping against the ground. Jackson slowly stood up opened his eyes, which were blue, and started turning into a wolf. He growled and turned back to his normal self. Lydia ran and attacked him a hug, Jackson hugging her back just as tightly.

"I love you Tar," Isaac whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Ice," I whispered back kissing him hard.

Finally this whole thing was over.

"Did you really win the game Stiles?" I asked as Stiles, Isaac, and I were headed to the hospital for my legs. Scott had gone home with Allison and Lydia and Jackson had gone too.

"Yeah I did," Stiles answered smiling smugly.

"No I don't believe you. The Stiles I saw out there kept getting tackled and had trouble catching the ball," I said laughing.

"No we won! I swear ask Isaac."

"I wasn't out there dude," said Isaac.

"We still won the game," Stiles muttered.

"I'm proud of you Stilinski. Good job," I said patting his head from the back seat.

"Does it hurt?" Isaac asked referring to my legs.

"Like a bitch, but I'm learning to endure it."

"You shouldn't have tried to stop her. I was gonna be okay."

"Isaac she stabbed you like 20 million times! I couldn't just sit there and watch that!"

"Alright who the hell did that to you guys?" asked Stiles.

"Allison," I answered quietly, "but you know Gerard was messing with her so I guess it's okay…"

"Katarina she stabbed you twice. I don't think that's okay," Isaac said.

"I just wanna forget about all of this. Jackson's back to normal and everything should be back to normal now."

"It's never that easy Katarina," said Stiles parking at the hospital.

"Trying to be optimistic here Stiles," I said getting out of the car, "Stiles come here." He walked over to Isaac and I and I attacked him in a hug, "You had me worried sick. Why the hell is your cheek bruised and your lip cut?"

"Gerard, long story," Stiles said laughing and hugging me tight.

"How are your legs babe?" asked Isaac. It's been a few days since I've been out of the hospital and I have 10 stitches on each leg. I know I know I get a lot of stitches. Isaac and I were at the baseball field just lying around on a Saturday morning, happy to be spending our summer stress free.

"Sore, but I can walk and stuff."

"I never got to thank you for saving me."

"What are you talking about? Scott saved you."

"No not that. I mean you saved me. You saved me from my dad, from everything shitty in my life. You saved me, so thank you," Isaac said grabbing my hand as we lay next to each other on the grass.

"You saved me too Ice. From everything, so thank you. Thank you so so so much," I said rolling over on my side and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Tar."

"I love…cake," I said quoting one of my favorite shows That 70's Show.

"You suck," Isaac laughed pushing me off of him.

"But everyone loves cake!" I laughed sitting up. I moved over to sit above his head and started to play with his soft curly hair. This was my favorite thing to do with Isaac.

"He want that cake cake cake cake cake cake cake!" Isaac yelled singing that song by Rihanna.

"You're such a dork."

"And you're not a dork either? You laughed for an hour after you heard my voice crack once."

"Okay we're both dorks, but we're cool too."

"The cooliest."

"Dorks," said Derek emerging out of the woods like the creepy person he is, "I need the boy dork."

"Why?" asked Isaac.

"Just come with me."

"Fine, let's go Katarina."

"Not her, just you."

"Derek I have a name," I said irritated that he had ruined our stress free day.

"Isaac let's go," Derek said ignoring me.

"I'm not going unless she's going."

"Fine," Derek sighed frustrated, "let's go."

"So much for a stress free day," I muttered grabbing Isaac's hand and following Derek.

"You haven't told him everything yet have you?" Peter asked Derek. We were outside of the Hale house and on the door someone had painted a black symbol on it.

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack?" asked Peter, "So eager to strengthen in power and number. When there's a new alpha people take notice."

"People like who?" I asked.

"What is this?" Isaac asked pointing to the symbol, "What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol," Derek answered, "and it means they're coming."

"Who is they?" I asked.

"Alphas," Derek replied.

"More than one?" asked Isaac.

"A pack of them," answered Derek.

"An alpha pack," Peter added, "and they're not coming, they're already here."

"Aw shit," I said angrily. Just when I thought everything was going back to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

"How are your legs babe?" asked Isaac. It's been a few days since I've been out of the hospital and I have 10 stitches on each leg. I know I know I get a lot of stitches. Isaac and I were at the baseball field just lying around on a Saturday morning, happy to be spending our summer stress free.

"Sore, but I can walk and stuff."

"I never got to thank you for saving me."

"What are you talking about? Scott saved you."

"No not that. I mean you saved me. You saved me from my dad, from everything shitty in my life. You saved me, so thank you," Isaac said grabbing my hand as we lay next to each other on the grass.

"You saved me too Ice. From everything, so thank you. Thank you so so so much," I said rolling over on my side and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Tar."

"I love…cake," I said quoting one of my favorite shows That 70's Show.

"You suck," Isaac laughed pushing me off of him.

"But everyone loves cake!" I laughed sitting up. I moved over to sit above his head and started to play with his soft curly hair. This was my favorite thing to do with Isaac.

"He want that cake cake cake cake cake cake cake!" Isaac yelled singing that song by Rihanna.

"You're such a dork."

"And you're not a dork either? You laughed for an hour after you heard my voice crack once."

"Okay we're both dorks, but we're cool too."

"The cooliest."

"Dorks," said Derek emerging out of the woods like the creepy person he is, "I need the boy dork."

"Why?" asked Isaac.

"Just come with me."

"Fine, let's go Katarina."

"Not her, just you."

"Derek I have a name," I said irritated that he had ruined our stress free day.

"Isaac let's go," Derek said ignoring me.

"I'm not going unless she's going."

"Fine," Derek sighed frustrated, "let's go."

"So much for a stress free day," I muttered grabbing Isaac's hand and following Derek.

"You haven't told him everything yet have you?" Peter asked Derek. We were outside of the Hale house and on the door someone had painted a black symbol on it.

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack?" asked Peter, "So eager to strengthen in power and number. When there's a new alpha people take notice."

"People like who?" I asked.

"What is this?" Isaac asked pointing to the symbol, "What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol," Derek answered, "and it means they're coming."

"Who is they?" I asked.

"Alphas," Derek replied.

"More than one?" asked Isaac.

"A pack of them," answered Derek.

"An alpha pack," Peter added, "and they're not coming, they're already here."

"Aw shit," I said angrily. Just when I thought everything was going back to normal.

"Isaac you can't go!" I yelled. Erica and Boyd had been taken by the alpha pack and Derek wanted Isaac to go out and find them, which I was not gonna let happen at all. "You're gonna get killed out there!"

"Katarina I have to find them! They're my pack."

"Well what's gonna happen when you don't find them and the alphas find you huh? You think they're just gonna let you go?"

"I'm going to come back I promise."

"And what if you don't?"

"I'm going to come back," Isaac repeated.

"They are going to kill you," I said softening my tone, "Isaac if you don't come back…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, my emotions getting the better of me.

"Katarina," Isaac said grabbing my hands, "I promise that I will come back for you. I'll find them and I'll come back and everything will be fine."

"Why can't Derek go? He's the alpha, he should be responsible for his own pack."

"Because…because Derek…"

"Exactly."

"Look I promise I won't be gone for long and I will come back with Erica and Boyd and everything will be alright."

"I'm coming with you then."

"No, no way. You're going to get hurt and I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"I won't be able to live if you don't come back Isaac!"

"I promise I'll come back. I swear on my life."

"He has to go," said Derek coming out of his room.

"Why can't you just go Derek?" I asked angrily.

"I have things to take care of here."

"Bullshit," I spat.

"Look babe, I don't want to go, but Boyd and Erica are my friends and we need to save them."

"Fine," I said sighing, "but you better come back alright? Or I am going to hunt you down myself and I will kick your werewolf ass for being gone for too long. And then I'll hug the shit out of you because I missed you and then I will kick your ass again, got it Lahey?"

"Yes ma'am," Isaac laughed, "I love you Tar."

"I love you too Ice," I said kissing him long and hard. He better be coming back.

Fuck it's been too long. Isaac's been gone for a month. A whole fucking month. Nobody's heard from him. He hasn't been texting or and I've been going out of my mind. I've locked myself in Scott's house watching stupid TV shows and texting Isaac till the sun came up getting no response. I haven't slept well in weeks and school was starting tomorrow. Fuck. I've isolated myself from everyone this past month. Scott, Stiles, even Melissa. Where the hell is Isaac? I've also been on Derek's back about Isaac telling him to go and find him or at least do something helpful. He didn't do anything but shut the door in my face and tell me to go away. Worst. Alpha. Ever.

"Alright Katarina, we're going out tonight," Scott said plopping down on the couch next to me as I was wrapped in blankets wearing Isaac's hoodie and pajama shorts. I was a hot mess.

"No," I said staring at the TV.

"Come on you've been stressing and moping around for a whole month, you need to go out."

"My boyfriend's been missing for a month. I have a reason to stress and mope."

"Well not tonight. You need to have fun before we go to school tomorrow."

"I don't wanna go," I whined covering my head with a blanket and collapsing on the couch.

"Come on Katarina. I swear you'll have fun tonight. Stiles is coming, he really misses you."

"I don't feel like dressing up and going to a club we're not old enough to go to."

"We're not going to a club."

"Well I still don't wanna go anywhere."

"Isaac is going to come back okay? He promised."

"But he's been gone for a month Scott. No calls or texts, nothing."

"Well if you stay positive I'm sure he'll be back soon. Now go get ready, we're leaving in 10," Scott said getting off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out." I groaned and reluctantly rolled off of the couch crawling to my bag of clothes and taking out a pair of jean shorts and keeping on Isaac's hoodie. I tied my hair into a messy bun and put on my combat boots feeling really comfortable and not caring about how crap I must look. I'm so lazy.

"Katarina let's go!" Scott yelled walking out of the front door.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered grabbing my phone and heading out the door meeting Stiles out front.

"There's my favorite girl," Stiles said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Stiles," I said smiling and hugging him tight. I really did miss him.

"How you holding up?"

"I've fallen and I can't get up," I said quoting those Life Alert commercials. Those always made me laugh.

"Well tonight you're gonna have fun. Let's roll," Stiles said getting into the driver's side. Hooray.

"Boy, good thing you drew me a picture." We were at a tattoo parlor in a shady neighborhood. Yeah Scott was getting a tattoo and he drew the tattoo artist a picture of two bands, one slightly smaller than the other. It looked like a 3rd grader drew it. Oh Scott.

"Hey Scott," Stiles said, "sure you don't want something like this?" He held up a book with a design that looked at lot like the Kanima. I take it back, I didn't miss Stiles.

"Stop touching things," I said grabbing the book out of his hands and putting it back on the table.

"Too soon?" asked Stiles. No shit. "I don't know man, are you sure about this? These things seem to be a little permanent."

"I'm not changing my mind."

"But why two bands?" I asked. It did look pretty cool.

"I just like it."

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning you know or something?" asked Stiles.

"Getting a tattoo means something," said Scott.

"He's right," said the tattoo artist, "tattooing goes back to thousands of years. The Tahitian word tatau means to leave a mark, like a rite of passage."

"Yeah you see? He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos Scott. Literally," Stiles said.

"Stiles just let the boy get a tattoo," I said.

"Kay you ready?" asked the artist. Scott nodded his head. "You don't have any problems with needles right?"

"Nope," Scott replied as the guy turned on the needle and got to work.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though so…" Stiles said and then collapsed to the ground.

"Stiles!" I cried getting down on the floor and lightly tapping his face. "It's just a tattoo. Come on Stiles wake up." Oh God he was out cold. I couldn't lift him so I had to just leave him on the floor. I sat down next to him and put his head on my lap wanting him to be comfortable when he woke up. I was totally worried about him, but slightly amused at the same time. That's my big brother people. Not biological, oh no. Sheriff Stilinski is cool and all (yeah he's Sheriff again thank god) but I think I would go out of my mind if I was related to Stilinski. I'd rather just be one of his best friends. I started running my hands through his newly grown hair out of boredom, and knowing that this was my favorite thing to do with Isaac made me feel a little better. Stiles had decided to grow out his buzz cut in hopes to attract Lydia. I loved it. Like seriously it was a little quiff and it was just so cute. It worked for Stiles. It made him look older and brought out his cheekbones. Plus it was fun to play with.

"Oh man," Scott said wincing in pain.

"You okay there Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah it just feels weird."

"There's a needle poking you like 100 times a minute. That's expected," I said taking out a design book and looking through it.

"You should get one," said Scott.

"Never thought you would be the one for peer pressure McCall."

"You're the artsy type Katarina, artsy people get tattoos."

"Or they just draw on themselves all the time." I flipped through the book and one design caught my eye. It was an infinity sign. I've always loved infinity signs. When you drew them it was always so easy. It was always drawn in one fluid motion and it was so graceful. I don't care if it's just an 8 on its side. I just really liked the infinity sign.

"On second thought, you've inspired me McCall. I think I will get one."

"We can be tattoo buddies!" he said smiling widely, his brown eyes lighting up.

"Oh god that is so lame. Never say that again."

"It's not lame it's cool," Scott pouted and then winced. Maybe I shouldn't get one.

"I don't understand why I hang out with you two."

"Come on you know you love us."

"I love cake. Nothing else but cake." And Isaac.

"Alright boy you're done," the guy said wrapping up Scott's arm, "You want one little lady?"

"Y-yes I do," I said. I took off Isaac's hoodie and placed it under Stiles' head and stood up and switched places with Scott on the chair. Oh crap this was scary.

"What do you want?"

"Infinity signs all around my wrist please."

"Infinity signs? Isn't that a little cheesy?" asked Scott.

"Hey at least I can actually draw my tattoo."

"I liked you better when you were moping on the couch."

"Are you afraid of needles?" asked the artist.

"Uh…no. No," I said taking a shaky breath.

"Alright here we go," the guy said lowering the needle onto my arm. Here we go. Fuck.

"You okay Scott?" I asked as we got into the jeep. My tattoo looked awesome and it wasn't that bad actually. Just like little pinches. Scott however looked in pain. Like in pain in pain.

"It kinda burns," Scott answered.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times by a needle," Stiles said holding an ice pack to his head.

"But I don't think it's supposed to feel like this," Scott said groaning in pain, "Oh god no it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. I gotta take this thing off!"

"No stop oh Scott please!" Stiles said as Scott ripped the bandage off his arm. His tattoo slowly started to disappear or should I say slowly started to burn off. What the fuck is that gonna happen to mine?

"It healed," Scott said disappointed.

"Thank God, I hated it," Stiles said disgusted.

"Anything happening to you?" Scott asked me.

"No I'm not a werewolf, duh," I said showing off my new tattoo and smiling.

"I can't believe you two got tattoos," Stiles said driving out of the neighborhood, "or attempted to."

"Well believe it Stilinski because mine is staying on forever," I said laughing at my pun. Perfect! Body art and a pun. I loved this tattoo. "Thanks Scott for getting me to do this. I feel a little better now."

"I'm not," Scott whined.

"How are you and Allison by the way?" I asked leaning forward in between the middle of the front seats. Allison had broken up with Scott after the whole Gerard thing and then she went to Paris the whole summer. We didn't know if she was back or not.

"We didn't keep in touch over the summer," Scott said as we stopped at a red light, "No texts, no calls."

"So how do you know she won't be back in school then?" asked Stiles looking out of Scott's window and looking like he had just seen a ghost. I looked over as well and saw Allison and Lydia's car right next to ours. How coincidental.

"No, not sure she's coming back at all," said Scott.

"I think she is," said Stiles.

"Pretty sure she's coming back too," I added, "Like positive." Stiles pointed to Scott's window and Scott jumped in his seat spotting Lydia and Allison.

"Oh my god," Scott said leaning down in his seat as they made eye contact.

"Hi guys!" I yelled sticking my head out of the back window as Stiles waved.

"Can we just drive please Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Scott it's a red light," Stiles answered.

"I think we should talk to them," I said, "say hi or something."

"No."

"Well I'm gonna say hi," Stiles said rolling down the window while Scott tried stopping him, "Hi! Hey!" Lydia and Allison drove off making me crack up. Poor Scott. "Nope they probably didn't see us."

"I'm sorry Scott, just trying to be friendly," I said ruffling his hair. The light turned green and we drove off following the girls' car. How awkward and stalkerish.

"What are you doing?" asked Scott.

"I'm driving," Stiles answered.

"We're right behind them," Scott said freaking out.

"Well do you see any other roads that we can take?" I asked.

"I don't wanna look like we're following them."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know, anything!" Stiles stepped on the brakes and we stopped right in the middle of the road.

"Scott we can't just stop in the middle of the road!" I yelled. All of a sudden Lydia's car stopped.

"Huh…I guess we can just stop in the middle of the road," I said. Suddenly their car shook and glass flew everywhere. All three of us got out of the car and ran to Lydia's. Holy crap a deer just head butted the windshield. What the fuck?!

"Are you okay?" asked Scott.

"It just ran into us out of nowhere," Lydia said freaking out.

"Are you hurt?" asked Stiles.

"It ran right into us," Lydia said.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison.

"I'm okay."

"Well I'm not okay!" said Lydia, "I am totally freaking out how the hell did that just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it was…it was like it was crazy."

"No it was scared," Scott said walking closer to the deer and touching it, "Actually, terrified."


	17. Chapter 17

"Scott!" I yelled walking into Scott's room as we were getting ready for school, "Can I- oh fuck." Scott was doing one-arm pull ups while reading a book. Well okay.

"Hey," Scott said jumping down from the bar and throwing down his book.

"Well I didn't know that the new Scott McCall plan involved multitasking," I said leaning against the doorframe.

"Ephemeral," said Scott look at his computer for his word of the day, "lasting for a short time, transient, momentary." He looked down at his arm where his tattoo once was.

"E-p-h-e-m-e-r-a-l."

"Did you want something?"

"Can I borrow $100?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow a tanktop? Mine are all dirty. What did you think I said?"

"I don't like living with you," Scott said taking off the tanktop he was wearing and throwing it to me.

"Ew no not one that you've already worn idiot."

"You're like my annoying little sister," he said tossing me a new gray tanktop.

"Funny, Stiles said the same thing," I said walking out of the room and into the bathroom changing into a pair of jean shorts, Scott's tanktop, a plaid button up shirt, and my favorite combat boots. I got my backpack ready and sat on the couch waiting for Scott to come down. Honestly he spent too much time on his looks. He's a boy he isn't supposed to care.

"Alright let's go," Scott said coming down the stairs in a pair of brown jeans, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of boots.

"Well don't you look badass?" I asked laughing.

"You look like a hobo."

"Scott you wear this all the time."

"Shut up," he muttered handing me my motorcycle helmet. Yep, Scott and I were riding to school now. Scott had spent the entire summer saving up for a used bike and now he has one. It was green and white and looked kinda cool. It reminded me of the bike my dad used to have when he was going through his mid-life crisis. I put on my helmet and got in behind Scott holding on to his waist.

"Scott you know what happens if you crash," I said.

"I know, I know you're gonna learn how to use a bow from Allison and then you're gonna shoot me in the ass and laugh," Scott said putting on his helmet.

"Word for word," I said patting his helmet, "Onward slave!" We speed off down the street. This was actually really fun and not scary at all. I even let go of Scott's waist for a moment and just put my hands in the air enjoying the feeling of the air hitting them. This was awesome.

We arrived at the school and Scott parked the bike in the motorcycle section, only to see two other bikes that were way nicer than Scott's and probably more expensive. Basically they made Scott's bike look like crap.

"It's okay Scott," I said noticing the disappointed look on his face, "yours has personality."

"Ephemeral," he muttered walking towards the school. Poor kid.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why?" asked Stiles as the three of us walked to English together. Yep we still had English together, and Economics, and basically all classes except for maybe 2. I had no idea what classes Isaac had because…well you know.

"He got the triskelion tattoo on his back there has to be a way to do it without healing right?" said Scott. He was still bummed about the tattoo healing thing.

"Yeah, but still doesn't he have his hands a little full?" asked Stiles pointing to Erica and Boyd's missing posters on a bulletin board.

"Look here are the applications for career advisors I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" our old principal asked taking out Gerard's werewolf killing sword.

"Okay let's go," I said walking slightly faster to class. I do not need to be reminded of the night when Isaac and I almost got cut in half. No need.

"Hey guys, are those freshmen?" I asked looking at a group of guys who looked 16 but didn't look familiar to me.

"Yeah, why? Already forgotten about Isaac?" asked Stiles.

"Shut up you idiot," I said slapping him, "They just don't look 14. How come you guys didn't look this hot when you were freshmen?"

"Why do we hang out with you again?" asked Scott.

"Because I keep you guys sane," I said walking into the room and sitting in front of Stiles in the middle of the classroom and Scott sat next to him. Oh yeah, if Scott was changing his attitude, then I was too. Lydia and Allison walked into the classroom and Lydia sat next to Stiles leaving Allison awkwardly standing in front of the classroom. And the only seat left was the one next to mine, and also in front of Scott. Haha awkwardness…

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked Allison.

"No, no no it's all you, all yours. It's totally vacant," said Scott. Way to play it cool McCall.

"Hey Katarina," Allison said offering me a small smile.

"Hey," I greeted back giving her even a smaller smile. This girl stabbed Isaac a gazillion times and stabbed me twice. That is not easily forgiven. Suddenly everyone's phones started to ring and I got a really long text message from an unknown number. What in hell is this?

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and a tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the Earth floats somber under an overcast sky seem to lead into the heart of an immense darkness," Ms. Blake read, "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone." Yeah Ms. Blake was our English teacher again. But what the hell was she doing texting us? Isn't that illegal?

Ms. Blake had us start off class with a writing assignment. How original. We were supposed to write an essay on our summer reading books, connecting the books with one another. I hated assignments like these. I liked free-writing better because you were free to write. Of course I would rather draw because my hand cramps up all the time.

"Mr. McCall, Ms. Mitchel," called Ms. Blake telling us to come over to her. Scott and I exchanged a confused look and packed our things meeting Ms. Blake outside in the hallway.

"I'm sure it's an emergency when your mother needs you to leave school but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record, yours too Katarina, and I don't want you falling back into old habits."

"I won't," said Scott.

"I'm not so worried about you Katarina, just your attendance."

"I'm showing up to classes, don't worry."

"It's gonna be different this year," said Scott.

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them Scott."

"I will. I promise I won't be ephemeral."

"See? It's only 9 in the morning and already he's used his word of the day. I see that as progress," I said dragging Scott down the hallway.

"Why do you think my mom wants us down at the hospital?" Scott asked as we reached his bike.

"I don't know, but this better have something to do with Isaac. Okay maybe not him in the hospital but…oh whatever let's go," I said putting on my helmet and getting on behind Scott. This better be about Isaac.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Scott. Melissa, Scott, and I were walking down the hallway in the hospital. Yep, this was about Isaac. He showed up here with some girl early in the morning and was asking for us.

"Honestly I was hoping I didn't have to," answered Melissa.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"Everything that you've been doing, the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm."

"It's not gonna stop I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

"Okay," Melissa said smiling, "he's in room 215 and if he's not there he's in surgery."

"Surgery?!" I whispered loudly, "Is he not healing or something?"

"No sweetie he's just fine," Melissa said.

"Thank you so much Melissa," I said as Scott kissed her on the cheek. The two of us got into an elevator and just as the doors were about to close and stick shot through the middle opening the doors again.

"Could you hit the button for the second floor please?" asked a blind man with a really cool British accent.

"I like your accent," I said trying to get rid of the awkward silence, even though it was a short elevator ride.

"Thank you." The doors opened and Scott and I went to go out, but Scott got stopped by the man's cane.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second would you?" asked the man putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Um…sure." Scott and I walked the man out of the elevator and down the hallway dropping him off at the place he needed to go to and headed to room 215 to finally see Isaac. When we got to the room it was empty. Seriously?

"Oh come on!" I whined pounding my fist against the wall.

"Katarina calm down, we'll find him okay?" Scott said taking my hand and leading me down a hallway. Scott stopped down the hall in front of one of the elevators. A huge nurse (and I mean _huge_) was wheeling somebody into the elevator. When he turned the wheelchair around, I gasped. It was Isaac knocked out cold.

"Isaac," I whispered starting to run towards the elevator, but Scott grabbed my arm stopping me looking at the nurse suspiciously. The man turned to look at Scott and smirked pressing a button on the elevator. When Scott had his claws out and was half transformed I knew that this was not good.

"Wait Scott!" I yelled as Scott sprinted towards the closing elevator doors and jumping through just as it closed leaving me alone and so close to finally being with Isaac. I ran towards the elevator trying to get it to open again by pressing the button, but they were already gone.

"Dammit!" I yelled punching the elevator button and then sliding down to the floor. That guy was huge. Scott would barely stand a chance against him, and Isaac was out cold so there was no way he would be able to protect himself. They were fucked. I started to cry thinking of how close I was to Isaac and how the pounding from the elevator shaft told me Scott was losing. I didn't care if the people walking around thought I was crazy. We were at a hospital for fuck's sake.

"Katarina!" Scott called 15 minutes later running down the hallway where I was still sitting.

"You made it! Where's Isaac? Did something happen? Oh my god Scott if something happened-,"

"He's in Derek's car we're going to his house come on," Scott said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the elevator. Once we reached the front doors of the hospital I found Derek's new car immediately and sprinted towards it and literally jumped into the backseat where Isaac was. He looked so peaceful and so beautiful. I missed him so much.

"Hey Isaac," I whispered caressing his cheek and holding his hand, missing the feeling of his hand in mine. I missed how smooth his skin felt, I was always jealous of him for having perfect skin. We arrived at Derek's old house and Derek carried Isaac in while Scott answered his phone.

"Can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked into the phone.

"Alright then meet me at Derek's."

"Just meet us here okay?"

"Stiles?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing here?" I asked Derek going over to Isaac who was still out and lying on the table and grabbed his hand.

"There's something here I need that can help heal the wound of an alpha."

"Why doesn't it just heal regularly?" I asked.

"An alpha's wound takes longer to heal," Derek answered.

"But it did heal," Scott said.

"Not on the inside," Derek said taking out some purple flowers.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Wolf's bane," Scott answered.

"I'm going to guess it has something to do with you guys."

"Yeah," said Scott.

"Harmful or helpful though?"

"Depends on the situation," answered Scott.

"Good to know."

"Hey are you going to tell me who that was back there?" Scott asked Derek, "That alpha?"

"That guy was an alpha? Holy fucking hell!" I said.

"From the rival pack," Derek answered, "it's my problem. I know you wanted to help and you did, I owe you one. Now go home, both of you. Go back to being a teenager."

"I'm not leaving until Isaac's awake," I said earning a glare from Derek. I was used to it now so I didn't get scared anymore.

"Hey Derek, if you wanna repay back that favor now, there is something you could do for me," Scott said touching his arm where his tattoo healed.

"Yeah I see it," Derek said his eyes glowing red, "2 glowing bands right?" Stiles was now over and Scott's favor of Derek was getting his tattoo back.

"Yeah," Scott answered.

"What does it mean?" asked Derek.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers," Scott said drawing the bands in the dust.

"Why is this so important for you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something," Stiles answered looking proud that he knew the answer. Weirdo.

"Well that's in Tahitian, in Samoan it means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now as a reward."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer, even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I just try to give her the space she wants, and 4 months later it still hurts. Still feels like a um…"

"Like an open wound," Stiles finished for Scott.

"Yeah."

"Pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt," Derek said taking out a blowtorch.

"Wow, that's great," Stiles said looking disgusted.

"Do it," Scott said. Derek turned on the blowtorch and I instantly wanted to puke.

"Holy fuck nuh uh I am not staying for this," I said walking out.

"I'm gonna take that as my cue I'm just gonna wait outside," Stiles said walking out, but being stopped by Derek.

"Nope, help hold him down."

"But Katarina gets to leave!"

"She's helping too," Derek said smirking at me.

"No way!" I yelled.

"If I'm staying you're staying," Stiles said dragging me over to Scott.

"You and your healing powers and really meaningful tattoo," I muttered slapping Scott in the head and then putting my hands on one of shoulders while Stiles got the other. Holy fuck this was going to give me nightmares.

"Do it," Scott said handing his arm to Derek.

"Oh fuck I can't watch," I said closing my eyes tights and digging my nails into Scott's shoulder.

"Oh my god," Stiles said.

"Holy mother of God!" I screamed as Scott started to scream. He started thrashing around and then his eyes turned gold and his fangs came out.

"Hold him!" Derek yelled.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled accidentally opening my eyes and seeing Scott's skin burn revealing his tattoo. I am so glad I am not a werewolf or else getting my tattoo would've been the worst decision ever.

After about 5 minutes Scott passed out from the pain and Derek finished the job showing Scott's really cool, but really fucking painful tattoo.

"You okay Stiles?" I asked feeling a little nauseous.

"Not sure," Stiles answered looking paler than normal, "You?"

"Holy fuck."

"I'm gonna take that as a no then."

Scott gasped and then opened his eyes immediately bringing his arm up and looking at his new tattoo. "It worked," Scott said smiling brightly.

"Well it looks pretty damn permanent now," Stiles said as Scott continued to admire his tattoo.

"Okay I am forbidding you from ever getting a tattoo again," I said still feeling sick, "That was the worst thing ever."

"At least you weren't being attacked by the blowtorch," Scott said.

"Cause I'm human and normal," I said raising my tattooed wrist to Scott, "and you asked for it."

"Well I have something permanent now. I kinda needed it with everything that's happening now to us. Everything just changes so fast. Everything's so ephemeral."

"Studying for PSATs?" asked Stiles.

"Yep."

"Nice."

"You know what's not ephemeral though?" I asked walking the two boys out of Derek's, "You two."

"You mean the three of us," Scott said.

"Really?" I asked surprised that I was considered a part of the Scott and Stiles legendary friendship.

"Of course. We've been through this already," Stiles laughed. I laughed and attacked the two with hugs.

"I love you guys. Even though I may threaten, slap, and insult you guys all the time, I do it out of love."

"Love you too," said Scott.

"You're tolerable," said Stiles earning a slap from me.

"You painted the door," Scott said looking at it, "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home Scott," said Derek.

"Why only one side?" Scott asked taking out his claws and scratching the paint of the door.

"Scott," Derek called as Scott frantically started to claw at the door. Dried paint flew everywhere as the alpha symbol Derek told Isaac and I about was revealed. I had somehow forgotten that it was there.

"The birds at school, the deer last night, just like that night I got trampled by the deer, I got bit by the alpha," said Scott, "How many are there?"

"A pack of them," Derek answered, "an alpha pack. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the past 4 months."

"All of them?" asked Stiles, "How does that even work?"

"They say there's a leader. He's called Deucalion."

"Katarina did you know?" Stiles whispered to me.

"Yeah…but they said not to tell. I don't even know the whole thing."

"Let's say you find them," said Scott, "how do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

"Katarina?" Isaac asked sitting up and fully awake.

"Isaac!" I yelled running over to him in tears attacking him in a hug, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" asked Isaac.

"What girl?" I asked slowly feeling my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach and moving away from Isaac.

"She saved me."

"Isaac what happened to you?" asked Derek.

"I don't remember. She said they took my memory away."

"They who?" asked Scott.

"There were two of them and then they just…morphed into one."

"Derek what is he talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Where is she?" Isaac asked again.

"We don't know who you're talking about Isaac," I said quietly letting a few tears fall. Was there seriously another girl? I know she saved him from being killed, but…did he…?

"Why are you crying babe?" asked Isaac.

"Guys can you leave us alone for a bit?" I asked. They all nodded and left.

"Why are you crying Katarina?"

"Because you disappeared for a month with no calls, no texts, nothing. I was worried sick. I could've thought you were dead or something! I sat at Scott's house for the whole month barely sleeping, barely eating, not doing anything. I was going out of my mind Isaac! And then Melissa tells me that they found you and that you were okay and then I see you knocked out at the hospital with some giant alpha and again you're taken away from me and then you wake up asking about this girl who saved you which means you could've died and I just…I just don't know what to think!" I sobbed letting a week's worth of stress and anxiety out.

"Shh baby, don't cry okay?" Isaac said softly taking me in his arms, "I promised I would come back to you and I did. I'm here now and I love you and I missed you so much."

"I missed you Isaac. I was going crazy," I whispered hugging him tighter.

"I'm okay and I'm back and I am never leaving you ever again okay?"

"That's good…I like that, but one question."

"Shoot."

"Did you and that girl…uh…did you guys-,"

"No! No no no we didn't do anything why would you think that oh my god I don't even know her name or anything we didn't do anything I swear Katarina I would never-,"

"Okay Isaac!" I said laughing at his flustered expression, "I believe you!"

"You know I would never do that," Isaac said looking into my eyes with a serious expression.

"I know, I'm sorry for even asking. It was a stupid question."

"I love you Tar."

"Don't call me that!" I said laughing.

"Wow I've been calling you that for months and you haven't said anything."

"I love you too Ice."

"Good," Isaac said smiling and pulling me in for a kiss. God I missed this so much. I missed him so much and he is never ever going away again.

"God I missed that," I said smiling and resting my forehead on his.

"You have no idea," Isaac said giving me another peck on the lips.

"You remember what I said about you being gone too long?"

"You were going to bake me some cookies?"

"Nope. I am going to kick your ass and then hug the shit out of you, but since I already did the last thing there's just the ass kicking part."

"Can we skip the ass kicking?"

"Because I'm feeling nice and I missed you, we can."

"My ass thanks you," Isaac said bringing up our hands and kissing them. "Woah what the hell is this?!"

"My tattoo," I said as Isaac took my wrist and ran his finger across it.

"When the hell did you get a tattoo?"

"Yesterday night. Scott got one too."

"What does it mean?"

"Nothing in particular. I just like how when you draw infinity signs it's so fluid and graceful. Your hand just flows and it's easy to draw."

"I want one."

"Oh no you don't. I forbid it. Unless you want a blowtorch to your skin then you are not getting a tattoo."

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott's tattoo healed and Derek had to use a blowtorch to burn through the skin. Not pretty."

"Maybe I won't get one."

"That's what I thought."


	18. Chapter 18

"You know I'm starting to not like this idea," Isaac said pacing back in forth. We were at Derek's place before school started trying to figure out ways to get Isaac remember what happened before that girl saved him. Peter was coming to help. Great. I didn't trust him even though he helped with the whole Jackson thing. He just…creeped me out. You know cause he manipulated Lydia into resurrecting him and why wouldn't that creep you out?

"It sounds kinda dangerous," I said sitting on the stairs.

"You know I definitely do not like this idea and I definitely don't like him."

"I don't trust him. You shouldn't trust dead people."

"You'll be fine," Derek said reading a book.

"Does it have to be him?" asked Isaac.

"He knows how to do it, I don't," Derek answered, "It'd be more dangerous if I did it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him right?" asked Isaac.

"None of us do," I said.

"Personally, well I trust Scott."

"Trust me?" asked Derek.

"No," I said.

"Yeah," said Isaac. Guess which one got the Derek doesn't care look? Me.

"I still don't like him," Isaac said.

"Isn't there another way to do this? Like can't we find something safer?" I asked.

"Can you think of anything?" Derek asked shooting me a look.

"Nobody likes him," I muttered avoiding Derek's eye contact. The door slid open and there stood Peter Hale looking as untrustworthy as ever.

"Boys," he greeted, "and girl. FYI, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you," I said coming down the stairs and standing next to Isaac.

"Now shut up and help us," Derek said slamming his book shut and standing up.

"Fair enough," Peter said taking out his claws.

"I can't believe you're doing this Ice," I said looking at Peter's claws nervously, "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"I can't believe I'm doing this either," Isaac said sitting in a chair looking really nervous.

"Relax," Peter said, "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" asked Isaac.

"It's an ancient ritual usually used by alphas. Since it's a skill it usually requires a lot of practice," Peter said using his claws to locate the correct spot on Isaac's neck, "One slip and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them."

"Holy fuck okay are you sure you've had a lot of practice?" I asked nervously biting my nails.

"Well I've never paralyzed anyone."

"Wait does that mean you've-," Peter cut off Isaac, digging his claws into Isaac's neck. Isaac was thrashing around being held by Peter as his head snapped back. Oh my god why the hell did we agree to do this?

"Wait I see them," Peter said as lightning flashed outside. What the fuck? Peter suddenly let go of Isaac and fell back against the table.

"You okay?" I asked Isaac kneeling on the floor next to him as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah yeah…it was just…weird."

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"Uh…it was confusing. Uh…i-images, vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked.

"I-I barely saw them, just glimpses."

"But you did see them," Derek said.

"Worse."

"Deucalion," Derek said.

"He was talking to them about time running out," Peter said ignoring my question.

"What does it mean?" asked Isaac.

"He's gonna kill them," said Derek.

"No no no he didn't say that, he did make them a promise that by the full moon they both would be dead," Peter said.

"The next full moon?" Derek asked.

"Isn't that…tomorrow night?" I asked. Ever since Isaac had turned I always kept up with when the full moons are. It's marked on my calendar on my phone as 'No friends day' as 2 of 3 people I was close with were werewolves. I know how to choose my friends.

"I don't see anything," Derek said looking at Allison and Lydia's bruises on their arms. Scott had him come over during school so we could figure out what their bruises meant because they were identical, which was freaky.

"Look again," Scott said.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"Well, isn't it weird how they're exactly identical? It's gotta mean something. Who did that to you anyways?" I asked.

"Some girl looking for Scott," Allison answered. Agh awkward eye contact. Girl…Isaac's mystery girl?

"It's nothing," Derek said.

"Pareidolia," Lydia said using her freaking fancy words, "Seeing patterns that aren't there." We all just stared at her. God not everyone is a genius like you Martin. "It's a subset of apophenia." What?

"They're trying to help," Scott said to Derek.

"These two?" Derek asked Scott, "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Stabbed my boyfriend and I with knives," I muttered quietly. I'm still not over that even though I said it was okay. I take that back it wasn't okay.

"Alright now come on," Stiles said, "no one died alright? There may have been a little maiming kay? A little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died," Allison said glaring at Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."

"You wanna help? Find something real," Derek said walking away, but turned around as Scott approached him.

"Cool tattoo," Allison said quietly looking at my wrist.

"Thanks," I said getting my backpack and walking out of the room as the bell rang. She's still trying to talk to me. Gah this is so awkward because Allison's kinda cool, but then there's the whole stabbing thing and it just gets complicated.

"Kay what would an alpha pack want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked as the three of us headed to our Intro to Business class.

"I'm not sure it's them they want," Scott answered.

"Do they want you?" I asked, "Cause that girl was looking for you."

"Maybe it's Derek they want," Stiles said, "Could be recruiting." Scott suddenly stopped walking and looked behind him.

"Scott," I said tapping him on the shoulder, "you coming?" He looked behind him one more time and then started walking. Stiles and I looked at each other confused and then followed. I don't even know. We walked into class and I sat behind Scott while Stiles sat next to him. We made sure that in every class we had together we would sit with each other. I usually ended up sitting behind the two. You can never break up those two, but I wasn't trying to.

"The stock market is based on 2 principles," Coach said starting class, "What are they?" Scott and I were the only two raising our hands.

"Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom," Coach said, "Katarina?"

"No Coach I know the answer," Scott said cutting me off. Coach laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Katarina what's the answer?" he asked still laughing.

"I'm gonna let Scott take this one Coach."

"It's risk and reward," Scott said proudly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done to McCall?" Coach asked excitedly, "Don't answer that. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter?"

Stiles reached into his pocket taking out a quarter and something fell out of his pocket and fell to the ground. Everyone stared at it while I burst out laughing almost falling out my seat. It was a condom, and not just any condom, a XXL one. This was my best friend guys.

"Stilinski I think you uh, dropped something," Coach said awkwardly picking it up and handing it to a very red Stiles. "And congratulations," Coach said smirking making me laugh even more.

"Risk and reward," Coach said going back to the lesson, "put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." He put a mug on the floor and walked a few feet back. "Okay watch Coach." Coach skillfully bounced the quarter on the ground making into the mug making the class clap. Damn.

"That's how you do it. Danny, risk or reward?"

"What's the reward?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Definitely studying for that now.

"Coach it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

"Danny you know what? I really expect more from you at this point. Really," Coach said taking the quarter away from him, "McCall. Risk or reward? The risk: if you don't put that quarter into that mug you have to take the pop- the quiz and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward, no work at all. Or choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked.

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience. All factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be McCall? Less work, more work, or choose not to play?"

Scott looked at quarter twisting it in his hand before slowly placing it on his book.

"No play. Okay, who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Stiles drummed his hands on the table and got up. "There you go! There's a gambling man. Come on, step up." Stiles went to the front of the classroom and got his quarter ready.

"Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski said walking into the classroom.

"Yeah Coach I got it," Stiles said still focusing on the game.

"Stiles," Sheriff repeated. Stiles looked up and his dad motioned for him to follow him outside.

"Alright then, who's up?" asked Coach. Danny raised his hand and got up to the front of the class.

"Scott," I whispered, "what's happening?"

"Yesterday Stiles and I went to his friend's party and now she's missing," Scott whispered back.

"Reward!" Coach yelled as Danny got the quarter into the mug, "Okay who's next. Greenburg put your hand down you don't have a chance."

"Just disappeared from her own party?" I asked Scott.

"I guess. Nobody knows anything." Huh.

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" I asked as the three of us walked to our next class.

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers," Stiles answered.

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" asked Scott.

"Scott I don't know and I don't care. This girl, our moms were best friends before mine died alright? We used to take freaking bubble baths together when we were 3 I gotta find her."

"Then we gotta get Isaac to remember," Scott said.

"How?" asked Stiles.

"Peter tried something this morning, but he said it was blurry and confusing," I said.

"See? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know anyone werewolf with a better trick?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe not a werewolf, but someone who knows a lot about them," Scott said.

"This idea better not get Isaac hurt," I said looking at Scott.

"It's Dr. Deaton, he doesn't hurt anyone," Scott said.

"You better hope that's true."

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly…comfortable," Dr. D said to Isaac. Scott, Derek, and Stiles were pouring like 100 bags of ice into a tub. Just looking at how much ice there was made me shiver. "But if we can slow your heart down enough you'll slip into a trance like state."

"Like…being hypnotized?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly," Dr. D said, "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"Isaac are you seriously gonna do this?" I asked gripping his hand tighter. I hated this plan.

"I have to remember."

"Dr. D how come you can't just actually hypnotize him? Like with the pocket watch and everything?" I asked nervously.

"You don't think that stuff actually works right?" Stiles said.

"Anything is better than this," I said pointing to the tub of ice. It was literally steaming from how cold it was.

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow," Dr. D answered.

"Dr. D how slow is very slow?" I asked.

"Nearly dead," Dr. D answered as Isaac touched the water and flinched by how cold it was. I could literally feel the color drain from my face as he said 'dead'.

"Nope we're not doing this let's go Isaac," I said pulling on his hand.

"Katarina come on he's not gonna die," Stiles said, "he's just going to be nearly dead."

"It's safe though right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No, not really."

"Isaac this is fucking insane. Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked. We all turned to Stiles as we heard rubber snapping and saw him with a glove on. Fucking idiot.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"The glove," I said slightly irritated. He took off the glove and threw it on the table. Freaking Stiles.

"Look if it feels too risky you don't have to do this," Derek said.

"Yes listen to the man for once Isaac," I said nervously eyeing the tub. Isaac let go of my hand and took his shirt off. Fucking hell.

"I'll be okay," he said giving me a quick kiss.

"I hate this plan," I muttered. He let out a breath and slowly got into the tub looking really uncomfortable and Scott and Derek put their hands on his shoulders getting ready to hold him down. Fuck I hate this.

"Stiles come here," I whispered needing someone to hide behind when I couldn't look anymore.

"Don't be such a baby," he said coming over and holding my hand.

"You go sit in there then."

Scott and Derek pushed him down causing water and ice to spill out. Isaac resurfaced and growled, his eyes glowing yellow and his fangs out. I gripped Stiles' hand harder and grabbed his arm tight. Holy fuck. Scott and Derek pushed him down again struggling a bit as Isaac was flailing around.

"Hold him," Dr. D said as Isaac resurfaced screaming.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled. They pushed him down again and this time he stayed down. I dragged Stiles to the tub to see if Isaac was okay. He floated back up to the surface, his lips turning blue and his eyes closed.

"Now remember," Dr. D said, "only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him drawing him out."

"Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I wanna ask about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again."

"No I don't wanna do that," Isaac answered fidgeting as the light in the room began to flicker, "I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that."

"Just relax. Just memories, you can't be hurt by them."

"I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that."

"It's alright, just relax."

"I don't wanna do that," Isaac said fidgeting around even more. "Katarina, Katarina," he said lifting his hand out of the water.

"Dr. D?" I whispered looking at him. He nodded his head and I took Isaac's ice cold hand and slowly stroked it with my other hand, not even caring about how cold his hand was. Isaac finally calmed down.

"Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? House?"

"It's not a house. Stone, like marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, and empty."

"Like an abandoned building? Isaac?" Dr. D asked as the light started flickering again, "Isaac?"

"Someone's here, someone's here," Isaac said gripping my hand hard.

"Isaac, relax."

"They see me, they see me!" he yelled tightening his grip even more that it started to hurt.

"Just memories," Dr. D said as Isaac let out a yell, "you can't be hurt by memories. Just relax. Relax. Good." Isaac had calmed down and loosened his grip on my hand. Thank god.

"Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I hear them," Isaac said opening his eyes, "he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so I can't- I can't see her I can't- I can't see either of them," Isaac said his lip quivering like crazy. They were starting to turn blue.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried, worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together during the full moon they're gonna tear each other apart," Derek said.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

Isaac gasped and sat up straight still in a trance. "They're here. They're here," he repeated once again tightening his grip and fidgeting. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"It's alright."

"They see me they found me!" he yelled holding my hand so tight that my fingers cracked. "They're here!"

"This isn't working," Derek said, "Isaac where are you?"

"I can't see them it's too dark!" he yelled as I heard more cracking from my hand.

"Guys, guys my hand my hand!" I whispered frantically tears rolling down my face.

"Tell me where you are," Derek said.

"I can't see!"

"Isaac where are you? Tell us where you are!" Derek yelled.

"His heart rate he could go into shock," Dr. D said.

"Derek let him go!" Scott yelled.

"Isaac where are you what did you see?!" Derek yelled again. Isaac kept gasping for breath and tightening his grip on my hand. I felt like it was gonna break soon.

"It's a vault it's bank vault!" he yelled crushing my hand. I collapsed to my knees in pain as I felt my bones crack from Isaac's death grip.

"Katarina!" Stiles yelled kneeling beside me.

"My hand, my hand I think it's broken," I said crying.

"I saw it!" Isaac yelled sitting up and snapping out his trance crushing my hand even more. Holy mother of God it's broken. It is so broken. "I saw the name."

"Isaac let go of my hand. Let go of my hand," I whispered painfully.

"What?"

"Let go of my hand!"

"Oh my god!" he yelled releasing his hand and getting out of the tub. I stayed on the ground cradling my broken hand to my chest. Mother fucker this hurt.

"It's Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked up inside the vault," Isaac said as Dr. D wrapped him in a towel.

"Katarina are you okay?" Isaac asked joining me on the floor. I shook my head letting more tears fall out and looked up at him.

"Do you remember what you said right before you came out of it?" I asked quietly.

"No," Isaac answered shaking his head.

"You said that when they captured you they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it," Stiles said.

"What body?"

"Erica," I whispered, "you said it was Erica. Now can I please get something for my hand? I think it's broken."

"Why is your hand broken?" asked Isaac.

"Uh…you asked for me when you were in there…and then when you started freaking out…you crushed my hand," I said slowly looking up at him.

"I what?" Isaac asked looking shocked, "I'm so sorry baby I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-,"

"Isaac, look at me," I said touching his face with my good hand, "You were scared okay? And you're freakishly strong. I'm gonna be okay. It's gonna heal."

"Here, I'll help you until we get you to a hospital," Scott said helping me up onto and getting the things he needed while Isaac put on his shirt and sat on the table holding the hand that wasn't broken lightly.

"She's not dead," Derek said pacing the room.

"Derek, he said 'There's a dead body. It's Erica.' Doesn't exactly leave us room for interpretation.

"Then who was left in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else obviously."

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one that saved you," Scott said casting my hand like he would when Dr. D let him cast up one of the animals. Argh this hurt like a bitch.

"Nah she wasn't like us, and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was," Isaac said.

"What if that's like how Erica died? Like they pit them against each other during the full moons and see which ones survive," Stiles said.

"So like werewolf Hunger Games?" I asked.

"Or werewolf Thunderdome," Stiles added.

"So we get them out tonight," Derek said.

"Be smart about this Derek," Dr. D said, "you can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in then so can we."

"But Isaac didn't go into the vault," I said.

"We need a plan," Scott said finishing my cast.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" asked Derek.

"I think someone already did," Stiles said looking at his phone, "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors 3 months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it won't take long to find out."

"How long?" asked Derek.

"It's the internet Derek kay? Minutes," Stiles said shaking his head.

"I am so sorry for breaking your hand babe," Isaac said as we walked to Stiles' house from the hospital. Melissa went crazy when she found out that Isaac broke my hand. Gave him a lecture and everything while putting a real cast on it. It was blue and went from mid forearm to the middle of my fingers, my thumb sticking out awkwardly. Isaac had apologized to me during the whole process and had insisted on being the first one to sign it.

"Isaac I've said this to you about a million times: it's okay."

"But I broke my promise. I let you get hurt. I hurt you."

"Isaac you were out of it. You didn't know what you were doing. And you were in a tub of ice reliving memories that seemed horrible from what I heard."

"Still, I'm so sorry," he said kissing my cast.

"What happened to you in the bank? What did they do when they…found you?"

"I uh…I got dragged away. I remember being on the floor, and this lady stepped on me and she had claws on her feet and her eyes were red and then…it just stops there."

"Claws on her feet?"

"Yeah, she was at the hospital too. She doesn't wear shoes."

"You know Ice, you think about me too much."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were in the tub, you called for me. You weren't even conscious, you were in your sub-conscious."

"I love you Katarina. I think about you all the time," Isaac said smiling at me.

"I didn't know breaking my hand was an act of love," I teased.

"I said I was sorry!" Isaac said pouting.

"I know," I said reaching up to kiss him, "I'm just glad you think of me."

"Do you think about me?"

"Eh sometimes when I'm not thinking about Stiles all the time," I said laughing.

"You wound me Katarina, you really do," Isaac said putting a hand to his heart.

"I think about you all the time. Eating, sleeping, studying, showering," I said winking.

"Showering huh?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, but then I remember I'm at the McCall's house and I think about puppies."

"I thought you didn't like animals."

"I like them now. Dogs are cute."

"I'm kinda like a dog. Am I cute?"

"You're adorable," I said pinching his cheek as we arrived at Stiles' house.

"Well, have fun researching how to rob a bank with those two."

"I'll try not to have too much fun," I said sarcastically, "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I uh…I don't think so," Isaac said scratching the back of his neck.

"Why not?" I asked sadly. I missed him at school. All I had there were the two idiots and I couldn't kiss them.

"I'm not ready, but I'll be back soon I swear."

"I'm gonna be on your back about catching up Lahey."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed kissing me sweetly. "Take this," Isaac said handing me his famous grey hoodie.

"My favorite," I said putting it on.

"I love you Tar."

"Love you Ice," I said giving him one more kiss and entered Stiles' house going up to his room. I opened the door and saw the boys already working, Stiles on his laptop and Scott on the computer, with a variety of snacks on the floor.

"Already hard at work I see," I said jumping onto Stiles' bed and grabbing a bag of chips.

"How's your hand?" Stiles asked not taking his eyes off the computer.

"All good thanks to Melissa. You guys wanna sign my cast?"

"Yeah!" Scott said excitedly grabbing a pen and rolling his chair over to me.

"Nothing inappropriate McCall or I'm telling your mom."

"Don't worry," he said signing it, Stiles signing it after.

"So how do we find out how to rob a bank?" I asked, "You can't exactly just Google how to rob a bank."

"Just look up stuff about the bank or something," Scott said.

"Yeah, we should be done in about 2 hours," Stiles said.

"If you say so," I said looking on with Stiles. 2 hours my butt.

"Guys!" I sat up off the floor next to Stiles rubbing my eyes and saw Sheriff Stilinski at the door, "I gotta go to work. You three get to school."

"Dad," Stiles called, "Heather?"

"Nothing yet," Sheriff answered walking out.

"10. Hours. Worst 10 hours of my life," I said groaning and falling back on the floor. There were papers everywhere and articles we thought were tied together were connected with red string like real detectives do it, but we weren't detectives. Not even close.

"And we got nothing," Stiles said cleaning up the papers.

"We're gonna find something," Scott said still sitting in the chair.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead."

"We still have time."

"Is this whole like remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster thing of being a better Scott McCall program?"

"Not if it doesn't work," Scott said smiling. Wow. Positive Scott is super positive.

"No it works," Stiles said smiling as well. Aww cute. I took a piece of paper stuck to my leg off and lazily looked at it until I noticed something.

"Guys!" I yelled thrusting the paper at them, "Mr. Stilinski was there." There was a picture of him arresting the guys who robbed the bank in an article. Finally!

"Dad!" Stiles yelled running out of the door, "Dad!"

"Thank you for being optimistic Scott," I said as I rummaged through Stiles' closet looking for something to wear.

"See? It works."

"So how's the whole new and improved Scott thing going for you?" I asked taking out a green and white baseball shirt. Nice.

"It feels good. Everything's going well, besides this whole bank vault thing."

"The alphas, are they scarier than what I imagine them to be?"

"What do you think they're like?"

"I heard one girl has claws on her feet, that guy at the hospital was freaking huge, and Isaac said he saw two people morph into one."

"I'm just gonna say that we should be scared."

"Terrified?"

"Yeah." Great. Just great.

"Alright so we meet at Derek's at 5 to go over the plan and we don't get started 'til dark," Scott said as we got out of Stiles' jeep and headed into the school.

"What do we do 'til then?" I asked.

"Well right now, go to English," Scott answered.

"None of us did any homework last night did we?" I asked.

"There's a price you pay for trying to save supernatural lives," Stiles said putting his arm around my shoulder, "getting bad grades is only a small part of that price."

"None of this is helping my do better in school plan," Scott sighed.

"What happened to being optimistic?" I asked.

"Sometimes it doesn't work."


	19. Chapter 19

"Kay, see this? This is how they got in," Stiles said pointing to a building plan of the bank. Scott, Derek, Stiles, Peter, and I were going over the plan. Isaac was isolating himself tonight so that he didn't kill me or anyone else. "It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside to the wall of the vault which is here. One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now the space was so small it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they syphoned the cash to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Nice work Stiles," I said patting him on the back.

"Thank you," he said smiling proudly.

"Can we fit through there?" Scott asked.

"Yes we can, but very very barely. And they also patched the wall obviously so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-,"

"Look forget the drill," Derek said cutting off Stiles.

"Sorry?" asked Stiles.

"If I go in first how much space do I have?"

"What do you think you're gonna do Derek, you gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes Stiles I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay big guy let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big ole fist. Come on, get it out there. Don't be scared. Big bad wolf, yeah look at that," Stiles said as Derek raised his fist, "See this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid- OW." Derek punched Stiles' hand making it slam against the table which had me cracking up like crazy.

"Dude he's a werewolf," I said laughing, "Of course he could punch through a wall!"

"He could do it," Stiles said cradling his hand.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?"

"Don't look at me," Peter said, "I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly, with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas, all of them killers, and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids and they are gonna be missed."

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked.

"Derek, seriously not worth the risk," Peter said.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah if you want me to come-,"

"Stiles oh my god," I said dragging him to the side.

"I don't know about Erica," Scott said, "but if Boyd's still alive then we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" asked Derek.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd."

"Stiles sit down," I said lying on Derek's bed. He's been staring out the window ever since Scott and Derek left. The moon was up and it was pretty full.

"I can't take waiting around like this you know? It's nerve wracking. My nerves are wracked, they're severely wracked. Wracked."

"Well at least stop biting your nails. I'm surprised you have any left to bite."

"I can also beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over," Peter said from the couch.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked.

"You think I really care?" asked Peter.

"It's possible, but I don't think Boyd killed her. Even if it was the full moon I don't think he could do it," I said.

"It's just I don't understand the bank though. Why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains," Peter said.

"We're not in an 80's cartoon Stiles."

"Wait a sec," Stiles said walking to the giant hole in the wall in the apartment, "What if they're living there ya know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!"

"Wolf dens," Peter said.

"Wolf dens? Really Stiles?"

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where you live?" Stiles asked Peter.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

"Woah really?"

"No you idiot. I live in an apartment downtown."

"Okay fine. Still that just proves there's something up with the bank," said Stiles, "and why wait around for the full moon huh? Why not kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe their planning something bigger. Like how Gerard had his whole plan and stuff," I said.

"But why wait 3 full moons?" asked Stiles.

"Maybe they think it's poetic," said Peter.

"Well they've had 3 full moons to be poetic," Stiles said.

"And here you had one full hour to be so annoying-," said Peter.

"No go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm annoying, what were you going to say there?"

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked getting up.

"I don't know maybe wood, brick," Stiles answered.

"No the vault. What are the walls made out of?"

"Isaac said some kind of stone," I said.

"Yes where would it say the type of stone?" Peter asked flipping through the building plans.

"Stiles your backpack," I said getting off the bed and joining them at the table.

"Yeah here," Stiles said taking out a packet, "It's gotta be in there."

"There," I said pointing to a materials page in the packet.

"Hecatolite," Peter read.

"Is that awful, that sounds awful," Stiles said.

"Get them on the phone, call them. Now," Peter said to me.

"Okay," I said getting out my phone, "why?"

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other," said Peter, "They're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

"Okay okay dialing," I said pressing on Scott's number and putting it on speaker, "Pick up pick up pick up."

"Katarina this isn't the best time right now," Scott said.

"Scott do not hang up on me!" I yelled.

"Scott you gotta get out of there, the walls of the vault are made of a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight," Stiles said.

"What does that mean?" asked Scott.

"It keep the moonlight out which means they haven't felt the full moon for months," I said.

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum. They used to starve the lions for 3 days making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for 3 full moons diminishing their tolerance for it," said Peter.

"Scott they're gonna be stronger," said Stiles.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty," Peter added.

"Basically they're gonna kill you," I said.

"Scott they're the lions. They're the starved lions and you and Derek just walked into the coliseum," said Peter. There was growling over the phone and Scott didn't respond.

"Scott?" I called.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled.

"No wait!" Scott yelled and then a bunch of growling came through the phone.

"Scott!" I yelled one more time.

"Scott are you hearing this?" asked Stiles, "Scott!" And then his phone went dead.

"You don't think-,"

"No no no they didn't- they're not- those two always survive," Stiles said cutting me off.

"But they got out right?" I asked,

"Deucalion wouldn't have made it that easy for them," Peter said going back to the couch.

"Who is the Deucalion dude anyways?" I asked.

"Leader of the alpha pack," Peter answered.

"Oh good to know," I said slightly scared. If one alpha is already bad…then what does that make the leader?

"Lydia?" Stiles called as we arrived at the local pool, "Lydia?" She had called Stiles saying that there was a dead body here. And blood. A lot of blood. "Lydia are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Lydia answered quietly sniffling, "That over there not okay." The life guard was in his chair with blood dripping from his neck. Oh fuck I'm gonna be sick.

"Stiles you gotta call your dad," I said not able to take my eyes off the body.

"I already called 911," Lydia said.

"You called the police before you called me?" asked Stiles.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?"

"Yes!"

"Stiles, the blood is pouring out of his neck," I said walking closer to the body, "Oh Jesus it's cut." There was a thin line around the guy's neck and his wrists were tied to the chair, cutting his wrists as well as they were tied so tightly.

"Alright I'm calling Scott," Stiles said taking out his phone and putting it on speaker, "Hey we're at the pool and the lifeguard is dead."

"Are you sure?" asked Scott.

"Scott his throat is like nonexistent and there's blood everywhere," I answered.

"It's like the freaking shining over here," Stiles said, "If two little girls showed up out of the woods asking you to play with them forever and ever I'm not gonna be surprised."

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" asked Scott. Boyd and the other girl had escapes the vault and now Scott, Derek, and Isaac were trying to catch them.

"Make sure it was them? Scott who else is going around ripping throats out?" asked Stiles.

"Can you please just do it?"

"Fine," Stiles said hanging up the phone and going a little closer to the body.

"Huh…purity," I said looking at the guy's ring, "He was saving himself for someone."

Suddenly sirens blared through the parking lot and the police and an ambulance came pouring in.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" asked the sheriff, "Katarina did Stiles drag you here?"

"Lydia called me," Stiles answered pointing to a still freaked out Lydia Martin.

"Stiles did drag me here."

"Lydia what were you doing here?" asked the sheriff.

"I-I don't know. I just came here and then saw…it."

"You two know anything?" Sheriff asked Stiles and I.

"No," we replied at the same time. Okay maybe yes, but we can't actually say that.

"Alright," Sheriff Stilinski said sighing, "Stiles go home, please. Lydia I'll have a police escort for you."

"But-,"

"Good luck Mr. Stilinski. Be careful, be brave!" I yelled dragging Stiles to the jeep.

"You're very pushy," Stiles muttered getting into the driver's seat.

"Shut up and drive."

"You didn't have to follow me home," Lydia said walking into her room. Yep Stiles followed the police escort and followed her into her house, and of course he dragged me along.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay."

"I had a police escort."

"I know the inner workings of that force alright? They're not nearly as reliable as people think."

"Well you didn't have to follow me up into my room."

"Well I didn't- yeah I don't have an answer for that."

"We're just gonna leave," I said grabbing Stiles' arm, "Sweet dreams. Remember to call us the next time you see a dead body. Try not to see any dead bodies."

"Are you really going to leave without asking the question that you've been dying to ask me?"

"I haven't been dying to ask anything. No questions here from Stiles. Nothing."

"I can see it on your face," Lydia said, "you too Katarina."

"Maybe my face just has a naturally interrogatory expression," Stiles said.

"Well your interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves," said Lydia.

"Okay, Lydia what the hell were you doing at the pool?" I asked.

"I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"But the last time something like this happened...,"said Stiles.

"I know," said Lydia looking scared, "Derek's uncle."

"Peter," Stiles said. Great.

"Hey Melissa," I said answering my phone as Stiles was driving us back to his house. I practically lived in both the McCall and Stilinski houses now.

"Hey sweetie. Are you with one of the boys?"

"Yeah I'm with Stiles."

"I need you guys to come down to the hospital. I need to show you the bodies."

"Uh…okay. We'll be there in 15."

"Thank you," she said hanging up.

"Melissa needs us at the hospital. Apparently she found something about the bodies."

"Found something?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, but she didn't say what," I answered leaning my head against the window, "Do you really think Boyd and Cora did it?"

"Who else do you have in mind that would be ripping throats?"

"Well no one, but like…I've never seen a werewolf kill someone, but I imagine it to be different than what we saw, like they left him in the chair. Shouldn't he have been ripped to pieces or something?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you've dealt with werewolves longer than I have."

"I've been dealing with Scott. He doesn't kill, he just almost kills."

"Well don't you think we would've seen claw marks or something? I mean his throat was cut, but that's it."

"Well we're about to get answers," Stiles said parking his jeep. We got out of the car and made out way into the hospital.

"Hey," Melissa greeted as we met her at the front desk.

"Hey," we greeted back.

"Over here," she said walking down the hall and dragging Stiles by the sleeve, "and if you guy tell anyone that I showed you this I swear to God I will kill you painfully and slowly."

"What about Katarina?" Stiles asked offended.

"I'll make her do Scott's laundry."

"I'll take that," I smirked.

"Just tell us about the bodies. Why do we need to see them?" asked Stiles.

"Because you haven't seen everything," Melissa said walking into the room where the bodies were held. She lifted the sheet off the boy we saw today, "See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark meaning he was strangled with something like cord, rope."

"Okay wait a minute. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know it's not very werewolfy,"asked Stiles.

"My thoughts exactly," said Melissa, "and then there's this."

"Oh my god," I said as Melissa showed us the side of his head that was bloody, "Why does it look so gooey?"

"Yeah what is that? Is that brain matter?" asked Stiles scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Oh god it is," I said covering my eyes.

"See the indentation. He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact any one of these things could have killed him. I mean someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead."

"Then Boyd and the other girl didn't do it," I said.

"The other girl's name is Cora. She's Derek's sister," Stiles said.

"What?! Derek has a sister?" Oh wow okay that is really weird.

"Yes really surprising," said Stiles, "they wouldn't have done this though."

"So it's just another random murder then," I said.

"I don't think it was just one," said Melissa.

"How come?" asked Stiles.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries," Melissa said nodding her head to the other body covered with a sheet. She went over to the girl and lifted up the sheet, "The ME said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote which is a stick you put through the rope and kinda keep twisting."

"Stiles are you okay?" I asked. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't look away from the girl.

"Oh my god did you know her?" asked Melissa. Stiles nodded. "I'm so sorry," she said covering her up.

"Stiles is this…," I asked getting a nod from Stiles as a few tears ran down his face. "Oh Stiles," I said hugging him tight and rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"I was at her party," Stiles said quietly hugging me back, "it was her birthday. Her name's Heather."

"Okay we need to tell your father," said Melissa, "You're a witness."

"Has anyone else been through here tonight?" asked Stiles tensing up, "Any bodies or even anybody missing?"

"No, no bodies but um 2 girls. They brought the first one, Caitlin, in for a talk screen and then I overheard her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared," said Melissa, "I mean they were out in the woods."

"And nobody's found her yet?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know."

"Okay first one, is she here right now?"

"I think so."

"Where?" asked Stiles grabbing my hand and trying to walk out of the room.

"Wait Stiles why do you need to see her?" I asked pulling him back.

"Because I think I know what's happening."

"What's happening?" asked Melissa.

"Heather she was a virgin-,"

"And that guy had a purity ring," I said cutting Stiles off as I caught on to his theory.

"Yes so we need to go see Caitlin," Stiles said.

"Okay okay I'll take you," Melissa said leaving the room as Stiles grabbed my hand and dragged me out. We quietly went into the room, and Melissa carefully shut the door. I guess we weren't supposed to be in here.

"Hi Caitlin, would you mind telling me what happened tonight?" asked Melissa.

"Why are they here?" Caitlin asked looking at the two of us.

"We're…volunteers," I said.

"Uh…okay," Caitlin said eyeing us, "We were just camping, we weren't doing anything that bad. I mean I've camped out there plenty of time."

"Right, but why tonight?" asked Stiles.

"We wanted to be alone for one night. I mean Emily lives with her mom and I have 3 roommates, not exactly romantic settings you know."

"How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"3 months."

"And you wanted to make it romantic," Stiles said.

"Yeah, you know, because um…"

"Because it was her first time," I said quietly.

"They're gonna find her right?" Caitlin asked looking at the three of us, "Aren't they?" We stayed quiet for a while not sure if we should answer or not, although I think we might have guessed the answer.

"H-honestly…we don't really know," I said looking down at the ground, "but his dad is the greatest sheriff ever and he doesn't stop until he finishes a mission."

"Right…," Caitlin said looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Caitlin nodded her head and we left the room.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" asked Scott as Stiles covered Heather up with the sheet.

"You're gonna wish they did," I said.

"Why?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure yet, but the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're gonna find her," said Stiles, "she's one of them."

"Emily, Heather, the lifeguard, they were all virgins," I said.

"They even have all the 3 same injuries."

"Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in."

"It's called a three-fold death."

"So if these aren't random killings, what are they?" asked Scott.

"Sacrifices," said Stiles.

"Human sacrifices."


	20. Chapter 20

No no no. Why the hell did I sign up for cross country? I don't even like running, but Isaac made me sign up as a…training exercise if I ever got in trouble. Oh yeah, I could just try to outrun werewolves, that would totally work. I was in the girl's locker room changing into my Nike's and running shorts with Isaac's hoodie. Stupid Isaac making me run even though he knows I hate running. It's getting you to exercise, he says. 1) I am a dancer when all of this crazy werewolf shit isn't happening and 2) he just basically called me fat. Isaac sucks.

"Stupid Isaac, making me run and actually do stuff," I muttered pulling my hair into a ponytail and following the rest of the girls out onto the trail we were running.

"You know I can hear you," Isaac said kissing me on the cheek and bending down to tie his shoe. Coach made cross country mandatory for the lacrosse boys. Isaac made cross country mandatory for me.

"I don't like running," I said crossing my arms and using Isaac as a chair.

"You'll learn to like it," Isaac laughed, "just like you learned to like dogs."

"You suck," I said standing up and tightening my pony tail.

"Hi," the new twins said smiling at me as they approached Isaac and I. 1) wow and 2) creepy. They speak at the same time.

"Hey," I said looking at them weirdly, still creeped out at the fact that they spoke at the same time. I saw Isaac look at them as they passed by and then they exchanged looks with one another. Huh.

"Isaac are we going or what?" I asked as Coach blew the whistle and everyone else started to run.

"Isaac," Scott said grabbing his shoulder as he was about to take off. Way to ditch.

"It's them," he said angrily sprinting off.

"Isaac wait!" Scott yelled taking off after him. What the hell?

"Katarina get moving!" Coach yelled blowing his whistle.

"Sorry!" I yelled running to Stiles so that I could have some company. Haha Stiles runs funny, like he keeps tripping over something. Hey running isn't that bad guys.

"Scott and Isaac are acting weird," I said to Stiles breathing heavily.

"When, are they not, acting weird?" Stiles said panting.

"Well I guess Isaac doesn't like those new twins because-,"

Someone's scream cut me off. Stiles and I looked at each other and then took off to where everyone was. There was a guy tied against a tree by his neck with blood dripping down everywhere. Another sacrifice. Hey it's the guy from work last night. He came in with his dog and then he just disappeared.

"It's him isn't he?" Stiles asked Scott and Isaac and Scott joined us.

"Virgin?" I asked.

"Don't know," Scott answered.

A couple minutes later Sheriff Stilinski arrived with a few other cops, "Hey, get out of the way. Get back! Get this area courted off before they trample every piece of evidence."

"Back up, everyone back!" yelled a lady cop.

"Get these kids outta here!"

"Dad come here, just look at it. Same as the other see?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah I see that. Do me a favor, go back to school yeah?" said Sheriff, "Coach, give us a hand here."

"You heard the man, nothing to see here!" yelled Coach, "Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach, he was a senior," said Scott.

"He wasn't on the team was he?" asked Coach. Seriously?

"Kyle!" a girl screamed who I assumed was his girlfriend, "Oh god Kyle!"

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked as the four of us walked away from the scene.

"Yeah like they had no idea what happened?" asked Stiles.

"Nah they knew," Isaac answered.

"What do the twins have to do with this?" I asked. The three boys looked at me shocked.

"You don't know?" asked Scott.

"Know what?"

"They're the twins that morph into one giant freaking alpha," Stiles answered.

"Them?" I asked surprised looking back at the twins, "but they look so nice."

"Babe, they killed that kid," Isaac said.

"He was strangled with a garrote alright? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murder?" asked Stiles.

"I'm with you Stilinski," I said.

"What you think it's a coincidence that they show up and people start dying?" asked Isaac.

"It does seem like a coincidence," I said, "but it's not them. They would use their claws, not garrotes."

"Scott?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know yet," he answered.

"You don't know yet?" asked Stiles looking slightly offended.

"He's got a point," Scott said motioning to Isaac, "seriously dude, human sacrifices?" Stiles and I looked at each other shocked.

"Oh my god!" I said, "You and Isaac's canines have a growth spurt of about 2 inches and your nails grow into 3 inch claws that could kill someone with one scratch and Isaac's eyebrows disappear during the full moon."

"Yeah, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks okay? Hair literally glows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" asked Stiles.

"That's a good point too," said Scott.

"I don't care," Isaac said, "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, and I'm gonna kill them too."

"Isaac!" I said as he walked away dragging me along.

"Katarina I don't want you talking to them and I want you to stay away from them," Isaac said angrily.

"Were you going to kill them?" I asked stumbling as I tried to keep up with Isaac's long strides, "You were weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Isaac they could've killed you! And people would've seen you guys!"

"So what?" he asked stubbornly.

"Oh my god Ice," I said standing in front of him and putting my hands on his shoulders stopping him, "Isaac you need to calm down and think about this. Isaac look at me."

"What?" he snapped.

"Calm down!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because if you don't you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"They've killed people Katarina. Innocent people."

"How do you know that Isaac? What proof do you have?"

"They killed that kid and the girl."

"Let's say they did. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to kill them."

"When? Where? Here at school where everyone will see? Invite them to the woods at night and then get yourself killed?"

Isaac stayed quiet.

"Isaac I know they're the bad guys, but you can't take them alone. You, Scott, and Derek need time to figure out what they're doing here before you do anything."

"Whatever," Isaac muttered walking off. Having a werewolf for a boyfriend is hard guys.

"Holy fucking hell you guys know this is the girl's bathroom right?" I asked startled as I saw Ethan and Aiden standing outside the stall I was in.

"You know, you and Isaac look good together," said Aiden walking towards me as I hesitantly walked to the sink towards the door.

"Maybe you guys should get out," I said washing my hands, "cause this is the girl's fucking bathroom."

"You curse a lot, not very ladylike," Ethan said standing on the other side of me.

"What do you guys want?" I asked quietly trying not to show fear.

"You're pretty cute. I can see why Isaac picked you. You're snarky, sarcastic, fragile," Aiden said spinning me around to face him and running a hand up my waist.

"Hand. Off," I spat yanking his hand off of my body.

"Feisty too. My kind of girl," Aiden said smirking.

"I thought your type was Lydia."

"Both of you are suitable," he said grabbing my face and pulling me closer to him. And to think I thought these two were nice.

"What do you want?"

"I want to have fun with Isaac," Aiden said kissing my neck.

"Get off of me," I spat trying to get out of Aiden's grip as Ethan just stood there smirking. Bitch.

"I know he can hear us," he said running his hands up and down on my thighs and continuing to kiss my neck, "and I can't wait to see his face when he hears you screaming my name."

"Get off!" I yelled kneeing Aiden there when his hands started to travel north and ran out of the bathroom hearing Ethan laugh. Fucking hell what the hell just happened? Why did they want me? He should be going for Lydia, she would be up for this. Aish.

"Detention Ms. Mitchel," Mr. Harris said not taking his eyes off the board as I walked into class 10 minutes late.

"Sorry," I muttered sitting down next to Isaac at our table and saw that he was about to explode. He was pissed.

"It's a product of mass and velocity," said Danny answering Mr. Harris's question about momentum, "the more mass of something is the faster it's going."

"Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom please?" asked Isaac. Mr. Harris nodded his head and Isaac got up. He's gonna do something stupid, I know it.

"Isaac," I whispered trying to get him to look at me but he just stormed off.

"I have to go to the bathroom too," Scott said from the table behind mine.

"One at a time," said Mr. Harris.

"But I-I really have to go, like medical emergency have to go."

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond one at a time." God I hated Mr. Harris. That's just nasty. "Is that enough hyperbole for you or would like for me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No, no that's pretty good," Scott said sitting down. I looked at Scott worried as I heard something slam against a locker outside. Mr. Harris walked out of the classroom and Scott and I practically ran out the door checking on the scene outside.

"What is this?" asked Mr. Harris. Aiden was on the floor with blood in his mouth and on his face while Isaac just stood there. "What's going on?"

"You alright?" asked Danny helping Ethan up.

"He just- he just came at me."

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" asked Mr. Harris. I groaned and put my head in my hand. He did something stupid.

"Don't let them bother you. It's only lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you," Scott said as the three of us walked to our next class, Isaac and I stopping by our lockers that were next to each other's. Oh and apparently Isaac didn't beat up Aiden. Ethan did, which is weird, but basically they framed Isaac. Bitches.

"Scott one of them tried to rape my girlfriend okay? How am I supposed to not let that get to me?"

"Isaac I'm fine," I said slamming my locker shut, "Just please don't do anything stupid."

"Don't let them get to you," Scott repeated.

"It's not just me," Isaac said looking over at Lydia's locker as Ethan was talking to her. I told him Lydia was his type. Bitch. Lydia patted his chest and walked away, and he looked over at me and winked walking away.

"Bitch," I muttered knowing he could hear me. I looked over at the 2 boys to see them fuming. Oh Jesus Christ.

"What?" asked Scott.

"Now they're getting to you," Isaac said putting an arm around my shoulder and walking to the detention room.

"Aiden's a bitch," I said pissed off.

"So can I kill him?" asked Isaac.

"He's just gonna kick your ass."

"Does that mean I can?"

"When the time comes," I said rolling my eyes. Werewolves. "I like this sweater by the way," I said stroking his grey and black sweater, "It's soft."

"Leather jackets aren't my thing."

"You feel like a puppy," I said hugging his waist.

"Great," he muttered as we walked into the classroom and I sat behind him.

"The two of you will wash all of the boards in this hall," said Mr. Harris, "Reshelving the library, restocking the janitor's closet." Way hey janitor's closet.

"Um Mr. Harris?" Isaac asked standing up, "Does it have to be in there?" Oh fuck, Isaac hated small spaces.

"Now that I know you prefer not to, yes. You have to be in there." What a bitch.

"Great," Isaac muttered. We each took a box and walked to the closet in the back of the room.

"Are you sure about this Isaac?" I asked taking out cleaning supplies and stacking them on a shelf.

"Yeah," he said stacking toilet paper and looking nervously around the room.

"I can ask Mr. Harris if we could-,"

"No, no it's fine."

"Okay," I said hesitantly kissing his cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Aww, I feel loved," I laughed continuing to stack cleaning supplies. Man these had the weirdest names ever.

"Do you always wear boy's clothes babe?" Isaac asked looking at the blue and orange shirt I borrowed from Stiles.

"I sleep over at Scott and Stiles' house all the time. Plus boy's clothes are comfortable."

"Yeah but you always smell like Scott and Stiles now. It's weird knowing that when I'm kissing you."

"Then give me some of your clothes. I really like that sweater," I laughed.

"You always steal my clothes though. Like seriously everything is disappearing like that black scarf you borrowed one time-,"

Suddenly the door closed and lights turned off making Isaac drop the thing he was stacking. Holy shit holy shit holy shit.

"Isaac," I said, "Isaac it's gonna be okay."

"No no no," Isaac said pulling on the door handle frantically.

"Maybe it locked on the outside," I said.

"No there's something against it," Isaac said taking off his sweater and pacing the room. "No," he said starting to sweat and putting his hands against the door pounding on it.

"Isaac, look at me. We're going to be okay. Nothing's going to hurt you."

"Come on," he said ignoring me and continuing to pound on the door.

"Isaac breathe," I said rubbing his back.

"Come on," he repeated punching the door.

"Isaac!" I yelled, but he ignored and started to scream going crazy with punching the door.

"Come on!" he yelled frantically.

"Ice, babe it's okay!" I yelled hugging him from behind. God, I hated seeing him like this. Suddenly he stopped and I thought he had calmed down, but then he started to growl and I immediately let go of him. He turned to look at me, his eyes glowing yellow and his fangs out.

"Ice," I said backing up slowly as he started to come towards me. This is exactly what happened in my hallucination back at Lydia's party. Holy fuck.

"Isaac!" I yelled tears running down my face as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the shelf, digging his claws into my wrist and crushing my casted hand and growling at me.

"Isaac!" I yelled once more looking into his yellow eyes seeing nothing but pure anger. Suddenly he was ripped off me and thrown out of the room onto the floor by Scott.

"ISAAC!" Scott yelled holding his neck. Isaac instantly calmed down, his eyes turning blue again and his fangs disappearing and he back up against the wall holding his head in his hands.

"I um…I'm fine," I said sniffling as Scott took my good hand and looked at the scratch marks.

"I'm so sorry," Isaac whispered running his hands through his hair, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I looked over at him curled up into a ball against the wall and instantly I felt my heart break.

"Isaac," I whispered sitting next to him, "it's okay."

"No it's not. No it's not."

"Isaac look at me," I said lifting his chin, "I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry," he cried wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I know, I know," I said rubbing his back, "I'm worried about you though. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I'm sorry."

"I love you Ice," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered giving me short, but sweet kiss.

"I guess now I know they wanna get you more than angry," said Scott, "they wanna get someone hurt."

"So are we gonna do something?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry." Boys…

"How the hell do you know how to hot wire a motorcycle?" asked Isaac as I was working on one of the twin's motorcycles.

"My mom taught me. Took me to a bar after my dad left us and wanted to get revenge on one of her exes, so she taught me." My mom is crazy.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked as the bell rang.

"Be patient," I said revving the engine, "Pull back on the left hand, kick down to put in gear, front break, throttle, back break for stopping."

"How the hell do you know how to ride?"

"Scott taught me. Now don't crash okay? We've had enough accidents for one day."

"I promise," Isaac said kissing me.

"You look badass," I said taking a picture of him and sending it to Scott.

"We're the badass couple," Isaac laughed putting on the helmet.

"Be safe!" I yelled running off to class. Revenge is sweet. And really complicated. I joined Scott in walking to class and took the seat in front of him as he sat next to Ethan, Aiden next to Ethan. Haha bitches.

"Okay everyone," Ms. Blake said walking in, "I know this is the last class of the day and to be honest I wanna get out of here too."

"Hi," I said turning around in my seat and smiling at the boys. Scott took out this spinny thing from his backpack and smiled as I giggled.

"That looks kind of important," Scott said putting it on his desk.

"Hey guys what does that do?" I asked as Scott pulled out another part. I guess they heard Isaac coming down the hall because their heads snapped to the doors and Aiden literally ran out of the classroom.

"Wait, Aiden don't!" said Ethan. Too late bitch. Muahaha. Ms. Blake ran out of the classroom, the whole class following her and saw Aiden with his motorcycle in the middle of the hallway. I went over to Isaac grabbing his hand and hid my face behind him to cover up my laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ms. Blake said walking up to Aiden, "You realize this is going to result in a suspension."

"Thank you for not crashing babe," I whispered into Isaac's ear giggling a little.

"I should get a motorcycle," he said winking at me. Scott, Isaac, and I turned to look at Aiden who was glaring at us. I waved to him smiling sweetly. Haha bitch.

"I uh wish I could've seen their faces," Isaac said as him, Scott and I were walking down the hallway after school. I made Isaac give me a piggy back ride because I was just tired of walking. That's what boyfriends are for right?

"P-I-S-S-E-D," I spelled laughing.

"They were so pissed," Isaac said.

"Yeah," said Scott stopping suddenly, Isaac doing the same.

"What?" I asked looking up, "Crap." Ethan and Aiden were at the end of the hallway looking well, pissed.

"Katarina get out of here," Isaac said putting me down.

"What? No way!"

"Katarina go!" Scott hissed. Suddenly the twins started to take of their shirts and we all looked at each other confused. Ethan got down on the ground and Aiden slammed his fist into Ethan's back morphing with him. Holy shit this is disgusting. I mean their faces literally looked like they were sewn together. Why were they good looking individually, but so butt ugly together?

"We can take them," Isaac said rolling up his sleeves as the twins growled at us.

"Fuck no!" I yelled grabbing the two by the sleeves and started to run as the twins charged at us. I fell to the ground as the boys were grabbed by the necks and I started to back away. Holy fuck this thing is huge. The twins slammed Scott and Isaac together and threw them to the ground focusing on me now.

"Katarina!" Isaac yelled as I curled up against the wall, the twins slowly walking towards me. Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck. Suddenly they stopped as the blind man from the hospital came walking in. What the fuck? The twins unmorphed and the blind man took the cap off of his stick revealing a sharp blade underneath. He swung the stick back and hit the twins across the face making me flinch. The man capped his stick and walked towards me, where the exit door was, the twins following. I got out of their way cowering into a corner as the twins shot me death glares on their way out.

"Babe are you okay?" Isaac asked crouching in front of me.

"Yeah, y-yeah I'm fine," I said taking deep breaths, "but who the hell was that?"

"Deucalion."

"Scott what are you doing?" I asked lying upside down on Scott's bed. It was raining really hard outside with the whole thunder and lightning thing and I was absolutely bored.

"Homework. Shouldn't you be doing it too?"

"I finished already," I said blowing some hair out of my face.

"How's your arm?" asked Scott not breaking his focus.

"Itchy. The other one's sore, but I'll survive."

"I don't understand how you do survive, besides having us to protect you."

"I'm a survivor I'm not gon' give up!" I sang laughing at myself. I was ridiculous.

"God you're just like Stiles," he muttered shaking his head.

"Damn it's raining Katarinas and werewolves," I said as I heard another clash of thunder.

"What?"

"My name is Katarina. Kat, cats. Werewolves cause dogs are your relative or something."

"Nope you're worse than Stiles."

"I resent that."

"Come in mom," Scott said as Melissa knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw a really wet Isaac instead of Melissa.

"Hey babe," I said sitting up, "what are you doing here? And why are you wet?"

"I-I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," Isaac said to Scott.

"What do you need?" asked Scott.

"Derek uh…kicked me out so I was uh, wondering if I could stay here? Just for a few days," asked Isaac looking down at the ground.

"Why did he kick you out?" I asked going over to him and hugging him.

"He said that now that Cora was there…it was too much to handle," Isaac said quietly.

"Okay yeah, stay here as long as you need to," said Scott.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Hey hey hey I'm living with my boyfriend.

"Come on, you need to change," I said grabbing Isaac's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"Well aren't you gonna come in?" Isaac asked as I stood outside of the bathroom.

"Isn't that a little- oh okay I guess I'm coming in," I said as Isaac literally pulled me into the bathroom and locking the door. He pressed me against the door and kissed me hard, taking me by surprise, but I kissed him back eagerly. I tangled my hands I in his wet curly hair as he held my waist pulling me close to him so that there was literally not a centimeter of space in between us.

"I love you," Isaac breathed hugging me tightly nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I love you too Ice," I said a little confused by his actions. He kissed me like it was the last time he would ever kiss me and he was hugging me like he thought I was going to disappear, "Isaac are you okay?"

"Don't kick me out," he whispered.

"What?" I asked surprised by what he said. I've told him a million times that I wasn't going to leave him. I could never.

"Don't leave me."

"Isaac I've literally told you a million times that I will never leave you. I can't do that it's physically impossible."

"It's just…I trusted Derek and then he…so now you're the only one left a-and I don't want you to go away." Did you just hear that? That was my heart breaking into a million tiny little pieces.

"Isaac look at me," I said pulling away, "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. So I promise that I will never ever leave you or ditch you or anything because that is just insane."

"I love you Tar," Isaac whispered looking at me with such an intense expression that I froze for a few seconds.

"I love you too Ice. So much," I responded kissing him with everything I had. God I loved Isaac so much. I literally am not able to say how much I love him. Probably because I'm not good with words, but for real. No words.

"You're freezing," I laughed breaking our kiss, "go change."

"You're warm, how about you warm me up?" he asked smirking.

"Horny bastard," I said whacking his head, "Change. Now."

"Wait," he said grabbing my arm as I walked out, "stay. I'll be quick I promise."

"Fine, fine," I said turning around to face the door.

"What are you doing?" Isaac chuckled.

"Giving you some privacy."

"Katarina you're my girlfriend. You've seen me shirtless before."

"Will you just put on some dry clothes?"

"Okay, okay no need to be so pushy."

"Shut up," I muttered making Isaac laugh.

"You can turn around now," Isaac said dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt and sweatpants.

"Great let's go bother Scott now," I said grabbing his hand and going back to Scott's room.

"Well you two were gone pretty long," Scott said raising his eyebrows at us.

"At least I have a good reason to be gone for so long," I said smirking at him.

"Shut up," Scott muttered crawling into his bed, "You two can take the couch or something."

"No, no McCall. We're going to have a slumber party. We're taking the floor," I said lying a blanket and some pillows on the floor.

"No sex on my carpet," Scott said turning off the lights.

"Shut up," Isaac laughed pulling me close to him and holding me tight.

"You wish you had someone to cuddle with," I said snuggling closer to Isaac. This was good. Living with Isaac is going to be good.


	21. Chapter 21

"Get back to your seat!" Coach said blowing his whistle. We were on a bus going to a cross country meet in some other town that was like 8 hours away. Okay not really, but it was just really far. So far I have learned that 1) Coach loves his whistle and 2) I hate busses.

"Isaac stop thinking about it," I whispered squeezing his hand. Isaac and I sat together with Boyd behind us with Ethan and Danny to our right while Scott and Stiles sat all the way in the back. I asked Boyd if he wanted to sit with us, but he just shook his head. I missed my lunch buddy Boyd.

"Aren't you thinking about it too?" asked Isaac.

"I…shut up," I muttered. Even though I wasn't there to see what happened, I was still thinking about it. I mean how could you not? "How about we both stop thinking about it."

"I can't though," Isaac sighed.

"Well we can't really do anything about it now, so just try okay?"

"It's kinda hard not to think about it."

"I will distract you then! I'm good at distracting."

"You got that right," Isaac smirked.

"Horny bastard," I muttered slapping his arm.

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead, distract me."

"Do you really love Mexican?"

"I actually do love Mexican."

"How about sushi?"

"Babe, it's raw fish. How does that not gross you out?"

"That's cause I eat all the cooked stuff and sushi is amazing."

"It's still raw fish and that's disgusting."

"Okay fine, fine. Hamburger or cheese?"

"Definitely cheese."

"Oh god Ice that's disgusting!"

"What, it's just cheese."

"Which is disgusting."

"Alright can we stop talking about food? I'm getting hungry," Isaac said patting his stomach.

"2 of you!" Coach said blowing his whistle, "Back in your seats. Jared, again? Car sick? Every time- how do you even get on the bus?" I went to middle school with Jared and every time we went on a field trip he just spilled his guts out. Seriously he had every kid in the bus gagging and gasping for air. When he pukes, you might as well puke yourself from how disgusting it is.

"Look at me," Coach said, "No don't look at me look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall not you too." I got up on my seat and turned around to see Scott leaning against the window in pain. Oh god he wasn't doing any better than yesterday night.

"No Coach I'm good!" Scott yelled his face saying otherwise.

"I'll be right back," I said to Isaac getting out of my seat and sliding into the seat in front of the boys when Coach wasn't looking.

"Scott you're bleeding again," Stiles said pointing to Scott's side, "Don't tell me this is just taking longer to heal okay? Cause I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like at all."

"Scott you're not okay. You need to get out of here," I said kneeling on my seat and facing them.

"He's listening," Scott said nodding his head towards Ethan.

"Is he gonna do something?" I asked.

"Not in front of this many people."

"Well what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him," Stiles said pointing to Isaac and Boyd.

"Isaac's not gonna do anything," I said offended that Stiles still didn't trust Isaac. If Scott could then Stiles could.

"You sure about Boyd?" asked Stiles.

"No," I muttered. Dammit.

"No they won't," Scott said scrunching his face up in pain, "Not here."

"Well what if they do? You gonna stop them?" Stiles asked Scott.

"If I have to."

"They're not gonna do anything. They're not stupid," I said.

"Well…," Stiles said.

"Oh my god Stiles I can't believe you still don't trust Isaac. Scott trusts him, why can't you?" I asked angrily going back to my seat with Isaac. Stupid Stiles. Suddenly the bus stopped causing all of us to bounce forward. I hate busses.

"Great, traffic. We're gonna miss the meet," Isaac said sighing and running his hands through his hair.

"I hate busses," I groaned leaning onto his shoulder.

"Me too."

"You gonna be okay?" I asked afraid that what happened in the janitor's closet might happen again.

"Yeah, I'm in complete control." I then heard a low growl from behind me and turned around to see Boyd breathing deeply and looking really pissed. Great.

"Someone else isn't," I whispered nodding my head to the back.

"Boyd?" Isaac asked, the both of us turning around to see his eyes glowing yellow, "Boyd."

"Boyd," I whispered harshly as I saw his claws come out, "not a good time or place."

"Let. Go," Boyd growled as Scott came up the aisle grabbing his hand.

"You got a plan?" asked Scott as Boyd looked back at Ethan, "Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him? Right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care," said Boyd trying to break out of Scott's grasp.

"I do."

"Woah woah you're still hurt," said Isaac making Boyd calm down.

"I'm fine," Scott said.

"Scott…," I said looking worriedly at his wound.

"I'm fine," he repeated, "Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't end with someone else dying."

"Okay," Boyd said hesitantly and Scott made his way back to his seat.

"He's not okay," I said.

"Babe he's gonna be okay. He's Scott," Isaac said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"But his blood is black, that's not good. What if he…what if he ends up like…Derek?" I asked, the thought making me tear up. Scott isn't dying, he can't die. It's just not him.

"He'll make it," Isaac said pulling me closer, "he has to."

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took out and saw that I had gotten a text from Stiles.

**Fr: Stiles**

** Ask Danny to ask Ethan why he keeps checking his phone.**

I looked back at Stiles confused.

**I think he's waiting for a message. An evil message.**

** To: Stiles**

** Are you serious Stiles?**

** Fr: Stiles**

** Please! You know how important this is.**

** To: Stiles**

** Why don't you just ask?**

** Fr: Stiles**

** I did. He ignored me.**

** To: Stiles**

** Fine.**

"Evil message?" asked Isaac looking at my texts.

"It's Stiles," I sighed pulling up a new message.

**To: Danny M. **

** Hi Danny.**

** Fr: Danny M.**

** Hey…**

** To: Danny M.**

** Can you please ask Ethan why he keeps checking his phone? **

I looked over at Danny and begged him with a smile.

**Fr: Danny M.**

** I already told Stiles no.**

** To: Danny M.**

** Please, please, please Danny this is so important.**

** Fr: Danny M. **

** Okay.**

** To: Danny M.**

** Yes thank you Danny! **

"I don't really like Ethan sitting next to him," Isaac whispered.

"If Ethan wasn't a crazy alpha who joined bodies with his brother and stopped trying to kill you guys all the time I would totally approve of them as a couple," I said sighing. They did look cute together.

**Fr: Danny M.**

**Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night.**

"Ennis," Isaac whispered.

"I thought you told me he died," I said texting Stiles.

"I guess not."

"Does that mean Derek…?"

"I don't know," Isaac said sighing.

"Jared I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting," Coach said. We've been in this traffic jam for 2 hours. Two. Hours. We haven't even moved 20 feet yet.

"I hate busses," I groaned lying on Isaac's lap as he played with my hair.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam or a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing! Nothing is gonna stop us!" said Coach, "Stilinski put your hand down."

"You know there's a food exit about a half a mile up," said Stiles, "I don't know if we stop then maybe traffic-,"

"We're not gonna stop," said Coach cutting off Stiles.

"Okay but if we stop-,"

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled blowing his whistle, "Shut. It. Shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus. Stop asking me questions!"

"Babe are you okay?" Isaac asked. I was curled up in a ball with my eyes closed gripping onto Isaac's shirt. No I was not okay.

"No," I said taking a deep breath, "I hate busses. And Scott's dying, Derek died, Boyd wants to rip Ethan's head off, Ethan probably wants to rip our heads off, my stomach feels weird, my head feels like a woodpecker is trying to kill me, and we've been on this freaking tiny ass bus for too long. And I think all the worrying and stressing I did yesterday actually made me sick."

"You shouldn't be worrying about us babe," Isaac said stroking my cheek, "we can take care of ourselves."

"Isaac I spent the whole night worrying about you and Scott. Look at my nails. They're practically nonexistent."

_ "I was gonna go get some food to eat," I heard Scott say from his room._

_ "Did I hear food?" I asked standing next to Isaac in the doorway._

_ "Great, I'll come with you," Isaac said._

_ "Can I go too? I'm starving," I said just really craving like a burger or something._

_ "Uh no it's okay I can eat alone," Scott said hesitantly. _

_ "What are you getting?" asked Isaac._

_ "Uh…Mexican?" Scott said. Okay he's lying. Damn I really wanted food too._

_ "Dude I love Mexican," said Isaac._

_ "Isaac. I can eat alone."_

_ "You're not going alone."_

_ "You're not actually getting food are you?" I asked crossing my arms._

_ "Yes we are," Scott answered quickly._

_ "Then I'm coming," I said grabbing my jacket off of Scott's bed._

_ "No babe you can't go," Isaac said grabbing the jacket from me._

_ "Why not? You guys are just getting food right?"_

_ "It's…guy's night?" Scott said._

_ "You're lying. Tell me where you're going."_

_ "We're getting food," Isaac tried one more time._

_ "Cut the crap," I said seriously glaring at the two of them._

_ "We're gonna talk to Deucalion," Isaac said sighing._

_ "Dude," Scott said hitting Isaac's arm. _

_ "Are you guys crazy?! You're going to get yourselves killed!"_

_ "We're just going to talk to him," Scott said, "Derek has a plan, but I have mine."_

_ "I don't think you can just go talk to him without his alpha bodyguards," I said blocking the doorway._

_ "I don't want to fight him I just wanna talk," said Scott._

_ "And if he wants to fight? Or one of the others?"_

_ "Then we fight," Isaac said._

_ "You are going to get killed!"_

_ "Katarina," said Scott grabbing my shoulders, "if we don't talk to him before Derek gets there, him, Boyd, Cora, they're all going to die."_

_ "What about you two? What if you guys get hurt or worse?"_

_ "We'll be back," Isaac said grabbing my hand, "I promise."_

_ I spent the whole night tossing and turning on Scott's bed, different scenarios of what could happen running through my mind. What if Deucalion didn't want to talk? What if they got taken? What if they….God don't even think that Katarina. I wanted to rip my hair out from all the stress and I barely had any nails left. I even texted Stiles throughout the night calling him 3 times. He told me to leave him alone. _

_ It was 4 am when the door suddenly burst open and Isaac came in carrying a bloody Scott. I knew he wasn't gonna want to talk!_

_ "Scott!" I yelled helping Isaac put him on the bed._

_ "He's dead," Scott whispered his eyes closed. _

_ "What?" I asked looking at Isaac._

_ "He's dead," Scott repeated._

_ "Isaac what is he talking about?"_

_ "Well…we got there, but Derek was already there too and then this fight broke out and the next thing you know…Derek and Ennis fell off a ledge and Derek…died," Isaac said rubbing his neck. _

_ "What?" I asked completely shocked. Derek was dead? No he couldn't be. Derek always made it out. He always survived, he was a survivor. _

_ "I know…,"_

_ "Why isn't he healing?" I asked looking at the claw marks on Scott's side._

_ "They're from an alpha."_

_ "But you're okay right?" _

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Scott however does not look fine."_

_ "What do we do?"_

_ "Let him take his time to heal I guess…" _

"Babe," Isaac called snapping his fingers in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts, "You spaced out. You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just thinking."

"Get back to your seat Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Okay!" Stiles yelled back fed up with Coach.

"And Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon."

"You okay babe?" asked Isaac stroking my face, "You don't look good."

"Don't feel so good either. I need to get out of here," I moaned burying my face further into Isaac. Hey guys I think I get carsick.

"On it," Stiles said to me going over to sit with Jared. Oh freaking hell. No no no everyone needs to get off this bus _now. _

"Isaac get ready to run," I said sitting up slowly wincing in pain as my stomach and head protested the idea.

"Why?"

"Because-," I started getting cut off by the sound of Jared puking, "that." Everyone started to scream and gag and ran off the bus. I grabbed Isaac's hand and bolted out of there, the smell starting to make me sick. Jesus Christ, Jared you're disgusting.

"Sweet freedom!" I yelled raising my hands in the air.

"Jared you suck!" Coach yelled out the window spraying air freshener, "Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop. Or a new bus."

"Scott!" I cried as I saw Stiles and Allison helping him walk to the bathroom, Lydia following. His blood was a dark, dark, dark black and it was drenching his shirt.

"We got him," Allison said, "Make sure the bus doesn't leave without us."

"Got it," Isaac said.

"What if he doesn't make it?" I asked quietly sitting on a bench and lying down on Isaac's lap.

"He's gonna make it," he said looking scared for Scott.

"What exactly happened yesterday night?" I asked looking up at him.

"Scott and I told him that we just wanted to talk, but Derek knew what Scott was gonna do and he came before us. Then the rest of alphas show up and we all just start fighting, which ended up with us getting our asses brutally kicked. They told Derek to either kill one of his pack or join the alphas and then Allison suddenly shows up with her flashing arrows and we start fighting again and then…Derek and Ennis fall…and then I dragged Scott home."

"Let me guess, you took on the twins didn't you?"

"Scott helped me."

"You're stupid."

"You're unsupportive."

"You want me to encourage you to die out there?"

"Well I always come back."

"So far, but what if one day…you don't? What am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to know that I will always come back for you. No matter how brutal these fights are or how bad my injuries are, I will always come back. Just for you, because you make me want to survive. You are my reason for living, so I promise you that I will always come back. I swear," Isaac said stroking my face.

"At least you're fighting for the good side," I said still worried that Isaac will get himself into trouble in the future, but he was doing this to protect people so I guess I will just have to deal with the worry and stress and absolute torture. Dammit.

"I love you Tar," Isaac said sticking his tongue out at me.

"I love you too Ice," I said bringing him down to kiss him.

"Guys!" Stiles yelled running over to us with Lydia.

"How's Scott?" asked Isaac.

"Allison's stitching him up, but we think he's not letting himself heal because of what happened to Derek," Stiles answered.

"So he's…okay?" I asked unsure of what that meant.

"We…don't know," Lydia answered.

"I'm gonna kill him," Isaac growled lifting me off of his lap and storming off towards Ethan.

"Isaac!" I yelled running after him as Stiles followed. God dammit he's gonna do something stupid.

"Isaac stop!" Stiles yelled running to stand in front of Isaac.

"Babe not here okay?" I pleaded.

"Why not?! Scott's dying and it's his fault!"

"Ice I know you want to do something, but there are too many people and you're not thinking straight."

"I don't care," Isaac said pushing through Stiles and I.

"Isaac don't!" I yelled as Isaac grabbed Ethan by the collar and started punching him. Coach and Danny tried to stop him, but Isaac was too strong for them and just pushed them aside.

"Isaac stop!" I yelled grabbing his shirt and trying to pull him away while Stiles and Boyd just stood there watching. Thanks guys. Boyd was smiling too as he watched Ethan's mouth fill with blood.

"Isaac please!" I begged trying to pull him off of Ethan unsuccessfully, but he didn't stop he just kept punching Ethan.

"ISAAC!" yelled Scott making him stop. Oh my god he was okay! Everyone was quiet and was staring at Scott, probably wondering why he listened to Scott.

"Alright back on the bus!" Coach yelled blowing his whistle.

"Thank God," I said running over to Scott and hugging him.

"I'm okay," he said hugging me back.

"You know how to stitch someone up?" I asked Allison letting go of Scott.

"Yeah my dad taught me," Allison answered looking surprised that I had spoken to her.

"Badass," I said laughing a little.

"Glad you're okay," Isaac said to Scott quietly, probably feeling guilty of what he just did. He should be. I don't care if Ethan's a big bad alpha, that was stupid. Scott nodded and the seven of us went in the bus, Allison and Lydia coming with us as well.

"Are you mad at me?" Isaac asked quietly grabbing my hand.

"I expected that from Boyd, not you," I said glaring out the window.

"I'm sorry. I just…I thought Scott was dying and then…next thing I know I'm getting some of Ethan's blood on my hands."

"Just be glad he's okay."

"You're still mad at me though. I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"What you did was stupid."

"Okay I know that, but I bet you secretly enjoyed seeing Ethan like that after what he did."

"Maybe, just a little."

"Then why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," I sighed looking at him, "I'm mad at myself for not being able to calm you down."

"What are you talking about? You keep me sane in this mess we're in."

"Back in the closet, Scott had to rip you off of me and pin you down before you killed me. I tried to stop you from ripping Ethan's head off, but you didn't stop. You only stopped when Scott told you to stop. What if something happens one day and Scott isn't there to help me stop you from killing someone or hurting someone?"

"I'm sorry I got out of control sometimes. I think Scott calms me down because when I'm angry I let my wolf side come out a bit, and I think of Scott as a kinda alpha so my wolf side instinctively listens to the alpha. I promise that I will not go out of control anymore."

"You're making a lot of promises today," I said smiling a bit.

"And I plan on keeping them," Isaac said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Good, cause I don't want to have Scott train you like a dog. That'd be awkward."


	22. Chapter 22

"I've seen worse," said Scott. We were stopping at a motel tonight, the Glen Capri, and this place was well…crappy.

"Where have you seen worse?" asked Stiles.

"Vacations with the McCall's must suck," I muttered hugging Isaac tighter for warmth.

"Listen up," said Coach, "the meet's been pushed 'til tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely."

"Fun, we get a whole room to ourselves," Isaac whispered in my ear sliding his hand further down south as I grabbed a room key.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants," said Coach, "Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves."

"Yeah Lahey," I teased poking his side, "Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little self."

"Been doing that since I was thirteen and I'm kinda tired of it," Isaac laughed.

"God why am I even with you, you horny bastard," I muttered unlocking our room and going in.

"Coach does know how to pick a motel," Isaac said as we stood in the doorway looking at the room. Two beds with sketchy sheets and a small desk in the corner and the bathroom was well…brown. This is the life.

"Whatever," I said dropping my bad and collapsing on the bed, "there's a bed and we're out of that stupid bus."

"There is a bed," Isaac said dropping his bed and walking over to me, "and I plan on using it tonight."

"Wow Lahey really wants to lay me tonight," I said gasping as Isaac kissed his way up my body crawling on top of me.

"Hell yeah," he growled kissing my lips hungrily. Wow okay I think I kinda like this wild side of Isaac. It was kinda hot. He lifted my shirt a little and slid his hands underneath feeling my skin as I tangled my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips moved to my neck and I moaned as he hit a sweet spot. Hot damn.

"Isaac," I breathed as he moved his hands up trying to unhook my bra.

"Yeah?" he mumbled against my neck.

"I know you don't wanna hear this and I know this is such a huge mood spoiler-," He cut me off with his lips kissing mine. Damn you Isaac.

"But I'm just not up for it tonight," I said catching my breath as I broke our heated kiss.

"No," he groaned nuzzling his face in my neck and moving his hands out of me shirt.

"I'm sorry babe," I laughed stroking his back.

"It's okay," he said pushing himself off of me, "I like cuddling too."

"You're the best," I said curling up into his side and giving him a quick peck.

"Can you go get me some food though?" he asked giving me a big smile.

"Fine," I groaned getting up, "but only cause you're cute."

"I love you!" he called as I grabbed some money and went out the door.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered making my way down to the vending machine, "Hey Stiles, hey Boyd." I got no response from Boyd. He was just standing there looking intensely at the vending machine. Someone really didn't know what they wanted.

"Hey Katarina," said Stiles, "your hair's messy."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring a curling iron or straightener," I said glaring at Stiles.

"No I meant like it's 'I just had sex' messy," Stiles said smiling at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't have sex and I hate you." Boyd raised his hand slowly and pressed the number 201 on the machine. Wow he was really out of it.

"Hey that was the same thing I was gonna get," Stiles said again getting no response from Boyd. Not even a glare. What was up with him? His peanut butter crackers started to come out, but then they got stuck. Damn you vending machine.

"Oh, hang on I got a patented method for this. Don't worry," Stiles said grabbing the corner of the machine.

"Stiles you're gonna break it," I said shaking my head at him. That whole shake the machine thing never worked. Suddenly Boyd just punched the glass making the whole screen shatter. What?

"Or he's gonna break it," I said eyeing Boyd weirdly as he grabbed his snack and left.

"Thank you Boyd," Stiles said as he grabbed a few snacks.

"Stiles!" I said as he also grabbed the rings.

"What?"

"Ah screw it," I muttered also taking a few snacks. I felt bad for a second and put my dollar in the machine. I'm a good citizen.

"Wow you're just like Scott," Stiles said walking up the stairs to his and Scott's room.

"Honesty is the best policy and all the crap," I said walking back to my room and putting my hands over the heater. It was freezing outside.

"I've come back with- Isaac what are you doing?" I asked as I saw Isaac sitting in front of the TV flipping through the channels that weren't even working. He just sat there smirking, his hand raised with the remote as he flipped from 199, 200, 201.

"Babe what are you doing?" I asked grabbing his wrist.

"What?" he asked jumping when I touched him, looking confused.

"Isaac the TV doesn't work."

"What…?"

"You were sitting here flipping through the channels."

"I…don't know…," he said running his hand through his hair.

"You okay babe?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just need to sleep," Isaac said walking to the bed as I followed and joined him pulling him close because it was warm and these blankets were doing nothing.

"Love you," I whispered into his neck grabbing his hand.

"Love you too," he whispered back pulling me even closer and kissing my forehead, the both of us drifting off to sleep.

"Katarina?"

"I'm here," I said sleepily stroking Isaac's face falling asleep again. Suddenly Isaac sat up on the edge of the bed and started looking around.

"You know what the difference between a 7 and a 9 is? A strip bolt," he said sounding mad.

"Babe what are you talking about?" I asked crawling to him and hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he whispered. Isaac was sweating like crazy and kept looking from side to side. I went to stand in front of him and knelt down stroking his face.

"Isaac everything is okay alright?" I whispered.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Isaac-,"

"I want you to shut up. Shut up, just shut up."

"Babe-,"

"What can I do? I can't fix this now. I can't fix this now. I can't fix it. I can't fix it."

"Isaac what's wrong? What can't you fix?" I asked worriedly frantically trying to get him to look at me. It was like he wasn't even in the room.

"What? Grab the chains and get in. I said get in." Isaac had this scared look on his face and suddenly jumped back onto the bed covering his ears with the pillow.

"Isaac!" I yelled grabbing his face making him look at me, but it was like he looked right past me. Suddenly he looked up at the ceiling looking frightened and then screamed thrashing around everywhere and clawing the air.

"Isaac!" I yelled pinning his hands down straddling him, "Ice what's happening?"

"Let me out!" he screamed tears running down his face.

"Isaac where are you?" I tried again stroking his face trying to snap him out of whatever was happening to him.

"Let me out!" he screamed desperately kicking his legs and thrashing everywhere. He pushed me off of him and then rolled of the bed and quickly crawled under it. I followed him down and stuck my head under the bed.

"Isaac," I said quietly, "nobody's going to hurt you okay? It's only me; I'm not going to hurt you." He didn't respond, he just laid there curled up into a ball and shaking. I sighed realizing that I couldn't get him out and decided to text Stiles and Scott for help.

**Fr: Stiles**

** Meet me at the vending machines. **

"Isaac," I said peeking under the bed, "I'll be back okay?" No response. Great. I sighed and made my way down to the vending machine where Stiles already was.

"We need to go to Lydia's room. Something's going on," Stiles said grabbing my hand and walking up the stairs.

"I thought I asked for just you Stiles," Lydia said sitting on the bed.

"Well she can help too," said Stiles, "Okay what's going on?"

"This motel keeps track of how many suicides have gone on here and when I saw the number it was 198."

"198?" I asked in disbelief. What the hell were we doing here?"

"Yes, 198, but when we went to check it out again the number changed to 201, and I heard a couple commit suicide together. Something is wrong with this motel and we need to get out," said Lydia.

"Scott's been acting weird too," said Allison, "he tried pulling down the shower curtain when I was in there. I haven't seen Scott act like this since the full moon," said Allison.

"Yeah, no he was definitely off with me too," said Stiles, "but actually it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"Isaac was talking to himself and then suddenly he starts screaming and now he's hiding under the bed and he won't come out," I said.

"See? It is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us," said Lydia holding a Bible.

"Hold on alright," said Stiles, "What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by 3 right?"

"You mean like 3 sacrifices?" asked Allison.

"3 werewolves," I said feeling slightly terrified now. No no no not here! Not werewolves! Dammit.

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd," said Allison.

"Maybe we were meant to come here," said Stiles.

"Exactly!" Lydia snapped, "So we have to get the hell out of here now. Please?" Stiles suddenly grabbed the Bible from Lydia's hand and opened it to the page where a piece of paper was sticking out.

"What is that?" I asked.

"28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri," read Stiles shaking the Bible until more articles came out.

"Look at these 2," said Allison holding out two articles.

"Both room 217," I said looking at all the suicide articles. Holy fuck there were like 8 of them.

"These were probably all the suicides that happened in this room," said Lydia.

"If every room has a Bible?" asked Allison.

"There could be articles in all the rooms," I said.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave mints under the pillows, but this one keeps a record of all the horrible deaths that occur," said Stiles.

"How fucked up," I said staring at the articles.

"What if the room next door has one about the couple?" asked Lydia. We all looked at her and then Stiles bolted out of the room, the three of us following.

"That was not locked before," said Lydia as Stiles pulled on the door handle.

"Forget it we need to get Isaac, Scott, and Boyd out of here," I said. Suddenly a buzzing noise came out of the room and we all stopped where we were.

"I'm not the only one that heard that right?" asked Lydia.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on," said Allison.

"Handsaw?!" I yelled slightly freaking out. Stiles kicked the door open and inside Ethan was holding the handsaw about to cut his stomach.

"Wait no Ethan don't!" yelled Stiles running over and trying to pry the handsaw out of Ethan's grasp.

"The plug, get the plug, unplug it now!" I yelled to Lydia. She unplugged just in time for Stiles to not get his face sawed in half. Holy crap. Ethan got his claws out and tried to cut himself, but Stiles and I grabbed onto him trying to pry his claws out of his body. He fell forward onto the heater and looked around confused.

"What just happened?" he asked standing up, looking at us, and then walking out.

"Wait Ethan!" I yelled following him.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Stiles as we followed him down the stairs.

"I don't know what I was doing," Ethan replied.

"Well you could be a little more helpful you know. We just saved your life," said Stiles.

"Then you probably shouldn't have," Ethan said walking hurriedly back to his room.

"What a bitch," I said looking at him in disbelief. Come on Stiles just pried a handsaw off of you.

"What now?" asked Lydia.

"I'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place," said Allison walking up the stairs.

"What?" Lydia asked stopping on the stairs, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not uh…," Stiles stuttered.

"Stiles," Lydia said impatiently.

"Alright I didn't want to say anything, but this, everything we're going through, we've kind of been through something like this before. A lot like this," said Stiles.

"What do you mean? When?"

"Your birthday party," I said realizing where Stiles was getting at.

"The night you poisoned everyone with wolf's bane," said Stiles. Lydia glared at him and started to walk away.

"Wait Lydia I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people okay? I just meant that maybe you're somehow involved with getting people to kill themselves you know? Which now that I say it out loud kinda sounds really terrible so I'm just gonna-,"

"Stop," said Lydia stopping in place, "Do you hear that?"

"What do you hear?" I asked.

"A baby crying," she answered kneeling down in front of a drain, "I hear it. I hear water running. Oh my god. She's drowning the baby. Someone's drowning!"

"Boyd," Stiles said running to Boyd's room. We followed him and opened the door to see the bathroom door open too. His feet were sticking out of the tub and he had a safe on himself.

"Oh my God," I said freaking out.

"He clogged it he clogged the drain himself I can't get to it," said Stiles.

"What do we do?" asked Lydia.

"Help me," said Stiles as we tried to lift the safe off of him, but failing.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"How long has he been underwater?" asked Lydia.

"You think I know that?" We kept trying to get the safe off of him, but it was too damn heavy.

"Ow!" Stiles yelled as he hit his arm against the heater, "Wait a second the heater. The heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

"What?" asked Lydia.

"It's heat, fire. We need something-,"

"Stiles he's underwater!" I yelled.

"Yeah I'm aware of that!"

"Wait, the bus," said Lydia, "On the bus they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers, they can burn underwater."

"Are you serious?" asked Stiles.

"Yes! Go!" yelled Lydia, Stiles running out the room.

"Just keep trying to get the safe off!" I yelled trying to get a good grip on it.

"It's too heavy," said Lydia backing out of the room.

"We gotta do something!" I yelled continuing to try to life the damn thing. Come on you fucking safe budge!

"I got them!" Stiles yelled into the room, "What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap," said Lydia, "It's like a match. The cap's a match." Stiles frantically struck the cap against the flare, but it didn't do anything.

"Stiles come on!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm trying!" he said finally lighting the flare. He ran into the bathroom and stuck the flare into the water. Boyd threw the safe out and sat up with growling with his fangs out and his eyes glowing yellow. Thank God.

"Isaac," I said taking a flare from Stiles and running to my room. I lit the flare and went under the bed and he looked up at me looking terrified. "Isaac you can come out now," I said holding the flare out. He instantly snapped out of it and crawled out from under the bed drenched in sweat.

"What?" he asked looking at us confused.

"You guys go find Scott," I said passing the flare to Stiles as they ran out.

"What happened?" Isaac asked wiping his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked hugging him tight.

"What happened?"

"You started freaking out and screaming and you kept yelling 'Let me out' and then you crawled under the bed. You don't remember?"

"N-no no I don't r-remember."

"Look something's happening here okay? We need to get out," I said grabbing my bag and passing Isaac his.

"What's happening?"

"The next sacrifices were 3 werewolves. Scott, Ethan, and Boyd."

"Why not me?"

"Isaac would you rather it be you?"

"Everyone's okay though right?"

"Ethan and Boyd yes, Scott…they're working on it. So let's go get Boyd and get out," I said grabbing his hand and walking to Boyd's room.

"Boyd," I called knocking on his door, "Get your things we're getting out of here." He slowly opened the door, his bag in his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered walking out of his room.

"Actually you should be thanking Stiles. He's the one who-," I got cut off when I saw a bright light next to the bus. Fire. Huge gigantic, explosive, really big fire. The three of us ran down the stairs and saw Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison all on the ground. The fire just suddenly disappeared, like it extinguished itself, and the four of them stood up, all of them with tears in their eyes.

"Should we ask?" I asked.

"No," Stiles said grabbing Scott's shoulder, "everything's gonna be alright."

"What do we do now?" asked Isaac.

"We keep you three away from here," said Allison, "we'll sleep on the bus." The four of them went to their rooms to get their things, and Isaac, Boyd, and I went onto the bus.

"Scott you're okay right?" I asked stopping him.

"Uh…yeah," he answered quietly pulling me into a tight hug and surprising me, "Thank you for being my best friend Katarina."

"It's a fun job," I said laughing a little pulling away from him and walking onto the bus. Isaac and I sat together in the back and Boyd sat across from us.

"What time is it?" asked Boyd.

"Morning," Isaac answered.

"I hate busses," I said leaning against Isaac and closing my eyes.

"Yep," said Isaac and Boyd.

"I love you," Isaac whispered kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered back, "Good night Boyd."

"Uh…good night…Katarina," he responded probably surprised that I was talking to him.

"Never coming back here ever again," Stiles said as him, Scott, Allison, and Lydia piled into the bus.

"You got that right."

"I don't wanna know," Coach said waking us all up, "I really don't wanna know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's been cancelled so we're heading home."

"Thank the Lord!" I yelled putting my hands in the air.

"Pack it in!" yelled Coach.

"Oh geez I hate busses," Isaac said cracking his back very loudly.

"Sorry I used you as a mattress babe."

"Hey that's what a boyfriend does," Isaac said stroking my hair. Suddenly Lydia stood up taking Coach's whistle. She took it and blew it blocking the noise.

"Wolf's bane," she said holding out her hand where there was some purple dust.

"So every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus Scott, Isaac, Boyd-,"

"And Ethan," I said cutting Stiles off.

"We all inhaled it," said Scott.

"You were all poisoned by it," said Allison.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads," said Stiles, "That's how he did it."

"Hey Lydia can I see that?" I asked and she handed me the whistle, "Yeah this has got to go." I opened the window and threw out the whistle.

"Hey hey hey Mitchel!" Coach yelled.

"Sorry Coach I'll get you a new whistle I swear," I said.

"It better be high quality, expensive, top of the chain."

"You got it Coach."


	23. Chapter 23

"Dude…what the hell," I said my eyes widening in shock as Scott and I entered the hospital doing our daily delivery of food for Melissa. Isaac always stayed home when we went because apparently he hates hospitals.

The hospital was full tonight, injured people and blood were everywhere and just the overall feeling of pain went through the building.

"I'm starving," Melissa said as she saw us, "Oh I'm sorry, thank you for bringing me dinner."

"Is everything okay?" asked Scott.

"Yeah cause I see blood and….blood everywhere Melissa," I said feeling slightly nauseous. Blood wasn't my favorite thing, but hey it was nobody's favorite thing.

"Except for half the accident victims of a 10 car pile-up being re-routed here from downtown and the ER attending not answering any of his pages, yeah I'm okay."

"What does not answering pages mean?" asked Scott.

"It means that nobody can find him so now we have to wait for the on-call doctor to get here."

"Holy crap 10 cars?" I asked looking around at all the injured people. How long were they going to have to wait in pain for the doctor to show up?

"Miss, excuse me can I please have something for the pain?" asked a woman who looked in agony.

"I'm sorry, I know, but actually giving you something could complicate things so you really just need to wait for the doctor okay?"

"Wait," I said grabbing Scott's arm as he walked towards the woman.

"I'm gonna do that thing," Scott said sitting next to the woman, "Uh you know I think I read somewhere online that sometimes human contact can help with pain."

"I-I have also read that," I said. Scott put his hand on the woman's and his veins started to turn black. She looked at Scott amazed and she looked fine for now.

"Someone! Someone help me!" Scott and I turned to see Ethan dragging Danny in. It looked like he couldn't breathe or something and he looked so miserable. "I need help!"

"Melissa!" I yelled going over to Danny. She ran over and we all helped him sit down, his face contorting in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Scott asked Ethan dragging him over to the side by his collar.

"Nothing! He said he had chest pains and trouble breathing but it just kept getting worse," said Ethan looking really worried. Oh my God Ethan actually cared for Danny.

"This is not good," said Melissa, "How much longer on Dr. Hilliard?" The lady at the desk shrugged. "His larynx has shifted to the side I think it's a-," Melissa got cut of as Danny vomited violently onto the floor.

"Mistletoe," said Ethan looking at the vomit. A couple of other nurses helped Danny onto a bed and they wheeled him down into a room.

"Can you guys please go back to the waiting room?" asked Melissa.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors?" asked Ethan, "Where is everyone?"

"It's a full house tonight they're tending to other patients."

"Okay mom how can we help?" asked Scott.

"Honey you can't. His lung is collapsed; his heart is being pushed against his chest cavities."

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" I asked looking at Danny who was thrashing around on the bed struggling desperately to breath.

"No, no he's not," said Melissa, "Scott you grab the tape, you grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." Ethan ripped Danny's shirt open and Melissa took out a freaking huge needle. And I mean _huge._

"Mom he's not breathing!"

"I know, I know," Melissa said putting her fingers on Danny's chest and stabbing the needle into him. She pulled a lever and Danny took a breath. She took the needle out and Danny slowly began to breathe again.

"Thank you," Danny whispered.

"No problem," Melissa said as we all stared at her in awe, "What?"

"That was awesome," said Scott.

"Holy crap Melissa," I said smiling brightly at her.

"It was no problem you know, it was no big deal," she said smiling at us.

"No big deal oh my god Melissa you just basically saved his life that's a huge deal!" I yelled getting really excited.

"It's my job," Melissa said laughing a little, "Alright you two go home. I'll be back late probably."

"Danny you okay?" I asked getting a nod in response. Thank God. Scott and I hugged Melissa and walked out of the hospital, Ethan following us.

"I know you're not gonna believe me but I didn't do anything," he said with his hands up.

"All I know is that the minute you got here you went for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia," said Scott.

"We're not gonna hurt her."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you and now we know it's Lydia." Headlights suddenly lit up the parking lot and Scott walked closer curiously. The car swerved and instead of parking, it rear ended a car. The three of us ran towards the car and Scott opened the driver's seat car to see no one there.

"What the hell?" I said slightly freaking out like I always do.

"What is that?" asked Ethan looking at Scott who had found something.

A moth?

"2 missing," said Scott to Mr. Stilinski as the cops swarmed the parking lot.

"Wait hold on there," said Mr. Stilinski, "They were both in the car?"

"No Dad they're trying to tell you that it's 2 separate kidnappings, 2 doctors both gone," said Stiles.

"So whose car is this?"

"Dr. Hilliard," said Melissa, "the on call doctor. The ER attending is the one who never made it in."

"Let me focus on just getting your story alright?" asked Mr. Stilinski.

"Okay," said Melissa.

"Guys give us a second."

"These are definitely sacrifices right?" asked Scott.

"Yeah it's one Deaton mentioned, healers," said Stiles.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe, it's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer," said Scott.

"Can you hear that?" asked Stiles looking over at their parents.

"They found a body," said Scott.

"The ER attending?" I asked.

"It's a possibility," said Scott.

"You know how Stiles said that it healers next?" I asked as Scott, Isaac, and I were lying on Scott's bed, I in the middle after the whole hospital incident.

"Yeah," answered Isaac.

"Well Melissa's a nurse."

"I don't like where this is going," said Scott.

"Well she did in a way heal Danny. Saved his life actually."

"And you think she's gonna be the next sacrifice?" asked Isaac.

"It's a possibility," I answered.

"We need to do something," said Scott.

"Like what?" asked Isaac, "Have a sleepover in her bedroom?"

"Yeah," I replied, "exactly."

"Maybe only Isaac and I should guard her," said Scott.

"You guys always exclude me," I whined. They did, they really did.

"No she's coming with us," Isaac said grabbing my hand.

"No sex on my mom's carpet."

"God why do you always think we're having sex?" I groaned slapping Scott's stomach.

"We're people not apes McCall."

"Yeah you pervert."

"Geez I'm just saying," Scott said sighing, "We'll sneak into her room when she's sleeping."

"I bet after this whole thing she'll wish that she didn't take Isaac and I in."

"We should get our own place babe," said Isaac nudging my shoulder with his.

"And with what money?" I scoffed.

"It's still a good idea," he muttered.

"You know you guys can stay here as long as you want right?" said Scott, "It gets boring with just me and my mom sometimes."

"We can't stay here forever though," I said sighing.

"But you can stay here for a long time."

"I wish Stiles was here. He's probably lonely at home," I said.

"He's weird," said Isaac.

"That's cause you've never talked to him," I said to Isaac.

"Stop stealing my best friend," Scott said pulling my hair.

"I thought we were all friends," I said slapping Scott's arm.

"She's home," Isaac said sitting up.

"Lie down it's not like she's not gonna catch us doing it or anything," I said pulling Isaac down.

"So you do have sex when we're not around!"

"Hell yeah we do," Isaac said smirking.

"Shut up Ice."

"Are you a screamer?" Scott laughed, "No no no you're probably a scratcher!"

"Dude yeah she is," Isaac said laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled standing up and grabbing a pillow and hitting the two boys.

"Oh Isaac faster!" Scott moaned laughing.

"We're just playing around babe," Isaac said laughing as well.

"I need girl friends," I muttered.

"That'd be hot," said Scott, "Right Isaac?"

"Definitely," he said laughing and high-fiving Scott.

"I'm glad you two are bonding, but over my sex life? Really?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Scott.

"Well at least you guys are having fun," I sighed, "We need a little fun."

"Alright guys," Melissa said standing in the doorway, "I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Night," we said.

"Okay how long does it take her to fall asleep?" I asked Scott.

"Kids!" I jolted awake and stood up along with Isaac and Scott glad to see Melissa still in her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Uh we were watching over you," said Isaac.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice," said Scott.

"His idea," I muttered pointing to Isaac.

"But you were all asleep."

"You guys were on watch last," said Scott.

"What are you talking about you were on watch last," said Isaac.

"No, you guys were on watch last," said Scott.

"Crap, okay yeah we were on watch last," I said scratching my neck.

"My heroes," Melissa said laughing a little, "Wait didn't you say they were all doctors? I haven't had an MD recently attached to my name so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah but it could just come under any kind of healer mom," said Scott, "and you were definitely a healer last night."

"Yeah well I'm not gonna be somebody's human sacrifice today so all of you get your butts to school."

"You heard the lady, move it."

"Go back to school," said Derek. Yep, Isaac, Boyd, and I were ditching school today, even though I vowed that I was never ever going to ditch school again. I just didn't feel like going today. Oh yeah and Derek's alive by the way. I know right? He was so casual about it though which frustrated me a lot. One day he just called Scott and was like 'Yeah I'm alive' and we were all like what the fuck why didn't you tell us sooner? Scott almost died because he thought Derek was dead so thanks for that Derek. The alphas were coming for him tonight too so Isaac and Boyd wanted to go and protect him like the good pack they were even though Derek was a shit alpha. Isaac told me not to come with them, but as usual I never listened.

"Well actually we can't," said Isaac, "Boyd, Katarina, and I are all incredibly sick."

"With what? Brain damage?"

"You're so funny," I said setting my backpack on the couch.

"I have migraines and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea," said Isaac.

"I have PMS to the max," I said laughing a little at the explosive diarrhea. I came up with that.

"We're here to protect you," said Boyd.

"You're here to protect me?" asked Derek, "Well I'm in trouble, and why is she here?"

"I can be helpful," I answered glaring at Derek.

"Well Boyd here came up with a plan," said Isaac.

"Yeah I thought about the time Gerard had Erica and me locked up tied up with electrical wires pushing a current through us. I was wondering if we could do something like that," said Boyd pulling out wires from his bag, "but on a bigger scale."

"I'm tingling from excitement," I said laughing at my pun.

"In a pool of electrified water it can take up to 50 million amps to kill a normal human less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb," said Boyd turning on the hose and laying it on the ground.

"That's comforting," said Derek.

"If we disable the circuit erupter in the building's electrical room the current will keep coming and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise," said Boyd smirking.

"Especially someone who's barefoot," said Isaac.

"Bazinga," I said making a zapping motion, "This is actually a good plan."

"Stop it with the puns," said Derek, "You're just like Stiles. It makes me want to punch you in the face."

"Boyd made a pun," I muttered, "and you can't punch a girl."

"Don't touch my girlfriend," Isaac said glaring at Derek.

"Stiles what's up?" I asked answering my phone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Derek's with Isaac and Boyd."

"Dr. Deaton's the next sacrifice," he blurted out.

"What?" I asked feeling my stomach drop.

"Don't worry okay? Scott and I are gonna find him and save him."

"O-okay. How are you gonna find him?"

"Lydia and her freaky powers or something."

"Call me if you need help okay?"

"Got it. We're gonna find him Katarina, don't worry," Stiles said hanging up. Oh my god how did we forget about Dr. Deaton?

"So…do alphas usually say a specific time they're going to come or do they just leave that for us to figure out?" I asked. We finished electrifying the apartment hours ago and it was approaching dark. We were all just sitting on pieces of wood with an awkward silence hanging above our heads and waiting for something to happen. Stiles had texted me that they were getting closer to finding Dr. D and that he would keep me updated and I would keep him updated on what was happening here and so far…nothing.

"We wait," said Derek. No shit.

"Where were you when we all thought you died?" I asked.

"Here." Wow okay.

"Who brought you here?"

"Jennifer."

"Ooh a lady. Derek's got a lady," I laughed.

"Isaac what is wrong with your girlfriend?" asked Derek.

"She's just trying to make conversation," said Isaac putting his arm around my shoulders.

"So when they come, what are you going to do?" I asked Derek.

"Fight," Derek replied. Always with the one word answers.

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac asked pointing to alarm on near Derek's door.

"Yeah," Derek said looking slightly worried.

"What does it mean if it's not?" I asked.

"Someone cut the auxiliary power," Derek answered.

"But what about the-," Boyd started being cut off by the lights turning off making the room completely dark. Derek slowly stepped into the water and nothing happened to him. Crap. I took out my phone texting Stiles and telling him that they had cut the power right when he texted me that they knew where Deaton was. Thank God.

"Derek what do we do now?" asked Isaac.

"We fight," Derek said his eyes glowing red.

"Isaac," I whispered grabbing his arm, "You're all going to get killed."

"We can't just stand here okay? They want to fight and they're gonna get a fight even if we don't want to," said Isaac stroking my cheek, "I need you to stay here okay? Do not move." Isaac and Boyd went to stand behind Derek as Derek transformed.

"Fine," I said sighing, "I'll stay." I hated being helpless. I hated watching the people I care about getting hurt. I hated always being in the sidelines not being able to do anything to help. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and it slid open, and behind the door was the lady that didn't wear shoes. I still didn't know her name. I think it started with a K.

"Gotta be honest Derek," she said walking forward, "When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers hiding behind them. And then I thought, 'What's a girl gotta do to get you alone?'" She looked towards the door and in came Ethan and Aiden holding Ms. Blake, their claws at her neck. Ms. Blake was the Jennifer Derek was talking about?!

"You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Derek nodded his head at Boyd and Isaac and they walked off to the side, Isaac immediately shielding me from seeing what was about to happen.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." They both growled at each other and Derek leapt into the air slashing at the lady. They kept slashing at each other, but never hitting each other. Ms. Blake was trying to get out of the twin's grasp calling desperately for Derek.

"Derek!" she screamed as the lady slashed him across the chest. So far Derek was losing, the lady was kicking the crap out of him.

"Isaac you need to go get her," I said lightly pushing Isaac.

"No," Derek said as Isaac started to run towards Ms. Blake.

"They should be here soon," I whispered to Boyd checking my phone. Stiles, Lydia, and Cora were on their way to turn the power back on. God they need to be here quicker. The lady was continuing to slash at Derek and throw him to the ground; Derek hadn't even made a scratch on her. My phone buzzed in my pocket. They were here.

"Isaac go," I said signaling him. He ran to Ms. Blake quickly as Boyd ran out to help Derek. The power turned back on shocking the lady and Derek, but also Boyd. Crap.

"Take him!" she yelled to Ethan and Aiden. The twins held Derek's claws out as the lady lifted Boyd up in the air.

"Boyd!" I yelled in horror as she dropped him onto to Derek's claws, falling to my knees and letting out a few tears as I saw my first friend in Beacon Hills slowly die.

"I'm giving you 'til the next full moon Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack, or next time I'm killing all of you," she said as the three of the alphas walked out.

"No no no no," Derek said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"It's okay," Boyd whispered.

"No no it's not okay."

"It's okay Derek."

"I'm sorry."

"The full moon, that feeling, it was worth it. You know the lunar eclipse? I wonder what that would feel like for us. I wonder if that would make us stronger," Boyd said softly and then collapsing to the ground. Derek started to shake as he watched Boyd slowly pass. Cora and Stiles ran into the room, Cora going for Boyd her sobs echoing in the room, and Stiles to Derek trying to comfort him.

"No no no no no," I said gripping my hair and shaking my head frantically. Boyd was dead. Boyd just died. My first real friend in Beacon Hills, even though we hadn't been the closest friends, he was dead. I know we were only friends for two days, but I was looking forward to being friends with Boyd. I thought I could be friends with him you know? But then the whole Derek thing happened, and I never got to test our friendship.

"Babe, let's go," Isaac said softly kneeling in front of me. Everyone had left Derek's apartment already. Cora and Stiles took Boyd's body to the hospital, saying it was an animal attack, but I just sat there looking into empty space not knowing what to do. First Erica, and now Boyd. My first two friends here at Beacon Hills are gone. We didn't even have the chance to become good friends. We could've been such good friends.

"I could've prevented this," I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Nobody could've prevented it," Isaac whispered back.

"No, I could've prevented all of this in the beginning. Erica and Boyd would be alive right now."

"Babe what are you talking about?"

"If I had been a better friend, or became friends with them earlier. I could've convinced them not to get the bite and they would've been fine. Boyd, Erica, and I…we were planning to sit together at lunch. If I could've talked to Boyd earlier, become his friend, help him get friends to sit with him at lunch, he wouldn't have asked for the bite. And Erica, if I stood up for her earlier, we could've been friends. I could've helped her. I could've helped both of them."

"Katarina, you can't blame yourself for what happened to them," Isaac whispered stroking my face, "This doesn't all come down to you. You were there to help them and become their friend, but they didn't wait for things to change, they wanted it to change immediately."

"They didn't deserve this though. I just…I-I just…I don't understand why I'm feeling like this!" I cried starting to sob. Isaac pulled me into him and stroked my back as I cried into his shirt. I didn't know why I was acting like this. I mean the three of us weren't even that close, but just the thought of what could've happened if we became friends…it made me feel like this was all my fault. I could've been the person to sit with lunch at Boyd every single day. Erica, Boyd, and I even planned on sitting together, and Boyd really liked Erica so I knew things were going to be good for the three of us. I could've helped Erica with her confidence. We could've done those girly makeovers together or something. Either way I could've helped them change their lives.

"Hey it's okay, everything is going to be okay," Isaac whispered, "They're together now in a better place where they don't have to deal with all of this crap. They're not in danger anymore. They're happy now."

"How do you feel Ice?"

"I don't really know…," Isaac whispered hugging me tighter.

"Can we go home?" I asked quietly.

"Sure," Isaac said lifting me up bridal style and walking out.

"Isaac I can walk by myself."

"Shh…," Isaac whispered kissing my forehead. We walked back to Scott's, not saying a word to each other, but enjoying the peace. I fell asleep in Isaac's arms after about 10 minutes, images of Boyd and Erica running through my mind. Rest in peace you guys. Together.


	24. Chapter 24

"Babe we're going out today," Isaac said plopping down on the couch next to me where I was covered in blankets. It's been two days since Boyd…passed and everyone's been acting weird. Scott is quiet, Stiles is quiet surprisingly, and I'm quiet. Isaac spent every minute trying to cheer me up, trying to cheer Scott and I up, but we weren't up to it. Derek's disappeared too. Nobody's seen him since the incident. Stiles was over at his place to find out where he was and Scott said he was going out. So that left Isaac and I alone at the McCall house.

"Can we just stay home?" I asked collapsing on his lap.

"No we've been cooped in here for two days. We have to go out and have fun."

"Having fun seems so irrelevant right now."

"Aren't you the one always saying that we needed to have fun?"

"Fine, what are we doing?"

"Anything you want to do."

"There's a class at the community center today if you don't mind sitting around."

"Nope we're going. I've been waiting forever to see you dance," Isaac said excitedly pulling me off the couch. 10 minutes I was changed into a red baseball shirt and a pair of sweats my hair pulled into a ponytail. I was actually pretty excited. I haven't danced for months as I have been busy running around with the supernatural. We walked to the community center and when I entered the dance studio I instantly felt happy. Damn it's been forever.

"Sit over there," I said pointing to a row of chairs in the front.

"Love you!" Isaac screamed blowing me a kiss and making everyone look over at us. I shoved Isaac away shaking my head at him. That boy sometimes.

"Well, well, well look who's finally decided to come back," said my teacher and sort of friend Chris.

"Chris!" I yelled hugging him, "Sorry I've been really…busy."

"I see you've got him now," Chris said smirking and looking over at Isaac.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "7 months."

"Well it's great to have you back."

"Great to be back."

"Alright let's go!" he yelled turning on the music and starting a quick warm up. Throughout the whole class I was smiling and having the time of my life, forgetting all this stress and drama that was happening outside of the studio. I caught on to the new routine quickly, smirking over at Isaac throughout the whole combination as it was a pretty…hips and hair flips routine.

"That was hot," Isaac said coming up to me and giving me a kiss after class was over.

"Horny bastard," I muttered smiling as I gave him another quick peck. I grabbed his hand and walked out of the class.

"Seriously though, you're amazing. You should dance like that for me all the time."

"Maybe you should dance for me," I laughed elbowing his side.

"I don't dance," Isaac laughed, "Alright what do you wanna do now?"

"I want to…go the park!" I said smiling brightly. It doesn't matter how old you are, whenever you go to a park you just wanna play.

"Aren't we a little too old for that?"

I looked at him in utter shock, "Dude who are you?"

"Your boyfriend and you are the girlfriend."

"Any boyfriend of mine is never too old for the park. Stop thinking like a geezer Ice."

"Babe, who says geezer?"

"Shut up." After a nice 5 minute walk, we arrived at the park. Isaac and I played like little children on the monkey bars, which didn't really work out for us as we were too tall. Isaac tried to teach me how to hang upside down on the bars, but 1) hell no and 2) I didn't have the abs for it. At all. Then I counted how many pull ups Isaac could do on the little exercise bar they have there and soon I was just bored of watching Isaac go up and down and smirking like this was the easiest thing in the world. I tried doing a couple as well, but ended up just swinging around. I couldn't even do one pull up. I was worse than Eric Foreman, and he ended up doing one. We moved onto the swings and I was flying through the air and smiling like a little 5 year old as I forced Isaac to push me like the cliché girlfriend I was. Love is nice.

"You think I should jump off?" I asked as Isaac continued to push me.

"If you don't mind falling on your face then yeah, why not?"

"Alright I'm gonna do it!" I said slowly sliding towards the edge of the swing.

"I didn't actually mean-," I jumped off the swing, flying through the air and fell to the ground rolling and laughing my ass off. Damn I was such a kid sometimes.

"Katarina!" Isaac yelled running over to me and feeling my body for broken anythings.

"Babe stop groping me I'm fine!" I laughed sitting up and brushing the tanbark off my body.

"You could've been hurt," Isaac said still concerned and helped me up, "You could've broken something or cut yourself or-,"

"Oh my god Ice, little kids do this all the time. I'm okay I swear."

"I feel like I'm your babysitter," Isaac laughed picking a piece of tanbark out of my hair.

"I'm gonna do that again," I said walking over to the swings.

"I don't think so," Isaac said grabbing my wrist, "I don't need you getting another cast."

"Isaaaaccc," I whined, "It's just a swing and I'm getting this off in 2 days."

"No."

"How about you catch me then?"

Isaac looked conflicted for a second. God he was so overprotective, but I guess it's okay cause just look at his face. I like his face, "Fine."

"Aweeessooommme," I yelled running over to the swing and starting to build up height.

"Tell me when sweets."

"I think if you drop me or something I'll kick your ass," I yelled back swinging higher and higher.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Isaac laughed.

"Okay….now!" I yelled flying into the air laughing my head off and landing safely in Isaac's arms.

"I told you I'd catch you," said an unfamiliar voice. I stopped laughing and opened my eyes to see Isaac lying unconscious on the ground and Aiden in front of me smirking. How the hell did I miss that?

"Let me go," I said as sternly as I could, trying to push myself out of his grip. Damn his alpha werewolf ass. Damn it all.

"Nope can't do that babe. You're coming with me," Ethan said hoisting me over his shoulder and running.

"Isaac!" I yelled desperately pounding on Aiden's back, "Isaac!"

"Don't worry you'll see him later."

"Let me go you little bitch!" I kept kicking and pounding my fists against Aiden as he just kept running and running.

"Now cursing isn't very lady like isn't it Katarina?"

"Where are you taking me?" I said defeated, the kicking and hitting wasn't doing anything.

"A place."

"No shit Sherlock," I snapped. One. Day. One day! That's all I asked for. One day with none of this supernatural who's gonna die next alpha pack virgin warrior healer darach sacrifices crap. Now I'm looking at Aiden's stupid werewolf ass as he kidnaps me while Isaac is probably freaking the fuck out and wondering where the hell he took me. I can't even get one day of just being a teenager and hanging out with my boyfriend and jumping off swings and frolicking down a meadow holding hands and laughing as we go into the sunset. The world is a cruel one.

Aiden stopped running and surprise surprise we were at the bank, Beacon Hills First National Bank. What is up with these alphas and the bank? Ethan dumped me onto a chair in the bank vault and tied my hands and feet to the chair. Well isn't he just like every other villain in the world. 0 points for creativity.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked as I glared at him.

"With Danny," Aiden answered looking at me with this creepy look on his face and started to walk around me. Cliché as fuck.

"Lucky," I muttered, "What do you want with me anyways? You've already taken care of Isaac so what am I doing here?"

"I just wanted to have fun with you," he said putting his hands on my shoulders from behind me, "I like you a lot."

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Lydia then? Pretty sure she's more fun than me," I sneered. Get your clammy hands off of me prick.

"Nah, Lydia gets annoying sometimes. I like you better," Aiden answered whispering into my ear making me get goose bumps, but not the good kind hell no, the bad ones. The ones where you're uncomfortable and creeped out.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking with fear as I remembered the 2 times when my mom had 'punished' me.

"Nothing bad, I promise, but something life changing." He started to kiss and bite my neck probably leaving a bruise making me flinch. This was so gross and the only person allowed to do this is Isaac. God I hope his sense of smell is on point today.

"I wouldn't call having sex with you life changing. I would never have sex with you period."

"I wasn't even thinking of that, but if you insist that we should I'm all up for it," Ethan said laughing and continuing to leave little love bites on my neck.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked again squirming in my seat as Ethan kept attacking at my neck.

"I'm gonna do you and Isaac a favor. I like you a lot Katarina. You're beautiful, graceful, feisty, stubborn, all very suiting qualities," he mumbled pulling my shirt down to reveal my shoulder and kissing down my arm.

"Well someone's been doing their research," I muttered trying to shake him from my arm.

"Aren't you tired of feeling so defenseless all the time?" he asked sliding his hands up and down my arms, "Tired of seeing everyone around you get hurt and not being able to do anything? Tired of always having to have someone there to protect you?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"Are you sure about that? How do you feel every time you see Scott or your precious Isaac get hurt? How does it feel to know that you can't do anything to help them and just standing there watching it happen and waiting for it to stop?" he asked moving to kneel in front of me, his hands on my waist. Why was he asking me all of these questions? Why does he care if I'm feeling helpless and weak?

"Why do you even care about them when you and your brother are the ones beating the crap out of them?"

"I don't care about them getting hurt, I care about how you feel." What?

"Why the hell would you care about my feelings?"

"Because I like you and you would be a great addition," he said smirking at me.

"Great addition to what?"

"My pack," he answered smiling at me with an evil glint in his eye. Oh fuck no I am not turning into a werewolf. Ethan is not turning me into a werewolf, why the hell would he turn me?

"Didn't you and your brother kill your whole pack? Why would you build another one?" I asked struggling to get out of the chair and slightly panicking.

"Cause then I'd be taking away something precious from little Isaac."

"You know that I won't be on your side," I growled trying to scoot the chair away from him.

"You'll be surprised at how strong an alpha beta bond is."

"You'll be surprised by how stubborn I am."

"Well even if you do end up fighting against me, I'll still beat you, kill you even if I wanted to."

"Then why not just kill me now?"

"Cause I want to see you struggle and I want to see Isaac crushed when he finds out you're my beta."

"Your reasons are all really contradicting and mixed up you know that?"

"Think about it though. You'd be faster, more beautiful, stronger, better at everything, you'd heal. Why wouldn't you want the bite?"

"I am happy with who and what I am now, and fuck you for calling me ugly."

"Well, being what you are now, a human, isn't gonna do you any good right now because you can't really get out of here," he said leaning his face closer to my waist and hovering over it.

"I don't want the bite! I don't want to be a fucking werewolf, and I don't want to be your-," I screamed in pain as he sunk his claws into me. Fuck fuck fuck this is not happening. I looked down at my waist and my shirt was soaked in blood.

"You'll thank me some time," Aiden said untying me.

"The bite either turns you or kills you, you know that?" I said through my clenched teeth as I tried to stop the bleeding and block out the pain.

"I know," Aiden said smirking at me.

"I hate you!" I yelled, not being able to come up with anything better than that.

"Trust me, this is good for you," he said smiling as if he had just accomplished something huge. He smirked at me one more time and walked out of the vault.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" I yelled.

"Isaac will find you." I collapsed against the chair totally exhausted and pissed. This can't be happening. I never wanted to be a werewolf and I don't want to be a werewolf! I didn't want to die either if the bite didn't…do its job. Fuck. I was stuck.

"Katarina?" Isaac yelled from the front door. Yes finally!

"In here!" I yelled back sounding exhausted.

"Katarina!" he yelled running into the vault and stopping abruptly as he saw blood. His eyes grew big and he visibly paled.

"What did he do to you?" Isaac asked looking at where my hands were holding my side. My words caught in my throat as I finally took in what had just happened to me. My eyes filled with tears and I couldn't talk, so I lifted up my shirt and showed Isaac the bloody teeth marks. Fuck, I was becoming a werewolf. Isaac's eyes widened even more in shock and anger and he walked towards me gently touched the bite

"I'm gonna kill him," Isaac growled his eyes glowing yellow.

"It won't do anything," I said letting a few tears slip out. Isaac's face softened as he looked up at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be okay. You're going to be okay," he whispered stroking my hair.

"I don't want this," I sobbed, "I don't want this."

"I'm so sorry. I should've protected you; I should've known he was there. This is all my fault."

"No this isn't your fault Ice, you can't blame yourself."

"I should've kept you out of all this crap. I should've never asked for the bite. Then we wouldn't be in this mess and you wouldn't be suffering."

"You didn't know this was gonna happen okay? You can't blame yourself for this. What's done is done and we can't change what's happening."

"Do you hate me?" Isaac asked quietly, "For dragging you into this?"

"I hate all of this supernatural stuff, but I love you Isaac and I will never hate you because we can't control all of this and none of this is your fault."

"I love you," Isaac whispered kissing me deeply, "I'm so sorry."

"I just wanna go home," I whispered tiredly. Isaac nodded and carefully lifted me into his arms holding me bridal style and ran all the way home. He literally ran, with me in his arms, all the way home. He didn't even break a sweat. Unlocking the door, he went in and gently put me down on the couch, immediately joining me and pulling me into him.

"Does it hurt?" Isaac asked looking at the bite again.

"Like a bitch, but I'll live. Hopefully," I said whispering the last part.

"You are not going to die," Isaac said grabbing my face and making me look at him, "I won't let that happen."

"I know. I think this would feel a whole lot different if it was going to kill me."

"Are you okay though? Emotionally?"

"I will be…eventually," I sighed. Fuck I was becoming a werewolf, "How long does it take for this thing to heal?"

"A couple hours. Tomorrow it should be gone."

"What does it feel like? After you…become one?"

"Uh…I felt stronger and uh…lighter I guess. I felt like I could do anything and I just felt really energetic. I kept sneezing a lot though the smell thing was annoying."

"So do I have to wait until a full moon to turn or does everything just stay hidden until I kinda want to turn?"

"Well, all I know is that you have to learn to control yourself from trying to kill people and turning when you get angry and stuff so…I guess you just wait?"

"And the eyebrow thing, what if I don't have any?"

"So you're turning into this creature and you're worried about not having eyebrows?" Isaac asked with a small smile on his face.

"It's an important detail!"

"God, even when you're going through a crisis you always have to find something to laugh about," Isaac laughed.

"It's what keeps me from totally breaking down," I sighed looking down at my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm…Aiden's beta now."

"People always go out to find new packs. You don't have to be a part of his pack; you could be a part of Derek's or something. He's not taking you away from me."

"Funny how Derek got exactly what he wanted when we first met," I said laughing a little.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Isaac said pulling me into him, "You're going to be okay."

"I know, I know I'm just not ready for all of this."

"I am going to help you. I will be there with you through all of this and we will make it out alive alright?"

"I love you Ice."

"I love you Tar," he whispered giving me a kiss.

"I'm scared," I whispered burying my face in his chest. What if something happens to me like what happened to Jackson? What if Deucalion kills me because Aiden made a new pack? What if I die fighting the alphas? What if I die tonight because of the bite?

"Everything's gonna be alright," Isaac said pulling me closer and stroking my hair.

"I believe you," I whispered clinging onto his shirt which was a little stained with blood.

"Okay I gotta get this cleaned up." I got up and headed to the bathroom, Isaac following, and carefully wiped the wound until all the blood was gone. There were just teeth marks now. God this is disgusting. I traced a finger over the marks and winced, they were still sore as fuck.

"Here," Isaac said handing me one of his shirts. He also had a piece of gauze and some medical tape and bandaged the bite, planting a kiss on the area when he was done.

"Thanks sweets," I whispered kissing his cheek and then changing into his shirt. I dragged him back downstairs and plopped down on the couch cuddling into Isaac.

"You know, we can be werewolf buddies now," I said trying to lighten the mood.

Isaac just laughed and shook his head, "Do you want anything?"

"Just you."

"That was so cheesy babe," Isaac laughed hugging me tighter.

"Okay now I want you to leave," I muttered softly slapping his cheek.

"No you don't."

"You know me too well."

"It's in the job description."

"You know…I won't be helpful until the next full moon which is like next month. I can't learn to control it until then."

"Well then that means you don't have to do anything until then."

"But I have to do something. Now that I'm…like you guys I have to do something."

"It doesn't have to be right away. You need to learn everything first."

"But it does have to be right away. People are dying and that stupid alpha pack is here. Now that I can do something I have to do it."

"I know that you want to help but you need to learn before you do anything."

"Damn, even when I'm turning into a werewolf I can't do anything."

"I'd rather you not do anything than get hurt."

"I'm gonna have facial hair," I sighed, "and really big teeth, and huge nails, just what a girl wants."

"You worry about the weirdest things," Isaac laughed.

"I'd rather think about the little things right now, less stressful."

"We're gonna be werewolf buddies," Isaac sighed.

"We are going to be werewolf buddies," I said quietly, "I'm gonna be a werewolf. Holy crap."

"You're gonna be a what?!" Scott asked walking through the door. Oh shit.

"Uhh…,"

"Ethan bit her," Isaac said helping me. Scott's timing sucked.

"He what?"

"He bit me," I said slowly trying to avoid Scott's shocked look.

"W-why?" Scott asked slightly freaking out.

"He said that I had 'suiting qualities' and he wanted to see me struggle and Isaac suffer or something. His reasons were really mixed up."

"No," Scott groaned collapsing onto the armchair, "You okay?"

"Um…I guess…I'll have to be…," I sighed. Fuck fuck fuck. I am a werewolf now. I'm a freaking werewolf! I just can't wrap my mind around this. I just…what the actual fuck?

"Everything's gonna be okay," said Isaac.

"Yeah, I can help you guys now and I can protect myself."

"Uh…yeah that's right…that's right," Scott said. The three of us stayed quiet for a while, none of us not knowing what to say. I don't even know what to think. The only thing running through my mind was 'I'm a werewolf'. I didn't feel happy or sad about it or anything; I just…couldn't react to this.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs," I whispered getting up Isaac getting up as well, "Um…alone." Isaac looked hurt for a second, but nodded his head and sat back down. God I hate making him sad. I gave him a quick kiss and went up the stairs into the small guest room Isaac and I shared. I plopped onto the bed face first and just lay there. My mind was just racing and racing and I couldn't focus on just one thought. So many questions and so many emotions in my head and they were just running everywhere and I just…it was driving me crazy. Everything just happened so quickly, I mean Isaac and I were just chilling and then suddenly I get kidnapped and turned into a werewolf. No time to choose whether I wanted to become one or not it just happened like that.

"Fuck!" I screamed into the pillow, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I turned onto my back and lifted up Isaac's shirt and looked at the bite. It was looking better, less bloody and gory. Good, the bite is turning me not killing me. I don't want to be a werewolf. I didn't want to be a werewolf. I want to be human and normal like Stiles. Humans are cool, not that werewolves aren't too, well the good ones at least. I just want to be normal and not have to worry about killing people or getting my chest clawed by someone.

I grabbed the pillow and put it over my face and just kept laying there letting the thoughts run laps around my head giving me a freaking huge headache. I dug my hands into the pillow and then for no reason at all, I ripped the thing in half, feathers covering my face. Oh damn. I never would've been able to do that as a human. I checked the wound again and it was all healed. Everything looked normal and smooth. Great…just great.

Suddenly I just heard everything, and I mean _everything_. The light breeze rustling the trees, heartbeats everywhere, cars zooming down the streets, breathing, sneezing, coughing, laughing, EVERYTHING. Do werewolves get headaches? Cause I felt like my head was about to explode. I sat up and clutched my head and closing my eyes trying to block out the noises, but it was working. And every time I breathed through my nose I smelled something different, and most of these smells were not nice. I started to cry, my head just not shutting up. Then I felt a burning sensation on my wrist and saw that my tattoo started to burn away. Dammit I forgot about that.

"Babe," Isaac called softly from the door.

"It hurts," I whimpered still hunched over and clutching my head.

"It healed didn't it?" Isaac asked kneeling in front of me. I nodded my head.

"It's so loud. Everything is so loud."

"I know," Isaac whispered grabbing my face and making me look at him, "Just concentrate on me okay? Focus on listening to my voice." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to focus on Isaac's whispers as he talked to me. I focused on every word being said, every breath he took, and his heartbeat especially. Everything sounded so beautiful and my mind instantly cleared and the only thing I heard was Isaac. It was like this was the first time I had truly heard his voice. It made me love even more, if that was even possible. I opened my eyes and looked into his and I swear my heart skipped a beat. They were even bluer than ever. I could see every little detail, every single speck of blue, and it was just so…beautiful.

"Your heart skipped a beat," Isaac said laughing. Even his laugh sounded beautiful. Isaac was so much more beautiful now that I saw him with heightened senses. How is that even possible?

"Your eyes are so blue," I whispered touching his face, "and your voice, your laugh, your heartbeat…they're the best things I have ever heard."

"Now you know how I feel like when I hear you talk or laugh. It's absolutely beautiful."

"I love you Ice," I whispered grabbing his face and kissing him like I've never kissed him before. He kissed me back just as passionately and pushed me back onto the bed. I suddenly got this feeling like I just absolutely had to have Isaac. I felt like my heart was going to explode with the love I had for Isaac. I slid my hands up his shirt feeling his torso as he moved his lips to my neck. I let out a small moan. God, every time he touched me it was like electricity. I've never felt like this with him before. Isaac then took off my shirt and kissed down my body

"Isaac," I moaned. He came back up and kissed me again touching me everywhere. My heart started to race and I let out a small growl. Isaac suddenly hissed in pain and broke the kiss rolling off of me.

"Your claws," he groaned. I brought my hands up and my nails were _huge_. They were 2 inches long and slightly curved and yellowish. This was really happening.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Hey don't be sorry, I'm fine," Isaac said putting his arm around me.

"This is all happening too fast. It's only taken what, 3 hours to heal? And I'm already growing claws. Isaac I just got bit today! Why is this happening so fast? I thought it would take a couple days but no it's all happening so fast and I-,"

"Babe, you need to calm down okay? I know this is a lot to deal with and it's scary, but you're going to be okay." Isaac leaned down to grab my shirt and helped me put it on and pulled us further up on the bed and pulled the covers over us. He pulled me close and I cuddled into his bare torso.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you so much," I replied drifting off to sleep listening to the sound of Isaac's heartbeat. Maybe I could deal with being a werewolf.


	25. Chapter 25

"What are they saying?" asked Stiles as we hid, or tried to, behind a column watching Sheriff Stilinski talk to some teachers. Yesterday Lydia called them and they found a dead body here at school. It was the Sheriff's partner and Stiles wanted me to listen in on them with my new abilities. Stiles was actually quite sad that he had lost his human partner, but we were still gonna be a team because we are best friends. BFFLs for life yo, if Scott approves of course.

"I don't know Stiles I literally just turned yesterday. I'm not good at this." Stiles' dad spotted us and Stiles tried to cover himself with his backpack. Idiot.

"Hey, hey!" called the Sheriff, "back it up."

"Uh…morning Sheriff," I said awkwardly scratching my neck.

"I know what you're thinking," said Sheriff, "You've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes."

"Dad murdered," said Stiles, "sacrificed actually."

"I've got half the state including the FBI coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

"Dad they killed Tara. How many times has she helped me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

"Just get to class okay? Both of you," Sheriff said walking back to the teachers.

"Stiles, you okay?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess."

"Come on Stilinski, let's be normal teenagers today and go to class," I said linking my arm in his and dragging him to the classroom. I sat in front of Stiles and Stiles sat next to Scott as he was already in the room. Isaac wasn't here though. He always gets to class before me.

"Scott, where's Isaac?" I asked.

"I asked him to go check up on Allison. She's not here today."

"Seriously Scott? You know he can't keep skipping school anymore, he's slipping."

"Well this is more important than school."

"Says the guy who's trying to do better," I muttered turning around.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes," said Ms. Blake walking around the back of the classroom, "All tools the writer uses to tell their story. Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." I turned around and saw Lydia drawing in her notebook. Why don't you come up the row? I have many doodles for you.

"You and every guy I've ever dated," Lydia replied. No need to be so sassy Ms. Martin.

"Oh um, that was an idiom by the way," Ms. Blake said awkwardly, "Idioms are something of a secret to people who know the language or the culture." She turned around and eyed Scott, Stiles, and I. Alright just because you're in on our little secret doesn't mean you can give us creepy looks.

"They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is only meaningful if you know about the starting gun in a race or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board'."

"Chess," said Stiles.

"That's right Stiles. Do you play?"

"Uh no, my father does." Ms. Blake shot him a smile making me look at her weirdly. Stop being creepy.

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" Scott tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"I think I can get to Ethan," Scott said to Stiles and I, "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"Why do you wanna talk to Ethan?" I asked.

"The druids are emissaries right? So what if the darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"First of all I cannot believe we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'What if the darach was an emissary to the alphas?' makes sense to me, and second of all we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan," said Stiles.

"What's that?" asked Scott.

"Aiden," I growled. Even saying his name pissed me off.

"Ever since he's been back at school they've always been together. How do we separate them again?" asked Stiles. Suddenly we all had this look on our faces and all turned to Lydia at the same time.

"What now?" she asked looking up at us.

"You and Aiden are buddies right?" I asked shooting her a smile.

"Why are you even talking to me?" asked Ethan. Scott, Stiles, and I dragged him onto a staircase ditching our next class, "I helped kill your friend, how do you know I'm gonna kill another one?"

"Is he looking at me?" asked Stiles, "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna cut off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it up in wolf's bane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-,"

"Stiles it's okay," Scott said cutting him off, "We get it."

"Ass," I finished smiling at Stiles' threat, "All the way up there." Stiles smiled at me and gave me a low five. This is why we are friends.

"We're talking to you cause I know you didn't wanna kill Boyd," said Scott, "I think if something like that happened now you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them," said Ethan, "especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" asked Scott.

"Omegas." Wow. Wow, that is very surprising. "In actual wolf packs omegas are the scapegoats. The last to eat, the ones that have to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were the bitches of the pack," said Stiles.

"Something like that."

"So…what happened?" I asked.

"They were killers. I mean people talk about us as monsters, but they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" asked Stiles, "Form Voltron wolf, kick everyone's asses."

"We couldn't! We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you," said Scott.

"And then we fought. We took down the whole pack one by one, and by the time we got to our alpha he was begging for his life! And we tore him apart, literally."

"What about your emissary?" asked Scott. Ethan didn't respond.

"So they're all dead?" I asked, "Kali's and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's."

"You mean Morrell?" asked Stiles. Yeah, I know. Ms. Morrell was an emissary. Not exactly going into the guidance counselor's office ever. Ethan suddenly clutched his chest in pain.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked Scott.

"Not me, my brother," Ethan said running off. The three of us took off after him and we reached the boys' locker room. Aiden's chest was bloody and he was holding a weight over his head ready to smash it into Cora who was lying on the ground beside Lydia. Ethan and Scott got him to drop the weight.

"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled.

"She came at me!"

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Aiden stayed quiet and Ethan dragged him out of the room, but not before Aiden flashed me a smile earning him a glare from me. Bastard.

"Hey guys I think she's pretty hurt," Stiles said. Cora's head was bleeding. Like a lot. Cora got up and grabbed a towel wetting it in the sink and carefully dabbing at the blood.

"You okay?" I asked.

"She doesn't look okay," said Lydia.

"I'll heal," said Cora stumbling a bit. "I said I'm fine," she said as Stiles steadied her.

"You know how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" asked Stiles.

"I did it for Boyd. None of you are doing anything."

"We're trying," said Scott.

"And you're failing," said Cora, "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around thinking you could stop people from getting killed, but all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

"She's definitely a Hale," Stiles said as Cora walked out, "I'll make sure she gets home. Katarina?"

"Fine, I'll come too," I sighed, "See ya later." Stiles and I walked out of the locker room and caught up to Cora.

"We're driving you home," Stiles said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we're nice people," I answered. She rolled her eyes and walked a little faster.

"When did you become one?" she asked. I guess she was talking to me.

"Yesterday, Aiden bit me," I answered getting angry at the memory.

"Where's your car Stilinski?" Cora asked as we walked into the parking lot.

"This way," Stiles said leading us to his jeep. We got in and started to drive to Derek's house when Stiles' phone rang. "Can you get that?"

"It's Allison," I said taking his phone and putting it on speaker.

"The next group is philosophers and guardians," Allison said.

"Philosophers?" asked Stiles.

"And guardians which has to mean law enforcement right? Stiles you have to tell your dad. Tell him what you need, but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him."

"Okay," said Stiles, "okay okay I know."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna tell him the truth, and I'm gonna need you guys."

"Are you sure he's ready for all of this?" I asked.

"He needs to know."

"Yes…um…no," Stiles said pacing back and forth in his room.

"Stiles," said Mr. Stilinski.

"I'm just figuring out how to start here."

"Hey, I don't have this kinda time."

"Uh…for the last year you had all these cases that you couldn't figure out right? I mean all the murders involving Kate Argent and Matt killing all the people who drowned him and all these murders right now. It's like, it's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"I know," Stiles said looking very conflicted, "You see the reason you've been losing the game is because you haven't seen the whole board." Stiles took out a chess board from his desk and laid it on the table. "I need to show you the whole board."

"Scott and Derek…are werewolves," Mr. Stilinski said. Stiles had set up the chess board with color coded labels and had explained everything to his dad. And I mean _everything_. He'd basically summed up over a year of his life.

"Yes," said Stiles.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf."

"Hunter," Stiles corrected, "Purple's hunter."

"The Argents are hunters," I added.

"Yeah, and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian is a kanima."

"No no no he's a druid," said Stiles, "Well we think."

"So who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson."

"No Jackson's a werewolf."

"No Jackson was a Kanima first and then Peter and Derek killed him so now he's a werewolf and he's in London."

"Who's the darack?"

"Actually it's darach."

"We don't know yet," said Cora.

"We don't know yet," Stiles repeated.

"But he was killed by werewolves."

"Slashed up and left for dead," said Stiles.

"We think," said Cora. Mr. Stilinski sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Because sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?"

"Uh that would be more of an expression," said Stiles, "like the one you're currently wearing."

"Yeah," Mr. Stilinski said standing up.

"Dad, daddy I can prove it okay? They're both one," Stiles said pointing to Cora and I, "They're werewolves-,"

"Stiles! Stiles that's enough," Mr. Stilinski walking out.

"Dad can you please just hold on. You guys read?" asked Stiles looking at us.

"I'm relatively new to this so I'm gonna let Cora do it."

"Alright Dad just watch this," Stiles said as Cora stood up. Her eyes suddenly rolled back and she fell to the ground. Oh god it didn't heal.

"Call an ambulance," Mr. Stilinski said making sure Cora was okay. Fucking Aiden.

"It's philosophers a-as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover," Scott said. Cora was just admitted into the hospital and Scott had called Stiles and I was listening in. This hearing thing was getting a little better.

"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop she used to teach middle school," said Stiles.

"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher," said Scott.

"Yeah but there's dozens of them Scott. They're all headed home."

"No, no they're not they're all going to the recital." Ms. Blake was hosting this memorial concert thingy to honor the 'losses' of all the people that have been sacrificed. The school's orchestra was playing.

"Alright we'll be there soon," Stiles said hanging up. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway catching up to his dad.

"You're still trying to convince him?"

"I have to," said Stiles, "Dad!"

"Stiles not now."

"What did you see the night of the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?"

"Nothing."

"Dad you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash."

"I don't know what I saw."

"You saw something you can't explain."

"Stiles I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town," Mr. Stilinski said turning to face us, "That doesn't make it supernatural and it doesn't make them real. They just found another body. That's real and that's the lead I'm following."

"Dad people are going to die if you don't listen to me."

"I am listening I have been listening!" Mr. Stilinski yelled making us both jump.

"You just don't believe." His dad looked at him wanting to say something, but just turned around and walked away.

"Mom would've believed me." Mr. Stilinski stopped and Stiles turned the other way and dragged me down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Stiles. If I knew how to turn on will I would've done it," I said putting my arm around his waist.

"I tried," Stiles said sighing, "Let's just go." We walked out into the parking lot and got into the jeep, Stiles speeding off towards the school. The concert had already started and Stiles I entered the door and stood next to Scott.

"Guys this music is really creepy," I whispered. It was all dark and ominous. Like the music from a horror movie. Not really fitting for a memorial concert. What the hell Ms. Blake. I looked around the room and saw Ethan and Aiden sitting in the audience. Danny was up on stage and Allison, Mr. Argent, and Isaac were standing to the side.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go stand with Isaac," I whispered walking away.

"No," Scott said grabbing my arm, "stay with us."

"Scott!" I whispered loudly.

"Please." I sighed angrily and went back to standing with them. Dammit.

"Where's Lydia?" asked Stiles looking around.

"She was just with me," Scott said. They looked at each other and bolted out the door, Stiles dragging me along.

"Lydia?" Stiles called as we ran outside.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled.

"Anything?" I asked as Scott looked around. Alright I need to know how to use my sense ASAP. Scott shook his head.

"She's not answering texts," said Stiles, "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Suddenly I heard this loud, ear shattering scream and clutched my ears, Scott doing the same. God damn who the hell was that? I suddenly let out a growl and felt my face shift and my nails turned into claws. I just shifted. Oh my god.

"Guys what do I look like?" I asked standing up.

"You're a wolf," Stiles answered looking shocked.

"Scott?" I asked. He stood up and also transformed into his wolf side.

"Lydia," he said taking off, Stiles and I following him. Surprisingly I didn't feel the urge to kill someone. I was in complete control and I knew what I was doing. What the hell? We ran into the school and stopped at a classroom. Lydia was taped to a char with a garrote around her neck and Ms. Blake standing in there and Mr. Stilinski lying on the floor with a knife in his chest. What the fuck is happening?

Scott and I ran into the room growling preparing to fight Ms. Blake. My first fight against a crazy, psychotic, murdering English teacher. Just great. Scott ran towards her and tried slashing her body, but she dodged them and then without even touching him, sent him flying towards the back of the classroom hitting the desks in the back. I let out another growl as I ran towards Ms. Blake managing to punch her in the face and slash at her chest. I didn't know how to fight, but I was just letting my instincts take control. Suddenly I was also flying across the room, the wind getting knocked out of me, and hit the desks and landing next to Scott coughing out blood. Bitch! I coughed out some more blood and my vision started to get blurry. What the hell did she do to me? The last thing I heard was a gunshot, and then I passed out.

"Katarina!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Stiles and Scott above me, Stiles with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. One of the windows was broken and Ms. Blake and Mr. Stilinski were gone.

"She took him," Stiles said his voice breaking.

"Stiles," I said sitting up and hugging him. My claws were gone, I must have shifted back.

"Okay we gotta…we gotta…what do we do?" asked Scott gripping his hair in frustration.

"Um…get Lydia out of here, bring her to Allison or something," I said.

"And then?"

"I don't know."

"Alright I'll take care of Lydia, you two stay here," Scott said helping free Lydia. I felt something wet on my shirt and realized that Stiles was clinging onto me and crying. I had never seen Stiles likes this before. He was always strong.

"Stiles we're going to find him," I whispered stroking his back, "You know we will."

"I can't lose my dad," he cried.

"Stiles you know that is not going to happen. You know very well that Scott will do anything and everything to find him."

"What do we do?"

"We…we…um…we should tell Derek!" I said finally getting an idea, "He'll believe us when we tell him his girlfriend is a crazy psychotic bitch right?"

"We should try," Stiles said getting up.

"Everything's going to be okay Stiles."

"Derek?" called Ms. Blake, "Derek where are you?" Scott, Stiles, and I went to Derek's after Scott got something from Dr. D. Surprisingly it didn't take much to convince him that Ms. Blake was the darach, but the look on his face when we told him was just heartbreaking. He looked crushed and that hard emotionless mask he always wore was off and he just looked so…vulnerable. And now we were hiding in the loft not wanting Ms. Blake to see us just yet.

"Right here."

"Oh thank god. Something happened at the recital, at the school. Before you hear it, before you hear anything from them,"

"From who?"

"Scott, Stiles, Katarina. They're going to tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me okay? You have to trust me."

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me."

"Promise." All of a sudden they were quiet. Oh god they're making out. Oh come on Derek you just found out she's crazy. Poor Derek.

"They're already here aren't they," said Ms. Blake. We walked out from behind the giant hole in the wall. That's right bitch he knows everything.

"So they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people," said Scott.

"Oh that's right," said Ms. Blake, "Committing human sacrifices while cutting their throats? Yeah I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked, tears streaming down his face as he held on tightly to my hand.

"How should I know?"

"Cut the crap Jennifer," I said glaring at her. Her story was so stupid. No one ever told her they were human sacrifices.

"Derek, tell me you don't believe this," she begged.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?"

"No," she pleaded.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia," said Scott.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Oh my fuck we saw you with our own freaking eyes you crazy bitch. This teacher was pissing me the fuck off.

"What do you know?" asked Derek.

"I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story, one they can't prove by the way."

"What if we can?" asked Scott holding up the jar of mistletoe we got from Deaton.

"What is that?" asked Ms. Blake.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure," said Scott unscrewing the lid, "so you can use it and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" Ms. Blake sneered. Scott threw the mistletoe out of the jar onto Ms. Blake. She started screaming and hitting the air. She started to transform and her face was white as snow with claw marks on her face, her eyes glowing white. What the fuck is that? The mistletoe fell the ground and she turned back into her human self and tried to run, but Derek caught her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Derek wait, wait! You need me."

"What are you?" Derek said choking her.

"The only person who can save your sister," she cried, "Call Peter. Call him!" He hesitated for a minute, but took out his phone and called Peter.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's not good. She's in and out of consciousness and she's vomiting out black blood and one other alarming substance," said Peter.

"Mistletoe."

"How did you know that?" asked Peter as Derek hung up. Derek tightened his grip on Ms. Blake's neck and I swear I heard a crack.

"Derek, Derek what are you doing?" asked Scott.

"Her life is in my hands," Ms. Blake said gasping as Derek lifted her up off the ground.

"Stop. Derek stop!" Stiles yelled.

"Stilinski you'll never find him."

"Derek," I said, "Stop."

"Derek!" Scott yelled causing him to drop Ms. Blake on the floor.

"That's right," she said pushing herself off the floor, "You need me. All of you."

"I don't know something feels wrong about this," said Stiles as we followed Derek and Ms. Blake to the hospital. The weather outside was crazy. Rain was pouring heavily and the thunder and lightning were scary loud. The trees were being blown by these freaking strong winds and it looked like they were going to break. Not the best weather to be dealing with crazy bitches.

"We proved it to Derek but she had this look like it didn't matter," Stiles continued, "You know like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it didn't you?"

"They always have plans," I said as we pulled up to the hospital. We got out of the car, getting drenched immediately.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the bat Stiles was holding.

"You guys have claws, I have a bat." At least he brought some kind of protection. I guess. We entered the hospital, Derek holding onto Ms. Blake's arm in case she tried to escape. He was pissed, really pissed.

"Scott!" Melissa called, "Scott what are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora."

"All of you?" asked Melissa, "Why does Stiles have my bat."

"Mom just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now."

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got 2 ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it," said Scott as we walked down the hall and into the elevator.

"You don't have to put me on a leash Derek I'm here to help." Ms. Blake looked at Scott who was glaring like a mad man at her. She then moved onto Stiles who was holding his bat up trying to look intimidating. She also looked at me and I was glaring at her while mouthing bitch to her. Bitch. The elevator opened and Derek and Ms. Blake went out first, Derek stopping at the room. The bed was empty and there was a pool of black blood on the ground.

"Derek," said Scott looking at the ground. There was a trail of blood leading to the double doors. Peter suddenly came sliding through the door landing at our feet.

"We've got a problem," he panted, "a big problem." The twins were already in their morphed form at the end of the hallway. Derek wolfed out and tackled the twins landing a few punches but getting beat up still. Scott then also transformed running and jumping off the wall and slashed at the twins but missing.

"Should I do something?" I whispered to Stiles. I was too new at this. Way to new to take on my alpha.

"No."

"Fuck it," I said concentrating on shifting. It was actually pretty easy. I let out a growl and ran towards the twins ducking as they tried to swing at me. I slashed at their chest but they grabbed my hand and threw me against the wall, then pinning Scott to the wall and choking him.

"Ethan, Aiden stop!" he growled.

"All we want is her!" They dropped Scott and looked towards the elevator where Ms. Blake was in. Dammit! We all bolted, Peter holding Cora, down the hallway as the twins chased us.

"Stiles don't stop!" Derek yelled. Stiles ran towards the doors we came through and hid behind the twins as they came in. He hit them over the head with the bat shattering it to sawdust. Oh Stiles.

"Stiles!" I yelled slightly irritated that he would try something like that. Scott suddenly jumped up and ripped the lights from the ceiling throwing it at the twins and we all ran as the power went out, the backup power taking over.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked setting Cora down in the room we were in.

"He's close," said Derek looking out the door.

"What about Ms. Blake?" I asked. Scott shook his head.

"What does that mean?" asked Stiles, "Like she's gone? Scott are you kidding me?"

"Quiet!" yelled Derek.

"Me be quiet? Me huh? You're telling me what to do now when you're psychotic murdering girlfriend, second one you've dated by the way, has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles," I said pulling him back from Derek.

"They're still out there," said Scott.

"And they want her right? Which means now we don't have her either so my dad and Cora are dead!"

"They're not dying," I said trying to calm him down and holding his hand, "Stiles you need to calm down."

"Is she really dying?" Scott asked Peter.

"She's definitely not getting any better."

"There has to be something we can do. We have to help her," said Scott.

"You can't," said Ms. Blake coming through the door, "Only I can. I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. There is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead so I'll help you only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Derek flipped a table over and charged at Ms. Blake, Scott stopping him.

"Derek wait!"

"She was trying to get out."

"I was trying to keep from getting killed you can't blame me for that." Yes we can! We so can!

"You wanna show us you're one of the good guys then heal her," Stiles said pointing to Cora.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion," said Peter, "Let's torture her."

"Works for me," Derek said trying to push Scott to the side. Suddenly Melissa's voice came from the PA system.

"Um can I have your attention. Mr. Deucalion, e-excuse me, just Deucalion requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not gonna hurt her," said Ms. Blake.

"Shut. Up!" I growled getting fed up with her.

"He won't," she argued, "Scott you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" asked Derek.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack," said Ms. Blake, "Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

"True alpha," said Peter.

"What's that?" asked Stiles.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from others. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott," said Peter.

"Doesn't matter," said Scott shaking his head, "We still gotta get her out of here."

"Scott your mom," I said.

"My mom said that there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get to the garage, get to the last ambulance we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't just gonna let us walk out," said Peter.

"I'll distract them," said Scott.

"You mean fight them," Derek said.

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you," offered Derek.

"Um, sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek," said Ms. Blake.

"I'll do it," said Peter, "but I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Advantage like what? Like a weapon?" asked Stiles.

"Something better than a baseball bat."

"I'll help too," I said wanting to do something.

"No you're way too new," said Scott.

"Scott!"

"No," he said with an 'end of discussion' look.

"Scott I can help!" I argued also glaring at him.

"Oh my god fine!" Scott shouted, "Just everyone find something for Peter." We all rifled through the shelves and drawers of the room we were in. All these medicines and bags looked the same and all these names just confused the hell out of me. Never gonna be a doctor ever.

"Hey wait, what about these?" asked Stiles holding up the electric paddles.

"You know how to use those?" asked Derek.

"Well no."

"Put them down."

"Epinephrine?" asked Scott holding up this gigantic syringe. Holy fuck what the hell is that?

"That's only gonna make them stronger," said Derek.

"How strong?" asked Peter.

"Very." Peter grabbed the syringe from Scott and injected the whole thing into him. Holy mother of God that is a lot of drug. He walked out of the room, Scott and I following and Ethan and Aiden were waiting for us at the end of the room.

"Alright boys," said Peter, "Let's rumble." Let's rumble? Scott and I shifted and I let out a growl. It seems that when you fight as a werewolf you always have to growl first. It seemed natural. The twins charged at us and morphed and we charged at them as well. I kept slashing at them, but they just kept pushing us away, swatting at us like we were flies. We ran down the hallway when we saw the others get out.

"That shot didn't last very long," said Peter as he fell to the ground. Scott and I picked him up and kept running until Scott stopped at a laundry room and we all went in.

"Those twins are starting to really piss me off," said Peter.

"No shit," I growled.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" asked Scott.

"Personally I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us they'll tire and give up," said Peter.

"Or we can have some fun," I said opening the laundry chute. I've always wanted to do this too. It looks cool in the movies. I climbed in first and slid down the chute landing in the laundry basket below.

"That was awesome!" I laughed until getting crushed by Peter and Scott.

"You couldn't have waited like 10 seconds?" Peter asked pushing Scott off of him.

"Get your asses off of me," I groaned. God that really hurt. Scott pulled out his phone checking a text.

"They didn't get out did they?" asked Peter getting out of the basket. Scott shook his head and we got out as well. The three of us ran back down to the basement garage helping Peter run as he was dealing with the side effects of the drug intake.

"Stiles open the door," Scott said as we reached the ambulance.

"Oh sorry," Stiles said as he opened the door.

"Help us get him in," I said handing Peter over to Stiles as he helped him sit.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" asked Stiles.

"We have to go back for them and my mom," said Scott.

"Okay two problems," said Stiles, "Kali's got the keys to this thing, I just saw the twins like 30 seconds ago."

"Stay here," Scott said to Stiles, "Come on." Scott and I ran back into the building and walked down the hallway looking around and listening for any sign of the twins.

"Wait," I said stopping Scott as I thought I heard something. Footsteps. Suddenly a fist came into view punching the locker behind us. We didn't have time to fight back as the they grabbed the both of us by the neck and slammed us against the walls repeatedly.

"Where is she?" they yelled pinning us against the wall, "We're trying not to hurt you!"

"What the fuck are you doing now?" I gasped.

"Hey!" yelled Melissa, the twins dropping us, "I'd like to try something." She took out the electric paddles Stiles had and slammed them against the twins making them fall to the ground and split back into two.

"Kids, get up," Melissa said holding out both her hands for us to take. We got up and started running the other way.

"Where's Deucalion?" asked Scott as we walked through a double door.

"I don't know," said Melissa, "he just let me go said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason."

"He had to have a reason," said Scott, "I don't think he does anything without a reason."

"Well if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified then don't worry about it I got that covered." Scott suddenly stopped. I'm guessing he heard clicking noises too then. We carefully walked around the corner, and I jumped when I saw Mr. Argent pointing a gun at us with Allison and Isaac behind him. Holy crap.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey guys," I said still staring at the gun, "You mind putting that down?" Mr. Argent remembered that he hand a gun and put it down muttering an apology.

"Babe why do you have blood on your face?" Isaac asked rushing over to me and wiping it off.

"The twins are looking for Ms. Blake and she and Derek are stuck in the elevator," I said.

"Why are they looking for Ms. Blake?" asked Allison.

"She's the darach," said Scott, "We have to get her out of here so that she can heal Cora and find Stiles' dad."

"And we can't do that while the freaking alphas are trying to kill us," I said as we all followed Scott into a room.

"So then they're essentially trapped," said Mr. Argent.

"Right," said Scott.

"There's no way we can get them out without turning the power back on," Isaac said.

"Wait if the power's back on they're gonna hear the elevator moving right?" asked Melissa.

"And then they'll be on Ms. Blake and Derek as soon as it stops," I said.

"We can't get in a fight with them," said Scott.

"You've got us now," Mr. Argent said motioning to him and Allison.

"It's too much to risk," Scott argued, "They want her dead. If she dies there's nothing we can do for Stiles' dad or Cora."

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is," said Mr. Argent.

"She's the one with the brown hair. She's kinda hot," said Isaac. We all looked at him like he was fucking insane.

"Excuse me?" I asked with as much attitude I could muster. Ms. Blake was a crazy psychotic murdering bitch and he's just gonna stand there and say she was hot?

"Uh…it was just an observation?" Isaac asked looking like a deer caught in headlights. It was just an observation my ass.

"I've got an idea," said Allison.

"You guys ready?" asked Allison as she was facetiming with Isaac and me. She and Ms. Blake were going to switch clothes and she was going to get the twins and Kali out of there while Scott went for Derek and Isaac and I drove Peter and Cora out of here in Mr. Argent's car. It was a kick ass plan.

"Yep," I answered.

"Uh yeah," Isaac said his voice a little shaky.

"You're not nervous are you?" asked Allison.

"Do I look nervous?" asked Isaac.

"No not at all," Allison said setting the phone down.

"He's nervous," I said.

"Babe," Isaac whined.

"What you are," I said laughing a little. He was so nervous, but I guess I should be too. I don't know.

"Does he look nervous?" asked Mr. Argent.

"Terrified," answered Allison.

"Yeah I can still hear you," said Isaac, "very, very clearly."

"Just go as soon as you see them okay?" asked Allison talking about the twins.

"Got it," I answered.

"Have you been fighting?" asked Isaac looking a little disappointed.

"Have you been thinking about how hot Ms. Blake is?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't- I didn't actually mean it when I said she was-,"

"Gotta go now," I said spotting the twins from the phone. Isaac drove off to the basement garage and parked next to the ambulance, Peter and Stiles lifting Cora and putting her in the backseat.

"Come on, come on!" Isaac said. Peter, Isaac, and I got back into the car.

"Stiles come on!" I yelled as he was just standing in the ambulance looking at something.

"Stiles!" I yelled again as he took off running into the building. I started to open the door to go after him, but Isaac pulled me back in.

"You're staying with me!" Isaac shouted.

"But Isaac he's gonna-,"

"You're staying with me," he repeated sternly. I groaned and closed the door. Stiles better not be doing something stupid.

"Come on we gotta go. Drive you idiot," Peter said as Isaac put the car into the reverse.

"No I can't, not without Scott," said Isaac.

"You want the Argents dead too? Make a choice," Peter said as I heard gunshots. The twins suddenly ran out of the building and saw us.

"Isaac go now!" I yelled frantically hitting his arm.

"Alright!" he yelled driving us to the front of the hospital where Allison and her dad were supposed to be, "You see the twins?"

"No," said Peter looking around, "but I see the Argents." Allison and her dad came out from behind the fire truck that was parked in the parking lot. And I swear I heard howling in the distance. Freaky. Not that the stuff that was happening now wasn't freaky, but just you know…it's freaky.

"Not to bring up uncomfortable memories," said Isaac, "but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and burned you alive?"

"Really Isaac?" I asked face palming myself. Trust him to always take about things at the worst times.

"I was just wondering," he said turning around to the backseat where Peter was no longer there. He sighed and we both got out of the car.

"Where are the others?" Allison asked walking towards us with her dad.

"I don't know," Isaac answered, "Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out." Headlights from an unfamiliar shined on the three of us and Derek climbed out of the car. Where was he getting all these cars from?

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" I asked as he walked to our car and opened the backseat door.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's holding off the cops for us," Derek answered carrying Cora into his car.

"We have to go right now," Isaac said helping Derek.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" asked Mr. Argent.

"Jennifer took Melissa," Derek answered. What?!

"What?!" I yelled totally devastated and frustrated. Melissa was like my mom, she is my mom! I'd mentally made her my motherly figure and now she was just taken away.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked, "Derek where's Scott?"

"You two get in the car," Derek said ignoring Allison's question. Derek climbed in the driver's seat slamming the door closed and looking at the two of us. I sighed and got in the backseat where Cora was lying, Isaac getting into the passenger's seat. We drove silently to Derek's place, there was really nothing to talk about anyways. We were all stressed and worried and tensed and I think I was going a little crazy. Just a little bit. I was still adjusting to all my new abilities and all of this crap happening that I had to worry about didn't really help. Plus I was still wondering about how I willingly shifted so easily and why I didn't want to kill anyone when I did. I mean I'm glad I could sort of control it, but it was still weird. We got to Derek's and Derek carried Cora in laying her on his bed and sitting at her side at once. Cora was sweating like crazy and her lips were coated with the black blood she had been vomiting. She looked paler than usual and kept coughing and gasping for air occasionally. It was heartbreaking to look at, even though I didn't really know her.

"She's dying isn't she?" Isaac asked watching Derek and holding my hand.

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You wanna figure something out?" Isaac asked running a hand through his hair frustrated, "Cause while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from getting killed, you were in here rolling around the sheets with the actual killer."

"Isaac," I called as I thought he was taking it a little too far. He was kinda throwing all of Derek's mistakes back in his face. Derek knew what he had done wrong and I bet you it was haunting him. I bet he blamed himself for how Cora was now, but he didn't need to hear it all again from Isaac.

"Do you get how many people she's killed?" Isaac continued ignoring me, "Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing nothing!" Isaac's voice broke as he began to doubt his alpha. Derek remained quiet.

"Why'd you do this to us Derek?" That broke my heart. "Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"

"Maybe," Derek finally answered looking up at Isaac, "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"There's no time!" Isaac yelled making me jump as he dragged me to the door, "The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm gonna help them." Isaac yanked open the door and walked out dragging me along, "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." With a final slam of the door, we left the building and went into Derek's car. Isaac rested his head against the steering wheel letting out a sigh.

"That was a little harsh," I said quietly looking down at my hands in the passenger seat.

"He needed to hear that Katarina. He's been doing nothing this whole time."

"Probably because he doesn't know what to do Isaac! There are so many things being thrown at him and on top of that he has to save the only person that matters something to him. It's too much for him."

"Katarina that is exactly what Scott is going through right now and look at what he's doing."

"Isaac we don't even know where he is."

"Why are trying to defend Derek?" Isaac asked looking at me.

"I'm not trying to defend him! He should be doing something, I agree with that, but just try and understand how confused he is."

"He still needs to do something," Isaac grumbled starting the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked sighing. When Isaac was stubborn, he was pretty damn stubborn and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Allison's." We stayed quiet during the ride, Isaac glaring out the windshield while I stared down at my hands not wanting to say anything more. Isaac's heart was pounding like crazy probably from anger and adrenaline. Maybe staying quiet would be the best decision. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising. Great, we've been up all night. My body was desperately telling me to get some sleep, but there was too much to get done. There was no time to sleep.

"I love you," Isaac whispered breaking the silence. I looked up at him in surprise. He must've noticed how quiet and tense I was being.

"I love you too," I whispered back smiling at him. Thank God Isaac was here to keep me sane. If I didn't have him and I was in this mess, I would've gone completely mad right now. Isaac smiled back at me and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and keeping one hand on the wheel. Speaking of the wheel…

"When did you learn how to drive?" I asked. In the 6 or 7 (I've completely lost track, but hey who could blame me?) months Isaac and I have been together we've always walked or had someone else drive us places. Sometimes Scott let Isaac borrow his motorcycle, but I swear he'd never drove a car before.

"My dad taught me, but he would never let me use the car."

"That is…,"

"Yeah I know." We pulled up into Allison's new apartment building and went up the elevator, the elevator music making everything really awkward. Elevator music always makes things awkward. We arrived at their floor and I followed Isaac to their apartment which was surprisingly unlocked.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow but, well I've been getting pretty good with these," Isaac said taking out his claws as Stiles, Allison, and her dad stared at us. Damn they were loaded with all these huge ass guns and knives.

"And I uh…I also have those," I said trying to get my claws to come out, but nothing happened. "Hold on," I said closing my eyes and taking a deep breath and concentrating. I felt my nails start to grow longer and when I opened my eyes I saw claws. "Yes I also I have these. Plus I don't want to shoot a gun or a crossbow," I said wiggling my fingers and looking at Isaac's claws. We were one bad ass couple.

"It's empty," Allison said as Isaac, Mr. Argent, and I walked into the bank vault. Ah the fond memories I've had in here.

"Be careful anyway," Mr. Argent said taking out this huge ass taser, You could literally see the electricity flow up and down on it.

"I thought you only used those on werewolves," Isaac said eyeing the death weapon nervously.

"I do." Mr. Argent suddenly stuck Isaac with the weapon and I watched him twitch to the floor. A second later I felt a tremendous amount of electricity shock me on my side and I felt my legs give out as I fell to the floor twitching as the electricity kept running and up and down my body. I couldn't feel anything, but the painful zaps of electricity. All I heard in my ears was a buzzing and my vision was getting a little blurry. What in the holy hell was that? I thought Mr. guy with a freaking stun gun was on our side!

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Allison. I faintly heard a clang against the bars of the vault and a click.

"I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this," said Mr. Argent, "I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them." I heard a clatter on the ground and then Ms. Blake walked in through the vault door.

"Now this is a sacrifice," she said. She suddenly started to screech as she became her terrifying darach form and then suddenly her and Mr. Argent were gone. The electricity slowly went away and I was able to stand up and breathe and hear properly. That was the worst thing ever. When I got up, I saw that Isaac had already gotten up and was trying to yank break the handcuffs that chained Allison to the bars. When they were broken she fell into his arms gasping and I was just awkwardly standing behind them. None of them seemed to remember I was here. Thanks guys, I'm totally okay after just being stun gunned. No biggie.

"Why did he do that?" Allison asked referring to her father.

"I don't know," Isaac answered, "We need to go. Okay? We need help." As he started to step back, she grabbed his arm pulling him back to her. "Allison, we need to go."

"They're all going to die," she said. She didn't even ask it as a question. No 'what ifs' just straight out they are going to die. She was starting to lose hope. "Aren't they?"

"They're not going to die," I said slowly watching the two of them carefully. Allison started letting out shaky breaths and Isaac pulled her in for a hug. I started to feel uncomfortable. I mean I know he was comforting her as her dad just freaking taken by some psychotic bitch, I get that, but just…the way they were around each other. The way Allison looked at him and his body language towards her made me uncomfortable and slightly threatened. I quietly walked out of the vault, leaving the two alone, and sat outside the door. I took out my phone and called Stiles knowing that he would want to know everything as he always does.

"Hey did you find them?" Stiles asked frantically through the phone.

"Uh…no not exactly," I said. I hated that I had to tell Stiles that we weren't any closer to finding his dad. A sad Stiles makes everyone sad.

"Well what happened? Was Jennifer there?"

"Stiles…she took Mr. Argent." He didn't say anything back, it didn't even sound like he was breathing.

"Stiles?" I asked to see if he was still there.

"What?" asked who I assumed to be Lydia, "Oh god what is it now?"

"It's Katarina," Stiles said talking to Lydia, "Jennifer, she has Allison's father, she took him. She's got all three now."

"Stiles?" I asked as I heard him heavily breathing into the phone, "Stiles there's still time okay? We've still got time please don't freak out." His breathing became frantic and I swear I could hear his heartbeat from over the phone. "Stiles?" I asked hearing Lydia ask him what was wrong as well.

"I think I'm having a panic attack," he breathed out and then the line went dead.

"Stiles!" I yelled into the phone wanting to know if he was okay, but gave up as he had hung up. I put my head in between my legs and ran my hands through my hair. Everything was falling apart here. Scott's off somewhere doing who knows what, Mr. Argent's gone, all 3 parents have been taken, Cora's dying, Stiles is falling apart and we are just getting nowhere with anything. We were stuck. I hear two pairs of footsteps walking towards the vault door and quickly composed myself. I had no time to freak out.

"Everything okay?" I asked standing up as the two walked out of the vault. Allison was still clinging onto Isaac's arm making me a little angry, but I understood her. She needed comfort, but that doesn't mean I didn't like what she was doing.

"Yeah," Allison whispered, "Sort of."

"What do we do now?" asked Isaac.

"We need help," I answered trying to think of something, "but everybody is busy."

"What about Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Stiles is…he's not doing good," I sighed. I hope Lydia's helping him. I need Stiles to be okay.

"Derek?" asked Allison.

"He won't leave Cora's side," said Isaac still a little angry about Derek.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Allison yelled running a hand through her hair.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" I asked trying to be patient with her.

"I don't know," Allison sighed sliding down to the floor against the wall. I also sighed and sat next to her, Isaac sitting next to me so I was in the middle. We sat in silence for a while. I was checking my phone for any messages from Lydia or Stiles or even Scott, just anyone. I hated this feeling of not knowing what to do. I felt so useless and I'm tired of being useless. And I'm tired of waiting. I hate waiting. I sent Stiles a few texts asking if he was okay, I texted Lydia a few times asking if Stiles was okay, I even texted Scott a bunch of time asking him where the hell he was.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you two," Allison whispered staring straight ahead of her.

"What?" I asked even though I heard what she had said. I was just surprised she apologized.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you two with my daggers, especially you Katarina. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Uh…it's okay? I mean we're all healed now so…yeah," I said looking down at my hands. This was really awkward.

"Uh yeah, apology accepted," said Isaac. Hey I got that apology after all.


End file.
